


Cardinal Purpose

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Elemental Magic, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harems, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, kiefercest, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: Crown Prince Daniel of the house of Eisenschreber has spent his life sheltered and cared for by the love of his look-alike shadow-guard. Marrying the High King of the distant land of water elementals was never something he wanted to do, no matter how powerful (or how handsome his portrait is). But it seems the gods have a far greater purpose for them than just a marriage of political alliance, and more is at stake than either of them could have ever imagined....





	1. Part 1 - The Siege of Tjaldtangi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnie131313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/gifts).



Johnathine Muiredach the Sixth, High King of Trá Bhlaosc, stood atop the city walls of Tjaldtangi and gazed over the smoldering remains of ruined buildings towards the citadel that loomed over the settlement. The constant drizzle he had summoned slowly worked its way through the chinks in his armor, like the mud that filled his boots, but he didn't dare push it away, even as an icy drop trickled down the back of his neck. Whoever this group of anarchists was that had sacked his north-most city and claimed it as their own, they were far more dangerous than anyone could have ever anticipated.

 _They have a fire elemental_. John still remembered the genuine terror in the eyes of the soldier who had ridden for two days straight to him with the message. For good reason. Of all the elemental affinities, the fire elementals could have the whole world at their feet if they chose, their power deadly and devastating. Fortunately for the rest of the world, they were generally content to stay at the pole, letting the natural snow and ice form a barricade between the rest of the world and a land of plenty that nothing but a society with their magics could survive in. Occasionally he would hear tell of some fool-headed group of bandits who'd tried to raid the land - after all, the incomparable and precious jewelry the nation occasionally exported were without compare and a tempting target - and inevitably the only survivor was the poor, blistered fool chosen to live to tell the tale of their folly.

It was said that all fire elementals were given access to the knowledge to unlock their full powers, unlike his people. John supposed it was a necessity, when their survival depended on their ability to hold the cold of nature at bay for much of the year. Perhaps this one was an outcast, trying to carve out a new place in the world. Whatever the reason, the campaign had been grueling, stretching on for weeks as John lead his armies to try and re-take the city without completely destroying the essential transportation hub and its populace.

If he had been defending it would have been easy. A flash flood could wipe any army off the field of battle. Sinkholes could open up in the earth to swallow them whole. But the delicacy of re-taking a city - especially one held by a force that could burn a man alive - was a whole different matter. Add to that the continual effort of keeping everything wet and unburnable....

It was exhausting.

"Sire."

John turned at the call from his most senior general as he exited the tower. "Is everything ready?"

King Franklínn of Berjadalsá nodded. "The officers in the tunnel are ready for the final push. Every soldier has unlocked the first level of their affinity, their magics sworn to the obedience and control of their superiors, and through them, to you. With any luck they'll be able to protect themselves from flame without us."

"They'll have to." Even with the control of the high king, it was a risk to enable so many to unlock even the smallest of magics. There was no way to know who might one day break free of their carefully structured rules of control and make that power into something that could pose a threat. But it was necessary. "Once you and I are through we can only focus on ourselves."

Frank looked towards the citadel, lips tightening. "This ends today. I'll make sure of it."

He didn't say what they were both thinking, that this was exactly the kind of offensive that had ended the life of his uncle, High King Johnathine the Fifth, who went one-on-one with his cousin to finally end the bloody War of Succession and reunite the kingdom. 

He could only imagine how much more dangerous a would fire elemental be. 

John let out a slow breath, joking to cover his nerves. "When this is over I'm having the hottest bath I can possibly find and I'm not getting out for at least a week."

Beside him, Frank smirked. "That sounds like the best plan I've heard since this bloody mess started."

Soon they were making their way into to the half-ruined church that held the entrance to the tunnel they had been carefully making under the citadel walls, calling water to trickle through the earth, carving their path. The way was shorn up with beams and timber salvaged from the ruined parts of the city - not as secure as he'd have liked, but it only needed to last long enough for a quarter of his men to travel through. This push would end the occupation, John was certain of it. And if it didn't, well... he likely wouldn't be around to see.

At a gesture from Frank, soldiers fell into formation, following them down into the depths of the earth. The ranking officers of the company waited at the other end, magics at the ready, saluting him as he arrived. John closed his eyes, reaching out with all the ability given him as the High King of the land, to take control of all of their magic at once.

The insurmountable surge of power was something he rarely used, and never outside of battle. For a moment he thought it might crash over him like a tidal wave, sweep him to his death. But he had trained for this all his life. Quickly he set his plan into motion.

First, the rainclouds that sat thick overhead. He pulled them down, down, cold points of moisture turning to a thick fog that blanketed everything. It would certainly alert the Anarchists to their attack. But John was counting on that.

As the cloud cover dropped he could feel the remainder of his forces activate, the company at the gates of the citadel gathering the full force of the water in the moat to batter against the main gates. At four other points along the walls, captains sent blasts of water skyward, geysers carrying grappling hooks up over the tall citadel walls. And John gathered the full force of the water around him, moisture rushing past the waiting soldiers to press against the last few feet of tunnel above them, pressure building, growing, until finally with a twist of his mind it all broke free, showering earth and cobblestone. The regiments behind him dove into action, streaming past them and from the tunnel in perfect formation, ready to meet whatever lay in the fog.

It was all a distraction.

John glanced to Frank, who nodded silently and started from the tunnel. The King had fostered here as a child, knew the fortress well, and between his knowledge and the reports of the scouts they had determined the places where it was most likely that the dangerous fire elemental was launching his or her attack.

John followed closely, sword drawn and at the ready. Around him, his soldiers, who had by necessity trained to fight in fog as part of standard drills, clashed with the defending foe. Being surrounded by moisture gave him a distinct awareness of the citadel, where their foes lay ahead of them as they made their way into the building. Just a twist of magic was enough to clear their way, more water under the shoes to knock grown men to the ground and carry them tumbling down stairs and hallways and out of their way. The few that the did come upon were quickly dispatched by Frank's sword and his own.

Were they moving fast enough? It was easy to remember how each of their previous attempts on the gate had ended in disaster, in walls of flame that rose up from the ground and pillars of flame that rose up to encase his soldiers as quickly as he was able to extinguish them. Strangely, the battle outside didn't sound like it had met with the force of the flame yet. Had the skills he'd given his soldiers been enough? John pushed the thought away. The fog could only offer so much protection. He had to get to the source.

"Here," Frank hissed back towards him, and John could hear a muffled row in the tower above them. They raced up the staircase. There were two men standing guard before a grand set of doors, and as he and Frank set upon them the voices John could hear inside became clear.

"Now! All of them! Now, or she's dead!"

"Then kill us! Kill us both and be done with it, we won't do it anymore!"

John rushed the doors with Frank, the wood rattling, but not giving way. Barred. That only took a moment to deal with, a blast of water to knock the bar from its place, flinging the doors open. Inside, a group of armed men surrounded two crumpled figures in rags and chains, swords drawn.

John didn't have to think to act. A summoned blast of wave was all it took to knock the standing men away from their captives, tossing them to the ground like rag dolls. Then he and Frank sprung into action, swords arching through the air as the men struggled to get to their feet. For a few moments all that existed was the adrenaline of physical combat, rushing, parrying, dodging, summoning his power to push his foes off balance, until the only only ones who remained standing were him and Frank.

Only then did John turn to the the two captives. Both sported the flame red hair and pale skin of fire elementals, though their skin was mottled with bruises and half-healed cuts. As he turned to them, the man threw himself over his companion, physically shielding her with his form. "Please have mercy! I'm the one to blame, I did all of this! I beg you to spare her!"

Frank glanced to him. "Sire?"

"Watch the hall." Wiping his sword on the tunic of one of the fallen men, John sheathed it, then approached the duo slowly. The man's form shook visibly, head bowing more, and when John dropped to one knee he tensed more, shaking.

"Please...!"

"I won't hurt you," John found himself saying, caught between amazement and pity. "How could they hold you against your will? How could they take you?"

Tentatively the man raised his head, and John found himself looking into fearful, ice blue eyes. The man swallowed hard. "In close quarters our affinity has... disadvantages. They could act faster than the fire could truly take hold. When they first drugged our caravan they left five of us alive. But there was always more of them than us. They..." he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry. I couldn't - I had to protect her."

"Shh..." John reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, gently soothing. From their state, he couldn't disbelieve the tale. As a man, his heart went out to them. As a king, his course of action was obvious.

"I won't hurt you," he said again, "as long as you swear you will not act against me. Swear this to me, and that you'll grant me an audience with your people, and you will be under the protection of King Johnathine of Trá Bhlaosc. I give you my word that I will see you and your wife safely back to your land without any further harm."

"My cousin," the man replied, struggling in his shackles to raise himself, and John helped him up to his knees. The man's eyebrows knit together helplessly. "Sire, I - I owe you a life debt. Anything within my power is yours. But my people will not allow a force of your affinity past our borders. It's too dangerous."

"Myself alone, then. Just one man who surely would pose no threat to you with all of your people to hold my powers at bay."

The man's lips parted. "... you would put so much trust in me?"

John smiled. "Sometimes risks must be taken for the good of the kingdom."

"And if your trust is misplaced?"

"Then my oldest sister will rule as regent until her first child is old enough to claim the throne. Now, which of these bastards has the keys to your shackles?"

Both fire elementals were quiet as he freed them; the woman seemed stunned, curling in more on herself on the floor, while the man moved with docile obedience, not leaving her side. 

Frank glanced to them with raised his eyebrows as he re-entered the room, but said nothing. "Sire, Captain Haasselbeck reports that the last of the Anarchists have been subdued. They have sent riders to the refugee camps outside Renvyk to help us clear out the citadel and begin resettlement."

"Good. As soon as he can be spared, send a small company to the House of Eisenschreiber and beg the loan of a dozen earth elementals, we'll need help to rebuild the city's food stores before winter. Also, please send my personal guard here to meet me, with a healer. And I'll need a secure set of rooms that aren't these ones to stay in with our guests." John glanced to the man. "If we have an accord?"

The man looked up at him helplessly. "Sire, my life is yours, but I cannot swear that which I cannot give - "

"Swear it." It was the first the woman had spoken, though she didn't move from where she lay curled on the floor. "I will grant him _mionn-leannán_."

John wasn't familiar with the term, but the man looked horrified at the suggestion. "Mallorie, you can't - "

"It doesn't matter anymore. And you've done enough to protect me." 

John had never seen anyone look so helpless, so broken. The man let out a long breath, closing his eyes, then nodded. Stiffly he moved to take a knee at John's feet, bowing low. "Sire, on behalf of my cousin Mallorie and myself, Laruin of clann Byrne, I swear the loyalty, fealty and service of a life debt, and a promise to grant you alone safe audience with the heads of my clann as _mionn-leannán_ of the clann."

"Well met, Laruin and Mallorie. I promise you my protection," John replied. Whatever this mysterious thing was that his promise entailed, he could discover it later. There was much to be done.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you need help?"

Laruin o'Byrne looked up at the concerned face of their rescuer, who was, it seemed, the High King of Trá Bhlaosc, and swallowed hard. He certainly seemed every inch a king: even with his armor blood-splattered and caked in mud, the man exuded regality. His features were fine-formed and beautiful, piercing eyes that shifted green and gray and brown in the light, as mercurial as his affinity. Laruin knew that the last thing he deserved was to have this man take pity on him, not after everything he'd done. But if the gods of earth and sky had seen fit to reward his final, desperate refusal to continue the destruction his captors demanded by granting him this mercy, Laruin wasn't going to question it. At least not with Mallorie's safety on the line.

"I can manage. Thank you, sire." Laruin's muscles trembled as he got to his feet, then carefully pulled Mallorie to hers, supporting her with an arm tight around her waist. His body ached, battered and weak from hunger. But he couldn't ask Mallorie to let anyone else touch her. Not after....

He followed The King down the tower stairs and through the citadel, finally ending up in what appeared to be the apartments of the lady of the citadel. Had he killed her, too? Laruin closed his eyes against the thought and pushed it away. Instead he focused on Mallorie, taking her into the small attendant's room the king offered them, helping her settle into the narrow bed.

"I've sent for one of our healers." The king stood just outside the door, respectfully removed. "Will you allow me to offer her services?"

Lar looked down at his battered cousin, who made no move to acknowledge the question. Lar gently stroked a tangle of hair away from her face. "Please, Mal?"

Her eyes closed, and though the blankness in her expression replaced by a terrible weariness, she nodded. The healer, when she came, was a soft spoken, dark-skinned woman, gentle and reassuring. Even if she could not soothe Mallorie's heart she could ease her pain, and finally Laruin felt some of the terror begin to lift from his heart.

He left the women together, stepping out into the apartment's receiving room where he king spoke to his guard.

"Bring everything from my tents here. Then hold the door and take messages from anyone who needs me. And send someone for a scuttle of coal. I'm having a bath and I'm not coming out for at least an hour."

"Sire, if you'll allow me...." Laruin stopped, frightened of the propriety of his offer. But he owed it to this man to provide any service he could. "The coal will not be necessary if you will allow me the honor of attending you."

The head of the guard stepped forward. "Sire, I must counsel against - "

"Malcome. I appreciate your concern, but it will not be necessary. Our two guests are under my protection, and as I am satisfied with their allegiance it is my will that everyone respect this and treat them as honored guests."

The guard looked to Laruin, unspoken warning in his eyes, but nodded. "Yes, sire."

The Lady's bathing room was nearly as grand as the _folcadáin_ at home, a large, sunken pool in the floor, a larger cistern in the corner of the room with a soot-streaked hollow underneath it to heat the water. The king gave a low, rather sensual sounding groan at the sight of it and started to tug at his armor, pulling his helmet off to reveal a tumble of dark, damp curls. "Praise the gods, _yes._ "

"Please allow me, sire." Lar wasn't personally familiar with Trá Bhlaoscian armor - or armor in general - but it was easy enough to find the small buckles and latches, even under the mud. The pool and cistern began to fill themselves with water as he worked, which was surely the king's doing, so Lar reached out with a touch of his power to heat the water. He set the heavy armored plates carefully beside the door, and soon enough the king was pulling off his undergarments, stalking naked and unashamed to the bathing seat beside the cistern.

Not that he'd have any reason to be ashamed. His body was as regal and beautifully formed as the rest of him despite the grime of the campaign; the creamy skin over taut muscles was marred only by a handful of battlescars. Lar forced himself to look away. "The water is warm for you, sire."

The king turned the faucet to let steaming water stream into a wash bucket, trailing his fingers through it. "Wonderfully warm, thank you." He lifted the bucket to pour it over his head, eyes closing in pleasure as the water sluiced over his body, leaving tracks in the dirt. He shook the water out of his hair, then turned his gaze to Lar, holding out the bucket. "If you will?"

A cabinet of towels and soaps sat on the other side of the cistern, and Lar obediently took one of the smaller ones, dunking it in the wash bucket as it filled again and setting to work. He tried to focus on the mechanics of the task as he soaped and scrubbed, and not on the king's very fine body. He certainly had no right to think of the man in a carnal fashion. But he was beautiful, and it had been so long....

Finally the king stepped away from him, stepping down into the sunken pool and lounging back in the steaming water. "Thank you. Go ahead and wash yourself, there's plenty of water. Discard your clothes, I will supply you and your cousin with new ones."

Lar lowered his head. "Sire, I couldn't presume to impose - "

"No imposition. In any case, this bath is quite large and I will be glad of the company."

 _Not that kind of company_ , Lar told himself firmly. He turned away from the pool as he undressed, though less for modesty and more to obscure the fact that he was half hard. His battered, filthy clothes were beyond salvage, anyway, and it was a relief to push them down the waste chute. Then he set to work scrubbing off as much of his own grime as he could.

"I'm not sure how much you know of our customs," the king said as he worked, "but bathing is both a revered and familial part of our lives. A special sect of the devotees of Mheridís are trained to administer to bathing houses with their affinity. It's likely I've negotiated more agreements and treaties in the water than from my throne."

That too, reminded Lar of home. He smiled at the thought, keeping his eyes prudently averted as he stepped down into the pool and settled at the opposite end from the king. The heat from the water seeped into his aching body, soothing in a way that the heat his abilities generated never could be on its own. "It's common for us too, in the caverns at home. Though we have to pipe the water up out of the earth, and it's much more social than reverent."

"Then it seems we aren't as different as we think." The king smiled at him, relaxed and friendly. "Laruin, will you tell me of this thing your cousin spoke of? _Mionn-leannán_?"

Lar swallowed, looking down at his knees under the water. "It... has always been our law to keep outsiders from our lands," he started slowly, "But, from time to time, as we have gone out into the world to trade, it has happened that people have fallen in love with those not of our affinity. Love is a gift from Danae, it is revered, it cannot be torn asunder. And so we are allowed to swear an oath of _mionn-leannán_ , of love, to give our lover clannship." A helpless shiver ran down his spine, and he turned his gaze to the king, pleading. "Sire, I beg you to be gentle with her. She has - she has had a much harder time of this than I."

The king gave a soft, understanding hum, though he seemed strangely disappointed. "Well, I can assure you that there's no fear of that. I cannot wed your cousin."

"Oh - forgive me, but there is no requirement to be wed, and we certainly could never ask that from one of your stature, sire. You have earned all the love that is required by rescuing us. As long as there is intimacy, the oath of _mionn-leannán_ can be satisfied."

"Yes, well, that is actually the problem." The king's smile was rueful. "I'm afraid it's less a case of who I will and will not wed, as that I cannot, by law, engage in any kind of contract or intimacy with a woman."

Lar stared at him. "I'm sorry... what?"

"It was a convention resulting from the War of Succession," the king continued, as casually as if he was talking about the weather. "To maintain the sanctity of the rules of succession. You must be like us in that regard, yes? The blood of the mother determines family as it bequests our affinity. So the oldest child of the oldest daughter succeeds the king or queen upon their death."

Lar nodded. "So it is with our clans, though only a woman can be clan Matriarch."

"Wise, for that would have avoided our bloody skirmish completely." The king shifted to stretch his legs out in the bath, resting his arms out along the edge, one foot pressed against the outside of Lar's knee. "My grand-uncle, the High King Johnathine Muiredach the fifth, was wed to the Queen of Hellnar. Their son was heir to the throne of Hellnar by birth, and much beloved of the people of the kingdom and much of Trá Bhlaosc. So upon the death of the High King he challenged my uncle, the rightful heir to the throne of the High King, resulting in a civil war that stretched on for over a decade and caused terrible damage and loss of life. Finally they agreed to meet in single combat in the inner sanctum of the Goddess, to determine her will for the crown of the High King. My uncle emerged victorious, but our punishment for the fighting was an edict that no King should ever threaten the sanctity of the matriarchal line by any vow or action towards a woman that would allow a claim of paternity to be made to him."

Lar stared at him in horror. "Never? No king in Trá Bhlaosc? But what if you fell in love?"

The king shrugged. "It is part of the sacred vow of Kingship, and I simply do not allow myself to consider the possibility. In any case, it has proved to open diplomatic doors. The powerful house of Eisenschreiber in the south has long practiced something similar by preference. I am bethrothed to marry the eldest son of the blood at the beginning of our third decade."

The knowledge that the king wouldn't engage with his cousin should have relieved him; instead, Lar felt a rush of shame. "Forgive me, sire. I did not know. The oath I have sworn you is worthless."

"I consider the promise of loyalty, fealty and service from a fire elemental far from worthless. We'll start there. Perhaps in time we can discover a way that I can bring to your people my thoughts on how an accord could be mutually beneficial to all."

 _Offer yourself._ The obvious solution whispered across Lar's mind, but he pushed it away. The last thing he wanted to do was insult their new protector by assuming his desire or sexual preference. If the king desired him, he would surely have no qualms about demanding his service. And in any case... the last thing Lar deserved was to bed a king. He lowered his head. "Your wish is my command, sire."

The king made no response, and when Lar finally looked up again he found the man watching him contemplatively.

"When I woke up this morning it was with the expectation that I would battle you until one or both of us were dead," he said finally. "The last thing I expected when I burst through those doors was to find you ready to die. Why now, when we have fought for so long?"

Lar closed his eyes against the memories of the dark weeks he'd endured since they'd been taken, suddenly cold despite the heat of the bath. "Our caravan was under my leadership," he said finally, guilt making the words thick on his tongue. "My first time beyond our lands. It was out of season, but I begged my mother to authorize it, I had to... get away." _I had to get away from Aodhan, from that heartbreak, from seeing him with her instead of me...._ He lifted a wet hand to rub his face. "I promised her I'd take care of Mallorie. So when we were captured...."

It was too much to think of. Waking to find himself bound and lashing out with his power on instinct at the men around them. But the fire couldn't take hold fast enough, not before they'd plunged their swords into his uncle, into Herne and Rowena, just to show that they _could_. "All of this was my doing. I couldn't let her suffer for it. They told us that if we helped them take the city that they would release us. I knew I couldn't trust that, but I couldn't let her die. I told myself that as long as the stains were on my soul alone that it wouldn't matter, as long as she was safe, I... gods...."

He felt the water move against him, felt the king move forward in the pool until he could lay a hand on Lar's shoulder. "They hurt her."

Lar managed a nod, throat burning. "There were no other women left in the citadel. Two nights ago he forced himself on her. I wanted to burn him to dust, even as she sobbed and begged me not to. I should have. Gods, I should have. Last night they - "

"It's all right. Shhh. Laruin, you have my word that I will see her returned home safely. I will make sure your sacrifice was not in vain."

"My sacrifice?" A choked, helpless sob escaped his throat. "You mean my sin? The people I've hurt, killed - "

"In a war not of your own making. Like the push and pull of the tides, Mheridís grants forgiveness to those who pursue recompense with pure intentions. Does not Danae offer the same?" He moved a hand to cup Lar's cheek, tilting his face to meet his gaze. "There is much good that I intend to do in the world. Your service will help me accomplish that."

Lar couldn't believe that any amount of service could balance the scales, but still he nodded. It was the least he could do. "Of course, sire."

"Good." The king's smile was soft, kind. "Then I will also insist that when we are alone you call me John. If you are indeed the son of your clan's Matriarch then we are peers. I desire that familiarity with you."

 _Do you desire me?_ Lar bit his tongue, and nodded. "Yes, John."

When they finally left the bath John caught up one of the silken robes stored in the room, sailing out into the apartment in complete comfort despite the thin, feminine nature of garment. Lar followed more carefully in a towel. He found two squires in the main room - sweet-faced young twins wearing the king's livery with a collection of trunks, one of which they were moving into the bedroom.

John smiled widely as he saw them. "Hello, my darlings. This is Laruin of clann Byrne, he and his cousin are my respected guests. Please provide him with two sets of traveling clothes from my wardrobe. Then wash up and join me in the bedroom. The day is won and I intend to celebrate." He grinned as he caught Lar's eye, winking, then disappeared into the bedroom and closed the doors behind him.

Part of Lar was relieved when all he wanted to do was curl up on something soft and sleep for days. But part of him was chiding, ashamed at not listening to his intuition, offering his service.

 _If he wants me, he will surely ask,_ Lar told himself, and took the package of clothing one of the squires pressed into his arms, trying not to feel jealous of the other men as they disappeared into the room where the king was waiting.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

For two weeks, High King Johnathine remained in Tjaldtangi with his armies, helping to put things to rights and settle the people who had fled the city during the siege. Duchess Svelga, who had still been wintering in Berjadalsá on the coast with her children when the city had been taken ( _praise the four gods_ , Lar whispered to himself) was sent for, and the people began the long task of rebuilding.

Laruin was painfully aware that rebuilding was something his affinity was poorly suited to. At home their abilities were essential to the care and upkeep of their beautiful land, pushing back the cold and snow during the bright half of the year to allow their crops to grow, heating their underground homes during the dark times. Even channeling the power of the earth into carving out new homes in the mountains they lived in. But in a city built of stone and timber there was little he could do but destroy.

He could lend his warmth, at least, powering the forges of the city during the day, and at night sending out as much of his influence as he could into the half-ruined homes as they were slowly repopulated, warming the ground beneath their feet to push away the chill of night. And heating the public baths, where people gathered to wash away the trouble and heartbreak of the war.

He was exhausted. But it was the least he could do.

Through it all he could feel people's eyes on him everywhere he went, regardless of whether or not he was in John's company. With his hair and complexion it was impossible to hide his affinity, and though the King had made well-known his allegiance and made sure he was escorted by his own men, the looks still came. High King or no, Lar was painfully aware of how it must look for John to have put such trust in the man who had caused so much destruction.

Would leaving this place make things any better?

~~~

"You're sure you're alright to stay?" John said to the King of Berjadalsá the evening before they were to leave.

"Of course. The last thing we want is for someone to start getting ideas about moving in while the city is weak. Captain Haasselbeck and his company will be staying to support me."

"Of course he will." John's smile turned knowing.

King Franklinn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Frank. You know that lovely young officer would be in your bed if you so much as crooked your little finger."

The older man frowned. "Only because I am King. You know that I won't take advantage of that any more than you will."

"And if you truly think that, my friend, you're an idiot." Still smiling, John stood. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you need more assistance for reparations." He started for the bathing room, catching Lar's eye as he did. "Coming?"

Despite his exhaustion, Lar wouldn't have dreamed of refusing him, and followed him into the bathing room as he had each night previous. And once they were washed and soaking he started to feel a little more rejuvenated, the aches of his body fading into relaxation.

"Eat. I can see how exhausted you are."

Lar opened his eyes at John's words and watched the man lift a foot out of the tub to push the basket of food on the side closer to him. Gratefully he sat up, drying his hands on a towel before breaking off a hunk of the bread loaf, piling it with a few slices of meat, sliced pickled vegetables and cheese. "Thank you, sire."

"Just John," John replied, taking another helping himself, then leaning back in the bath to regard him as he chewed. "I know you feel beholden to this city. But burning yourself out won't make things better."

Lar felt the back of his neck heat. He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not convinced of that. I need you in good health, Lar."

Lar's mouth twisted as he finished chewing and swallowed. "With all due respect, John, you also need a servant who has proved himself no longer a threat to your country or people. You may have not heard what people say about the King choosing to keep my company, but I have."

John shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of food. "They'll get used to it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm King. My judgement is sound."

Lar sighed, pushing the last bit of food into his mouth. But something in John's conversation with King Franklinn had been digging at his thoughts, and it may have inadvertently provided a solution. "John, listen. I am more grateful for your kindness and generosity than I can ever express. But I've sworn a vow of fealty. To serve you, not to be an ally. Make that well known and I become not a threat to your people but a spoil of war. A foe you have vanquished and bent to your will."

John's lips tightened as he watched him. "Mheridís does not look kindly on those who would enslave another, even a vanquished foe."

"Not enslaved. Just... sworn to serve." Lar took a deep breath. "If it be your will I will serve you in any way you wish. And I will grant you _mionn-leannán_ , take you to my clan as you wish. Just say the word."

At the other end of the pool, John grew still, silent for a long moment. "Is that truly what you want, Laruin?"

 _He doesn't want me._ Lar dropped his eyes, ears burning. "If - if you do, sire. We only have to go to bed once if that is all you wish, I - "

"That's not what I asked." John slid forward in the bath, reaching out to cup his cheek gently. "The last thing I want from you is for you to give me something because you feel it is owed, especially after all you have been through. If that means I will never have you, then I must be content with that."

Lar's lips parted as he stared at him, hardly believing his words. "You... do want me?"

The corners of John's lips turned up into a small but distinctly promising smile. His fingers slid down along Lar's cheek, thumb dragging slowly over his bottom lip in a way that made every nerve in Lar's body wake up and yearn for more. "You are a rare and exquisite creature, Laruin," he murmured, words a low purr. "I'd have to be blind and stupid to not want you."

Before Lar could stop himself he was catching John's thumb with his mouth, sucking at the digit yearningly and lathing it with his tongue, watching John's eyes fall briefly closed with pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" John murmured again, gazing at him with mercurial eyes glinting green. "Truly want, for your own pleasure? If this is just pretense then it will not serve me."

Lar gave a soft, helpless laugh as he pulled his lips from John's thumb. "No pretense. Though it is far more than I ever deserve." He leaned forward as he spoke, pressing a yearning kiss to John's mouth, then another, sliding his fingers into the wet curls of his hair to pull him closer. "Gods, how could I not want you?"

John gave a low, pleased moan into his mouth, pressing him back against the side of the bath as they kissed and climbing to straddle his lap. His cock pressed delightfully hard against Lar's stomach. The proof of his arousal only made Lar want him more, and he pulled John closer, rubbing hands down his flanks to cup the delightful curves of his ass under the water. "Such a kind hearted, beautiful man with such a goddam gorgeous body...."

John rolled his hips against him unrestrainedly. "Me? Gods, Lar, have you looked at yourself? Why do you think I kept asking you here?"

Lar gave a huffed, surprised laugh. "To watch me get naked?"

"Of course." John purred the words through a smile, then started to press heated kisses along his jaw. "Mmm... these magnificent shoulders, your back, your tight little ass... the freckles on your chest, your cock, your thighs... I want all of it."

Secretly this was what Larry had wanted most when he'd left home, to find someone to erase Aodhan's touch from his body, to claim him anew. But he'd never expected to find someone so wonderful, so kind and beautiful all at once.

He'd never expected to ever feel like this again.

"You have me," he whispered, pushing a hand between them to curl around both their cocks, feeling a rush of pleasure at the way it made John's hips stutter up into his grasp. "Every part of me, John. Anything you want, as often as you want, gods....!"

John gave a desperate groan against his skin, teeth grazing his neck just below his ear as he squirmed on his lap. "Anything? You promise?"

"Anything within my power," Lar breathed, only to have John kiss him more urgently, fingers digging into his back. His completely uninhibited display of desire was more appealing than Lar could have ever imagined, and he tightened his free hand on John's hip, keeping him close as he jerked their cocks. "Gods... anything you wish, John, I swear... anything to please you...."

John nipped at his bottom lip with a whimper, hips stuttering up into his grip. Then he whispered, "Put your fingers in me," soft and desperate. "Please..."

How could he refuse? Lar groaned into his mouth as he moved to press his fingers against his ass, stroking over the puckered hole, then rubbing harder at John's needy whimper. Carefully working two fingers up into him made John cry out against his mouth, breathless and trembling.

"Gods yes," he gasped, writhing, trying to press back against his fingers. "Oh gods, Lar, please...."

"Shh... anything you want...." Lar kissed away his whimpers, feeling faintly high on his reactions. He stilled his hand where he stroked their cocks, instead rubbing his thumb over John's tip as he pressed his fingers deeper. The way John bucked and writhed against him was pleasure enough, and when Lar's fingertips found his pleasure point John sobbed into his mouth, jerking against him, in moments clenching and shuddering around his fingers as he came.

"So gorgeous," Larry murmured, teasing his fingers inside him ever so slightly until breathless whimpers turned to pants, John kissing him between gasps, a laughing, pleased moan against his lips.

"Oh yes... oh, don't pull away....."

"You sure?" Lar drew a soft gasp as he felt John tense around his fingers purposefully.

"Mm-hmm...." John smiled against his lips as he reached between them to take him in hand. "Mmm, yes... have I said how much I love your cock?"

Lar arched up against his palm with a groan. "I... mmm, I'm glad it pleases you....."

John kissed him again, still smiling, fingers moving over his cock. "I want to ask something of you. Something... mmm, something that has proved difficult for me to ask of anyone else...."

Even without the pleasure of John's fingers working his cock, Larry wouldn't have dreamed of saying no. "Anything. Anything you wish."

John bit his lip on a moan, tensing again around his fingers. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed, stroking him faster. "I want to take you to bed with me and I want you to fuck me until I can't think straight. I want to wake you up in the middle of the night by riding your cock. I want to wake up in the morning to find you already fucking me, I want - "

"Oh fuck yeah...." Larry pressed his fingers deeper, wiggling them just to hear him gasp. "I'll fuck your sweet little ass so good, however you want... gonna fuck you long and hard, John, gonna fuck you - " His words caught in his throat. In the moment, as lurid promises fell from his lips, just the thought of doing so was almost as pleasurable as the deed itself. "Gods, I'm so close - !" 

"Come on, lover..." John breathed, and in moments Lar was coming apart. He closed his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him, arching up against John's palm as he stroked him to climax, groaning out his pleasure and breathing in John's low, pleased groan.

Afterward John cuddled his face into the crook of his neck with a low, pleased moan, half collapsed against him. Larry stroked his fingers slowly up and down his spine as he caught his breath. The strength and solidity of his body against Lar's and the warmth of his bare, slick skin under the water was exquisite. 

He pressed a kiss to John's hair, thinking back on everything he'd said. "You really want that?"

John let out a long breath, voice low. "More than you know."

"Have you really never...."

He felt John swallow. "No."

Lar shook his head, stroking one hand down lower, over the curve of his ass. "It's hard to believe that no-one would want to fuck an ass as beautiful as yours."

John gave soft, huffed laugh against his skin, but it was without mirth. "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah?" Lar pulled back to look at him, cupping his cheek. "It... really bothers you, doesn't it. Feeling like you can't ask for what you really want."

John's lips stretched into a wry half smile. "Only so much you can do yourself, you know. And being King, well... the few times I've trusted someone enough to ask them they've proved unwilling. Or... unable."

Lar ran his fingers along his jaw, watching John lean into the gentle caress. "You trust me?"

Green eyes flicked up to his again. "As much as you trust me," he replied seriously, then leaned forward to press a slow, soft kiss to his mouth. "Come to bed with me? I have slick there."

Even being spent, how could he not feel a shiver of desire with John alluding to such things? "It would be my absolute pleasure.

They dried, and John slipped into the same silken robe he'd been wearing every night, then caught Lar's hand, towing him through the main room and toward the bedroom. He gave his two squires a bright smile as he did. "You two have the night off. Please leave now. Close the door behind you."

"They're going to hate me," Larry murmured as he pulled the doors to the bedroom closed behind him.

"Oh, Neal and Kenneth are perfectly happy with the services they provide me," John replied with a smirk, drawing him back towards the bed and into another kiss. He shrugged out of his robe, then tugged Lar's towel from around his waist, arching his bare body against him. "Mmm, yes...."

"Even if they were just evicted from your bed?"

"They'll still have a place with me. It's hard to find good squires. Especially ones with such lovely rumps. And especially twins." John grinned against his mouth through his kisses, stroking a hand up into his hair. "Of course... what would make them even happier would be if you and I fucked them both at once...."

Lar groaned at the thought, stroking his hands over John's hips to pull him closer, stroking and clenching his fine, firm ass cheeks. "Your majesty's generosity is without compare." 

"Just as long as you fuck me afterwards," John breathed, moaning as Larry ran his fingertips down the crease of his ass to tease against him. "Oh, yes... wish I could talk them into fucking each other while you fucked me, that would be... mmm, so fucking hot...."

"You like to watch?" Lar teased, pressing one finger into him carefully, groaning at the way it made John whimper and press closer. He was surprisingly, achingly hard again - but how could he not, with John saying such things?

"I like to look at beautiful naked men while I'm having sex, yes." John bit his lip on a grin as he stepped back, trailing his fingers down Larry's midline to give his cock a single, slow stroke. Then he moved to the bed, pulling a jar from the drawer beside it and setting it within reach as he lounged back onto it. He spread his knees, reaching a hand between his legs to cup and fondle his balls, then press against his own ass. "Please, Lar....."

Lar moved to unscrew the jar, eyes running down the length of his body. "Gods... how could anyone look at you and not want to fuck you?"

John's smile was pleased, almost shy. "You'll make up for it, won't you?"

"Definitely." Larry sank down between John's thighs, pushing them further apart and pulling his hand aside so he could start to work two slick fingers up into him. Part of him felt a small amount of trepidation - he hadn't been with a man like this since before Aodhan - but the way John moaned and arched into the penetration was very encouraging.

"Oh god yes...." John pressed one knuckle between his teeth, moaning. "Lar, please...."

"Soon," he promised, and leaned down to lick a stripe up the underside of John's erection. He started to suck on the head of his cock as he worked a third finger into him, thrusting slowly.

"I've already done this much to myself," John tried to complain, words breaking on a gasp as Lar's fingers twisted inside him. "Oh gods, please!"

"Just want to make you feel as good as I can," Larry murmured, pressing his fingers deeper, and let his lips slide down the length of John's cock until he was swallowing him to the hilt.

"Oh fuck - !"

Lar groaned encouragingly around him, swallowing him down again. John had what he considered the ideal cock, long enough to be a challenge, thick enough to feel satisfying in his mouth. He let his fingers brush against John's sweet spot on the next thrust, and John's fingers clenched in his hair roughly, pulling him back.

"Enough. Enough, I can't take it anymore. Please fuck me, Lar, I need it, please - "

"How are you so fucking sexy?" Lar leaned over to kiss his mouth as he eased his fingers away, sucking at his lips and tongue desperately as he slicked himself. Then he was pushing John's knees higher, rocking against him, trying to remember to be careful and slow despite the way John was writhing against him and pulling him in.

"Oh gods yes, yes yes yes...." John's words were breathless whimpers against his lips as he tightened his thighs around his hips, his body yielding in a rush, hugging Lar's cock as he pushed into him. The tight, slicked heat of his body was exquisite, and it was all Lar could do not to pull back and fuck into him again, harder, to bury himself in pleasure until he was slamming into the lush roundness of John's ass.

"There we are," he breathed, forcing himself to keep control, slowly rocking with John's breath and pushing a gasp from his lips with each thrust. "Gods, you feel amazing.... So hot and tight around my cock, John...."

John arched up into his next thrust, drawing a shuddering against his mouth. "Oh fuck... so good, so full, so much better.... oh!" 

Lar rolled his hips into him again, angling to repeat the motion, pleasure and satisfaction rushing through him at the way it made John shudder and moan. "Like that, sweetheart?"

"Just like that," John managed to gasp, heels digging into his back as he tried to arch up against him again. "Oh fuck, Lar, more - !"

"Shh...." Lar kissed away his next gasp of pleasure as he rolled into him, moving a little harder. "Always... Anything you want, lover...."

"Harder," John gasped, fingers digging into his back. "Fuck, Lar, fuck me hard... use me as hard as you want, oh god, fuck me - !"

It would have been so easy to let go and do as John begged, but it was unlikely that John would find the reality of such a thing as pleasing as he thought it would be with his body so new to this. Instead Lar kept up the pace, angling to drive against his pleasure point with each thrust, kissing his cries from his mouth again and again and letting encouragements spill from his lips. "Like this, baby? Just want me to - ohh, just want me to fuck you so hard? That what you want from me?"

"Oh gods please!" John's fingers clenched at his shoulders, whining as he bit at Lar's bottom lip. "Oh fuck, don't stop!"

"Never...." Lar let himself move to meet the desperate little jerks of his body, picking up the pace. "Gods, John... hard as you want, however you want. Whenever you want... fuck your sweet little ass all day... so fucking good being inside you...."

"Please come in me," John gasped, and Larry's hips stuttered harder into him before he could stop himself.

"Gonna come so hard," he groaned. "Wanna feel you come first. Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come on my cock...."

John pushed a hand between them to jerk himself roughly, breath in gasping, desperate cries against Lar's mouth. Lar fought to keep his thrusts even, fought to keep control. "Come on baby, let me feel you... wanna feel how much you needed to be fucked, how bad you needed my cock in you...."

"Gods, Lar!" John's fingers dug into his shoulder, and then he was wailing his pleasure against his lips. His body shuddered, clenching around his cock, seed jetting hot and thick against Lar's stomach. It was perfect, everything he wanted, and Lar let his pleasure crest, burying himself in the exquisite heat of his body as his pleasure spilled into him.

He pressed a kiss to John's hair as soon as he could, trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?"

John let out a long breath, unclenching his fingers from Lar's shoulder and stroking them up into his hair. He turned his face up, finding his mouth with his own for soft, sweet kisses. "It was everything I wanted," he said finally. "Everything. And more than I could have imagined. I...." he stopped, and when Lar pulled back he found his eyes bright.

Lar pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You okay?" he asked again, softer, and this time John's sigh was shaky.

"I just liked what you were saying more than I thought I would," he said finally. "Things like sweetheart and always...."

He was still so young, Lar realized suddenly. Perhaps even younger than he. So young, and with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He pressed another kiss to John's forehead, then his eyelids. "I meant them, you know. Not just because of my vow. Because I like you. I want to serve you. I want to take care of you."

John drew a soft gasp, arching up to kiss him, trembling. "Even if I'll one day be married?"

Lar gave a soft, reassuring hum, stroking fingers through his still-damp curls and kissing him again. "My king, I am yours for as long as you'll have me."

~~~


	4. Part 2 - the Prince of Eisen Stadtvon

Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and heir to the royal house of Eisenschreiber, spent the first eight years of his life assuming that everyone in the world looked rather the same. Young women were sweet-faced and kind, with clear blue eyes and long blond hair. His mother, princess of the blood, his nursemaids, the women he called aunts who helped him dress and played with him. Older women were regal and sharp-nosed with arched brows and carefully applied cosmetics. His grandmother, the queen, her advisors, his tutors. Women that read to him and taught him his first magics, taught him to whisper to the wind. Men were broad shouldered and square-jawed with golden skin, their short blond hair impeccably styled. Like his father the Prince of Nordenau, his friends and scholars and scribes, the men who taught him his history and languages and exercises.

That he'd grow up to look like the other men was a given. There were no other boys in the royal apartments, but his little sister May's friends, Sam and Angela, both looked rather like her. Certainly they would all grow up to look like mother and her friends, and he'd grow up to look like father.

He wouldn't be permitted to go outside into the palace proper until his eighth birthday, but he'd never encountered much that had suggested that he would find anything different. He had found an illustration once, in father's library, so finely drawn that it appeared the man would step off the page. _King Johnathine Muiredach the First at the Unification of Trá Bhlaosc_ , read the inscription. He was a very strange looking man, Daniel couldn't help but think, with wild dark hair and a narrow face. He lifted the heavy book to lug it over to his tutor.

"Tata, why does he look so funny?"

Tata Sabine adjusted her spectacles, peering down at the book. "Hm. Well, I suppose that isn't a particularly good rendition of him," she said, which Daniel supposed made as much sense as anything else, and he soon forgot about the illustration.

The thought of his approaching confirmation was thrilling, though Daniel had to admit that was mostly because he'd be able to access the grand palace library instead of having to beg his parents or one of his tutors to bring back new books for him. He'd read everything in the apartments when he wasn't in lessons. The apartments grew busier, various aunts and uncles disappearing for days on end, while his tutors took him through what was to be expected of him at his confirmation ceremony over and over. His parents seemed distinctly worried about something, but when Daniel tried to ask he was brushed off with smiles and reassurance.

Two weeks before the ceremony he finally found out why.

Halfway through his exercises with Fada Acelin one morning his mother swept into the room. "We found one," she told him, words a sigh of relief. "Daniel, come with me. Quickly."

Then Daniel found himself being towed through the apartments, through the walled garden and front hall, and finally through a small door to the outside that had always been locked. Inside were three of his Faras, pulling on fine green silk tunics on over their light cotton day wear and buckling sword belts into place. His mother took one too, even as the others took an ornate silk robe from the back of the door and began to dress Fara Dahlia in it.

"You'll need to wear this, Daniel," he heard his mother say, and turned to find her wearing a short veil with only her eyes visible. She held another, which she carefully pinned into place over Daniel's face and hair. "Now, I need you to listen carefully. We are going outside of the apartments. Do not speak to anyone but your Faras. Do not call me by name, and if you do, I am Fara Jazmin. Outside, when Fara Dahlia wears the robe of the princess, she is the princess. Do you understand?"

It all seemed very strange, but Daniel could follow directions. Plus the thought of being outside early was too exciting to question. Would they go to the library? "Yes, Fara."

"Good boy."

"Will this suffice, Majesty?" One of the Faras - Daniel couldn't quite tell which, under the veil, had applied a shining gold line of paint under Fara Dahlia eyes, across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, with a few dots to augment.

"That will be fine. We won't be gone long."

It was Fara Dahlia - the princess, now - who took his hand, pressing her other palm to the lock plate on the doorway and whispering a bid for it to open. Then she was taking him through a second door and outside.

There was a guard at the door, and as they passed, Daniel stared up at him in shock. He had no hair at all except for a thick, bushy growth under his hooked nose, his face lined with age.

Was that what his father would grow up to look like? That didn't seem right. Daniel stared back at him as Fara Dahlia continued to lead him away.

"Good day, Majesty," he heard someone else say.

"Good day."

Daniel turned and felt another shock run through him. Two well-dressed men were passing them in the hall, their faces even stranger - one of them even had hair the color of chocolate! And the farther they went, the more people they encountered, the more different they became, and the stranger and more overwhelming it all was. There were pictures too, grand murals decorating the walls showing scenes of love and triumph and learning, with so many different faces.

How was there so much in the world that he had never seen? How was it so different from everything that he'd come to believe? He clung tighter to Fara Dahlia's hand, hardly knowing where to look or what to do.

Finally they were taking him into another room, past guards that saluted them, and as the doors were closed behind them his Faras scattered, checking shutters and curtains, securing the area.

"There's no-one here," said the woman waiting inside, and as she unwound the travel scarves from her face Daniel recognized Fara Jiulietta, who he realized he hadn't seen in weeks. There was a boy with her about his height, similarly swaddled, and she started to remove his scarves and hat.

From where she'd moved to check the window shutters, his mother turned. "He's an earth elemental!"

"Like I am. Nothing a little earth magic can't fix."

"But - "

"Look at him, _mein Schatzilein_. And think of the benefit of a fully trained earth elemental in your son's service."

"Your service to me has been invaluable," his mother said, her voice softer. She returned to where she had left Daniel with Fara Dahlia, and held out a hand to him. "Come here, Daniel. Let me look at you together."

As Fara Jiulietta unwound the last of the travel scarves from around the boy's face Daniel felt a thrill run through him. Apart from the boy's dark hair and eyes he could have been looking into a mirror! His mother unpinned the veil from around Daniel's face, and the boy sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh!"

"You are alike," his mother murmured, crouching low, catching each of their faces in a hand to turn them this way and that as she looked at them. "Even more so than I could have hoped for. You've done well to find him, Jiulietta. Even without the wind's aid."

His Fara looked surprisingly bashful, smiling as she glanced down. "Sometimes the heart can lead as well as knowledge does."

"So it seems." His mother let go of their faces, turning her attention to the boy. "What is your name, child?"

Though he looked as dazed as Daniel, the boy answered without fear. "Ben Carson of Nordenau, miss."

"Nordenau." His mother smiled. "My dear husband is from Nordenau. How auspicious, for the first of my son's _Heilig-ombra_."

"My... what?" Daniel had heard the words on occasion, but never in a context that he paid attention to. He thought through his language studies. Holy... no, blessed....

His mother's eyebrows knit. "Your _Heilig-ombra_ ," she repeated, then looked up at the Faras. "Has no one told him...."

"Should we have?" "Didn't... how could he not know?" "He's lived with us his whole life."

Daniel felt a rush of shame at being found wanting and lowered his head. His mother's fingers touched his cheek gently. "Forgive me, darling. Your _Heilig-ombra_ will be both your guard and your advisors, your most faithful servants and your dearest companions, as your Faras are mine. Some are born into the role, like your sister's friends, but I'm afraid the Anemōnē blessed me with you so unexpectedly that my Fara were unable to provide you with companions in the cradle. So we ask the winds to lead us, as they have lead the royal households of the air for hundreds of years."

"Majesty," the boy - Ben - started, hesitating a moment, then continuing in a rush. "The lady Jiulietta has told me all that will be expected of me. It would be my honor to serve as a shadow of the Prince in the royal house of Eisenschreiber."

Shadow. Yes, that was the other word. The idea sat strangely in Daniel's heart. He looked at the other boy. "But... what about your home? Your family?"

He smiled, warm and kind. "My mother will be blessed by the earth and the winds for my service. And the lady Jiulietta has told me all that will be given me, the education and luxury I could never have at home. And...." he stopped for a moment, wetting his lips. "The earth welcomes your footstep, and blesses my path to you."

Daniel's mother straightened, smiling. "Ask the winds, Daniel."

Obediently, Daniel cupped a hand to his lips, pausing for a moment to consider his words, to consider everything he wanted to know. Would Ben be a good companion? Was he trustworthy and true? Would he be happy, in Daniel's service? Would Daniel?

He breathed his questions into his palm and released them to the winds. Immediately the Anemōnē answered, breath whirling around him with unexpected enthusiasm, carrying so many whispers of conversation that it nearly overwhelmed him too much to absorb it all.

He closed his eyes, taking in the information, his mind listening, sorting, interpreting just as his tutors had taught him. Words that had come from Ben's mouth, words others had said about him, words that proved his goodness and loyalty.

And then, as the Anemōnē swirled away, one final whisper reached his ears - one that he recognized from his own lips.

_I wish there was someone like me...._

The interpretation couldn't be more clear. Daniel reached out to take Ben's hand, warm with happiness. "You're wonderful. I would be honored to have you as my friend."

His mother gave a pleased hum. "Tell the winds, Daniel, and they will bless and accept his appointment."

That night they allowed him to move out of the nursery, into his own, grown up suite with rooms to relax, rooms for his wardrobe, rooms to wash and dress. Even a room with a beginning of its own library, with books he'd never seen waiting for him, the leather bindings new and soft and bright. Three small rooms for his _Heilig-ombra_ to sleep, each with two large, soft beds. Enough to sleep a dozen or more, he thought with wonder.

His own bed was the biggest, so large and soft that he thought that four or five of his Fara might be able to sleep there with his mother if they cuddled close. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is your bed as big as this, Mama?"

"Of course." His mother smiled, stroking fingers through his hair. "You'll have room to have as many of your companions share your bed as you wish. You don't have to, of course, but it is most wise to become close and spend as much time together as you can. To know each other, to learn to be of one mind in all things."

Daniel didn't mind. The big bed would have been lonely by himself, but with Ben it felt welcoming. He curled to face him that night, eyes moving over his face, over the streaks of blue that were beginning to change in his eyes from the earth magics, his dark hair now a muddy blond, on its way to being as light as his own.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered, and Ben smiled, finding his hand under the covers and giving it a squeeze.

Ben was only the first of his _Heilig-ombra_ , of course. In the days before his confirmation Fata Carolus returned with two more - strong, serious Jaques and smirking Nelson, whose wry jokes covered for a difficult and lonely childhood. Daniel felt an instant kinship with them both, as well as the ones who arrived in the years that followed - studious Yosiah and his older brother Phree, gentle Brooks and street-smart David, and finally, when he was nearly grown, the winds brought Athos, of whom the winds whispered of heartbreak and guilt. And sweet, gentle Ben, who was always at his side even before Daniel thought to need him, who worked harder than anyone to listen and learn.

He'd always envied his parents, envied the kinship and affection they shared with their friends. Now all of that was his. He loved all of them. How could he not, with their lives so intertwined that they could move as if one, learning to mimic each other's movements, to present a front so that any of them could switch places with another without the public ever knowing? He adored them for their devotion, their intelligence and strength.

But no matter how long they were together, there was no-one he felt more love for than Ben.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel understood romance. He'd read hundreds of stories of strong Queens and their adoring Princes, of Kings and their husbands. One day he would have his own husband, an important prince he'd been betrothed to since he was a baby. Prince Johnathine Muiredach the sixth, heir to the throne of all Trá Bhlaosc. It was a betrothal that formed an incredibly important treaty between their countries, a trade of affinities that saw his own people move north across the sea, using their affinities to strengthen Trá Bhlaoscian communication and agriculture. In return, precious priests and priestesses of Mheridís began to form places of worship throughout his lands, working with the earth elementals to bring badly-needed moisture to their fields, increasing their yield. In time, perhaps their efforts would be such that no one ever need go hungry.

Would he love this strange, foreign prince? They were to be wed when he reached his third decade, but that seemed so far away when he'd only lived sixteen years. It was hard to imagine loving someone he barely knew. Would he look like the drawing of his ancestor in his father's book, with his wild dark hair? Would he be gentle and kind?

As Daniel grew older and became closer to his _Heilig-ombra_ , it occurred to him that he'd never seen his parents display the same kind of affection with each other as they did with their companions. Did they love each other? He'd grown up believing that the easy, casual affection shared with and between their _Heilig-ombra_ was how all adults behaved, but as he began to read more adult books - in one case, a _very_ adult book - he began to wonder otherwise.

"Gonna be one hell of an orgy tonight," Nelson muttered under his breath with a smirk one day as they were leaving weapons training after a particularly grueling session, as they watched Fada Acelin pull newly-returned Fada Shamar into a warm, smiling kiss.

Ben jabbed him with his elbow. "Nelson!"

"What? You know they're all fucking. I'm sure they all expect we'll be fucking."

"Language!" Ben hissed, elbowing him again.

Daniel stared at them both, disbelieving. "Is that what you were told?"

"No," Ben said quickly, and Nelson shrugged.

"But it's basically been insinuated, right? We're expected to forgo all relationships and attachments outside of the royal household."

"I suppose it's not like we took a vow of celibacy," Yosiah mused.

"Exactly." Nelson grinned, validated. "The other day I totally ran into Fara Jiulietta and - "

A growl from Jaques interrupted him. "It's unseemly to gossip about it."

Nelson glared back at him. "But not to fool around with David, right?"

"That's none of your business."

"You sure made it my business when you were doing it in the bed next to me and keeping me up all night!"

"Please don't fight," Daniel begged, moving between them and pressing a kiss to Nelson's cheek, then Jaques'. It was inevitable that there would be some personality clashes, both from growing out of childhood and still learning how to be around each other. There were seven of them then, including himself, and with Jaques and David doing... whatever, and the other two being close as brothers he had a worrying suspicion that Nelson had been feeling left out. "I know how much you all gave up when you chose to be with me. It means more to me than I can ever say. I want you all to be happy here, and love whoever you will. Please try to be mindful of each other's feelings?"

Jaques nodded, lowering his head. "Of course, sire."

Nelson's lips pursed as he looked back at him, the expression on his face unreadable. "Love whoever we will? Even you, _Schatzilein_?"

"I - " the question caught Daniel off guard.

"We will all always love you best," Ben said, before Daniel had to answer. "And we'll do better to be more kind to each other. Won't we?"

"I've never been unkind to Nelson," David pointed out, directing a suggestive smirk towards the boy in question. "It's not my fault if he doesn't want what I have to offer."

Daniel could see Nelson start to close in on himself at the comment, but before he could try again to comfort the other boy Phree was at his side, catching Nelson's hand in both of his. "Forget that, Nelson. If your room is too noisy you can come stay with Yosiah and I tonight."

Nelson's mouth twisted, words a sneer. "You have each other. You don't need me."

"But we want you." Daniel watched Phree's thumb press up under the hem of Nelson's sleeve, rubbing the inside of his wrist gently. "Please?"

Like Ben, Yosiah and Phree were earth elementals, and Daniel had always found their presence just as grounding. "I would like it if you would," he said, and watched Nelson's expression soften.

"If it will please you, _mein Schatzilein_."

It relieved Daniel to have the conflict dealt with, but the revelations left him feeling somehow like they'd all shared a grand secret and he was the last to know. He pondered it as they cleaned up and changed for dinner. By the time they sat down the others appeared in better spirits, even joking and teasing with the growing number of May's _Heilig-ombra_.

They could find love with them, too, he realized. Like Fada Carolus and Fara Dahlia, who he was fairly certain were parents to May's cradle-companion Sam. As crown prince, it was the will of the Anemōnē that he forswear the company of women unless he was betrothed to one of higher status, as his father was, which he'd never particularly minded. But the thought of his companions taking lovers among the girls as they grew older sat strangely heavy in his stomach.

Ben wiped his fingers on a napkin, reaching out to touch his forearm gently. "Are you alright?"

Normally Ben's touch was soothing and welcome, but now it only made his emotions more anxious and uncertain. Daniel forced a smile. "Yes, thank you. Just not hungry. And in need of some time alone."

Ben's eyebrows knit, worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be in our rooms."

His rooms, though familiar and comforting, always felt strangely empty without the presence of at least one of his companions. It was worse tonight, when he'd pushed away Ben's company. When it was so rare for him not to have at least Ben by his side.

He walked through the bedroom and out onto the balcony that overlooked the beautiful walled gardens in the center of the royal apartments. Beyond the high walls on the other side of the gardens he could just see the distant mountains, thrown into hard lines of gold and long shadows as the sun crept down behind them. He'd never been there, he realized; he'd barely even been outside the palace. He'd always felt safe at home, warm and welcome, but for the first time a feeling of being restricted came over him. Stifled. Trapped.

"Daniel." Standing in the doorway to his room, Ben looked worried. "Please forgive my intrusion, I...."

As much as he'd thought he'd wanted to be alone, Ben's appearance sent a rush of relief through him. Daniel held out a hand to him and smiled, which Ben mirrored. He moved to stand against Daniel's side, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I'm sorry the conversation upset you."

"It shouldn't have upset me. There's no reason to be upset about anything. We're all companions. I just want them to be happy."

Ben's arm tightened briefly around him. "We are happy."

But did that happiness include him? Daniel turned to look up at Ben, the feeling of being out of place suddenly stronger. "How long have they been...."

"A while," Ben admitted, glancing away. "Most any night that is not spent with you. I'm afraid love may have been inevitable."

"Oh." The word was a bare whisper on his lips, stomach churning.

Ben gave a soft, dismayed noise, turning into him more and bringing a hand up to stroke his jaw gently. "But we'll always love you best. You know that, don't you?"

Would they, though? Daniel felt hot and cold at once, dizzy and sick. "And you? Who are you with, when you're not with me?"

Ben looked distinctly miserable at his words. "I'm always with you, _mein Schatzilein_."

But did he want to be? It wasn't the thought of the others being together, Daniel realized with a shock. It was only the thought of Ben looking elsewhere that made him feel so desperately empty. "But who do you want to be with, who am I keeping you from? Who do you love?"

"Just you!" Ben's eyes grew bright with his words. "Only you, Daniel!"

"But - "

"How could you think anything else?" Suddenly Ben's lips were pressed to his, trembling. Suddenly he was pulling Daniel tightly against him, kissing his jaw, his hair, fingers tangling in the back of his tunic. "My heart is only for you! It's been yours since the day I met you. I can hardly bear to leave your side, how could I ever be with anyone else? I've only ever loved you!"

For a moment Daniel couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but cling to him, breath catching in his throat at the whirl of euphoria Ben's words awoke in him. "...really?"

"On my life, I swear it." Ben pressed another trembling kiss to his temple, then drew back to look at him. "I'm sorry I've failed you. I was supposed to explore with the others, I was supposed to learn to please you so that if you ever wanted any of us - and I couldn't, I - "

A soft, incredulous sob left Daniel's throat. He pressed his lips to Ben's, then again, needing to stop those terrible words, to sooth him, reassure him. "You haven't failed me. You could never fail me," he whispered, continuing at the sob of relief Ben gave against his lips. 

Daniel stroked his fingers up into his hair, letting his lips linger in their caress. He'd always wanted this, he realized, needed the closeness he and Ben had fostered to be more than what it was. Thought of it longingly when he'd read tales of romance. Thought of it carnally during rare moments alone. And now even just kissing him felt too good to ever stop wanting him, wanting the soft caress of Ben's lips against his. He murmured his words against those lips, feeling like he couldn't bear to pull away.

"I've always wanted you," he breathed, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Only you, Ben. My first, my dearest companion. _mein herz._ My love."

Ben moaned, soft and needy, and his lips claimed his again, longer, fingers clenching at the small of his back. "Will you let me learn to please you?"

"There's nothing I want more."

Kisses were strange and new, but from Ben's lips they were more exquisite than anything Daniel had ever encountered. Daniel drank them in, their kisses growing longer, more yearning as they discovered how to move together, holding tight to each other. And as he became familiar with kissing, Daniel let his hands move, stroking tentatively over Ben's hair and the back of his neck. Ben's hands, in turn, released their desperate grip around his waist and grew gentle. His fingers moved in small circles at the small of his back, then slowly began to explore, palms flattening, smoothing over his flanks and hips until Daniel felt as though he could hardly catch his breath, body flushed and aching for touch, his cock growing harder with each yearning kiss.

Finally he forced himself to pull back just to breathe. He caught Ben's hands in both of his, pulling him with him as he started back for the bedroom. "Stay with me tonight. Let's lock the doors. It'll just be us."

Ben's fingers tightened on his. "It would be my utmost honor, my treasure of light."

On Ben's lips, the term of reverence was the sweetest endearment of love. How could he not melt into his embrace? 

"Will you lay with me?" he breathed, "Undress me?"

"Anything you ask." The room secured, Ben set to it, the functional task turning to something undeniably and delightfully sensual. Whatever Ben had said about not being practiced he was certainly not _unknowledgable_ , Daniel quickly discovered. His fingers teased against Daniel's body as he removed his tunic. Then he moved behind him, starting to undo the row of buttons at the back of his shirt. Daniel felt the soft huff of his breath against his skin, then a soft kiss to the side of his neck, the next warmer, longer, and by the time he was pulling Daniel's shirt off his arms he was sucking at his skin open mouthed, his voice a low, appreciative hum. His hands smoothed around Daniel's waist, then up over his chest, pulling him back against his body.

Daniel let his eyes fall closed, reveling in the sensation, the warm strength of Ben's embrace. "Feels so good...."

"Yeah?" Ben's breath teased against his ear like a caress, lips following, tracing the shell. His fingers dipped lower over Daniel's stomach, thumbs rubbing along the line of his hipbones. "Gods, Daniel... being able to touch you...." his hands ran down over his thighs and back up his hips, the caress pulling at the fabric of his slacks, teasing tight over his erection. "Have no idea how long I've wanted to...."

"You can touch as much as you like. We'll explore together..." Daniel murmured, reaching back to stroke his hips, tilting his head more to rest on Ben's shoulder as he kissed along his throat. He clenched at the fabric, trying to urge Ben's hips closer, tugging harder as he resisted. Daniel turned his face back, reaching up with his free hand to urge Ben's mouth to his. "Are you hard for me, too?"

A soft whimper escaped his lover's lips. "So hard for you."

"Let me feel, then. Please...."

He felt Ben's hips stutter closer, one arm tightening around his waist, a hardness pressing against his ass, then nestling between his cheeks. It sent a thrill of desire through Daniel, made him think of the one of the drawings in the Book of Lovers. How would it feel to be naked with Ben like this? How would it feel to let him push inside him?

Like the drawing, Ben smoothed a hand down to cup Daniel's cock where it strained at his slacks, tracing the length of it with his fingers, rubbing at his hardness as he nipped at Daniel's bottom lip with a groan. "Gods, Daniel...."

Even just the simple caress was already a hundred, thousand times more thrilling than touching himself had ever been. He rolled his hips up against Ben's palm and back against his cock, reveling in the intoxicating mix of sensation. Having Ben pressed close was wonderful, but not enough. "Take your shirt off? Please?"

The exquisite touch on his cock slipped away, but then Ben was pulling his shirt and tunic up over his head, pulling Daniel back against the warmth of his chest, bare skin decadent against his own. He sucked Daniel's earlobe into his mouth as his arms wrapped around his waist again, fingers returning to his cock, exploring and squeezing, rubbing more firmly at Daniel's needy moan.

It was becoming hard to think about anything except needing more. Shivers of pleasure ran through him from the warmth of Ben's touch, and had he not been holding Daniel so securely he wasn't sure if he could have remained upright. "More," he gasped, to have Ben give a helpless groan and start to tug at the ties on the sides of his slacks. "Oh gods yes, please...."

"Anything you wish," Ben breathed, finally able to slide a hand inside, fingers curling around Daniel's cock eagerly. "Oh, my love...."

That felt even better, feeling Ben's fingers pull on him slowly, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock and coming away slick. Stroking that slick over the sensitive underside, pleasure bursting bright behind his eyes. "Oh!"

"So good," Ben Breathed again, hips shifting against his ass, and Daniel let himself move, grinding back against his cock, wiggling his slacks down around his thighs so that Ben could stroke him more freely.

Ben's attentions brought pleasure without compare, but it was his hunger and enthusiasm for it that made Daniel feel nearly mindless with it. He reached back to fumble with the ties on Ben's slacks, finally managing to yank them free, to pull Ben's slacks down enough to free him, to let his cock push between his asscheeks. 

"Oh fuck..." Ben's hips stuttered against him, the length of his cock rubbing over his ass in a way that was unexpectedly delightful. His grip tightened slightly on Daniel's cock, starting to work him more urgently. "Fuck, Daniel...."

Daniel's fingers clenched at his hips, keeping him close, his own hips grinding back, finding rhythm with surprising ease. The dual onslaught of sensation was exquisite, and though he never wanted it to end it was impossible to hold back. In moments he was jerking helplessly against him, his body shuddering, overcome with pleasure, rushing bright and hot through his nerves as he spilled in Ben's fingers. He heard Ben give a breathless, choked cry, hips stuttering against him, then a delightful, warm slickness landing on the small of his back, a proof of Ben's pleasure that was almost as wonderful as his own orgasm had been.

Breathing hard, Ben pulled him the last few steps to the bed, managing to get their slacks the rest of the way off in the process. Daniel was more than content to let himself be manhandled down into his arms. He tilted his face up to Ben's, stealing a breathless kiss, then another, smiling so wide that his cheeks ached with happiness.

"Feels so good to please you," Ben breathed, and Daniel kissed him again, heart swelling with love.

"Better than I could have imagined," he agreed, another thrill of happiness moving through him at Ben's warm, pleased hum. "You take such good care of me, my love. _mein herz...._ "

A shiver ran through his lover's form. "Call me that again?"

" _mein herz._ I beat for you. Always and always."

"My everything," Ben replied, kissing him again, trembling. "My blessed, beautiful love...."

For a moment the ache of love was so strong that Daniel could hardly speak. All he could do was kiss him, stroking his fingers wonderingly through Ben's hair and down the back of his neck, wrapping a thigh up around his body to cuddle closer, closer, never close enough. "Let's stay like this all night, I can't bear to be parted. Let me kiss you everywhere, let me learn your pleasure. We can take our studies from the book of lovers, learning every kiss and touch and form page by page."

Ben made a choked, happy noise against his mouth, kissing him hard. " _mein Schatzilein_ , such a thing will be a dream come true."

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel had done his best to fit them all into his bed, in the beginning. When they'd only been eight years old, when it had only been the four of them it had been easy - he and Nelson in the middle, bracketed by the reassuring warmth of Ben and Jaques. Even when Phree and Yosiah had joined them it had been easy enough, sleeping with their heads on pillows in the middle with blankets on either end, like a big nest of comfort and security. Ben was always at his side - it would have been strange, after so long, to have it any other way - but the others switched off with little conflict. And Daniel began to be able to sense, as he came to know them all, who best needed a little more attention, a little more kindness, and if that meant that Nelson was next to him more than the others then no-one really seemed to mind.

The strategy stayed the same when David arrived, until they'd spent a few months trying to ignore that the sleeping setup had become unsustainable as they grew taller, especially poor Phree and Jaques, who were six and nine months older, respectively. They'd finally opened up and aired out his attendants rooms, sweeping out the sand and dust and making up the beds. Ben still stayed by his side every night, something none of them ever questioned, and one or two of the others would join. Whoever needed it most.

When Ben changed from his companion to his lover, none of the others questioned it. No words were said, but the next morning there were knowing looks and smiles, and Daniel found himself wondering again if his love for Ben had been a secret that everyone else had known before he did. He was too happy to care, though, too happy to be by his side, fingers entwined. To steal away whenever he could find a moment, pulling Ben into an empty room or an alcove or just kissing him boldly in a mostly-empty hallway. They set to learning the pleasure of each other's bodies with joyful abandon, making their way through the Book of Lovers with careful studiousness. Discovering all the ways that hands could tease, that kisses could please, that mouths could drink their fill. And finally intercourse, which was more delightful than Daniel could have ever anticipated, and left him feeling closer and more in love with Ben than he'd ever thought possible.

Part of him knew that it was selfish of him to spend so much time in Ben's company. But how could he not, when Ben was who his heart ached for? Still, as the months went on it was harder to ignore the guilt he felt, denying the others the closeness that they'd so long fostered. Nelson especially, for while the brothers had clearly taken it upon themselves to make sure he was never wanting for companionship Daniel could still tell that his heart still fostered a feeling of being apart, a quiet loneliness that even Yosiah and Phree could not abate. Daniel's heart ached for him. But what could he do?

"We're almost through chapter eight," Ben murmured one night as they disrobed between kisses. "What will we do then?"

In truth, they'd become far less disciplined with their studies once they'd reached the chapter dedicated to intercourse between men. There were too many ways to have love that Daniel loved to return to. He loved being on his back, curled with his knees to his chest so that when Ben was inside him he could take him deeply while they kissed. He loved being on his hands and knees, being able to push back against Ben's cock as they moved together, as Ben lavished kisses on the back of his neck and his shoulders. He loved having love on the lounge by the balcony windows, straddling Ben's lap and grinding down onto his cock as Ben held him tight in his arms.

He felt particularly keen to try the next diagram, though, and traced the delicate lines of ink with his fingers. In it, the lover was sprawled on his back in a pile of cushions with his beloved laying on top of him, his back against his chest. His beloved's thighs were spread wide on either side of his so the drawing easily showed his cock penetrating him. It seemed like a delightful position to be in, held tight in Ben's arms and simultaneously helpless to the push of his cock. "I suppose then we will simply have to go through chapter eight again, to make sure we've gotten it right. And there must be variations we can try...."

Ben gave a low, pleased hum, kissing warmly up his neck as his hands slid around Daniel's waist, curving down over his ass. "My beautiful, insatiable little love," he purred, sucking on his earlobe, sighing in pleasure as Daniel arched closer. "Perhaps the second time through, you could be the lover, if you wish?"

It wasn't something Daniel had ever expected to hear him suggest, and he froze in surprise. He'd considered it a few times, from a purely intellectual standpoint, but....

Ben pulled back to look at him with a soft smile. "No?"

Why did such a thought make his stomach twist? He reached up to stroke his fingers along Ben's jaw. "Is that what you want?"

Still smiling, Ben turned to nuzzle his hand, mouthing soft kisses to the pads at the base of his fingers. "I live only to please you, _mein Schatzilein_. That's what pleases me, truthfully. If you wish to have me, I am yours."

"I..." Daniel chewed on his bottom lip. "I suppose it would be the more responsible course of study. Only I... I can't help but think that you're far more suited to it than I? Your cock is so much bigger, and it feels so good inside me...."

Ben gave a low groan against his palm, turning to claim his mouth again, his fingers kneading at Daniel's ass most delightfully as they kissed. "Not that much bigger. But I'm very glad that it pleases you."

"So much," Daniel breathed, wrapping one thigh up around his hip and trying to arch closer. There was a delightfully helpless feeling to being lost in the heat of his desire for Ben, and when Ben's fingers moved to tease against his ass he groaned into his mouth, grinding his cock up against the hard length of Ben's, against his lover's stomach. "I'd very much like it to please me right now?"

"Your wish is my delight, my treasure," Ben purred, catching hold of his hips to lift him and carry him over to the bed.

Afterwards, breathless and sated and curled in Ben's arms, Daniel didn't want to think about anything but the pleasure he'd felt and the very likely possibility of being able to feel it again before they finally fell asleep. But Ben still seemed to be concerned about the matter, nuzzling soft kisses under Daniel's ear before finally speaking. "My dearest... you know that if you wanted to explore these things with another it would be well within your right, don't you?"

The thought immediately upset Daniel. He turned to look up at him. "How could I love anyone the way I love you? You are my heart...."

The worry in Ben's expression softened, and he pressed a soft kiss to Daniel's brow where his eyebrows knit together. "And you are, and will always be mine," he murmured. "Your love is more precious than anything else in the world. And I am acutely aware of how selfish I am to have claimed it all from myself when the others have given you as much love and devotion as I have."

His words echoed the guilt Daniel had felt himself, but it didn't make his words hurt any less. "You think I should have love with them, too."

"I...." Ben closed his eyes with a soft, frustrated sigh. "I'm saying that I don't mind. That my love for you would not be any less. That there may be things they can do for you that I cannot. And... that some of them may need your love as badly as I do."

Daniel swallowed against the lump in his throat, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Ben's hair. "I know it isn't fair," he managed finally, heart aching. "I know I've been neglectful. But how could I ever love anyone the way that I love you? I can't change my heart, Ben."

Ben gave a soft, reassuring hum, kissing him softly, slow and sweet. "I know, beloved. I'm not asking you to. Selfishly, I can't bear the thought of it. I'm just saying... Daniel, your heart is so big. Perhaps there are different ways that you can love them?"

Different ways? The idea was unexpectedly sound. He thought of Nelson. "Would that be fair to them, though?"

"Just ask, my love. I believe they would be happy for what you had to offer. Even Nelson."

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip again, thinking over the idea. Of course Nelson would welcome the affection, but would that be enough, when Daniel's heart already belonged to Ben? He couldn't help but feel that being alone with Nelson like this would feel too much like a lie. Then a thought occurred to him, and he looked up at his lover, stroking fingers up into his hair. " _mein herz_... will you do something for me?"

"Anything you ask," Ben promised. "You know that."

"Well... perhaps together we could begin on chapter nine?"

Ben's lips curved into a smile. "For lovers of three?"

"It is the next step in our studies." Yes, that was a far easier thought than having love with anyone without Ben. "If you will help me love them."

"Of course." Ben's smile grew wider as he kissed him, holding him tighter. "Of course, my dearest. It would be my utmost pleasure."

~~~

Once his initial need to be as close to Ben as possible all the time had lessened, Daniel had done his best to return to the same casual affection he'd shared with his other companions, even if they were not sharing the same sleeping space. In part this was because Fara Dahlia had returned one day with Brooks, a sweet, quiet boy who Daniel sensed badly needed their acceptance and companionship. Something in Daniel recognized that it would be unwise to overtly invite Brooks to have love with them, but perhaps given time, the sweet young man would seek them out. Perhaps, once he had come to have love with more of the others, Brooks would be comfortable enough to simply share sleep with them as he had before with the others.

He almost approached Phree first. It certainly would have been easiest; of all his companions, Phree was completely unfazeable, unless his younger brother was upset. Sometimes Daniel wasn't sure what he would do without Phree to help ensure harmony between all of them. He had no doubt that Phree would be a joyful, uncomplicated bedfellow. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that of all his companions, there was one who would be irrevocably damaged if he were not to receive at least the first invitation.

It was easy to find a moment to pull Nelson aside, catching hold of his hand as they left a lesson and tugging him away from the others and down the stairs into the gardens with a smile. He watched Nelson's eyes follow the others as they left, then turn to him curiously. "May I be of service, my treasure of light?"

The rush of nervousness Daniel felt was strange and unexpectedly thrilling. He brought Nelson over to a bench at the base of a grand orange tree. "I hope you will consent to. I... I find myself needing assistance in the course of one of my studies."

"Assistance?" Nelson's eyebrows rose. "My lord, you excel far above the rest of us at everything save earth magic, for obvious reasons."

Daniel gave a soft, huffed laugh, looking down at his hand where he still clutched Nelson's. He brought his other to cradle it, turning it over in his hands so he could run his fingertips over his palm. A simple, delicate motion from the Book of Lovers, and when he looked up it was to find Nelson watching him with a carefully guarded expression.

"The study that I require assistance in is the study of love," he said softly, knowing he should come right out with it. "If it would please you."

He watched Nelson's lips tighten and shift, emotion warring in his expression. "I have been told that I am particularly well studied in chapter five," he started slowly, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips as if in anticipation of putting said study into practice. "But... if you'll forgive me, I was under the impression that you had all of the assistance you needed."

Daniel looked down at their joined hands, worrying at his bottom lip. How much easier it would have been to have asked Ben to extend the invitation! But that solution would have done wrong by Nelson. "You are my dear companion," he said softly, "and so I will do my best to always be completely truthful with you. I love Ben far more than I should, perhaps more than I could ever love another. But I care for all of you deeply. In time I think I will want this closeness with everyone who will accept it. And despite my love for Ben there are certain... roles I find myself unable to take with him. So I thought of you, and how happy you always are to be in the middle, and I thought that there would be no-one I would rather have help me - help us - start the study of chapter nine."

Still watching him, Nelson let out a long breath. The corners of his lips lifted into a smile that, while not particularly happy, seemed at least a little lighter. He lifted his free hand to stroke his fingers along Daniel's jaw. "Your heart is so big," he murmured. Then he leaned in to press a soft, slow kiss to his lips, and suddenly Daniel found himself badly wanting Nelson to accept.

"I'll think on it," his companion said. "I do appreciate that you've asked me. More than you know. But please give me some time to consider."

He wasn't surprised to see Nelson with Ben later, engaged in serious conversation. He _was_ surprised to follow Ben to bed and find Nelson already there, perched on the edge of the bed wearing only his slacks and a small, tentative smile.

"Oh!" Daniel found himself smiling widely, far happier to see him than he'd anticipated. "I didn't think - you're here? You'll stay with us?"

Nelson glanced away with a soft laugh. "I'm here," he affirmed. "I spoke with Ben. I think we came to an agreement. If you're in agreement."

"In agreement?" 

Nelson rose from the edge of the bed, moving towards him, and this time when he kissed Daniel there was no hesitance in it, his lips insistent and demanding in a way that sent a rush of desire through him. Daniel was vaguely aware of Ben latching the doors they'd come through, then moving to check the latch on the others, but for the moment all he could think on was the pleasure of kissing Nelson, and when Nelson finally released him he felt faintly dizzy.

"Of course I want you here," he said when he could breathe again. "Of course I'm in agreement."

"That's not what I want you to agree to." Nelson moved a hand to cup his face, running his thumb over his lips. "I'll never be what Ben is to you. I've accepted that. And I'm truly, truly honored to be the first you've asked to share your bed. But I want something more. I want you to give me something that no-one else will ever have."

Daniel's lips parted against his thumb. Nelson didn't seem upset as he spoke - if anything he seemed more intent, a dark desire in his gaze that Daniel felt half-caught in. "I don't understand..."

Nelson wet his lips. "Ben said you have never been lover, only beloved to him. I want to be the first to be your beloved. Will you give that to me?"

It was the last thing Daniel had expected him to say. But it made him feel a sudden tenderness towards him, a desire that was quite unlike the way he felt when Ben looked at him but certainly not unwelcome. He found himself smiling, mirroring Nelson's touch, and as he ran his thumb along the seam of Nelson's lips they parted to to capture it, sucking at it with a soft, needy little whine.

"So that is what you want from me," Daniel found himself murmuring, leaning closer. He brought his free hand up to cradle the back of Nelson's head, holding him in place as he pushed lightly against his teeth, urging his mouth open so that he could lean in and capture it, licking past his lips and feeling another rush of at Nelson's soft, needy moan. "You want me to fuck you?"

"So badly," Nelson whimpered, and Daniel felt a shiver run through his body. He kissed him again, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer and feeling Nelson yield completely, his body warm and trembling and eager as he wrapped his arms up around Daniel's neck.

Daniel let his hands stroke down over his hips, cupping his ass, groaning at the way it made Nelson gasp and buck against him. "Will you allow Ben to help me learn to please you?"

"Of course." Nelson drew a breath against his lips. "Of course. We're going to start chapter nine, aren't we?"

Daniel pictured the diagram, imagined himself between them, and was suddenly and dizzyingly hard. He looked to find Ben standing nearby, watching them both with an undoubtedly appreciative smile. "Is that alright with you?"

"Definitely," his lover purred, stepping closer to start on the belt of Daniel's tunic. "So let's get undressed."

Somehow Nelson's proposal had pushed away any of Daniel's remaining misgivings about inviting anyone else to share their bed. How could they remain, when Nelson was so desperate and grateful for his kisses, and for Ben's, pulling them both down over top of him in the bed. The role of lover, which had seemed so strange to him when thought of with Ben, was far easier for him to take on now than he thought, and he lavished attention on Nelson's throat as Ben took a turn with his mouth, kissing down his chest to suckle his nipples to peaks. Love for three had none of the awkwardness he'd initially worried about either - there was always someone to touch, somewhere to kiss, and the hands and lips that returned his attentions roused his passions with skilfull care.

Finally Daniel slid down to lick up the length of Nelson's cock. He was smaller than Ben. perhaps a little shorter than Daniel himself, but certainly had a very nice cock, and Daniel groaned as his lips slid down the length of his shaft, reveling in the hard warmth of him sliding over his tongue. He was aware of Ben urging one of Nelson's knees up against his chest, then stroking slick fingers down the crease of his ass.

"Oh gods yes," Nelson gasped, fingers tangling in Daniel's hair, hips bucking a little under him. "Oh gods, fuck me...."

"And here I thought I'd never see anyone who liked to be fucked as much as you do," Ben murmured against Daniel's ear, low and pleased. Daniel hummed approval, continuing his ministrations as Ben started to pump his fingers in him slowly. Nelson's hips bucked under him, cock jerking in his mouth, salty with precum.

"Stop - please - oh gods, I can't - "

Daniel teased his cockhead briefly with his tongue as he pulled back, moving to kneel between his thighs. "No? Should we stop?"

He watched Nelson swallow hard, then shake his head, his gaze needy and vulnerable. "No. I want you inside me."

Was this the way Ben felt, when he said such things? Daniel slicked two fingers, pushing them into Nelson alongside Ben's, drinking in the way it made his companion shudder and whine, fingers digging into the mattress under him. "Please - !"

"You sure you're ready?" Daniel continued to pump his fingers slowly, watching them disappear into him, finding the tightness of his body around his and Ben's fingers unexpectedly delightful.

"Yes. I have been fucked before, you know. Oh gods, please...."

"Just a moment." Ben pressed a kiss under Daniel's earlobe, shifting his fingers until they pressed against the back of Daniel's, guiding him until they were both pressing up against Nelson's sweet spot, watching him shudder and gasp and curse, his cock jerking against his stomach, leaking more arousal. Ben hummed in appreciation against Daniel's skin, finally easing his fingers away to stroke slick down the length of Daniel's cock. "How did i possibly end up in bed with two such incomparably sexy men?" he breathed, nibbling at his earlobe. "I'd like to watch you fuck him, now. I'll join you when you're ready?"

Of course he would. Daniel turned his face to claim his mouth, smiling as he drank in his kisses. Then moved to kneel up against Nelson's ass, dragging the head of his cock down his ass crease and pressing against him, drawing a soft breath at the way his ass yielded, stretching eagerly around the head of his cock. "Oh...!"

Nelson's gaze unfocused, hands moving to grab his own knees, holding them up against his chest. "Oh gods, yes, please!"

Was this how Ben felt, when he took him? Daniel's hips stuttered deeper almost without thought, craving more sensation. Nelson's body was hot and slick and tight around him, hugging his cock almost as if he was drawing him deeper, and before Daniel knew it he'd sheathed himself to the hilt, grinding against his ass, completely overwhelmed with sensation.

"Daniel." His name was a soft, whimpered plea from Nelson's lips, and Daniel looked up to find his beloved as overwhelmed as he. "Tell me how I feel."

"So good." A soft, helpless laugh escaped his mouth, and he pushed his hips against his ass, needing more. "Oh god, you're so tight, I can't - I never thought - gods, I feel like I can't get deep enough inside you," he breathed.

He felt Nelson tighten briefly around him as he gave a gasped, incredulous laugh. "Use me, then. Please, _mein Schatzilein_. Take your pleasure of me however you'd like."

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment as he rolled his hips against him, pleasure intensifying as his cock shifted and slid inside him. He repeated the motion, pulling back more before pushing deep, biting his lip on a whimper. "Gods...."

"Oh gods, that's it...." Nelson's lips parted to a groan of pleasure as he arched underneath him, rocking up into the push of his cock. Nelson looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen him, stretched out under him and lost to pleasure, and Daniel couldn't help but lean over him to catch his mouth in a kiss.

"You're so good, my beloved," he breathed, echoing Nelson's moan at his words, hips stuttering into him harder. His body screamed for more, knew how good it would be to buck into him hard and fast, but the pleasure he felt was already so intense that he knew he wouldn't last long if he did. Instead he drank in Nelson's kisses, trying to keep the rock of his hips slow and even.

Then he felt the press of Ben's fingers against his ass, pushing inside him, the sensation so intense that for a moment he couldn't think at all. Ben pressed warm kisses along his shoulder, fingering him in slow thrusts as Daniel's his stuttered helplessly. "Would you like to just be with Nelson right now?" he murmured.

Nelson replied before he could. "Don't neglect his studies," he breathed, twisting his mouth away from Daniel's to grin breathlessly up at Ben. "I want to feel you fuck him."

"Yes," Daniel gasped, hips jerking harder against Nelson's ass as Ben's fingers unerringly rubbed against his sweet spot. "Oh god, Ben, please...."

"As you wish, _mein Schatzilein_ ," Ben purred against his skin, moving behind him, claiming him in slow, insistent thrusts as he had hundreds of times.

Pleasure arched up his spine like lightning, the sensation of being taken while he was still deep in the bliss of Nelson's body pushing all coherent thought from his mind. He heard himself cry out helplessly, hips jerking between them, suddenly desperate to chase sensation and not knowing how to do so.

"Shh, my love..." Ben pressed closer, wrapping one arm around his waist as his lips kissed hotly up his neck. "You must let me take control," he breathed, holding him tight, and Daniel gave in with a helpless little sob. Then all he had to do was feel, crying out against Nelson's mouth as Ben began to move, each thrust filling him with the exquisite girth of his cock, pushing him deep into Nelson.

"Oh yes," Nelson gasped, breath a choked cry against his lips as Ben began to move harder. "Oh gods yes, fuck me, it's so good - "

Too good, part of Daniel recognized, though he was too helpless to stop it, the exquisite caress of Nelson's body pulling him towards climax as Ben's cock pounded into him with perfect intensity. "Nelson," he gasped, only to have Nelson's fingers clench in his hair, pulling him into desperate kisses as his free hand dug into his back.

"Don't hold back," he gasped, tightening around him with obvious intention, crying out with him as he did. "Please, my lord. Take your pleasure of me, please come in me, claim me, make me yours, oh gods Daniel, please - "

It was too much. Daniel stuttered into him despite Ben's control, crying out at the intensity of pleasure that rushed through him. He clenched around Ben's cock as climax took him, as he came in Nelson, spurting hot inside him again and again, pleasure becoming his whole world. His hips jerked between them helplessly as Ben pushed him hard into Nelson, until all he could feel was the intense brightness of his climax, nerves overstimulated and still crying out for more, grinding between them desperately until the world went black.

"Gods, Daniel..." Nelson's incredulous gasp roused him, and Ben's kisses to his neck, the soothing hum of his breath.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let me lay you down...."

How could sex be so intense? It felt like every muscle in his body was trembling. Daniel let himself be manhandled, let himself collapse against Nelson's side. Part of him thought he ought to be worried about him, but when he turned his face up to him Nelson caught his mouth with a low, happy moan.

"Thank you," he breathed. "You're so beautiful, _mein Schatzilein_ , so perfect...."

Daniel stroked a hand down his chest to curl around his cock, finding him still hard. "I didn't give you pleasure....."

Nelson arched up into his touch with a low, laughing moan. "Oh, my lord, you have given me more pleasure than I could have ever dreamed of... I can wait for everything else."

"But...." Daniel turned to where Ben curled against his back, tilting his head up for a kiss. "Will you help me, _mein herz_?" he breathed. "Will you fuck him for me?"

Ben smiled against his mouth. "If you're sure, my treasure. If he's sure."

Nelson gave a low groan at his words. "Oh fuck, yeah."

What he didn't expect was that Nelson would keep him close even as Ben rocked into him, pulling Nelson's calves up to rest on his shoulders. "So good," Nelson breathed against his mouth, so Daniel continued his caress, fingers slick with arousal as they stroked up and down the hard shaft of his cock. "Mm, yes... so perfect, my lord... gods, thank you...!"

His gasps of pleasure and Ben's low hums as he used him were unexpectedly rewarding, so Daniel continued his caress, breathing soft encouragements against Nelson's lips as he cried out in pleasure, nuzzling along his jaw to suck at his earlobe. "That's it, my sweet companion... let me feel you come... want to feel you come on his cock, come in my hand and let Ben fill you up... come for me, my beloved, give me your pleasure...." he coaxed. Nelson's sobbed, shuddering climax felt like a rush of triumph, and Daniel tried to drink in the moment, the expression of bliss on his face as he came, on Ben's he quickly followed.

As Ben eased away Daniel gave him a gentle push, urging him to stretch out along Nelson's other side. He caught Daniel's gaze with a warm, adoring smile, which Daniel returned before moving to nuzzle Nelson's jaw, press soft kisses to his face as he caught his breath.

"Was this what you wanted?" Nelson breathed, and Daniel kissed him before he could worry about the answer.

"Everything I wanted and more than I could have imagined," Daniel murmured, smiling. "Was it what you wanted?"

Nelson let out a soft, incredulous breath against his lips, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, tracing his fingers. "More than I could have imagined," he echoed finally, visibly overwhelmed. Then he forced a hard laugh. "So... when do we start the orgies? You can't even imagine how good at chapter nine Phree and Yosiah are."

On his other side Ben gave a low growl, and for a split second Daniel worried that he was displeased. Then he was kissing Nelson, words teasingly stern. "Orgies are chapter ten. You would have our lord skip ahead in his studies?"

Daniel laughed, squeezing Nelson in a hug. "Oh yes. That won't do at all. We've only just started chapter nine."

"Mmm," Ben agreed, still smiling. "We're far from finished with you. Assuming you still want to stay and please our most honored treasure of light?"

"You want me to stay?" The words stuttered past Nelson's lips as he looked up at Ben with open and raw amazement.

Ben's expression softened, and he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his forehead, eyes warm and fond as they met Daniel's gaze. "I'd like you to stay. We'd both like you to stay."

~~~


	7. Part 3 - the Widower King of Berjadalsá

Captain Leon Haasselbeck stood atop the walls of the citadel keep, looking over the reclaimed city of Tjaldtangi. Beyond the city walls, the forces of the High King were loading their gear onto the wide river barges that would carry them down to Kelda, the grand port city and head of Berjadalsá where Leon had been born. Then they would travel by sea along the coast the capital of Trá Bhlaosc.

He narrowed his eyes against the sunshine. Was it his imagination, or could he see a fiery red shock of hair that belonged to the strange, tall man who now travelled with the High King?

"Is something bothering you, Haasselbeck?"

Leon turned, inclining his head respectfully towards his king. "No, sire. Just hoping they will have a safe and uneventful journey home."

"And that King Johnathine will be well in the company of that fire elemental?"

Leon glanced up to find King Franklínn watching him with a slightly bemused smile. "Forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to imply - "

"That our High King would be so foolish enough to put himself in danger?"

And that was the problem in its entirety. Leon glanced around without speaking, then stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Sire, forgive me for saying this, but... my most trusted men have been standing guard over the High King's suite. They reported to me that his squires were dismissed last evening, for the whole night."

"So then the High King has fallen prey to an incubus."

Leon's cheeks burned. "Sire, I didn't mean - "

"I'm teasing, Haasselbeck." The king's grey eyes twinkled with merriment as he spoke, and he turned to lean back against the stone balustrade. "I appreciate you voicing your concern."

"You're not concerned, my lord?"

The king glanced back over his shoulder towards the river. "Having been there when we first came to where they were keeping the fire elementals - how they were keeping them - I've come to know that the safest place for one to be in relation to them is as close as possible. I thought King Johnathine was simply making a wise choice. But... " he paused for a moment, as if considering his words. "I have had the pleasure of being considered a peer of the realm since his coronation at the tender age of fifteen. He has always been a surprisingly good judge of moral character, and surprisingly incorruptible. He'll be fine."

Leon had only been ten, then, but he remembered enough about the War of Succession to be glad that the young High King's focus had been on repairing and strengthening the relations between the kingdoms of Trá Bhlaosc. Would his grand-uncle have left the safety of the capital to ride to the aid of Berjadalsá? "I'm sure he was grateful for your peerage."

The King nodded slowly, looking back towards the river. "And I for his."

"Even with his changes to the oath of Kingship?"

The King gave a soundless laugh. "My brief time with Princess Izabel was enough, I have no desire to find another wife even if I were permitted. Even before my betrothal I had no fondness for the games of courtship. I have no will to impose on someone just because I am king."

"Surely it can't always be an imposition, sire. Surely there are many women would be more than pleased to be on your arm."

"Because I am king."

"Because you are a _good_ king, and handsome, and kind," Leon insisted. _Because I would be on your arm in a heartbeat if you wanted me to,_ he thought with a desperate rush of desire, and bit back the words.

The king regarded him for a moment, long enough that Leon began to wonder if he'd accidentally said those things out loud. Finally he smiled, giving a polite nod. "I appreciate your thoughts, Captain. I would like you to take dinner tonight with the Duchess Svelga and I, if you are able."

An invitation to dine with the king? "I - of course, majesty. Anything you wish."

"If you have nothing that needs attending to," the king stressed again.

Leon heard a soft, nervous laugh escape his lips. "Sire, there is much that needs attending to in this city. But it is no hardship to make time for such an honor."

Was it his imagination, or did the king look pleased at his words? "Thank you, Haasselbeck. Until then."

With the city's barracks long burned to ash and crumbled, Leon's company, when not on patrol, had taken up in the grand hall of the citadel, much to the Duchess's dismay. But after the weeks they'd spent in sodden tents and mired in mud during the campaign, Leon wouldn't have dreamed of denying them a warm place to sleep, even if it meant close quarters and a lack of privacy.

His office had once been a service room, but was large enough for meetings around the campaign table, his narrow cot sandwiched between crates of fine china. He uttered a silent prayer of thanks to Mheridis that he had seen fit to have his dress uniform cleaned, and paused on his way to the dinner to scrutinize his reflection in one of the large mirrors at the side of the hall. Was he truly fit to have dinner with the king? He summoned a few drops of moisture onto his fingertips, smoothing an errant strand of hair into place and wishing he'd been able to find a barber at some time during their rebuilding. But it would have to do.

Sometimes it still seemed like a dream, to have found such favor with the king. At the age of twelve Leon had, as the youngest of ten children, realized that he had three distinct choices in life. To bake, as his parents and most of his siblings did, to join the church of Mheridis, or to join the king's forces. He'd thought it would be a grand calling to learn the magics that maintained and purified the cities' water, or to tend the holy baths, speaking the parables of Mheridis to the people during their nightly purification. But when he'd gone to dedicate himself, the priestess had revealed that his calling was for the king's forces. Surprisingly he'd excelled, finding that he had great skill for organization and order and directing others, even as a squire. When he'd risen through the ranks enough to begin learning combative magics he'd discovered he had a skill for that too, and before he knew it he found himself a captain, with the privilege of reporting directly to King Franklinn himself.

When he arrived at Duchess Svelga's personal dining room, he was amazed to find the table empty apart from the king seated at the head the Duchess at one side. Leon froze in the doorway, suddenly wondering if he was really meant to be there at all. 

Before he could open his mouth to question it the king caught sight of him and stood. "Captain! Thank you for coming. Please have a seat. This is the Svelga, Duchess of Tjaldtangi. Duchess, may I present Leon Haasselbeck, Captain of the finest company in my forces."

For a moment Leon didn't know which amazed him more: that the King knew his given name, that he was the only officer in attendance, or that he'd named his company the finest. "It's a great honor, my lady," he managed to stammer out as he sat.

"Pleased," she said, in a tone that was anything but, and immediately turned back to the king. "Tell me again how you re-took the citadel, your majesty?"

The king gave a polite laugh. "My lady, the whole city has heard that tale time and time again. In truth, Capitan Haasselbeck was far closer to the action than I was. Will you tell us of taking the gates, Capitan?"

The food that was brought out for them was delicious, but before he'd even finished the salad Leon had already realized his purpose at the table. Duchess Svelga was, quite obviously, dead set on extending the king an invitation to her boudoir, and even had he not had his conversation with the King that afternoon it would have been obvious to Leon that the King had no desire for it. She was not an unattractive woman, of course - even if that was not where Leon's interest lay, he had to admit that she had a handsome, regal look to her. They would have been well matched had the King not been so obviously and wholly uninterested.

Even though it was a bit disappointing to discover that the King had not wanted his attendance for his company, Leon was more than happy to serve. And it was a joy to watch the king, to take in his skillful deflection of the Duchess' attention, pushing the conversation away from obvious flirtation, engaging Leon in their talk despite the Duchess' best efforts to leave him out. And through it all, though Leon was certain he must be terribly frustrated, he remained even-tempered and kind. Serene, even. Certainly more serene than the Duchess's open and growing frustration

Finally, after a delightful finale of chilled, sweet fruit, the Duchess pushed past polite propriety, reaching out to lay a hand on the King's arm. "Majesty, as delightful as the Captain's company has been, I had hoped to speak with you in private about some important matters of the city.

For a split second, Leon thought he saw the corner of the King's eye twitch, but it was schooled away just as quickly. "The Captain has my full trust and has been instrumental in the rebuilding of your city, Duchess."

"Yes, but...." her lips pursed, jaw shifting in frustration, and had the King not already made his disinterest perfectly clear, her anger at her efforts being frustrated might have been amusing. Finally she spoke again, voice low. "Majesty, surely you would not do me the dishonor of denying me in my own household."

The smile the King gave her in response was one Leon had seen many times before - perfectly measured, careful and polite. "And I thank you for your generous hospitality, Svelga. Unfortunately my vow of Kingship prevents me from spending time alone with any woman."

"Oh, that silly convention!" Her laughter was forced, strangely ugly. "Sire, you have reigned far longer than this little monarch who makes such useless rules. Surely - "

Finally anger flashed in the King's eyes, and he stood, pushing back his chair. "I am quite certain, Duchess, that you had no intention to insult the man to whom I hold the greatest allegiance, and who saved your city?"

"Not at all, Majesty! Forgive me, let me order us a glass fortifying wine to end the evening - "

"I'm afraid I must take my leave. Captain, if you would be so kind as to provide an escort?"

"Of course, sire." Leon stood quickly, barely managing to keep up with the King's quick strides as he hurried from the room.

Once they were well away the king slowed for him, but was completely silent until they reached his apartment. He nodded to his guards as they drew open the doors, then looked to Leon. "Captain, if I may ask a moment more of your time?"

"Of course, my lord. Anything you need."

"I'm sorry for that," the King said, as soon as the doors were closed behind them, letting out a frustrated sigh. "That was not what I intended. The evening was misrepresented to me."

Leon smiled, shaking his head. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. I asked for your company to thank you, not to use you as a shield for unwanted advances."

"Sire, I am honored to serve you in any way that you desire."

There was a heartbeat of silence before Leon realized exactly what he'd said, and how it could be construed. His cheeks burned - had he given himself away? But before he could think to stutter some kind of correction or apology the king had stepped into him, reaching up to lift his jaw with his fingers, gray eyes holding his as if searching for something. "You are, aren't you?" 

Leon's stomach flipped, nervousness and desire making his heart pound in his ears. His lips parted, not able to think about anything but the possibility of the King continuing, closing the gap between them, claiming his lips. "Sire...."

"Thank you for your company tonight, Leon," the king said, soft and low in a way that went straight to Leon's cock. "I very much enjoyed it, despite everything."

 _Will you enjoy my company longer?_ Leon wanted to ask, but all that managed to come out was "Thank you."

The king nodded, drawing back, his smile soft and warm and real. "Good night, then," he said, and turned to disappear back farther into the apartments.

 _I really wish you would fuck me,_ Leon thought after him desperately, then took a deep breath to collect himself and left.

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Even as Captain, Leon would have never dreamed of taking such advantage of his office as to shirk the very basic duties of the company. But it did allow him to set the schedules of his company, and so frequently he took patrol in the early morning, enjoying the bite of the cold morning air as the new born sun stretched its rays out over the land. Even with summer fast approaching, the air was particularly chilly that morning, especially on horseback, nipping at his cheeks and nose as they rode. It was invigorating, though, and by the time they rode in through the city gates he was alert and eager to face the day.

The last thing he expected was to enter the grand hall to find his company awake and in the midst of a flurry of packing.

"Captain!" one of his sergeants sang out before he could think to ask. "We're being relieved! Captain Elias's company is already on the way. Isn't it wonderful?"

Of course it was, after the long campaign. Of course it would be to them. He smiled, forcing down his own disappointment. "It will be good to finally be home."

It didn't take long to put his office in order. In truth, Leon would have been happy for it to take longer just to have something to focus on other than his whirling thoughts.

 _They were being relieved._ Sent home, sent away. Had his service been found lacking? He hadn't had the pleasure of the King's company since the dinner with Duchess Svelga. Since those few minutes alone in his apartments, since the brief moment when he'd thought that perhaps, perhaps....

But no. Anything he'd thought might be was clearly just his imagination. The king was sending him away.

He stepped out of his office to run into one of the King's pages, who inclined her head respectfully. "Captain, the king requests your presence in his apartments."

"Of course." Leon swallowed down the wave of disappointment as he followed her through the citadel. The king would need to issue the formal order for his company to return to Kelda when Captain Elias's company arrived. Whatever the reason that he was being sent home, he had to accept that.

So why couldn't he still his heart?

"Captain Haasselbeck," the page announced, waving him in and closing the door behind him.

"Captain." The king rose from his desk, smiling. "Thank you for coming, I - "

"Have I displeased you, Sire?" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" The king's smile faded into astonishment. "Haasselbeck - "

"If I've displeased you, if my service has been found lacking, please forgive me, if there's any way I can - "

"It hasn't, not in the least." The king stepped close to him, brows knit in concern. "Why would you think that?"

Leon's throat burned. "You're sending my company away."

"I'm asking your company to escort me home."

For a moment the words buzzed in Leon's head as if they were in another language. "Home?" he managed to repeat finally.

"Yes. I'm returning to Kelda, and I would like your company to escort me, and to march with me in the procession of triumph upon my return. It is an honor well deserved."

"I - " why did it feel like the room was spinning? "Sire, it would be my utmost honor to escort you home. I'm sorry that I - "

"Leon." The king moved a hand to rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Your service has been without compare. I'm so pleased with you, I never want you to doubt that. I'm sorry that I've given you cause to."

"Thank you, Sire. But the fault is fully mine. Forgive me."

The king smiled, but there was a strange sadness in it that Leon couldn't understand. "Forgiven," he said softly, and lifted his hand from Leon's shoulder, brushing the back of his fingers briefly along Leon's jaw, leaving warmth in their wake. Then he turned, heading back for his desk. "I expect Captain Elias to make landfall shortly before sundown. I would like the barges unloaded and re-loaded in time to leave at the first hint of dawn. Will you take care of that, Haasselbeck?"

"It would be my pleasure, sire," Leon said, and bowed low to make his leave before things could get any more confusing.

~~~

 

While the King's forces were always active - training, handling bandits and anarchists, touring the borders of Berjadalsá to keep order - Leon couldn't recall the last time there had been a campaign of sufficient size to warrant a true procession of triumph upon the king's return. It proved far more grand and overwhelming than he could have anticipated, with throngs of people lining the streets, overlooking balconies and rooftops, showering flower petals and fluttering pieces of coloured paper out over the procession.

Even more overwhelming was that he was riding at the king's side on a white horse nearly as fine as the king's charger, her mane braided with ribbons, coat brushed until it shone like the sun upon the waves of the sea. He knew he should be grateful for the recognition the king had granted him, to allow the whole city to see him riding triumphantly at the king's side. Even his family, who would surely be in the crowds, somewhere. But all he could think about was the king choosing him, allowing Leon to be by his side for just a little longer.

They reached the castle far too soon, and it was time for Leon to return to his work, to oversee the distribution of the King's reward and their dissipation to a well deserved rest - or more likely, to the revelry outside the gates that would last well into the night. 

He was surprised when, after dismounting, the king turned, leaving his charger to the grooms. "Thank you for the escort, Captain. I've been meaning to ask you - have you met my sister?"

"Princess Helen?" Leon couldn't fathom where the question had come from. "I... am afraid I haven't had the honor, sire?"

"Then I shall have to rectify that. If you are not urgently needed at home?"

Leon thought of his family, who would undoubtedly be busy baking treats for the revelries all day. "Not urgently, sire. I'm sorry, um... you want me to meet your sister?"

The king gave a soft laugh, glancing away. "I'd like to make up for our failed dinner, if you will allow me. I promise my sister is a far more pleasant conversationalist. The captain of my guard will see to your men."

 _Dinner._ Leon felt like his heart might burst from beating so hard. "Sire, I - it would be my honor."

Even just following the king up the steps into the palace was such an honor that Leon felt nearly dizzy from it. Was it normal, to have been extended such an honor? Was it truly just to make up for the disastrous dinner with Duchess Svelga, or was there something more?

"Uncle Frank!!"

Leon glanced up at the cry of delight just in time to see a whirlwind of skirts and dark curls race down the grand staircase, launching herself off the bottom few steps and jumping up to wrap her arms around the king's neck. The king caught her, laughing as he hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Hello, sweetheart. Have you been good for your mother?"

"I'm always good," she replied, pulling back with a teasing pout. She was a sweet-faced young thing, Leon thought, just on the cusp of womanhood, with all the energy and wonder of that time of life. Then her eyes fell upon Leon, her smile widening. "Who is this?"

"May I present Captain Leon Haasselbeck, one of the finest in my service and far too old for you. Captain, this is my niece, the Crown Princess Margaurite."

"You may call me Peggy," the girl declared as Leon bowed low. Then she extended a hand. "You may kiss the royal hand."

"No, he may not," the king said smoothly, catching hold of her offered hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow. "Let's go see your mother. Is dinner almost ready?"

"Of course, uncle, everything is set and waiting for you. And your handsome guest."

"Margaurite - "

"It's Peggy! Come on, uncle!"

Leon couldn't help but chuckle when the king caught his gaze, giving an exaggerated eye roll at the girl's behavior. It was strange but wonderful to see the king behave so casually, something that only increased when they entered the east wing of the palace and three more excited children of diminishing heights launched themselves at him with just as much delight as the crown princess had. The king caught them, greeting them with kisses and by name - Petter, Cassandria, and little Tomas, who was lifted to sit on the king's hip and carried through the open doors off the hallway and into what proved to be a beautiful and opulent parlour, large, glass-paned doors thrown open to a balcony that overlooked the city. Two women were seated on the couch, who rose, smiling, when the King entered, the first moving to embrace him, exchanging a kiss before taking the young boy from him. 

"So glad to see you home safe, Frank." Their relation was obvious; the woman had the same caramel brown hair, clear grey eyes and strong nose as the king, though her features were soft and handsome.

"Happy to be home. And to see you all well." He turned to Leon. "This is my guest, Captain Leon Haasselbeck. Captain, my sister, Princess Helen, and her royal consort Rachel, Duchess of the house of Nikla."

Leon bowed low. "An honor, your majesty, my lady."

"Just Helen, please." The woman was smiling at him as he straightened. "We have a no title rule at family dinner."

Shocked, Leon glanced to the king for confirmation, who nodded, giving him a warm smile. "Call me Frank, please."

"I - I'll try?" he said, and Helen laughed, though not unkindly.

"What a fine young man you are," she said, then looked towards her daughter. "Not for you, Margaurite."

"Aw, Mom!"

"Come take a glass of wine with me before we dine," the king - Frank - offered, and Leon gratefully followed him through into what proved to be a small library. A bottle of wine was open and chilling in a bucket of ice alongside a tray of finger food, and the king poured two tall glasses, offering one to him. "Please forgive me niece. Despite our best efforts, Margaurite has been raised with the full knowledge that she will one day be Queen and be able to have any man she likes."

Leon took a large swallow of wine, wishing he dared drink enough to push away his feeling of awkwardness. "She's not betrothed, then?"

"No. My marriage was for politics, as Petter's will be, but the royal line of Berjadalsá will always be born of a love match. Or at least by choice. Or in the case of my sister, a love match and a few choices."

"The lady Rachel, is she..."

"Air elemental? Yes." The woman's shining gold hair and eyes the colour of the sky were unmistakable. "Helen met her on a diplomatic tour when she was just a girl and was ready to offer her family half our fortune to allow her to return to Berjadalsá as the palace communicator. With any luck we will begin to see more of them, once the High King's betrothal is fulfilled." He seemed so much more relaxed here, Leon couldn't help but think, watching him as he spoke, a fond smile playing about his lips. "Thank you for agreeing to come, Leon."

Somehow his given name sounded even more intimate on the king's - Frank's - lips than it had before. Leon felt the back of his neck heat - or was that the wine? "It's an honor, sire. Frank. Sorry."

Frank gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, taking him through into a grand dining room with plates set for eight. He took the chair beside the head when Frank motioned to it. What followed was a dinner that proved wonderful both for the food and the company, listening to the two women and Margaurite catch Frank up on everything he'd missed while on campaign and finally goading Leon into talking about himself, telling stories of growing up in the bakery, his army of older siblings, most now with their own bakeries and growing broods. Somewhere along the line he'd lost track of the wine, but blessedly the others seemed just as merry with it, and as the meal drew to a close very strong cups of coffee were silently placed in front of them, which helped the world to stop spinning.

"Majesty? Sorry to interrupt, but with your permission we would like to begin the fireworks?"

"Of course." Frank dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Please allow ten minutes." Then he smiled at the children. "Well? Shall we climb the grand tower?"

"I'm going to be first!" Cassandria declared, and took off out of the room with her older siblings in hot pursuit. Rachel stood, catching up little Tomas, and Frank extended a hand to Leon. "Join us, Leon? There are rooms for you here tonight, as well. I'm afraid it will prove impossible to return home in the midst of all this."

"Thank you, sire. Frank." It was strange, to take the offered hand and allow Frank to help him to his feet, and part of Leon wanted to allow his touch to linger, to see if Frank would truly escort him. But surely he was just offering the help because of the wine. Fortunately he had enough wits about him to be able to climb the spiralling staircase into the tower, and when they finally reached the observatory he found the whole of Kelda spread out under him, the streets lit up with reveler's candles like rivers of light snaking down to the harbour.

In the distance, he heard a great crack, and moments later a shower of red exploded in the sky over the harbour, showering out into the night into the shape of a flower that was reflected in the waters of the harbour. Leon was certain there couldn't be a more perfect vantage point for fireworks in the whole city, and as he stared in amazement he felt Frank's hand come to rest on the small of his back, urging him to move in front of him and stand against the observatory rail. His touch lingered, fingers warm even through his uniform, and Leon couldn't resist the urge to lean back towards him, craving more sensation.

For a moment there was no reaction. Then Frank's fingers moved from the small of his back to smooth around his waist, pulling Leon back against his chest, and Leon's heart stopped beating.

How long had he longed for this, wanted so badly for the king to reach for him, to touch him with such gentle adoration? He could feel Frank's breath on his ear, warm and slow, and for a moment Leon could only close his eyes and savor it. He lifted a hand to cover Frank's where it sat on his waist, twining their fingers together, and tried to memorize the feel of it - the warm strength of his arms, the soft, pleasant scent of him. The warmth of his breath. No fireworks in the world could be more beautiful than that.

Finally the fireworks launched into the crescendo of their finale, a multitude of brightly coloured lights exploding into glory over the bay to the children's excited squeals. Leon felt Frank's lips press a brief, soft kiss to the edge of his ear. Then he pulled away completely, joining the children, returning their delighted hugs. "Did you like that, my darlings?"

"It was the bestest yet!" Cassandria declared. "Can you come home every weekend?"

Frank chuckled, bending to kiss her hair. "No, but perhaps if you are very good we can have some for your birthday. And being good means that you're going to go let Nana Anka put you to bed now. Alright?"

The children let Rachel heard them down the stairs with a variety of grumbles, and Frank started after her, turning back to him at the head of the stairs. "Thank you again, Leon. My staff will show you to your rooms. Please feel free to ask them for anything you need. And please join us for Sunday brunch tomorrow at ten, if you have not yet left."

Leon's heart sank. Why wasn't Frank taking him with him? What had he done wrong? Had he done or said something to discourage him? "Of course, sire. Thank you."

Frank nodded, and then he was gone down into the tower, leaving Leon alone with nothing to wonder at but the dark night air.

Nothing but that, and Helen, who slipped a hand into the crook of his elbow. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me downstairs, Leon?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said immediately, grateful for at least that little bit of direction. "Although... I'm afraid you will need to tell me the way."

"Of course." Helen laughed, soft and warm and much like her brother, walking with him as they started down the stairs at an unhurried stroll. "In truth, I'm grateful to have a moment to speak to you."

Worry curled in his stomach. "I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong or inappropriate, I - "

"Not at all." Up close, there were smile lines at the corners of Helen's gray eyes that made him think of Frank, of the times he'd seen the king truly happy. Helen gave his arm a squeeze. "In truth, I like you very much. Your reputation is sound, and your men say kind things of you, which is even more important, especially at your age. You are completely suitable."

"... suitable?" Leon managed to ask, as she guided him to turn down another hallway.

"For him," Helen clarified, glancing over at him with a little smile playing about her lips. "You do want that, don't you? You're not just here out of a sense of duty?"

Leon felt his cheeks heat, eyes dropping to the carpet. He swallowed hard. "Very much. But... I don't think he really wants me."

Helen gave a soft, understanding hum, silent for a moment as they continued to walk. "Let me tell you something about my brother. Frank is a great king, and an even better man, and thanks to the actions of our fortunately long-departed grand uncle, he is very aware of how people could be hurt and taken advantage of were he not both of those things."

Leon couldn't remember hearing much about the reign of King Handes. Perhaps that was why. He nodded slowly. "He is the greatest king and the most honorable man I know."

Helen gave another, pleased hum. "So you understand what you need to do, then."

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed, stopping in the middle of the hall, glancing down to where two armed men guarded a door at the end. Then she turned into him, lowering her voice. "He likes you, Leon. Perhaps more than I've seen him like anyone in a very long time. It helps that you come from where you do, so that he doesn't have to think about games of politics when he looks at you. But he will never make the first move, not as long as there is any doubt in his mind as to whether what you feel is truly love for him as a man, or just a deep loyalty to your king. So it's up to you to convince him."

"... convince him?" The words left Leon's lips as an embarrassing squeak. And... was the hall spinning? How could he possibly hope to - 

"If you do love him." Helen reached up to cup his cheek gently. "And I think you do. I think you could make him very happy. So go to him, Leon." She nodded towards the doors at the end of the hall.

"He..."

"Yes." She smiled, starting down the hall again without waiting for him to follow, addressing the guards. "Is my brother inside?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Good. Please open the doors for the Captain."

Leon looked at her helplessly. "Helen...."

"Go on," she said again, smiling. "You'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

And that was how Leon found himself alone in the receiving room of the apartments of the King of Berjadalsá, feeling rather like he wanted to faint as the doors clicked shut behind him with a dreadful feeling of finality.

 _He can't want you,_ a little voice in the back of his head said. _You're being rude, and a fool. Leave. Push the doors open and go. Jump out the window before you do something to get yourself decommissioned. Or banished._

For a brief moment he almost gave into it. But how could Frank be completely uninterested after all that had happened in the past week? He forced himself to draw a deep breath, to try and keep his voice from trembling. "Frank?"

"... Leon?" a moment later Frank appeared in the doorway, pulling a dressing gown closed around him. He stared at Leon in amazement. "You... is everything alright?"

Leon swallowed hard. What the hell was he supposed to say? "Forgive me, I - I can't stay in my rooms. I mean, I won't. I mean - I want to stay here. With you. Please. If you - if you'll have me."

Frank let out a long breath, expression changing to one of resigned sadness. "Come here," he said, watching Leon as he obeyed. "My sister put you up to this, didn't she?"

"She brought me here. But I - "

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate - inexcusable - for her to make you feel obligated to - "

"No. I'm here because I want to be." The words were a revelation as he said them. But it was exactly what he wanted, what he'd thought would happen when Frank pulled him close in the tower. What he'd wanted to happen after that disastrous dinner in Tjaldtangi. "I want to be here," he repeated, looking up into Frank's face and watching the resignation be replaced with concern. "And she told me that if I came here, you would believe me."

Frank's lips tightened. "...believe you?"

"That I.... that I want to be here." Leon took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to stop thinking and second-guessing and just speak. "That I think you're the most handsome, wonderful man I've ever known. That I think you're noble and kind and I'd do anything in the world to serve you, to please you. To make you happy."

"Leon..."

Leon shook his head, making himself look up at him again and speak past the ache in his throat. "And maybe in the end that is just deep loyalty, but the thought of being without you hurts so much and I don't even know if love is supposed to hurt? All I know is that I'd still feel like this about you if we were paupers on the street tomorrow, because I've never felt like this about anyone before and I don't think I could possibly bear to feel like this about anyone else without breaking apart at the seams. If that's not love I don't know what is!"

"Please don't cry," Frank whispered, but Leon's shock of embarrassment at realizing that he was only lasted a second, because Frank was pulling him into his arms, pressing his lips to his cheeks, his eyelids, kissing away the wetness of his tears. "Don't cry, my love. Gods, my sweet Leon...." He gave a soft, helpless moan, and then he was kissing him again and again, trembling fingers sliding into his hair to hold him close. They were kisses he clearly never intended to end, licking past Leon's lips to taste him with growing hunger. Leon arched closer with a soft, joyful whimper, yielding to his kisses and reveling in the firm warmth of his body and the strength of his arms around him, in how even the slow stroke of Frank's fingers at the small of his back made him want to strip naked and drag him into bed, to touch every part of him that he could reach.

Finally Frank broke from his lips, still holding him tightly as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you to bed with me. I'm sorry I was a coward."

"You were just trying to do right by me.

"No. I was a coward." Frank pulled back, gray eyes sorrowful. "I told myself that if Helen didn't like you, if Rachel or the children didn't approve that then the decision would be made for me. I was afraid to take this risk myself, and I'm sorry for it. You've shown far, far more bravery than I. But I will do right by you. I give you my word, Leon."

His words were so earnest, so sweet and hopeful that Leon could barely speak. "I can stay here with you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Frank promised, claiming his lip in a slow, deep kiss that put every other thought from his mind.

"Whenever I like?"

Leon kept his eyes closed as Frank started to trail kisses along his jaw, hands smoothing down his back, drawing him closer in a way that felt wonderfully possessive. "Anytime."

Part of him could hardly believe this was real. He tilted his head back to the pleasure of Frank's mouth, stroking his fingers into the softness of his short hair. "All the time?" he whispered, heart pounding, still half convinced that Frank was going to send him away.

"Gods, yes," Frank breathed, sucking on his earlobe as his hands curved over his ass, groaning at he squeezed. "Every day, my love."

"And tonight?"

Frank lifted his head to look down at him, pupils blown wide. "Leon, if you honestly think I could to do anything other than drag you into my bed and ravish the hell out of you right now, well... I'll just have to prove you wrong," he said, and, tightening an arm around his waist, started to pull him into the bedroom.

It was hard for Leon to imagine possibly being happier or more aroused than he was in that moment. Still, he couldn't help but tease a little, reaching up to stroke his fingertips over the side of Frank's face. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything? You seemed in an awful hurry to get away from me in the tower."

Frank gave a rueful chuckle as he kissed him again. "Only because of how much I wanted to do this," he murmured, going back to kissing and sucking at his neck as he went to work on the buttons of his dress uniform. "I was only getting ready to bathe. I'd offer to take you with me but we would most certainly end up defiling the bath by making love in it."

Why did that mental image seem so delightfully erotic? "I wouldn't mind," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and shirt, then pushing Frank's dressing gown off his shoulders. "Though to be fair I think I might agree to just about anything right now."

Frank groaned, sliding his hands down the back of his pants, rubbing over his ass. "You swear you want this?" he breathed, and Leon gave a soft, incredulous laugh.

"You can't feel how hard I am for you?" He wrapped his arms around Frank's bare shoulders and arched closer, sighing with pleasure at the warm solidity of Frank's body against his cock. He only had to shift a little to let Frank's cock press between his thighs, groaning as he pressed them together, marveling at the wonderful girth of his cock. "Oh gods, yes... yes I want this, Frank. I want you to have me, please tell me you'll fuck me, please...."

"Fuck, Leon..." Frank's fingers briefly dug into his ass, squeezing tight. Then he was pulling at his pants, finally fumbling them off, pushing Leon back onto the onto the bed and crawling over him. He claimed Leon's mouth with a groan, hands stroking down the length of his body followed by breathless, hungry kisses. "How are you so perfect?" He breathed, then took Leon's cock in his mouth, groaning as he drew him in eagerly, cheeks hollowed.

For one brief moment of panic Leon thought he might come just from that, just from feeling Frank swallow his cock like he'd been gagging for it. He managed to pull himself together. "Gods, Sire!"

"So good," Frank murmured, pulling back to briefly suck two fingers into his mouth before continuing to lavish attention on his cock, tongue working against him, coaxing pleasure from him in all the right ways. His spit-slick fingers teased against Leon's ass, and Leon forced himself to concentrate long enough to relax and take them. He groaned at the rush of penetration, which only grew stronger as Frank began to fuck him slowly, fingertips just brushing against his sweet spot and making Leon feel mad with need.

"Please," he gasped, writhing under him, feeling half mad from the onslaught of sensation and still needing more. "Oh gods - do you have slick? If you don't I'll ride you dry, I don't even care, I just really need - gods, Frank, please - "

"You want to ride me...?" Frank continued to finger him slowly as he moved back up to kiss him, curling his fingers inside him and groaning as Leon cried out against his lips. "Is that what you want, sweetheart?"

"Please," Leon gasped again, pressing a trembling kiss to his lips, then another. "So much. Please, Frank....."

"Shh... anything you want...." Frank eased his fingers away, moving to lean back against the generous stack of pillows at the head of the bed, taking a glass bottle from the table beside the bed and pulling the stopper. "Would you like me to work you open, sweetheart?"

Leon moved to straddle his thighs, taking the bottle from him with a soft, incredulous laugh. "I can't possibly wait for that," he breathed, leaning down to lick up the underside of Frank's cock with a groan before starting to stroke slick over it. "Gods, even your cock is perfect. I need..."

"Come here, then..." Frank caught hold of his hips pulling him closer, and Leon happily shifted to press the head of his cock against his ass. He closed his eyes, crying out at the rush of sensation as he began to rock down onto him.

He was thicker than Leon had anticipated, almost too much to take, but with the way Frank's hands were stroking hungrily over his hips and thighs, with the way Frank was looking at him he couldn't bear to stop. Instead he leaned over to capture Frank's mouth in a kiss, kissing him until all he could feel was pleasure, until he couldn't help but start to grind down onto him. 

"Oh, yes..." Leon whimpered against his lips, overwhelmed by sensation. The shift of Frank's cock inside him was intense and perfect, stretching him wide as he pushed him to the hilt, pleasure shuddering through him with each rock of his hips.

"Gods, Leon...." Frank's fingers clenched at his hips briefly, encouraging him to move, then stroked over his ass. He reached to dip his fingers in the oil, then ran them down between his cheeks, rubbing slick against where his cock entered him with a groan. "So good, sweetheart... you're so tight...."

"All for you," Leon gasped, hips stuttering down harder. He should take his time with this, show Frank that he was an accomplished lover, but how could he possibly control himself when it felt so good? He'd been longing for this for far too long, unable to feel desire for anyone but Frank for far too long. His breath came in desperate whimpers as he moved on him, each rush of pleasure leaving him more intoxicated than the last. "Oh gods, Frank, please, please...."

"My Leon," he breathed, arching up to meet the rock of his hips, the harder thrust a flood of intensity. In moments Leon was wailing out his pleasure, bucking down onto his cock again and again until pleasure overwhelmed him, until he was shuddering around Frank's cock, coming hot on his chest and stomach.

Frank's fingers dug into his hips, hips stuttering up into him desperately, groaning Leon's name again against his mouth as he followed him to climax. Leon had just enough thought and awareness to enjoy it, reveling in Frank's groan and the stuttering bucks of his hips as he spilled inside him, the sensation too much and yet just enough, a torture of exquisite perfection.

Afterwards Leon let his face fall to Frank's shoulder, gasping for breath. He let out a pleased, breathless moan as Frank's arms wrapped around him, stroking up and down his spine, running through his hair. "You're perfect," he whispered, suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed by everything. "So perfect, Frank."

Frank pressed a kiss to his hair, voice a low rumble. "High praise coming from one as beautiful as you."

Leon laughed softly, feeling the back of his neck heat. "Your majesty is too kind."

For a moment Frank was silent, fingertips tracing lazy circles through the short hair at the base of his neck. "Leon... will you do something for me?"

Leon pushed himself up to meet his gaze, smiling. "Anything."

Frank's eyebrows knit together at his words though, and he moved a hand to cup his face, searching his gaze as he traced along his cheekbone. "If we are to be lovers, please promise me you'll be truthful with me, and I promise the same. Please don't hesitate to speak your mind, especially when we're alone. Promise me you'll never sacrifice your own happiness for mine. I couldn't bear it."

The thought was overwhelming. Leon swallowed. "I... I'll try? I may need a little time to... um, get used to it. But I promise I'll do my best."

Frank smiled, stroking his cheek. "I can accept that. Is there anything you'd like to ask me now?"

Was there? Leon tried to think. "Um, actually... I'm not sure this is appropriate, but...."

His lover chuckled, smile widening. "Now I'm even more curious. Ask, love."

Leon felt the flush from the back of his neck creep towards his cheeks. He stared down at Frank's chest. "It's only that - well, the way your sister spoke she made it seemed like, um, like you never allowed anyone to share your bed at all, but....."

"But...?

Leon bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes. "That was really good."

Frank chuckled softly. "I have had hired companions, on a few occasions. It seemed the most fair." He brushed the pad of his thumb against Leon's lip, voice softening. "I'm glad I could please you."

Leon gave a pleased hum and nuzzled his mouth in for a kiss, cuddling closer. "Very much so. You truly have the cock of a king."

"Hey now. You said you'd be truthful."

"On my honor, I speak the absolute truth!"

Chuckling, Frank returned his kiss, slow and sweet. "My Leon," he murmured. "I do love you, you know. I'm so blessed to have you."

Leon swallowed hard at the knot in his throat, smiling, and kissed him again. "I love you, too."

~~~


	9. Interlude - a Prince and his Shadow Guard

The night of Daniel's 30th birthday was cold and crisp, the chill of winter lingering. Ben's nose was pink under the bottom of his mask as they made their way through the crowds of revelers in the city, back up towards the palace. Daniel couldn't resist the urge to kiss it, then him, pulling him out of the flow of traffic and against a wall, his own nose cold against his lover's warm cheek.

Celebrations were always one of his favorite times, when everyone, regardless of age or status, donned beautiful decorative masks to enjoy the evening without the burden of identity. It was thrilling, freeing, slipping away from the palace with only Ben and one or two of the others to accompany him, disappearing into the revelries as if he were just another man.

Ben's lips tasted of spiced wine and the salty roasted tubers they'd bought from a street stall. He gave a pleased hum into Daniel's kiss, hands slipping into the brightly coloured brocade of his costume to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. "Have you had your fill of the revels, my love?"

Part of Daniel wanted very much to say no. Despite his best efforts, the very real possibility that this could be his last birthday celebrated like this was still at the back of his mind. But they'd already stayed out far longer than normal, long enough that some of the crowds were beginning to dissipate as people made their way back to their homes in various stages of intoxication. Surely the party at the palace would be the same, where Nelson sat on his throne in his stead. The others would worry if he did not return soon.

"Let's make our own revels," he breathed, kissing him deeper, moaning as Ben's hands smoothed down to clench at his ass, pulling him closer.

"Here, or home?"

They'd had sex out in the city the year before, as many did, tucked away in the doorway of a closed shop while Jaques and David stood in front to screen them from view. It had seemed deliciously, erotically spontaneous, even though he was certain it had been a meticulously planned surprise. An unspoken gift from his _Heilig-ombra_. The thought of doing it again was tempting. But it was late. "Home. Let's go find the others."

Athos slipped ahead to take word to the others as they reached the palace, just a single masked man in a sea of colour. There were doors and back passageways in the palace that only the royal family had access to, so despite the crowds it did not take long for them to make their way back to one of the secondary entrances to the royal apartments and inside. There, he found that Nelson had just made his grand return through the main entrance, flanked by Phree and Yosiah and David and Jaques in their normal guard uniforms, blue and gold clad Athos bringing up the rear.

Daniel smiled widely, stripping off his mask before pulling his double into a warm kiss. "Thank you for your service tonight, Nelson."

"You know that it's always a pleasure to pull birthday duty," Nelson replied as they started for his apartments. "Tonight even more so."

"What did I miss?" he asked, even knowing that the Anemōnē would always give him any knowledge he badly needed.

Nelson grinned, cheeks flushed from the wine. "A thousand declarations of love, my prince, twenty three marriage proposals, and one very nice blow job in the powder room from Lord Eric."

Daniel should have probably felt alarmed about that - or at least guilty. Instead he laughed. "Please tell me he was aware of at least the possibility that you might not be me?"

Nelson's chuckle sounded particularly devious. "He said he didn't particularly care, and that if I wasn't you I could pass it along to you." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "He was very inventive, _mein Schatzilein_. Shall I show you?"

Having Ben and Nelson together was always a treat. He cast a questioning look to Ben to find his lover smiling. "It's still your birthday. We should celebrate for as long as you are able."

There was a very suggestive purr to his voice that made Daniel's cock twitch in interest, brought to mind thoughts of the many delightful encounters he'd had with his companions over the years. Perhaps he could revisit a few? "We should."

As they made their way along the mezzanine to his apartments, he was surprised to find two of his father's companions perched on the rail overlooking the gardens. Fada Acelin and Fada Shamar pulled from their intimate conversation as they approached, standing and smiling at him. "Many happy returns of your birthday, princeling," Shemar said with a smile. "Did you have a good night?"

"Absolutely wonderful, thank you." Daniel replied, leaning up to press a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"Good. Before you retire..." Fada Acelin pressed a silk wrapped glass bottle into his fingers. "Something you may enjoy. Two drops on a spoon, then in the mouth, and you will find that your pleasure lasts for double the time. Three drops for thrice. We very much do not recommend four."

Fada Shemar nodded, and winked. "Four gets...

"Exhausting?" Nelson supplied.

"Painful, trust me." He gave Nelson a pointed stare. "So don't say we didn't warn you."

"Why are you looking at me?"

Daniel had heard of such a thing, and felt a thrill of excitement. "The herb of Aamor?"

"Pure distilled. Enjoy, princeling."

Daniel unwrapped the silk once they were in the front room. The bottle was beautifully made, filled with the rare, deep amber liquid. The rubber stopper featured a delicate glass dropper. "There's more than enough to last for quite some time, even for all of us," he said to Ben, showing it to him. "Would you like some with me tonight?"

Ben gave a hum that was surprisingly noncommittal. "Let's go upstairs, we'll see how things go."

Puzzled, Daniel followed him and Nelson upstairs, only to find the others already in his bedroom, helping each other out of their costumes and attendant roles.

All of them.

Already stripped down to his trews, David caught his eye with a smirk. "Can we help you out of your costume, _mein Schatzilein_?"

Daniel set the precious bottle down on his cosmetics table, David's words awakening a delightful thrill in the pit of his stomach. "We? Which of you intend to stay tonight? Do you intend to compete for the honor?" They'd done that once, or rather tried - letting David and Jaques compete in the first match of wrestling while naked and slick with oil had quickly lead to all of them becoming quite distracted, including the competitors themselves.

"No competition. Just whoever and whatever you will," David replied, reaching over to run his fingers down Jaques bare stomach and along the waistband of his slacks while still holding Daniel's gaze.

Those two could be very inspiring indeed, and of all his companions seemed to enjoy it the most. Or perhaps that was just David, who had the talent of being able to talk almost anyone into anything sexual, Jaques most of all. Daniel watched David's palm flatten against Jaques stomach, slowly sliding down into his slacks, openly cupping and rubbing his cock. David's smile widened at Jaques' hiss of pleasure. "Well, my lord?

"Whoever and whatever I will...." Daniel wet his lips, his mind already beginning to supply possibilities. "In that case we may all _need_ to take the tincture."

"Or...." Ben, who'd just finished getting out of the outer robes of his costume with Phree's help, crossed to his side. He stroked his arms around Daniel's waist as he nuzzled a kiss to his earlobe. "Or... you alone could take the tincture, and each of us could please you in turn until you are completely satisfied."

Daniel turned to claim his mouth with a soft groan, stroking his hands around his waist and wishing he was more naked. "All for me?"

"All of us," Ben purred in agreement, starting to undo the buttons of his costume. "All for your pleasure, _mein Schatzilein_...."

It was a delightfully selfish thought. "And that would please all of you?"

"Of course. After all, it is your birthday...."

"Perhaps I can indulge in a little selfishness," he agreed, shrugging out of his outer robes as a pair of hands tugged them from his shoulders. "Since Fadas have conveniently given us such a lovely gift."

"Very convenient," Ben purred against his lips, which, of course, meant that it wasn't at all.

Daniel pulled back. "Are you behind this?"

Ben's look of innocence could have fooled anyone but him. "Me, my prince?"

"Don't believe his innocence for a moment," murmured a voice behind him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Athos. "He's entirely behind it all."

"The rest of you helped," Ben pointed out, letting Daniel pull his shirt up over his head.

"We did spend quite some time in conference on the matter," Yosiah supplied helpfully, catching up the fallen garments to lay them out of the way over the armoire.

"All of you?" Daniel wracked his memories for a time they could have possibly stolen away without him knowing. "When?"

"Does it matter?" Ben hooked an arm around his waist to pull him tight against him, and then all Daniel could think of was the pleasure of kissing him, a pleasure amplified as someone else pressed up against his back to trail slow kisses along his shoulder. Athos, he thought, enjoying the rasp of stubble against his skin. Their hands danced over his bare chest and sides, over his hips, tugging at his slacks until he was nude between them, achingly hard without hardly even needing to be touched.

"So, my prince?" A hand caught hold of his chin, turning him from Ben's kisses to kiss another. Nelson, smiling, kisses warm and yearning. Then he offered a small silver spoon, and Daniel opened his mouth obediently to it, tasting a warm, oily spiciness in the drops of tincture. Nelson's smile widened. "There we are... a small taste of all the pleasure we'll give you... over and over, all night...."

Daniel lowered his eyes with a soft laugh, feeling eager and self-conscious all at once. "You're all too kind to me," he murmured. Then a sudden, worrying thought crossed his mind, and he looked back to Nelson. "Just three drops?"

"Of course," Nelson replied with a frown. "I would never do you the disservice, lover. Though I'm sure I could handle four."

"You can always take more. You can't take less," Ben pointed out. He caught hold of Daniel's hands, drawing him over to the bed. "Come, my treasure. Let us prepare you while you decide how we can best please you."

Somehow while he'd been distracted they'd all shed their clothes except for Brooks, who sat perched on the edge of the bed with a bottle of slick, still in his slacks. Daniel smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek. He'd been with Brooks all of twice - once with Ben, and once with Ben and Athos, both of which had been lovely and special. But generally Brooks tended to make himself scarce when things became more amorous, which would have worried Daniel if Athos didn't so often go after him, and if he wasn't well aware of the strong bond they shared.

"Does this arrangement please you too, my sweet companion?" he murmured, and Brooks flushed under his touch, smiling.

"I think so. It's your birthday. I'd like to stay. Maybe just to watch?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. Then he brushed his thumb against Brooks' lips. "Could I lay with you and kiss you while they prepare me?"

Brooks's smile answered before he did. "I'd like that very much, _mein Schatzilein_."

He didn't expect that Brooks would pull him down on top of him, but was delighted to be, nuzzling a warm, sweet kiss to Brooks' upturned mouth as he shifted to straddle one of his thighs. The spiced wine he'd had out in the city still tingled pleasantly at his joints, but he was beginning to feel a strange warmth join it, It made him feel both languid and aroused, somehow making Brooks' kisses even nicer than they'd ever been and making him crave more. He sighed against his mouth. "Feels so good...."

"Already? We've hardly even started." The bed dipped as Ben settled between beside his hips, stroking fingers down his spine, then teasing down his ass crease.

Part of him wanted to beg, to urge more. But being touched felt so nice.... He shifted slightly over Brooks, drinking in the caress of his mouth and sucking gently at his bottom lip. "Just feels really good," he breathed again, smiling at Brooks' soft, pleased hum.

Soon Daniel felt drunk, lost in a haze of touch and pleasure, of hands that teased his back and sides and ass, of kisses pressed along his shoulders and up his neck. How many of them were touching him? Did it even matter? He rocked against Brooks' thigh with a helpless groan, enjoying the hardness of Brooks' cock against his stomach, trying to press back against the fingers that slowly thrust and rocked inside him. "Gods, more, please...."

"More?" Athos's voice, then the sensation of another finger sliding into his ass alongside the others. He felt deliciously stretched open and full, but as exquisite as the intensified sensation was, it wasn't nearly enough. 

He squirmed, giving a soft sob against Brooks' lips. "Please..."

"How shall they please you?" Brooks' voice was a low murmur against his lips. His fingers stroked through Daniel's hair, arching up against him with an unhurried roll of his hips. Daniel rocked against him with the movement, nearly asked to grind with him until they both came. But that wasn't Brooks' style.

He drew a soft breath, drawing back enough to look down on him. "What do you think, my sweet?"

Brooks immediately flushed, but caught his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating. "I think you should let Nelson relay Lord Eric's birthday present for you," he said finally, soft and breathless. "While you're sitting in someone's lap. And and while those two put on a show for you."

"Oh?" Daniel shifted to look up, finding David and Jaques sharing a slow, deep kiss. He gave a pleased moan at the sight. "You're right... that's the perfect way to start."

The fingers that were in his ass eased away, and Daniel pushed himself up and away from Brooks, somewhat regretful at having to leave the warmth of his embrace. His companion sat up with him, though, chasing his lips for another kiss, then breathing a whisper into his ear. "Let Athos fill you. He has such a lovely cock...."

"Perfect..." Daniel breathed, smiling as he kissed him again, licking past his sweet lips to taste him one last time. Then he turned to catch Athos' gaze, wetting his lips. "If you don't mind... may I ride you?"

There had been so much sadness in Athos's eyes when he'd first joined them, a little more than six years previous. The last thing Daniel had expected then was that he would gain another _Heilig-ombra_ , but when Brooks had told him that the Anemōnē had given him a Quest, he'd returned not with a companion for May's little girl, but with Athos at his side. For a time Daniel had worried that the man would never truly open up and trust them, and perhaps he wouldn't have, had Brooks not drawn him from his sorrows with the quiet constancy of his love. Even now Athos still kept his secrets, but gradually his troubles had melted away, and the few occasions he and Daniel had been together had been truly delightful. 

"So I am to be your seat, my liege?" Athos looked bemused, but pleased. "Well then, I shall serve however I'm needed." He rose from the bed, giving Daniel a very nice view of his muscular thighs and ass as he stalked off to retrieve a heavy wooden armchair. He dragged it over to sit near the corner of the bed and sank down into it, patting his thighs, his clock stiff and proud between them. "Come ascend your throne, your majesty."

Daniel's cheeks burned, but he couldn't help but laugh with the others, slipping off the bed to perch on Athos's thighs obediently, grinding his ass back against his cock. Even that felt delightful, and he cursed himself for not bringing the slick with him, relieved when Ben pressed the bottle into his fingers without him even needing to ask. Daniel smiled, pulling his lover into a kiss. "I want you last. Is that alright? If you want to play with someone now...."

"I can wait," Ben replied with a smile, kissing his nose. "Right now I want to watch you fuck yourself on your very handsome throne." He smirked, twisting his head to press a kiss to Athos's mouth, then moving to lounge at the other end of the bed beside Brooks.

Rocking down onto Athos's cock was certainly a very sound idea. Daniel braced himself on the chair's arms, breathing out a sigh as his body slowly stretched around the girth of his cock, pleasure shivering through him. Of all his companions, Athos was nearly as thick as Ben, and when Daniel had finally settled all his weight onto the other man's lap he felt wonderfully full, body pulsing from the force and pressure inside him, stimulating all the right places. He twisted to press a breathless kiss to the corner of Athos's mouth, then another, sighing out his pleasure. "Oh gods, yes...."

Athos gave a low, pleased hum, rubbing his palms up Daniel's thighs, spreading them more, urging them to rest on either side of his own. "It is... mmm, it is to your satisfaction, my lord?"

"Oh, very much, so much...." Daniel let himself rock on him, reveling in the exquisite feeling of fullness. Then he looked for Nelson, holding a hand out to him. "I believe you have something for me?"

Nelson grinned, claiming his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. He reached down to tease his fingertips up the underside of Daniel's cock as he did, pressing it against his stomach, teasing a fingertip across the tip to smooth the slick of his arousal over his sensitive cockhead. "I don't know, I didn't have someone fucking me up the ass while Lord Eric was blowing me."

"But you would have if you could," Daniel shot back, grinding down onto Athos's cock a little harder and gasping at the rush of sensation. He tilted his head back as Athos began to trail kisses down the side of his neck, sucking at the crook."You would have - oh - you'd have loved to bend over and have someone plow your ass while you - mm, while he gagged on your cock, wouldn't you?"

Nelson drew a sharp breath through his teeth. "My prince knows me far too well," he murmured, then sank to his knees in front of the chair, nuzzling his face between Athos's thighs to mouth briefly at his sack, then Daniel's, finally drawing a wet lick up the length of Daniel's cock.

Spread out on the bed, David's thighs rested over Jaques' where he sat between them. Jaques' hand was moving in slow, rhythmic thrusts between his thighs as he leaned down to lavish attention on his cock, cheeks hollowed as he bobbed on him slowly. Somehow David always looked at least a little bit pornographic, even fully clothed. Naked he embraced it without restraint, arching and writhing under Jaques' attentions, stroking his hands over his own chest and stomach, running his fingers through Jaques' hair, over his shoulders. His eyes were glazed with pleasure when he turned to catch Daniel's gaze. "How would you like him to fuck me for you, my liege? Shall I - mmm, shall I ride him? Ride him hard so you can see how hungry I am for his cock? Or - ohh, maybe, maybe on my hands and knees... then you can - mmm, you can watch him take me... watch his thick cock stretch me open and - ohh, pound into me...."

"That one," Daniel gasped, whimpering as Nelson sucked one of his balls into his mouth, teasing and lathing as his fingers teased slowly up and down the length of his cock. He stroked his fingers through Nelson's hair, tugging gently to guide him to the head of his cock, something Nelson always responded to with delightful enthusiasm. Now was no exception, Nelson groaning around his cock as he took him in his mouth, suckling at him hungrily.

At the same time, David had moved to his knees and forearms on the bed, only to have Jaques climb off it entirely, puling David back to the edge, beside them. He drizzled ample slick down his ass crack, pushing his fingers back into him slowly. "You want to show off for your prince, don't you, my little cock slut? Show him how much your hungry little asshole loves to get fucked?"

"Oh god yes, yes yes, Jaques, fuck me, please - "

Daniel bit his lip on a whimper as he watched Jaques curl one hand around the base of his cock, stroking it down the slick crease of David's ass, teasing it against his hole. He started to rock into him slowly, the thick, flared head of his cock gradually stretching him open, other hand clenched tight on David's hip to keep him from pressing back against him no matter how much he writhed and begged. When the head of his cock had finally pushed inside him Jaques glanced over his shoulder to catch Daniel's gaze, blue eyes dark and promising. Then, still holding still, he started to move his fist slowly up and down his shaft, shifting the head of his cock inside David as he jerked himself.

David gave a whimpering cry, halfway between needy and frustrated. "Goddammit Jaques, don't tease me, just fuck me hard, gods, please fuck me!"

Daniel squirmed on Athos's lap, whimpering at the shift of his cock inside him, then again Athos began to worry the crook of his neck with his teeth. David begging clearly did it for Nelson just as much, who began to blow Daniel with more enthusiasm, half gagging around his cock as his lips slid down his shaft. His arm moved in a way that showed he was obviously jerking himself, though from the desperate, hungry little noises he was making around Daniel's cock, he couldn't expect anything but.

Daniel knew there was no way he could last long like this. He clenched his fingers in Nelson's hair, tugging him back as he swallowed his cock deep into his throat again. "Wait, wait... gods, beloved... Get up on your knees, kneel up. Ben's going to fuck you for me, he's going to fuck you for me while I come down your throat...."

Nelson whined breathlessly, licking and sucking on the inside of his thigh. "Oh gods please..."

"Will you?" Daniel looked up; Ben had already slipped off the bed, leaning down to give Daniel a hard, hungry kiss.

"I am, as always, your devoted servant, my love," he murmured, smiling against his mouth. His eyes moved hungrily down Daniel's body as he sank to his knees behind Nelson, not hesitating before starting to work slick fingers into him. "Besides, I must admit... I much prefer this view."

Daniel's breathless laughter caught on a moan as Athos shifted under him, bucking up into him. "Oh! Oh yes... please, Athos...."

"Come here, then..." Athos caught hold of his thighs, pulling them up over the arms of the chair, rocking up into him as Nelson took him in his mouth again, crying out around him. Even while rocking back onto Ben's cock Nelson was still exceptionally talented with his mouth. Soon Daniel couldn't think of anything at all but the sensations they were inflicting on him, the intensity of Athos' cock filling him, pushing up against his pleasure spot as they rocked together, as Nelson worked with the buck of their hips to take Daniel deep in his throat. 

At the same time David was finally getting what he wanted, a litany of curses and encouragements falling from his lips as Jaques' hips smacked against his ass. Daniel let his head fall back against Athos' shoulder, catching a glimpse of Phree and Yosiah curled close on the settee, and he felt a rush of satisfaction at the knowledge that all of his companions were finding the pleasure they wanted. His own pleasure quickly came to its peak, and he cried out, coming hot in Nelson's eager mouth as he shuddered around Athos' cock.

"Gods, my lord..." Athos' hips stuttered up into him, extending his pleasure, and while Daniel expected the normal intensity of overstimulation that never came, his body instead riding out the waves of pleasure as Athos spent himself inside him. It left him strangely craving more, and certainly still hard, and he tried to squirm down more onto Athos' cock, whimpering.

He heard a desperate whine from Nelson. "Fuck, Ben, please don't stop, I'm so close - "

"Shh, hold on sweetheart, hold on...." Ben's voice was rough with pleasure himself, and Daniel opened his eyes to find his lover watching him with a dark, wild desire. "Hold off just a moment, and if our prince desires it, we can both find our pleasure with him in turn."

"Please." The thought of it made Daniel feel wildly desperate. "Please, Nelson, I - "

"Come, then, my lord." Jaques' voice was a low rumble, strong arms lifting him off of Athos, helping him crawl up onto the bed next to where David had stretched out on his back. 

David flashed him a grin, pulling him into a warm kiss, groaning against his mouth as Jaques slid back into him. "Mmm, yes... the tincture is good, my lord?"

"So good," Daniel gasped, biting his lip at the press of Nelson's cock, rocking back onto him and groaning as he slid deep into him. "So good, and so... oh gods, I just... gods yes, fuck me, please...."

"You just... mmm, just need a hard cock in you?" David panted, pulling on his own cock slowly in contrast to the hard snaps of Jaques hips. "Shall I let Jaques fuck you, too?"

Nelson's fingers dug into his hips as he stuttered into him, clearly desperately close. Daniel knew he couldn't get there yet, needed far more, and the thought of stopping when each thrust felt so exquisite nearly made him sob with desperation. "Yes. Yes, all of you. Gods, Nelson, please - "

He felt a harder thrust, heard Ben groan - fucking Nelson into him, clearly. "Come on sweetheart... give our prince what he wants - "

 

For a moment Daniel held his breath, letting the stuttering bucks of Nelson's hips push pleasure through him, reveling in his lover's throaty cries, the exalting satisfaction of feeling him spend himself. Then he was easing away, the loss of sensation acute and near torture, and Daniel exhaled in gasping sob.

"Shhh, my love..." Ben curled over him, wrapping an arm around his waist, lips warm on the side of his neck. "Are you alright? Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes. Oh gods, Ben, please don't stop, please take me - "

"Shh, I'm here...." The push of Ben's cock was good and right, the familiar girth filling him perfectly tight. He knew well how to move with Ben, pushing back into his thrusts, driving shudders of pleasure up his spine as they came together again and again. Ben kept his arm wrapped tight around Daniel's waist, resting his weight on his free arm, still kissing and sucking at his neck. "Just relax... I'll stay with you until you're fully satisfied, my love... promise I'll take care of everything for you... help you take everyone... and if you need... mm, make love again....."

It sounded perfect, the pleasure of Ben's cock eclipsing the aching need that he felt, and part of him just wanted to ask Ben to keep fucking him for the rest of the night. But he knew his love was close, could feel it in the ragged force of his thrusts. "Yes, yes... please, _mein herz_ , take your pleasure of me!"

"My Daniel...." Ben's affinity for pushing as deep as possible when he found his climax felt better than ever, his lover's hips grinding into his ass, cock pushing a sweet hot intensity of pleasure through him as he pulsed and spilled inside him. He held Daniel to him tightly, panting as he pressed soft kisses to his skin, still grinding into him. 

"My dearest," he breathed, giving a few last, stuttering thrusts. Then he was easing away, but before the ache of need could return Daniel found himself being manhandled, pulled to straddle David on the bed. That seemed like just as lovely an idea as letting Jaques fuck him, and Daniel reached back to guide David's cock up into him.

"Dear gods, you're wet...." David's hands raked down his back and over his ass, pulling Daniel's ass cheeks apart as he bucked deep into him with a hard, smooth thrust. "My prince is already a complete whore for our passions...."

Such a delightfully dirty idea, Daniel thought with a groan, starting to move with him, craving the rush of sensation that came with each push of his cock. "Perhaps it is - mmm, only fair... when you all serve me with such.- oh, such dedication!"

David gave a low, chuckling groan. "And now you serve us... mmm, serve and _service_ us, each of us in turn...." He shifted under Daniel, breath catching on a whine as they came together more completely. When Daniel glanced back it was to find Jaques lifting David's calves to his shoulders, pushing a groan from David's throat as he pushed back into him. "Mmm, yes... can you manage to fuck both of us, my lover? Think you can last?"

Even Daniel could feel Jaques' harder thrust at his words. It brought a helpless rush of sensation that he was trying to replicate before he could think, rocking down harder onto David's cock even as Jaques growled out his reply. "You know I can take anything you throw at me, you cheeky little minx."

David laughed, breathless and joyful, pulling Daniel's mouth to his for another kiss. "We should do this... mmm, much more often, my prince..." His fingers raked down Daniel's, back digging into his ass, pulling him down onto his cock. "Ooh, so good... fucking your hungry, sloppy little ass...!"

Daniel whimpered assent, though he couldn't think about the future, couldn't think about anything but the build of pleasure, the push of David's cock inside him again and again. He felt frantic with need, no finesse to their lovemaking with the hard buck of Jaques' hips and his own desperate rutting. But David gasped a litany of curses against his mouth, and all too soon he was coming undone, pulsing and spilling inside him.

"See?" he heard Jaques growl behind him, moving, urging Daniel off of David's softening cock and leaning over him to take his place. His cock pushed into Daniel easily despite his girth, feeling slick and wet inside him. No, Daniel realized, he was the one who was wet, his companions' seed spilling out of him and down his thighs as Jaques buried himself to the hilt.

Jaques said nothing more, but went to work with practiced determination, setting a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts, so fast and intense that Daniel could barely catch his breath. But that didn't matter when it was exactly what he needed, the ache of need replaced by a glorious intensity of pleasure, and soon it was sweeping over him again, every nerve in his body overwhelmed with triumph as he clenched and shuddered around Jaques' cock, spilling on David's stomach.

"See?" Jaques gasped again, hips stuttering against his ass, the pulse of his cock another, delightful rush of sensation, spilling hot and thick inside him as the others had done.

David gave a breathless, throaty laugh. "Oh yes... fuck him so good, lover, fill him up with your seed," he urged, goading Jaques to thrust through his orgasm, a few last ragged thrusts before he finally collapsed over them, panting as he pressed kisses to Daniel's neck and David's lips.

For a few blessed, tranquil moments, Daniel thought he might finally be spent, and briefly entertained the thought of asking them to stay, to let him trade lazy kisses with them while Ben cuddled up against his back. Then Jaques arched to steal another kiss from David, his softening cock shifting inside Daniel, and the need for sensation returned with such a rush that Daniel sobbed between them.

"Are you alright, _mein Schatzilein_?" Jaques concern was immediate. He eased away from him carefully, the absence of sensation leaving Daniel feeling wet and well used and terribly empty, and he had to bite back another pleading whimper.

"Yes," he managed, and gave a soft, helpless laugh. "Yes, only - I think three drops may have been a bit much to start with on the first go."

Gentle fingers stroked through his hair. Ben. "Yosiah and Phree are still here. We could all lay together and please you with our mouths if you just need something gentle, love."

"I..." Daniel's thighs shook as he climbed off of David. He swallowed hard, trying to take stock. The need for sensation was like an abrasion in the middle of his back that he couldn't reach on his own to soothe. He felt his cheeks flush. "I... I really need to be filled right now."

Ben leaned in to nuzzle his ear, voice low. "I could please you with my tongue?"

Of that Daniel had no doubt. He smiled, turning his face to steal a kiss from his lover's mouth. "Your devotion knows no bounds, _mein herz_. But I... I need to be taken."

"We can go again." Yosiah, still curled on the settee with Phree, offered him a smile, then looked up at his brother. "Can't we, _hayati_?"

"Of course," Phree replied without hesitation. He held a hand out towards the bed, shifting back along the settee to make space between him and Yosiah. "If it would please our prince to join us?" 

Ben helped him stand, crossing the room on rather unsteady legs to settle between them. Daniel sank down into the warmth of their embrace, letting Phree pull him into a warm kiss. "If you want to go to bed...."

"And miss this? Never." Phree nibbled at his bottom lip, voice lowering. "Help me ready Yosiah to please you, my lord?"

Despite the ever-present irritation of his need for pleasure, it was nice to relax into kisses and touch with them, trading them with both Phree and Yosiah unrestrained. Then he turned his focus to Yosiah, kissing over his neck and chest with Phree, then sucking at his nipples as Phree leaned down more to suckle at his younger brother's half-hard cock. Sometimes Daniel wondered if the level of intimacy between them ought to have shocked him. But how could it, when their love and tenderness for each other was so beautiful? And did they not all now live a life far more intimate? Had they not all chosen brotherhood? A bond far deeper than blood? How could he worry about anything that brought any of them closer together?

"Come, my sweet lord," Yosiah murmured, and at his invitation Daniel eagerly straddled his lap, sinking down onto his cock.

He moaned at the blessed stimulation, kissing Yosiah breathlessly as he ground his ass down against his hips, pushing his cock deep into him. Yes... this was what he needed, the stimulation to soothe his ache of desire. "Oh yes... oh, thank you...."

"My sweet boys...." Phree's voice was low and warm and appreciative against Daniel's neck as he kissed and sucked at his skin. As he moved with the slow grind of Daniel's hips, the hardness of his reawakened erection pressed against the small of his back, a delightful promise that Daniel could have all the pleasure he desired. Phree's teeth grazed up the tendon of his neck, nibbling at his earlobe, and Daniel closed his eyes with a moan, the warmth and stimulation of being pinned between them soothing and wonderful. He started to move a little harder on Yosiah at Phree's urging, their kisses growing more heated and urgent. Then Phree was lifting him, urging his hips off of Yosiah's cock, and before Daniel could think to complain on the lack of sensation he was sliding in to take his brother's place.

"That's it...." Phree's voice was a purr of pleasure against his ear. "My dear prince... let my brother and I trade off pleasing you and we will last as long as you need us to...."

That was even better, and Daniel let himself relax into the unhurried and decadent build of pleasure, of touching and being touched, riding both of them in turn. Kissing Yosiah, then twisting to trade slow, deep kisses with Phree as he moved on his brother's cock. He paused briefly to look for Ben, finding his lover lounging on the bed, watching them, expression content. He smiled wider as Daniel's gaze fell upon him, lips pursing into a kiss in his direction, a silent declaration of love that left Daniel feeling cherished and safe.

He returned the gesture before turning to kiss Yosiah again, sinking down onto his cock as Phree pulled away. "Such a lovely gift to have you both...."

"Such a lovely gift to share you," Yosiah replied, smiling and pulling him into another kiss. They certainly seemed practiced and adept at it, though from his past experience with the two of them and Nelson's far more extensive tales they were certainly used to it.

The reminder of Nelson's tales brought another idea to mind, and Daniel moaned just thinking of it. A variation he'd never been able to bring himself to attempt - certainly it would be difficult with Ben - but with the tincture still influencing his nerves it seemed too wonderful not to at least try. Daniel drew a shaky breath, turning to kiss Phree again. "Will you... I - I would like, I...."

"Anything, sweet prince," Phree replied, nuzzling along his jaw, hands rubbing up and down his thighs as he rocked on Yosiah. "Whatever you wish...."

Why did it make him so self-conscious to ask for it? Perhaps he could start slowly. "I... will you put your fingers in me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Just let me find the slick...."

"On the floor on your right," Ben offered from the bed, and Daniel gave him a grateful smile. 

Moments later he felt Phree's fingers stroke slick against him, and he slowed, letting him press up to him. The additional fullness felt heavenly, and he bit his lip on a groan, trying to press back into it. "Oh, yes... please, more...."

"More?" Phree's fingers eased away, then pressed back, stretching him more, working carefully with the rock of his hips. "Is that good, sweetheart?"

Daniel closed his eyes. reveling in the sensation, the rush of fullness each time he sank down against Yosiah's hips. It was enough, wasn't it? Surely he could come like this? "I...."

"You want his cock, don't you?" Ben's voice was soft and low, reassuring. "You want to let them share you, both take you at once?"

"Please," Daniel gasped, closing his eyes, feeling mortified but desperate for it all the same. "Please, Phree...."

"Of course, _mein Schatzilein_. Shh, shh... we'll take care of you... lean forward more for me, come on...." His fingers eased away to urge Daniel to cuddle against Yosiah's chest, to rock slowly on him. The head of his cock pressed against his well-used ass, and as much as Daniel knew he was going to regret all these activities in the morning with the tingle of the tincture still brushing against his nerves couldn't help but crave it. He forced himself to breathe with the rock of his hips, letting himself relax until Phree was finally pushing into him alongside his brother. 

For a moment the sensation was too much to take, the bright ache of being stretched too tight making Daniel tense, crying out. But Phree's fingers tightened on his hips, holding him still. "Relax, sweetheart, you can take this, you want this, just relax...."

Then he pushed deeper, the head of his cock pushing past the tightest point, and the ache of being stretched open changed to an incredible, satisfying feeling of fullness and intensity. "Oh gods yes," he whimpered, trying to push back more, crying out as the shift of their cocks pushed up inside him just right, flooding him with pleasure.

"You feel so good, my lord..." Yosiah's lips nuzzled his jaw, breath soft and warm. "So good to have you... feel Phree's cock inside you with mine...."

"Yes," Daniel choked out, managing to press a trembling kiss to his lips and then letting his head fall to his shoulder. "Kiss him for me. Kiss him while you fuck me together, please...."

He felt Phree's hips stutter against his, push deeper, his hands still on Daniel's hips, guiding him as they moved together. It was too much, too intense for him to do anything but take it, face buried in the crook of Yosiah's neck, each breath a helpless, whimpering cry. At the same time he couldn't dream of stopping, couldn't deny himself the pleasure his body craved, feeling like he was already shaking apart as he rocked down onto them, pleasure building hot and fast.

"There we are, sweetheart..." Was it Yosiah or Phree who murmured against his ear? "Just give in to your pleasure, take everything you want, come on...."

Everything he wanted. All of them. It was a wonderful, perfect realization, and finally Daniel felt like he could stop thinking, mind shutting down to the desperate shocks of pleasure that burst through him with each buck of his hips - more, more, until sensation overflowed, hot-bright pleasure burning through him, eclipsing the world around him.

In the aftermath of pleasure he was far, far too full, his body fluttering helplessly around their cocks, caught between the agony of over-stimulation and the greater agony of pulling away. Daniel sobbed, shuddering, and felt Yosiah's hands smooth down to his ass, heat radiating from them. "Shh, my prince... let the earth hold and heal you...."

Dimly Daniel recognized his earth magic, felt his body relax as Phree carefully eased away from him. He was far too exhausted to do anything, but let himself be moved, leaning back so that someone could gather him in his arms and lift him. Ben.

"I've got him," he said, and Daniel nestled his head against his chest, reveling in the warm rumble of his voice. "Don't worry. Go ahead and take care of each other. I'll take care of him."

Yes... Ben would always take care of him. Daniel nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck with a soft sigh, and when Ben settled him carefully in bed tugged him down into his arms, into a warm, sweet kiss.

Ben's body was warm against him, his hands warmer, soothing magic through him. Daniel was well used to this kind of care from him, taking away any residual pain from his frantic pursuit of pleasure and leaving only the most lovely, sated exhaustion. 

Daniel reached up to stroke his fingers through his hair, languishing in his kisses. "Thank you," he murmured finally. "Such a delightful gift you arranged for me... as you always do...."

Ben smiled against his mouth, voice warm and adoring. "And it will be my pleasure to continue to try and delight you for as long as we live."

It was a promise Daniel had heard spoken many times, and until recently had made himself believe completely, pushing away a future that was not to come until far in the future. But reaching his thirtieth birthday meant keeping commitments promised long ago. The future he'd ignored for so long had arrived, and the reminder sobered him.

"Even next year?" He asked softly, and Ben pulled back to look down at him, tracing his fingers along the line of his jaw.

"I will be by your side until I draw my last breath. Wherever life may take you. Nothing will ever be more important to me than ensuring your happiness, whatever it takes." He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then let his own rest against it. "Everything will work out just fine. I promise you."

How could he speak with such certainty when they couldn't know what things would be like? He would certainly be expected to spend time in Trá Bhlaosc, to leave behind the familiar comfort and privacy of these apartments. How would his new husband feel about his companions? What if he was jealous of Daniel's love for Ben, what if he tried to forbid it?

"We'll be together," Ben murmured, as if reading his thoughts. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Of course," Daniel replied, and let himself relax. "That's all that's important to me."

Ben gave a pleased hum, cuddling close to him. He was still half hard against his thigh, Daniel realized, and found himself appreciating the realization. He smoothed a hand over Ben's shoulder and down his chest, fingers curling idly in soft whirls of ashen chest hair. "And did my gift satisfy you too, _mein herz_?"

"More than I could have hoped for," Ben replied. "Nothing in the world is more beautiful than seeing you completely lost to pleasure. You've never been more exquisite than you were tonight."

"Never?" Daniel trailed his fingers down Ben's stomach, feeling it tense under his touch, a shiver moving through as he started to toy with the hair at the base of his cock. "Not ever?"

Ben gave a soft, huffed laugh against his mouth. "Are you not sated even now, my beloved?"

"Not quite," Daniel replied truthfully, capturing his mouth in a longer kiss, fingers curling around his cock. "Besides... we did agree that I would have you last...."

Ben's hips pressed into his touch as he curled his fingers around his cock. "But you can barely move, beloved...."

"The ability to move isn't a prerequisite for the ability to get fucked," Daniel replied, pleased with the logic of his argument even with the fuzzy exhaustion in his mind. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing and stroking with the skill of familiarity, the sensation of his lover's cock hardening in his grip sending a soft, lazy wave of arousal through him. "Don't wanna fall asleep without having you in me again...."

Ben chuckled softly against his mouth. "Well... I suppose it is your birthday... if you're sure."

"Mmm," Daniel assented, and soon found himself being arranged on his side with the pleasure of his lover behind him, worshipping his body with kisses and touch and finally, finally taking him. It was perfect, Daniel thought, just being filled by the familiar girth of his cock, Ben's arms warm and strong around him. He wasn't completely certain if he could get hard again, but it didn't matter - he was content to spend hours just like this, Ben's unhurried thrusts stroking pleasure through him, satisfying without any need for more.

He twined his fingers with Ben's, sighing in pleasure as he pushed deep again. "Next time we have a day to ourselves... mmm... want to take the tincture with you... just a little. Just so we can do this all day..."

Ben chuckled softly, "As always, my sweet prince, it will be my greatest pleasure to serve."

~~~


	10. Part 4 - a Contract of Nations

After six years in his service, Laruin could easily tell when his King was out of sorts. He'd learned much about King Muiredach in that time, but that had come easily when he was almost always at John's side. Any misgivings John's people may have had about the presence of a fire elemental as an advisor in the court of the king had been long ago laid to rest, in part due to Lar's constant and unfaltering service, but probably more because of the trade that had been fostered with clan Byrne - trade that saw his clan provided with both essentials and luxuries in return for the fine pieces of jewelry that could be wrought so easily by artisans of his affinity.

John had been so regal, when Lar had first brought him to clan Byrne. He'd travelled hundreds of miles into their Arctic lands alone with Lar and Mallorie, trusting Lar entirely to make the safe introduction he'd promised. Even when the guard unit that had met them had insisted on restraining him, John had submitted without complaint, waving aside Lar's protests. "I know you'll keep your word," he said softly, smiling, and Lar had felt something inside him twist.

"I love him," he'd admitted to his mother finally when he made his petition, all the arguments he'd considered set aside in favor of a truth that hurt to admit. "Not just because he saved me. He's more noble and beautiful than anyone I've ever met. Even a chance to serve him is so much more than I'll ever deserve after everything I've done, but... I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. Please."

His mother had smiled, soft and sad, cupping his cheek. "Danae has given you a true gift in your love," she murmured. "I cannot deny it any more than you will. I will honor your declaration of _mionn-leannán_ , and your wishes. And I will hear your King's proposal. Just tell me, my darling one... are you prepared for the consequences if he never cares for you the same way you do for him?"

"He's betrothed to another," Lar had answered. "And he is King. I know that he will not and cannot return the love Danae has blessed with me with. But he has accepted my service. It's enough."

He'd forced himself to believe it. He had to. If only to keep himself from admitting that he was far more afraid of the opposite.

"I wish to take dinner in my apartments," John said to him after an afternoon of distraction and half-finished work. "Will you arrange it? And keep me company?"

"Of course, my lord." Such a thing was not uncommon - while John adored his younger sisters and their families, meetings, work or travel often kept him from formal dining, and when it did not he often preferred to take the evening as a rare opportunity to unwind - occasionally with some very attractive company. But tonight was not one of those times. "If you'll forgive me for asking... is there anything I can do to ease your troubles? Will you share them with me?"

John's lips formed an empty smile, and he reached out to cup his face. "You do so much already, my friend," he murmured, a wistfulness in his expression. "I would share them with you in a moment if there was anything to be done. But there is not. Just stay with me."

It didn't surprise him when John hardly touched his food, picking at it while Larry ate, though most of the bottle of wine he'd opened disappeared into his glass. Once Larry was done John abandoned his meal to pull Larry into the bedroom, pulling him into desperate kisses before Larry could even start to ready him for the bath. "Come to bed with me," he gasped against his lips, pulling him back towards the bed. "Please, Lar."

"I'm here..." Larry started on the buttons of his undershirt, trying to sooth him with kisses. "John, whatever it is..."

"I just need to stop thinking. I need - Lar, please, I need you, I need...."

"You need me to make love to you," Lar murmured, stroking his fingers up into his hair, kissing away his words. "You know that is a service I am always happy to provide."

It was something to focus on, at least - giving pleasure to John, and not worrying about him. It was far from the first time John had sought sex to deal with his stress, and regardless of all the positions they took when they made love - alone together, or with others - it was the act of submitting that most often calmed his King's worries. That was what Lar focused on as he took him to bed - the goal of fucking John into blessed exhaustion - not the trembling desperation with which John gave himself to him. Not the way his fingers dug into Lar's back, pulling him into breathless kisses as he drove into him. Not the way his voice caught as he begged for him.

But afterwards John's shoulders shook as he clung to him, and when Lar pressed soothing kisses to his cheeks he found them wet with tears.

"Please tell me what troubles you," he begged, heart aching. "Surely, a burden shared is eased..."

"I can't," his lover whispered, burying his face in his neck.

"John, I promise your confidence will be safe with me."

John gave a soft, choked laugh. "I know. I know. I trust you with my life, Lar. But it won't help. Nothing can."

Lar shifted to press a kiss to his temple, then the corner of his eye, continuing until he'd coaxed John to uncurl, until he could kiss his mouth, stroking fingers through his hair, over his back. "Come on, sweetheart. Just let it out. Just get it off your chest."

John let out a shivering sigh, fingers clenching in Lar's hair, then releasing, smoothing it down again. "The royal house of Eisenschreiber," he started finally, words slow and heavy, "extends an invitation for myself and my household to be their honored guests, so that I might be joined in holy matrimony with my betrothed, who has now reached his third decade."

Larry had always known about the betrothal, always kept it in the back of his mind. "And you do not wish to go?"

John's lips pressed together tightly, turning white. "It's a good match. The house of Eisenschreiber is the most powerful in all the lands of the south, their holdings are innumerable. My betrothal acted as a show of their support of my family line during the War of Succession. In the days after my uncle's death the power of that allegiance did much to win back and maintain the support of the kings of Trá Bhlaosc. They have given aid when requested, given healers and communicators that have benefited my people beyond measure. And in return they have embraced the priests and priestesses of Mheridis, allowed us to bring water to revitalize the parched lands across the sea. To refuse their invitation would be an open act of hostility."

Lar bit his tongue on the obvious arguments that the blessings of Mheridis were clearly far more of a benefit for the house of Eisenschreiber, and that an allegiance to the High King of Trá Bhlaosc would surely give them just as much political sway in the lands to the south. He stroked an errant curl from John's forehead. "Is it really such a terrible thing to be married?"

At his words, John's eyes grew bright, and his bottom lip trembled. "No," he whispered, and pulled Lar down to him, burying his face in his neck. "Not if it were a marriage to the one I wish."

Lar froze, heart stopping at the insinuation of his words. "John...."

"I am King," his lover half-sobbed. "I know I serve a higher purpose than my own will. But how is it fair to marry another when I love you? And yet how is it fair to love you when I must marry another? I am doubly damned!"

Lar choked back a sob of emotion, pulling back to kiss him again and again. "I love you," he whispered. "I've always loved you, John. I'm sorry I've never told you so. I'm sorry I failed you."

"Never," John murmured, trembling as he kissed him. "You've never failed me. And I've always known, Lar. Always felt it. You've been so good to me. The failure is mine."

He sounded so lost, so broken. Lar couldn't help but moan. "No. No, never, my love. You could never fail me. If you truly love me, then it is an incomparable gift for us both. Danae does not gift such a precious thing to hurt us."

"Then why is my heart breaking at the thought of losing you?"

Instantly, the way to soothe his lover's aching heart became clear. Larry pressed a kiss to his forehead, his eyelids. "You aren't losing me, John. You'll never lose me. I promise you that, with all the fervency of every oath I have ever sworn you. I love you and I will be by your side for as long as you wish it. No matter where you may go and no matter what happens. My love for you will never falter."

John's lower lip trembled. "But the gods cannot bless a marriage joined without passion...."

"And you think that will make me love you any less?" Lar pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Dozens have shared our bed. That has never had any bearing on my love for you besides my desire to see you find pleasure and happiness."

"But it's not fair to you."

"Only if I feel it so. I don't. I promise you. I don't. Besides... if your betrothed is of such a royal house, surely he will have had other lovers in his thirty years of life, just as you have. Surely we can reach some kind of understanding."

John seemed to relax a little more at his words. He arched up to kiss him, voice small. "Will you come with me, then? To be married?"

Lar gave a soft, reassuring hum, cuddling him close. "I wouldn't dream of letting you go without me."

~~~

Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and heir to the royal house of Eisenschreiber, regarded himself in the grand mirror in his dressing room and adjusted his ceremonial sash with a frown, smoothing down the pleats in the gold-embroidered blue silk. The garment proved as troubling as his emotions.

"King Johnathine Muiredach." He let the foreign syllables move across his tongue, testing the weight and stress. It had to be right. More than right. He needed to be able to say the name as if it were as natural as his own.

Even if ne never wanted to hear it again.

"Allow me."

The attentive touch of Daniel's oldest friend calmed his nerves a little, as did Ben's encouraging smile. Of all his _Heilig-ombra_ , Ben had always been his closest since the day the winds brought him to be Daniel's shadow, and his devotion had never been wanting.

He looked so very much like him that oftimes Daniel thought they must somehow share blood, despite their differences in elemental affinities. He'd even considered - carefully and thoughtfully - asking his father, the king. But whatever the answer was, it didn't matter.

Ben was his, and he loved him more dearly than anyone in the world.

"Thank you, _mein herz_ ," he whispered, sighing as Ben's fingers moved from their adjustments to cup the side of his face.

"You're troubled. Would you like me to take your place, my treasure of light?"

More than anything Daniel wanted to say yes, to be able to hide in the shadows and observe their visitor without notice. To have the time to discover who his husband-to-be truly was. He turned his face to kiss Ben's palm. "I would accept your protection in a second if I could. But I have been promised to this man since I was a babe. If we truly wish to finalize the allegiance I must show as much trust in him as he has placed in us to leave his kingdom and come here to finalize our union."

"You don't think he has sent his own Heilig-ombra in his stead?"

Daniel shook his head. "Such deception would make our union and the treaty void. In any case, the royal family of Trá Bhlaosc does not keep Heilig-ombra." He let himself lean into Ben's touch, lifting a hand to return his gentle touch, cupping his cheek. 

Ben's lips pressed together. "I only hope this union will be worth your sacrifice."

"King Muiredach has unparalleled power, and his lands are rich with resources. We will all be stronger for the union." He traced his fingertips along the familiar cheekbone, stroked his fingertips into Ben's hair. "In truth, I pity him."

"Pity, my lord?"

"To have no Heilig-ombra. To grow up without you. I can't imagine how terrible that would be...."

Ben's smile was as warm as his kiss, sweet and adoring. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

Daniel sighed, sliding arms up around his neck with little care to rumpling his costume. Finally he gave voice to the truth he'd thought a thousand times. "My heart will always be yours. Only yours. This marriage will be in name only. I won't share my heart with anyone but you."

He'd thought his lover would be pleased. Instead Ben sighed against his mouth, holding him closer. "Don't close your heart so quickly. The earth welcomes his step. That speaks of a good husband."

"And the wind whispers his praises," Daniel admitted, frowning. "So I will listen. But it can't change that you will always be the one that I love."

Ben kissed him again, holding him close, kissed him until he couldn't bear to frown, until he very much wished that he could just retire for the night and keep kissing him. "I will always be with you, _mein Schatzilein_ ," he whispered. "Until the end of both our days. Now, let's go meet your husband."

~~~


	11. Chapter 11

It amazed Laruin that a few days of travel could take them to an entirely new land. Traveling north to the land of Danae was a long undertaking over land, watching the forests of Trá Bhlaosc gradually turn to hills of frozen tundra, then the mountains of ice that kept them safe from outside influence. Travelling south meant a few days under full sail in the king's armada, the ships cutting through the water with great speed despite the lack of wind to fill their sails.

When they spotted land it was nothing like the sandy beaches and thickly forested hills of Trá Bhlaosc; the cliffs before them were high and craggy and barren from life, the waves crashing against them. What had from a distance seemed like two tall light towers turned out to be massive statues, robed figures with spear and sword who stood watch over the bay before them, their robes in swirls around them as if light as air and not made of stone at all. In the bay beyond lay a myriad of ships, and a grand city of stone, towering buildings flying brightly coloured banners reaching up towards the sky.

The water began to grow choppy as they approached the mouth of the bay, then strangely turbulent, a sudden wind whipping at the rigging. "Sire!" The captain of the ship called, but John was already striding towards the bow, tall and strong despite the wind's apparent efforts to tear his robes from his body.

"I am Johnathine Muiredach, high king of Trá Bhlaosc! I have come at the invitation of your Queen, to fulfil the promise of my forefathers!"

Lar could barely hear the words as the wind took them from his lips, but immediately it died, leaving the waters still. Lar stared down at the waves in amazement as their ship once again got underway, climbing the deck to join him. "Is that the true power of an air elemental?"

John shrugged. "Could be. Could be the winds themselves. The Anemōnē, they call them. Air elementals are rather secretive about the extent of their powers." He turned to lean back on the rail, eyes emerald in the bright sunlight. "They say that long before the unification of Trá Bhlaosc, there was a king with a great armada who sought to claim this land for Mheridis. They say the winds capsized every ship, but that miraculously not a soul was lost - their longboats were blown safely back to shore. A warning, I suppose."

"It must have been effective." Lar shaded his eyes and looked again towards the city. Despite all of his reassurances to John, he still wasn't quite sure how he felt about his impending marriage. It didn't help that he'd been unable to learn much of the royal house of Eisenschreiber when he'd reached out through the network of contacts he'd made during his time in Trá Bhlaosc. Even the Communicators had not been able to give him much about their own royal family. Was it a religious choice, that they abstained from any portraiture? It must be - he'd never met a royal who didn't want to leave their mark on the world in that form. Hopefully it wasn't because they were secretly hideous. Or perhaps it was part of their strange secrecy, living in an inner sanctum in their palace that was like a fortress, completely cut off from the outside world apart from a few chosen advisors and servants.

He'd also heard some rather delightful rumors of an extensive book of sex positions. Perhaps if he could establish a contact during their stay he could procure a copy for John....

Eisen Stadtvon was a further day's travel from the bay on horseback - which turned to two, with the size of the royal entourage - a further strangeness when so much travel in Trá Bhlaosc was done by barge on the great rivers. Lar wasn't sure if the rivers here would even support such travel - the land outside the cities was arid and rocky, spotted with carefully tended groves and farms, lines of strange, gnarled trees protecting new spring growth from the full power of the sun.

Finally they reached the city, travelling through the winding streets to reach the palace where it sat high over the city, a marvel of intricately carved pillars and archways, open walkways and balconies, though as the road ascended the hill Lar caught glimpses of what must have been the secretive royal apartments behind. That building seemed more like a prison than a palace, with solid, imposing walls only broken by tiny slits of windows in the stonework.

There were places at home as elaborate as this palace, of course. Clann Byrne could trace their lineage back through hundreds of Matriarchs to Danae herself, and the cities they'd carved into the earth bore extravagant temples to her name made by artists whose names had long been lost to the ravages of time. But there was an opulence to the palace of Eisenschreiber that was somehow even more grand than John's palace, and spoke of a history of strength and prosperity.

John and his entourage were shown to the west wing of the palace, and a set of very grand apartments for John himself, richly furnished and decorated with intricate silk brocade tapestries. Through strangely the bathroom was a disappointment, the stone tub barely large enough for one man while seated crosslegged. Still, Lar managed to have John washed and dressed, glad that they'd packed mostly summer finery; even in the early months of the year it was hot. He even had time to wash his own hair, thank god - the Queen's invitation had come with strange and specific instruction that John's personal retinue remain masked and with their hair covered when in public, and in the heat of the day he'd begun to sweat under his helmet, hair sticking to his scalp most uncomfortably. Fortunately their apartments provided much lighter head gear, and face masks of silk so fine he hardly felt like he was wearing anything at all.

Finally they were shown to the grand reception hall. "Presenting his Royal Excellency Johnathine Muiredach the Sixth, Blessed of Mheridis, Ruler of Hovestad and High King of unified Trá Bhlaosc!"

Lar sank to a knee with the rest of John's entourage as John bowed low at the foot of a grand dias holding three thrones. Head bowed, Lar cast his eyes up to examine them, marvelling at the strangeness and grandeur.

The Queen sat in the center, snow white hair piled high around an elaborate headdress, much like her golden-haired daughter, Princess Elouise. But what interested him most was the man in the third seat, who held himself with quiet stillness, watching the procession. He certainly wasn't hideous, Lar found himself thinking in relief. Quite the opposite - he had very attractive features under the elaborate patterns of gold paint that adorned his bronzed skin, and a strong jaw and well-shaped lips with an unusually prominent cupid's bow. He was wearing a white silk tunic with a blue sash the colour of his eyes but his outer robes were much the same as the women - long layers of brightly coloured silk with intricate embroidery that spoke of wealth and status.

The Queen inclined her head. "Well met, King Johnathine. The Anemōnē bear witness that you have grown into a great man, and a greater King. We are honored by your presence in our humble city."

"It is my greatest honor to have received your invitation." John straightened from his bow. "Our friendship with the royal house of Eisenschreiber is valuable beyond measure, but I pray you will allow me to offer a humble tribute gift to your honor, and to beg your leave to pay suit to my betrothed, the Crown Prince."

At the Queen's nod, one of John's pages stepped forward, unfurling the scroll of manifest. "From the great forests of Trá Bhlaosc, three ships of fine timber. From the great mines of Trá Bhlaosc, three ships of coal. From the blessing of Mheridis and the power of the high king, three nights of rain for three hundred miles. And from our allies to the north, jeweled accoutrements wrought by the most talented artisans of Clann Byrne." The pages brought forward a chest of intricately carved wood as he spoke, and set it in front of John. He unlocked it, allowing them to lift out and display the trays of black velvet inside on which sparkled the polished and gleaming collection of chains and pendants, bracelets, armbands and shining diadems, which Lar knew had cost John in trade as much as the cargo of ships he had brought with him.

The Queen leaned forward on her throne, looking down at the items, and though her expression was calm Lar thought he could see a true flash of interest. She'd better be impressed, he thought disobediently. If a finer collection of jewelry had ever left the lands of Danae, it was certainly not from his clan.

"Your tribute is generous beyond measure," the Queen said finally, nodding to one of the two veiled women who flanked her throne. They stepped down silently to take the chest of jewels, two more in identical tunics and veils taking their place as if they'd duplicated themselves. "We thank you, and give our blessing to your suit. We are pleased to present our grandson, Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and beloved of the Anemōnē, heir to the grand house of Eisenschreiber."

At her words, the man rose from his seat, silk robes trailing behind him as he started down the steps to where John waited. The two blond, masked guards that had been standing at attention next to his throne followed a few steps behind, as silent as shadows, and before Lar could think he was rising to mirror them, taking his usual place a few steps behind and to the right of John.

It let him see the crown prince more clearly as he approached, eyes downcast and demure. Lar could see a sharp intelligence behind them, though, measuring John just as Lar measured him. There was a brief, nearly immeasurable pause when he reached him. Then he extended a hand. "It is an honor to make your long-anticipated acquaintance, your majesty. And to accept your suit."

John's smile was appropriately polite, but Lar thought he could see a softness in his eyes, and as he took the offered hand in both of his it was with gentle care. "Most renowned prince, the honor is all mine," he said, and lifted his hand to his lips.

~~~

From his place behind Daniel, Nelson stared at the visiting king. Startlingly pretty despite the strangeness of his ink-black hair and eyes the colour of emeralds. It was rare that he had need to ask anything of the Anemōnē, though he was trained to, as they all were. It was rarer still that they would speak to him unasked. And now...

He pursed his lips in annoyance, glad they were hidden behind his mask.

As they left the reception hall, taking Daniel back to the apartments to prepare for dinner, he stepped close to Ben. "The Anemōnē have a mission for you. The man in the High King's retainer with the ice blue eyes, the one who stood. They want you to - " he stopped, the words sticking in his throat.

"I know," Ben said softly, casting his eyes back towards the hall. "The earth wishes it, too."

~~~

 

Laruin wasn't particularly happy to leave John unguarded at dinner, especially when four of the strange masked guard were still in attendance in the small, private parlour he'd been invited to. But John had smiled, touch lingering on his arm. "They will see to my needs. Please relax in the apartments, or take dinner in the Grand Hall with the courtiers, if you wish. I'll meet you later."

It would be unspeakably rude to question the king's safety in the house of an ally, or course. Malcome and Zophia had had taken up guard with the palace's men outside of the room, so he smiled and nodded and let himself be shown back to the apartments with the others.

There was a functional but delicious spread awaiting them, but too much had happened for him to sit and eat. Restless, he set to unpacking John's trunks, carefully hanging his wedding finery, sorting out the items that would be far too heavy to wear in this warmth. The shutters on the glassless windows and the double doors to the veranda were open to overlook a beautiful statuary garden, and as the sun sank toward the horizon he began to sense the familiar scent of rain on the wind.

Then, in a corner where no-one should be, he heard someone clear their throat, then a soft knock.

Lar whirled. "Who's there?"

"A servant of the royal family, seeking an audience. May I come in?"

"... yes?" Lar offered, staring at the empty wall to see a panel slide back and away. 

One of the masked guards stepped through the opening, eyes widening as he saw him. "You're a fire elemental!"

"In the service of King Johnathine," Lar replied, inclining his head respectfully. "And you are...."

"A moment, please." The panel slid shut seamlessly behind the man. He moved to close the verandah door and the slatted window shutters, then the door to the bedroom, turning the latch into place. Then he turned back to Lar, hesitating. "I... can we sit down?"

There was a plushly cushioned bench in front of one of the windows, and Lar moved to it, still watching the man warily as he settled down. The man followed, unfastening the mask over his face, and as the cloth pulled away Lar felt a shock of recognition. He jerked to his feet, moving to bow. "Your highness, my apologies! I didn't realize - "

"No - no, stop, please. Please sit down." The prince reached across the bench to catch his hand. "Please just listen. I... I'm not the prince."

Not the prince? Had they put forward an impostor rather than carry through with the betrothal? "I don't understand. Why would the Queen introduce you as such?"

"Not me, the prince." His eyes closed for a moment. "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm not used to having to explain this to people. We don't tell people, no one officially knows outside the royal family."

Lar leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. No, he wasn't the prince. But he looked so similar that anyone would be fooled... "Is he your brother?"

"Not quite." He held out a hand to him. "My name is Ben. I am a member of the prince's _Heilig-ombra_. His shadow guard. I guard and advise him. I... care for him. And when it suits him, or when it is necessary for his protection, I act as him."

"That's why you all wear masks, then. So no-one will know that he has a doppelganger among his guard. Is that why we were asked to travel masked, too?"

Ben nodded, his smile apologetic. "I'm sorry, I know it can't be comfortable for you. But in time Daniel will need to spend time in Trá Bhlaosc with - with your King. We thought it would be safest if he had the option to travel as a member of your guard. Perhaps completely apart from the Prince's official convoy."

Lar nodded slowly, considering it. It all made a lot of sense, but the implications were more worrying. "Are there significant threats to the house of Eisenschreiber, that the crown prince requires a decoy?"

At this Ben paused, considering. "No. At least... not that we are aware. But my appointment is from the Anemōnē, as it has been for generations, and so we comply. Refusal to heed the Anemōnē has brought about the downfall of great houses. The house of Eisenschreiber will never be one of those houses. So we maintain the sanctity of the _Heilig-ombra_ , like every royal family. I hope we can trust you with this secret."

There was a passion in his eyes as he spoke, enough to convince Lar of the truth of his words. "Of course," he murmured, mind already puzzling over the implications. "But why tell me? Surely John - surely the King will come to know the truth, once they are married?"

"With the Anemōnē's blessing, yes."

"But surely he could arrange anything that's needed. Why risk another person knowing? Is there something you want from me?"

"I..." Ben glanced away, hesitating, lips pressing together tightly. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Just that the Anemōnē sent me to you, they wanted me to tell you. They wanted me to... befriend you."

That just raised more questions. Lar stared at him. "Wait... they _speak_ with you?"

Blue eyes flicked to his, confused. "Of course they speak with us. Isn't that what I've been saying?"

"Well yeah but I just assumed - like, scripture. Religious edicts. I mean, we say the same of Danae but it's just a - you know, a personified representation of her principles. The Anemōnē directly give you instruction?"

"More to the Prince, to the royal family than anyone else. But any air elemental can petition the Anemōnē for answers, for truths. If the request is pure and the asker is worthy they will usually answer. They will always answer the request of one of royal blood. It is how the royal houses have been kept at peace for centuries. Because we must always be honest with each other."

The implications were monumental. He knew air elementals could whisper to the winds, of course. Everyone knew of that magic, that enabled the communicators to send messages between each other so quickly over long distances. But to know that the winds would consciously answer back...!

"They wanted you to befriend me," he repeated softly, and things started to fall into place. If the Anemōnē knew the truth of things, then surely they would know of his love for John. Did they disapprove? He felt a shiver of worry. "Did they tell you why?"

"I..." For a long moment Ben was still, visibly conflicted, searching his gaze.

If the Anemōnē considered him a threat, surely this man, so obviously and completely devoted to his prince, would not hesitate before harming him. Lar had to believe he was here with good intentions. He swallowed down his worry, reaching out to place his hand over Ben's where it rested on the bench. "It's alright. I promise to keep all your secrets, Ben. You can tell me what you need to."

Ben gave a huffed, soundless laugh, staring down at this hand. Then he turned his hand over to clasp Lar's. "They want me to seduce you."

For a moment all Lar could think about was how delightful that would be - kissing the man's well-shaped lips, pulling him close and feeling the strength of his form pressed against him. Would Ben be the aggressor? Lar found himself rather hoping so, cock twitching in interest at the thought of being pinned underneath him. 

Then his higher reasoning kicked back in with a revelation so obvious that Lar couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Gods, of course!"

Ben's eyebrows knit. "Excuse me...?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean - " Lar shook his head, smiling, turning into him and reaching out with his other hand to cradle Ben's between them. "Let me ask you something. The Prince - your lord. You're in love with him, aren't you? You're his lover?"

The way Ben's bronzed skin turned red was enough of an answer. He stared back at him, stricken. "How did you...."

Lar squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Because I have shared John's bed nearly every night since he rescued me. Because I am completely devoted to him, I love him as much as one person can love another. And because I want him to find happiness with your prince."

Relief was plain on Ben's face. "As do I," he murmured. "Truthfully, I do. But I will never leave Daniel's side. If your king asks it...." he stopped, giving a helpless sigh.

"You're afraid that John will forbid you from being together?" Lar considered the idea, then laughed again. "You don't need to have any fear of that, my friend. I think you will find your beloved's husband-to-be very... accommodating."

"But how can you be sure?" Ben pressed. "They are to be wed, to ask the blessing of the four gods for a true union. It won't be easy to just let his husband lay with another man, if he - "

"Ben." Lar cut him off gently, smiling. "Let me show you something, if you don't mind covering yourself again?"

He rose, heading for the door out of the bedroom, glancing back before unlatching it to make sure Ben was ready. Then he took him out into the main rooms of the apartment, where the rest of John's retinue was still eating.

One of the guardsmen, Hilary, caught sight of them and rose hurriedly. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize we had company - "

"Be at ease," Lar reassured him, smiling. "This isn't a formal visit. Where are... ah." He glanced back to Ben with a smile, starting for the other end of the room. "The travesty of your Queen's request that we travelled masked is that you haven't seen how unbearably attractive much of the King's company is. It's a complete travesty to mask these two in particular. This is Neal and Ken, the most beautiful twins in all of Trá Bhlaosc. Boys, this is a member of the royal guard."

"Ben," Ben supplied, offering a hand.

The twins glanced up from their conversation, breaking into the kind of winning smiles that had surely gained them entrance to many a bedroom, each clasping his hand in greeting. "Lar is biased."

"Only because I've had the pleasure of sharing our King with you two beauties on many on occasion," Lar replied, leaning down to brush a kiss across Neal's lips, then Ken's. Or possibly the other way around.

Neal followed his lead without hesitation - definitely Neal. "What he leaves out is that we were the King's favorites before he came along, the beast. It's a good thing he's so fantastic in bed or we'd never have forgiven him."

"I'd like to think I've earned my forgiveness," Lar replied, brushing his thumb across his lips. "I'll catch you boys later. We just came to grab some food."

Catching up a few plates of food, he started back for the bedroom, leaving Ben to follow him.

"You believe that the King will be accommodating," Ben started slowly as he latched the door behind him, removing his mask again, "because he likes...."

"Twins," Lar supplied, grinning. "I mean, the aesthetic in general, but also the idea of... you know. Twins having sex. Or participating in said sex, if that would be agreeable to you. Or just watching said sex. He'd really like watching, Neal and Ken aren't into that kind of thing."

"I'm sure he can watch somebody," Ben muttered, still looking a little dazed as he sank back down onto the bench.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ah - sorry, I mean - I'm sure we can figure something out." He looked up at Lar. "You truly feel he will not mind?"

Lar smiled gently. "In truth, Ben... he has been as worried that your Prince would demand his exclusivity that it seems your Prince has been. He knows they both come late to this betrothal. That must have been why the winds sent you here, right? So that you could know about us, so the Prince could be reassured."

Ben's mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Or so that I could distract you into bed."

"Hey, I'd be completely open to that, too," Lar said, trying to keep his tone of voice casual and not lecherous. "Besides, I'm sure that if two more people were to assist in the new-wedded couple's offering of passion to the four gods the gods could not be anything but pleased. If that would suit the Prince. Surely that could also be what the winds intended when they sent you to me?"

Ben nodded slowly, considering. "I will broach the subject with him. And you with your king?"

"Of course." Lar offered him one of the platters of food he'd taken from the other room. "Eat with me and we can discuss the matter more? I hear your people have a particularly revered volume dedicated to the arts of lovemaking. If there are certain... customs or practices that your Prince is accustomed to, perhaps I could work to make sure that the King is... well informed?"

Ben chuckled, reaching for a piece of flatbread. "I think I could help with that."

~~~


	12. Chapter 12

The idea that he would need to be civil to the High King of Trá Bhlaosc despite his feelings was nothing new to Daniel. He'd spent his life having to deal with the egos of posturing nobles and merchants, regardless of his like or dislike. Doing his duty for the sake of his family would surely be just more of the same.

The reality was completely different from what he expected.

What struck him first was the man's exotic good looks, with skin like ivory and hair as dark as night that formed loose ringlet curls around his face, in places half obscuring the thin gold circlet he wore. His features were finely wrought - a long, straight nose, high cheekbones, and dazzlingly green eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. How could a man be blessed with such beauty? Only a lifetime of practice in controlling his visible emotions kept Daniel from flushing deeply at his thoughts.

Then, as the King spoke with his grandmother, another thing became clear; the man was completely aware of his own worth and stature, and as such had absolutely no need to posture, presenting himself with a formal yet polite truthfulness to his tone and body language. It put Daniel far more at ease with him than he wanted to be, and when the King lifted Daniel's hand to his lips it was with such gentleness and reverence that Daniel felt a disobedient flutter of emotion in the pit of his stomach.

It would have been easier if Ben had been there when they'd retired to dinner, but he'd strangely disappeared, so it was Jaques and David that followed him, silently helping to bring out trays of food. Daniel couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment - he'd very much wanted to discuss his impression of the King with Ben at day's end - and he forced himself to push it away, focusing on the conversation. His parents were obviously set on getting the measure of the man, but the King seemed completely at ease, speaking with both frankness and humor and... god, charm. Even May seemed won over.

By the time the sweets were brought out, Daniel couldn't deny it: High King Johnathine Muiredach was one of the most charming people he had ever met.

The realization sat uneasy in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't how he was _supposed_ to feel. He'd prepared to be polite and proper, not....

"What's that...?" May turned her head towards the open doors to the veranda, and Daniel turned as well. He could hear a soft, rushing sound, but it was so unlike the gentle rains that occasionally came at night that it took him a moment to place it.

"Rain!" May exclaimed, hopping to her feet and heading out onto the veranda, laughing delightedly as the rainfall thickened to a downpour.

He looked to the King. "Your tribute, King Johnathine?"

"The first night," the king agreed. "I thought it best to space out the rain over my time here to avoid an abundance of mud?"

"That's appreciated," his father replied. "I'm not certain our aquifers can handle more than few hours of this, as generous as it is."

"Then I will take that into account."

Daniel couldn't help but rise as well, following May outside and wondering at the fat, heavy drops that splashed against the stonework and down into the courtyard below. He glanced back to find the king standing in the doorway, watching him with a little smile playing about his lips. 

"Do you like it?"

"It's marvelous. This is all your power?"

A small nod. "Mheridis blesses the kings of the land with the power to bind the rain and rivers to their will. Much like the winds that brought us into your bay, I imagine?"

"Much like," Daniel agreed, though the Anemōnē required no conscious effort on his part to protect the land.

May slipped past him, back inside. "Mother, may I be dismissed? I really want to go out in it...."

"We will take our leave," his grandmother decided. "Daniel, you and King Johnathine may have the room as you like."

Was he ready to be alone with him? Daniel felt his stomach lurch, though he wasn't sure if the sensation was entirely unpleasant. He watched the king's eyes follow the others as they left. "King Johnathine...."

"Just John, please." The king moved to join him at the rail, reaching out to take Daniel's hand in his with deliberate slowness, giving him every opportunity to pull away. He smiled when Daniel did not, his clasp warm and safe, squeezing his hand briefly. "After all, we are peers, yes? We are to be married."

"Of course. John." The short name felt good on his tongue. It suited him.

John glanced back towards the room. "Will your guards also give us the room?"

The thought of being completely alone with him was suddenly and completely terrifying. "No. Ah - I'm sorry, forgive me. They... they are completely sworn to me, to a vow of secrecy and fealty, they - "

"It's alright," John replied, still smiling. "Whatever you want. However you're comfortable, my prince."

"Daniel."

"Daniel," John repeated, lifting his hand to his lips again, green eyes watching him with bright intensity as he brushed a soft kiss to his knuckles. "I must admit... it was beyond my wildest dreams that I would find my betrothed to be so very beautiful."

Beautiful? He'd always considered himself comely, and his companions were certainly very attractive, but... beautiful? Daniel felt flush, and vaguely faint. "I...."

"I'm sorry. I have a terribly bad habit of flirting too overtly with people I find attractive," John replied, smiling, leading him back into the room. "Will you sit with me, Daniel?"

Sitting was easier, settling back into the soft benches they'd had dinner on. John seemed unable to relinquish his hand, holding it in both of his, stroking gently. He seemed more contemplative, though, looking down at his hand. "Daniel... tell me truly. I know this union is important to our families, our countries, but... the last thing I want is to have this if it is against your will. We can find another way to cement our treaty."

Daniel shook his head, lowering his gaze. "Please don't worry on that. I've known my whole life that we would be married, I've prepared for that."

"But if it will not make you happy...."

"John." Daniel moved to cover the back of his hand with his free one, looking up at him. "The Anemōnē welcome you. And I... I can see that you are a good man, and a good King. I'm sure that, given time to know each other, we will find happiness in our marriage." He felt a sudden flare of nervousness. "If you believe it can be so? If you don't want this - "

"You're so sweet," John murmured, with a softness that did nothing for the butterflies in the pit of Daniel's stomach. "In all truth, it would be my honor. All of it. Coming to know you, being married to you... all of it."

"Well," Daniel started, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, "I suppose then we could start now? To come to know each other, I mean. We have all evening."

John smiled, lifting one hand to his lips again, his kiss warm and lingering. "I'd like that very much."

~~~

John felt like he was walking on air as he made his way back to the west wing, not caring if his guard saw him in such a state. Such a precious, beautiful man! He had worried at first that he would find the prince dull - he'd barely said two words during dinner, despite his family's probing conversation. But once they were alone he'd discovered that his quietness was merely the most adorable shyness; in reality Daniel was more intelligent and well-spoken than anyone he'd ever met. John's efforts to make the man feel comfortable had lead to the most lovely, engaging conversations, peppered with shy flirting that left John feeling completely endeared to his betrothed.

When the bells had tolled midnight Daniel had started, clearly having lost track of time as much as John. "I'm afraid I must take my leave. But perhaps tomorrow evening, after the grand feast that will be held for you...."

"I'm sure we can find some time to talk," John hand assured, squeezing his fingers, then indulging in another kiss to the back of his hand.

Daniel had flushed, not moving to reclaim his hand any more than he had throughout their conversation. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, then lowered his eyes. "It has been my pleasure. But before we part, if I may ask, John... if it would please you, I... I'd very much like if I could... if you would...."

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

He gave a relieved sigh, smiling. "Please," he whispered, and that was all the invitation John needed to lean in and claim those sweet, pink lips, drinking in their softness with a lingering caress. Daniel gave the most delighted moan, arching closer to him, lips parting eagerly, inviting more. The display of passion was surprising considering his shyness, but John certainly wasn't going to question it, giving in his desire to pull Daniel close, sliding his arms around his waist and tasting him, yearning for more.

 _Lar will adore him._ John felt slightly guilty about the thought as soon as it crossed his mind. But it was too early to broach the topic with his betrothed when they had only just started to come to know each other. He could only hope that Daniel would forgive him the omission. But the thought of taking Daniel to bed with Lar and working together to spoil him with all the pleasure they could give was so appealing that John nearly told him everything just so he could beg Daniel to come back to his apartments with him.

"You're so very beautiful," Daniel whispered as he pulled back, fingertips tracing over his cheek, light and wondering. "John, I...."

"Tomorrow," John said softly, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. "And I will be counting down the minutes."

When he returned to his apartments he was pleased to find Lar sprawled on the bed reading a book, wearing absolutely nothing, the window shutters and doors to the veranda open wide. John couldn't blame him - the rain had made things slightly cooler but also more muggy - and he latched the bedroom door behind him, starting to strip off his clothes. "That looks like an amazing idea."

"Wait 'till you see what I'm reading," Lar purred, sitting up, and John was even more pleased to see that he was already half-hard. "Saw the rain earlier, you show off."

"Maybe just a little." John fought to keep from grinning, pleased. "It's for a good cause, you know."

"Mmhmm. I take it your dinner was very plesant, given how long you've been gone?"

"Extremely," John replied. He stepped out of the last of his clothes, crawling onto the bed and leaning down to steal a kiss from his mouth. "And I could really, really do with a nice romp right now to end the night...."

"You know I'll never argue with that," Lar replied, smiling against his mouth and drawing him down on top of him. "But I need to tell you something first. Something very important, and very sexy. And also show you something."

John mouthed kisses along his jaw, stroking a hand down his stomach to curl around his half-hard cock. "Mmm, I'm listening...."

"I found out why they wanted us to travel masked."

"What?" John raised his head, confused. "And it's sexy?"

"Mmhmm." Lar certainly smiled like he was keeping the sexiest secret in the world. "One of the Prince's guard came to visit me, and I got to see what he looked like under his mask."

"And?"

"And he could be your prince's twin," Lar purred, stroking his fingers up into his hair. "He often acts as his decoy. They look like twins, and they're _lovers_."

Two of Daniel? Two Daniels that slept together? The mental image made him so suddenly and completely hard that John felt almost dizzy. "Dear gods."

"Mmhmm," Lar agreed, drawing him into a kiss. "I've been half-hard all night just thinking about it... watching them together...."

John whimpered, pulling him onto his side and wrapping a leg over his hip. "You think they'll let us _watch_?"

"I think there's a pretty good chance." Lar kissed him again, longer, licking at his lips as he ran his hands down John's back and over the curve of his ass. "At least, based on what I've been reading."

John arched under the caress of his hands. "Reading, lover?"

"Mmhmm," Lar purred again, pulling away from him to reach for the thick tome that he'd left open on the bed. It looked well-read but carefully cared for, the leather binding etched with gold patterns but bearing no title. Lar pushed himself up on his forearms and started to page through it from the beginning. "I am told that they call it the Book of Lovers. Chapter One: The Pleasure of the Kiss. Chapter Two: Touching a Woman. Chapter Three: Touching a Man."

John pushed himself up as well, looking down in amazement on the delicate illustrations that graced the pages, feeling his brows arch as he flipped into the next chapter. Well, the women were certainly enjoying themselves. "... oh my."

"Should we smuggle this home for Lady Anna?" Lar smirked at him, continuing to page through. "After The Art of Cunnilingus is of course The Art of Fellatio, followed by an impressively long chapter on Non-Penetrative Sex, then Vaginal Intercourse, Anal Intercourse, For Lovers Three. For Four and More, and two substantial appendixes titled Words of Platitude and Encouragement, and The Joy of Sensation & Binding."

John stared at the book in amazement, reaching out to slowly turn the pages. If he hadn't been hard before he certainly would be now, looking at such delightfully carnal illustrations. "How is it possible that each chapter is more amazing than the last?"

Lar chuckled, leaning in to nibble his earlobe. "Ben left few ribbons between the pages. Certain details he thought you might find... educational."

Maybe Daniel's favorites, John thought with a buzz of excitement. He indulged in a few more pages on threesomes, imagining himself and Lar with Daniel in the various positions. Then he turned back to one of the ribbons, eyes moving over the diagram with delight. "Mmm... let's try this one."

"The Beloved lays on their stomach," Lar read, voice low and warm, still nuzzling his ear, "resting on their forearms like a temple guardian. They bend one knee and pull it up to the side and underneath them."

"I'm already halfway there," John pointed out, shifting on the bed to pull one knee up. It lifted his hips off the mattress, though not enough for Lar to get a hand underneath to stroke him. Still, it felt like a lovely, powerful position, back arched and body stretched.

Lar sat up, running a hand down the curve of his back and over his ass. "Mm, yes... even more beautiful than the diagram, love. Beloved, I call you." He smiled as he spoke, warm and appreciative, then leaned over to the cabinet beside the bed, where he'd already unpacked the bottle of slick.

"You're so conscientious." John sighed as he felt the liquid drizzled down his asscheeks followed by the stroke of Lar's fingers, stroking over his hole and pushing into him. "Mm, yes...."

"I know how best to serve my king," Lar murmured, shifting to straddle his outstretched leg, and John could feel the hard press of his cock against the back of his thigh, a promise of what was to come. 

John bit his lip on a moan, remembering well the pleasure of being with him. Regardless of how long they'd been lovers, and how frequently they had love, the thought of submitting to Lar's skillful adorations never failed to make him weak in the knees. He examined the diagram, whimpering as Lar's fingers teased expertly inside him, his body flushing warm with the rush of pleasure. "The Lover approaches from behind, positioning themselves on the inside of the Beloved's outstretched leg, their weight on their hands on either side of their Beloved's body." The lover in the diagram was a woman with pert breasts and a phallus buckled around her hips, but it was easy to picture Lar like that. "They enter their Beloved, and both can move together, the Beloved bracing themselves with their bent knee and forearms to move against their Lover's cock."

Lar's teeth grazed the small of his back. "It sounds delightful."

"It does. Don't make me wait, Lar, please...."

"Never, my king," Lar murmured, nuzzling the side of his neck as he shifted into position. "Beloved," he breathed against his ear, and John felt a rush of love and adoration as the head of his slicked cock nudged against him, starting to push into him, stretching him open. With his one knee pulled up his body yielded easily to the push of his cock, and soon Lar was sheathed fully inside him, grinding slowly against his ass.

John groaned breathlessly, pushing back against his cock, finding his bent knee did indeed give him wonderful leverage to rock and grind, to angle so that Lar's cock pressed against his pleasure point. "Oh fuck yeah, that's good...."

"So good," Lar breathed in response, starting to rock in him in small, deep thrusts. "So deep inside you, my Beloved...."

What a lovely, simple term, so lovingly said! John continued to rock with him, breath coming harder with each rush of pleasure. He tilted his head more as Lar sucked and nipped at his neck, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Mm, yes... your beloved... the one who you fuck... oh, so good, so deep Lar... gods, more!"

Lar's teeth worried at the crook of his neck as he drew back to fill him with a harder thrust, and John shifted with the new rhythm, pushing back to meet him and whining at the rush of pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah!"

"My Beloved," Lar groaned again, "to who I am completely devoted... devoted to, mmm... giving you pleasure you desire...."

John closed his eyes again, whimpering as pleasure built. "You'll fuck him with me, won't you, Lar? If he allows? Gods, it's all I could think of... ohh... bringing him back here... spending the night with you... fuck, he's so sweet, Lar...!"

Lar's hips stuttered harder into him, voice thick with pleasure. "Oh yes... however you like, I will serve, Beloved... please you, please your beloved... all of us, over and over... and maybe Ben too...."

John whined at the thought, rutting back harder onto Lar's cock and crying out as his lover followed his lead, using him harder. "Oh fuck! Oh gods yes... so you can fuck me so hard while we watch them...!" It was impossible not to think on it, to think on his beautiful, sweet betrothed. Surely he would be the Beloved, stretched out on the bed like he was, receiving so much pleasure from a beautiful man who looked so much like him. "Oh fuck Lar, I'm so close!"

Lar's hips stuttered into him harder, groaning as he bit down at the crook of his neck. Lar knew well how he liked it, and quickened his pace, hard snaps of his hips pushing a cry from his lips. "Come for me, then," he gasped against his skin. "Gods, my love, my beloved!"

The position made John feel energized, powerful, yet still deliciously helpless to the force of his thrusts. He closed his eyes again, not trying to hold back his cries, shuddering under him as pleasure built, as a few last, perfect thrusts drove him to his peak. He pushed back hard against him as sensation cascaded through him, needing to feel the deepness of his cock inside him, the pleasure of clenching around him as he came making his orgasm all the more exquisite.

"Gods, John - !" His lover gasped, rough and helpless, hips grinding hard against his ass, rough and ragged. It was almost too much, but then he was coming, pulsing hot and slick inside him.

"Gods, yes...." John's thighs trembled with wonderful exhaustion, but he couldn't help but laugh as he caught his breath, cuddling back into Lar as his lover half-collapsed on top of him. "Oh yes... so delightful...." He turned his face back towards Lar for a breathless, smiling kiss. "Please tell me we can take a copy of this book home...."

Lar chuckled, cuddling close. "I'm sure that can be arranged, my love."

~~~

 

Ben had stayed in the guest wing far longer than he intended, though when he'd returned to the royal apartments to recover the book of love and found Daniel still at dinner, he'd rationalized that he could take the time.

And, though it was hard to admit it to himself, he wanted to stay.

When he'd first approached the man in King Johnathine's retinue, it had been with a great deal of trepidation. His initial realization that he needed to make contact with him had been fine, of course, just a warm but insistent pull towards him from the earth as they stood together in the grand reception hall, silent and on guard as their lords met for the first time. He had kind eyes, Ben had decided in that moment, appreciating the earth's guidance. This man would be an ally.

Then Nelson had pulled him aside, as they made their way back to the apartments to prepare Daniel for dinner. "You don't understand," he hissed. "They don't want you to just meet him. They specifically told me that you need to seduce him."

Seduce him? Ben felt his blood run cold. How could he? Despite the times he'd been intimate with the others, it had never been something he'd desired to instigate for himself. It was always about Daniel, pleasing Daniel. He loved him too much to not want his sweet beloved to have every pleasure. How could he ever consider feeling like that about anyone else? "But I - Nelson, I can't, I - " 

"Do you really want to chance ignoring an order from the Anemōnē?" But Nelson must have seen how distraught he felt, for his expression softened. "Just talk to Daniel about it, alright? He'll understand, Ben."

But how could he tell Daniel such a thing when he was already so worried and nervous about his betrothal? Surely an opportunity would present itself if he was meant to speak with him about it, Ben tried to rationalize, knowing that in the flurry of activity that night that it definitely would not.

But he could at least go meet the man, slip away knowing that his king would be safely at dinner with Daniel. Just meet him. Just to take his measure.

He could worry about the seduction later.

He hadn't been prepared for Lar to be so welcoming or so warm. When Ben had arrived he'd felt completely off his guard, but somehow Lar's presence made him feel grounded again - or perhaps it was the soft pulses of reassurance he could feel from the earth in response to Lar's overtures of friendship. Lar didn't speak of seduction despite Ben's stammered admission, which Ben was grateful for. He couldn't make a decision about that when they'd just met, when he still needed to speak with Daniel about it. But somewhere in between talk of their lovers and plans to help them get to know each other better Ben had found himself warming to the other man in a way he'd never expected, drawn by the warmth in his voice and the movement of his generous lips as he spoke, smiling, welcoming.

Suddenly it was hard for Ben to think about anything _except_ seducing him.

It was a realization as disarming as the Anemōnē's order had been, left him feeling flushed and flustered, like he was falling all over himself in his efforts to impress. How could he feel so much attraction to a man he barely knew? 

He'd have to talk to Daniel. No matter what.

His beloved, when he finally returned from dinner, was quiet and genuinely happy. He silently cuddled into Ben's embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "I wish you'd been with me," he murmured. "I wish you'd seen him. Oh, Ben... I have to tell him about you."

Ben tightened his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I think it's going to be alright," he heard himself saying. "I... met someone tonight. One of the King's advisors."

Daniel pulled back, confused. "That's where you went?"

"The earth willed it," Ben responded, feeling his stomach twist in a strange nervousness. How could he feel so hesitant to speak to Daniel about anything? "And the Anemōnē."

Daniel's eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Because...." Ben swallowed hard. "Because he will be our ally, my beloved. Because he has as much love for his king as I have for you. Because the earth knew he would reassure me, that he would be able to assuage our worries about how your king would feel about... us."

He'd expected that Daniel would be relieved. Instead his beloved's expression went strangely blank. "He has a lover, too," he said softly.

Ben lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "A lover who knows most intimately that his king will be pleased at seeing us together, _mein Schatzilein_ ," he repeated softly. "And... in truth, Daniel... the Anemōnē wish for me to seduce him."

"Of course," Daniel whispered, but closed his eyes, and Ben could feel him tremble under his touch. Then he looked up at him, mouth twisting unhappily. "Please don't."

Ben felt his heart stop for a moment, felt a rush of coldness, disobedient disappointment. "I would never be with another if you did not desire it."

"I know," Daniel replied, forcing a smile. "I know, _mein herz_. And it isn't that. I just... it wouldn't be fair to him. To either of them. If they are in love... I have no right to interfere, regardless of what the Anemōnē want." He shook his head. "We can be married. We don't need to be in love. The Anemōnē will realize that."

He seemed so strangely heartbroken, so despondent. Ben gathered him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. "... you like him, don't you. Your beautiful king."

He felt a silent, helpless sob wrack Daniel's body, and he buried his face in Ben's neck. "Yes. I do."

~~~


	13. Chapter 13

John woke up in what as undoubtedly his favorite way to do so - curled around a warm naked body, with the gentle caress of fingers in his hair. 

"John?"

Then he heard another voice. "I'm sorry, I can go - "

That was unexpected. And strangely familiar? John opened his eyes sleepily, turning towards the voice and smiling at the dreamy sight. Daniel, face bare of the golden markings he'd worn the day before, dressed in a simple buff shirt and slacks. John reached out a hand towards him, smiling, thinking of nothing but drawing him down into bed with them. "Mmm, darling...."

"No," Lar said softly. "John, this is Ben."

... not Daniel? Suddenly their conversation of the night before came back to him, and John sat up with a start. " _This_ is Ben?"

The man bowed his head respectfully, eyes lowered. "Forgive my intrusion, majesty...."

"Oh no no, you are quite welcome. Very welcome." He rose out of bed, not bothering to reach for clothes, moving to where the man stood in front of an unexpected gap in the wall. Reaching out to cup his face with one hand, he raised his chin, drinking in his features. "... truly remarkable."

"I told you," Lar said behind him, sounding rather smug.

"And I will never doubt you again," John replied, smiling. "So you are Ben. And Daniel is your lover. Your beloved."

The tip of Ben's tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I... yes, majesty. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You've been here far longer than I have."

Ben shook his head slightly. "But he has always been promised to you."

"Politically. In truth, I would be terribly distraught to hear that our betrothal had kept him from ever seeking love." He glanced back to Lar with a smile. "I certainly could not imagine my life being as such. Don't be concerned. I can accept such a lover in my husband-to-be's life, especially when he is as handsome as you are. I only hope he can feel the same way."

Ben's lips tightened, a motion that John had strangely seen Daniel make the night previous. "I... think I may have caused a problem in that regard," he said, voice low and helpless. He cast his gaze to Lar, who had, much to John's dismay, gotten up and pulled on slacks.

Lar brought a robe over to him, helping him into it. "What happened?"

Ben dropped his head again, shoulders drooping. "I... I thought he would be pleased to know that we were on equal footing. That your majesty would... welcome the two of us being together. But...." He stopped, giving a soft, helpless sigh. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, majesty."

The thought of his sweet betrothed being unhappy made John's stomach twist in unexpected dismay. "He's displeased, then. That I have a lover."

"Not like that," Ben murmured, blue eyes casting up to him worriedly. "Please understand majesty. Daniel is such a precious, gentle soul. The happiness of those who he cares about is more important to him than anything else in the world. If he did not care for you he would not care in the least. But... he does. So he feels it unfair to continue to pursue you, when you have a love of your own. Unfair to both of you."

John watched him speak, taking in the curve of his lips as he spoke of Daniel. "You truly love him, don't you?"

Ben dropped his gaze again, though this time it was with quiet respect. "He is my life, sire. The most important, most glorious thing in my world. I love him more than life itself."

"And yet you would share him with me so easily?"

Ben hesitated. "In truth... I wish only for his happiness. We have taken others to our bed in the past. If he had loved them as he loves me I would have welcomed it just the same. As Lar would for you, I believe."

John glanced back to his lover, feeling a warm wave of affection. "So clearly we just need to all go to bed together."

Ben sighed. "I'm not certain I can convince him of that, Sire."

"May I try?"

"John." Lar's touch was gentle on his arm. "Perhaps we're all moving too fast on this. We've only just met. Pushing things now...."

Ben's lips tightened again, and he nodded. "I think you're right. It was a mistake for me to tell him everything so soon last night. He was so happy when he returned from spending time with you, Sire... I'm sorry I've ruined that."

How could John possibly feel anything but an affinity for this gentle man who so obviously cared so very much for Daniel? He reached out to touch Ben's shoulder. "We both want him to be happy. That's all that matters. So we'll give it time and let him decide how he wants things to be."

Ben nodded, small and slow. "And the wedding?"

John thought about the sweet man he'd spent the evening with, how happy he'd been to share his company, to begin to know the man who would be his husband. He'd never expected to feel so much adoration for him. Or so much longing. "I will honor our betrothal no matter what. As long as it's what he wants."

~~~

 

Despite John's decision to give things time, he found himself growing more anxious as dinner approached. Would Daniel still agree to spend time with him afterwards, even with all that had happened? John knew couldn't push it any more than he could the idea of love between him. But he wanted to, and despite Lar's lovely attempts to distract him that afternoon by the time they went to dinner John's stomach was in knots of uncertainty.

The foreign setup of dinner gatherings didn't help much, either. The dinner style of the south was one his advisors had prepared him for - the grand hall held none of the long banquet tables and formal place settings that were the norm in Trá Bhlaosc. Instead, the room held clusters of low, plush-cushioned benches placed around square tables piled high with food, stacks of small bowls at the ready for people to eat from. The room was so full that additional tables spilled out through the open archways into the palace's carefully manicured central gardens, bright lanterns hanging from the trees to light the greenery. 

Later, once the second course had been brought out, John knew it was expected for people to begin to mingle, joining new tables to converse amongst themselves. Had he not been so worried about Daniel he would have been gleefully anticipating the discomfort of the dozens of distant relatives and courtiers that had insisted on accompanying him to Eisen Stadtvon instead of just waiting for the ceremonies and celebrations planned in Hovestad on his return. He did his best to distract himself with conversation with the various nobles who joined him for curious conversation, but he couldn't help but continue to glance over to the table holding the royal family, slightly raised as his was, wishing that Daniel would look his way.

"But to have so much clean water just sitting around? Just to sit in?" At some point Daniel's younger sister May had joined him, two of her guards silently taking up station to kneel behind the bench where she sat, delicate lace masks hiding their faces.

"It's true," said the woman who had come with her, a duchess of something or other. "I am quite good friends with the priestess of Mheridis who is in our town. She tells me these things."

"But the size of a room? Sire, is this true?"

John forced his gaze back from Daniel, giving her a smile. "Sorry - yes, of course. In the palace there is one nearly the size of _this_ room. It is an important part of our devotion to visit at least once daily to cleanse one's mind and body, and we often use the time to visit socially. You must come stay with me someday and see for yourself." He liked May, he'd decided, liked her friendly curiosity and conversation. "My youngest sister is about your age. I'm sure she would be glad to make your acquaintance."

May laughed. "Then perhaps I shall, once you are truly my brother." She glanced over at the table she'd come from, then leaned closer. "Speaking of, will you go sit with him?"

Does he want me to? John bit back the words, pushed down his anxiety. "I'm afraid there is no room, princess."

"That can always be arranged." She leaned over the back of the bench to smile at one of her guards. "Sam, will you be a dear and go tell Lord Eric that I wish him to join me?"

"Of course, _mein Schatzilein_ ," the woman replied, rising fluidly and starting off.

"There." May looked satisfied. "Go on."

Lar cast a worried glance to him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

John hesitated, then shook his head. "We can meet up later?"

Lar nodded. "Of course."

John took his glass of wine with him, mostly to have something to hold on to.

The man who was sitting beside Daniel did rise, bowing low to the rest of the table before leaving. He cast John a carefully guarded look as he passed him, which John filed away to question later. He bowed low to the table, the seating crowded with courtiers, though most of the royal family had left apart from Daniel's mother, Princess Elouise. A number of others loitered behind the benches, or had pulled up cushions to sit behind them like the royal guards did, wanting to be part of the conversation. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Daniel's smile was gracious, but formal; the kind of smile John was all too familiar with. His heart sank, but he sat, the crowded benches forcing him so close to Daniel that their knees touched.

"I hope the dinner has been to your liking, Majesty?" Princess Elouise had her son's lips, but her smile was more genuine. "I remember dinners being very different in Trá Bhlaosc."

"Oh yes," John agreed, glad for something to speak on. "Very stuffy things. Long tables and high-backed chairs and fine china and three different sizes of fork all for one person. Conversation like this must happen later, over drinks and dancing. It's pleasant enough, but I enjoy being able to converse with so many over such excellent food. Your hospitality is without compare, Highness."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The conversation continued, but it was hard to keep his focus on it when he was painfully aware of Daniel's presence at his side, all of the things he wanted to say. Finally he gave in, leaning close and keeping his voice low. 'I'm sorry for... last night, not telling you about...." he started, hyper-aware that at least one of Daniel's guards was watching him, something which made him feel even more on edge. Maybe it was Ben? He tried to tell himself that it must be, to make himself feel more secure. "...what you found out."

Daniel turned into him, expression carefully blank as he regarded him. “We’ve only just met, Sire. I don’t think that either of us should expect to know everything about the other immediately. Even if it were possible to share thirty years of history in so short a time.”

John thought back to their time together the night before, trying to compare his mannerisms, trying to read him. He didn’t seem upset, but he didn’t seem particularly happy either. John felt his eyebrows knit together and tried to smooth them, to keep his expression calm. “Are we still good for tonight, then?”

For a moment Daniel didn’t react, regarding him with silent contemplation. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw his guard raise a hand to cover his mouth, and Daniel blinked slowly. “Forgive me, sire. I should like take an early night tonight.”

A sudden realization hit him. John leaned closer. “... you’re Ben, aren’t you?”

Daniel’s lips thinned. “Please don’t speak of those things in public, Sire.”

No, he couldn't believe this was Daniel, even a Daniel that was unhappy with him. But he didn’t seem like the sweet, worried man John had met that morning either.

Could they possibly have a third look-alike? The concept was mind-boggling. How hard would it be to find one look alike, let alone two? John leaned back, contemplating the idea. The guard that was sitting directly behind not-Daniel was watching him worriedly. He had the same eyes as Daniel. That must be Ben.

So there must be three of them, then. Maybe even more? If they could speak directly to the wind as Lar had said, speak and be answered, what extent would that magic have? Could the winds have lead Daniel to finding these men to be his guards?

He leaned closer to Not-Daniel again, keeping his voice low. "I am also happy to take an early evening. But please allow me a few moments to speak with my betrothed in private before we retire. There is something we must discuss before we are wed. Please think on it and let me know if this is acceptable to you."

Not-Daniel nodded. "I will think on it," he replied, leaning away. John turned his attention back to the conversation, and was unsurprised to see Not-Daniel cup a hand over his mouth a few moments later, a motion that his guards mirrored automatically, whispering an unseen message to the winds.

The thought that Daniel could place a double in his stead at any time sat heavy in John's stomach. Had it even been the real Daniel that he'd spoken with - that he'd felt so much tenderness for the night before? He glanced across the space towards Lar, and his lover gave him an encouraging smile. John smiled in return, feeling his worries settle. It had to be the real Daniel that he'd been falling for. He had to believe that. And that everything would work out... Somehow. 

"Please forgive me," Not-Daniel said to the group around them. "I must speak with the King, and then take an early night."

"Of course," Princess Elouise said, smiling. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Tomorrow. John's stomach twisted in uncertainty. He forced himself to smile, standing, murmuring goodbyes and goodnights to the group, then following Daniel out of the hall. His two guards fell into step behind them, and John glanced back to find Lar had as well, and felt a rush of relief.

"I'll wait outside for you," Lar said as they reached a small parlour, Daniel's guard stepping inside to clear it and secure the windows. He caught John's hand as he spoke, giving it a brief, encouraging squeeze.

"Thank you," John replied, squeezing back and stepping inside.

The guards closed the doors behind him, taking up position on either side of them. Not-Daniel stood in the middle of the room. "You wanted to speak?"

"I..." John hesitated, then stepped closer, lowering his voice. "I was hoping you would let me speak to Daniel."

"Go ahead," Not-Daniel replied, and John felt a surge of helpless frustration.

"Look," he said. "I know you're not him. I don't think you're Ben, either. And that's... it is what it is, isn't it? Something I have to learn and accept about him. But could you please arrange for me to speak with him?"

For a long moment the man looked at him, and though his expression was even John could see emotion warring behind his eyes. "... Ben told you about us?" he said finally, a hard edge to his voice, and John shook his head.

"No. Just about him. And I don't think your illusion was flawed. I just... you can start to feel it, can't you? When you start to... have feelings for someone. When you're with them. It... feels different." He stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please let me speak with him."

The man nodded slowly, lips pressing tight together for a moment. "I understand. Go ahead."

Did he expect John to speak to him as if he was Daniel? "Please," John said, feeling more desperate. "I just need to speak with him here, directly. The real him. I just need to explain...."

Not-Daniel touched his arm. "Sire, I am happy to relay your words to him."

John gave a helpless laugh. "How the hell will that show him how I feel?"

Not-Daniel gave a slightly frustrated sigh, glancing towards the door. "Sire, please. You must understand. I am his devoted shadow. I've spent my life learning to know his mind, his heart, to be able to speak for him in all things. We're the same. Tell me in his stead and I promise he will know how you feel."

"And what of tomorrow? Will you marry me in his stead? Is that the same, too?"

Not-Daniel stiffened at his words, expression growing hard. "If you think that he would do such a thing then you don't know anything, and I have nothing more to say to you," he said, turning for the door.

 _Dammit_. "Wait. Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

As Not-Daniel reached the door, one of his masked guards stepped forward, touching his arm. "My lord, perhaps we should listen."

The voice was familiar behind the mask. Ben, clearly. But Not-Daniel would have none of it. "No. I'm not going to listen. And neither should he," he spat, pushing open the doors and striding from the room, leaving his guards no choice but to follow.

"Wait!" John called again, then hurried after him, passing Lar and ignoring his questioning look. "Please - Daniel!"

The group stopped finally. John glanced around as he caught up, stepping close. But this time he directed his words to Ben, looking up into the familiar blue eyes that looked at him worriedly over the edge of the mask. If he couldn't talk to Daniel, at least he could talk to the one person that was on his side.

"Please tell him," he started, then stopped helplessly. He'd thought so many times that afternoon over what he wanted to say, but being faced with another double had changed all of that. Or had it? "Please tell him," he said softly, "that I like him. Very much. And I very much want to marry him. And I understand if... if finding out certain things about me has made him feel uncertain. So I don't expect anything from him that he's not ready to give or commit to, even if it means we hold the wedding or... or anything else. But..." He stopped, letting out a soft breath of frustration. "If we are to be married I need to be able to know, somehow, when it's him I'm with and when it's someone else. I swear on my life and country that it's a secret I will take to my grave. But I need to know, or I cannot marry him."

For a moment there was no response from Ben or Not-Daniel. Then Ben nodded, voice soft and rough. "I... I'll tell him. John, I - he does want to marry you. I'm sure he will be willing to work out a way to give you what you need. He didn't mean to deceive you. It's just... how we've always done things. I'm sorry."

"I hope so," John murmured, wishing he could be sure. "Thank you."

For a long moment after they left, John just stood in the hall, a wave of helplessness pulling him down. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push away the disappointment, opening them again at the sound of Lar's footfall.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Lar pulled him into a brief, tight hug, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"You've done what you can. I know you want to fight for this, John. But let him come to you."

John felt his eyes burn, and tried to blink back tears of frustration. "But how can I let myself marry someone who doesn't even want to see me?"

"It'll be alright," Lar said softly, urging him to start down the hall. "I know it will. Come on. Come to bed, alright?"

Feeling numb, John nodded, letting himself be lead, wishing he could be certain that his lover's familiar touch would be able to calm his heart.

~~~

"I'm sorry," Nelson said softly as they entered the apartments, turning to him. "I didn't represent you well. I got angry."

"You did fine," Daniel replied softly, touching his shoulder. Then he pulled his companion into a hug, clinging tight and burying his face in his shoulder, helplessness and uncertainty washing over him. "You did fine," he sniffled. "I'm the one that screwed up."

"Love? What happened?" Ben must have been waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around both of them, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Are you okay?"

"He knew Nelson," Daniel replied. "I mean... he knew he wasn't me. But he didn't know me. I think he thought I was you? I just... I was so panicked at first that he'd realized and then I was so heartbroken that he didn't recognize me and I ...."

"Shhh," Ben murmured, bringing his fingers up to stroke his hair. "Do you want to go see him? We can use the passageways."

Daniel shook his head. "I can't. I can't face him again, not tonight. Tomorrow I'll have to deal with everything. But I just... I just need to stop thinking right now."

Ben nodded, pulling back slightly. "Will you help me take our prince to bed?" he said softly, and Nelson's arms tightened around him.

"Of course. Of course I will," Nelson murmured, and nuzzled a kiss to his hair.

~~~


	14. Part 5 - An Offering to the Gods

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked softly, eyebrows knitting in worry.

Above him, Brooks' lips pursed in displeasure. "Please hold still before I mess up the designs," he said, dipping the brush back in the gold paint.

Daniel silently picked up the elaborately beaded headpiece from the table, carefully settling it on Ben's head. He nodded. "Yes."

"Even after last night? Even after what he asked you?"

Ben's reminder made him feel even worse. But as overwhelming as his feelings were for John, it was even more overwhelming to think of having to put on a show for half the kingdom, for all the nobles that would be lined up to wish him well for the next three hours and offer their approval of his allegiance. "I've asked Nelson to go tell him how things will be. I'll wait for him in the temple. I will marry him. I just...."

"With the rumors of unrest that we've heard since the King's arrival, it would be best if one of us stands in his place this morning anyway," Jaques pointed out. "To keep him safe."

Ben's lips pursed, but he held still otherwise, closing his eyes briefly to allow Brooks' brush to trace carefully over his eyelids. "Of course I will keep him safe. And the King. I just think he'd appreciate it more if you were there."

"I know." Daniel felt another rush of guilt, and looked down. "I just... the people need to see that I'm resolute, that I have no questions or regrets about going through with the betrothal. I... I'm not sure I can be that right now, Ben. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Pulling away from Brooks, Ben leaned in to press a soft, warm kiss to his mouth. "I'll carry this burden, _mein Schatzilein_. We can switch when we're in the temple."

"Thank you," Daniel sighed. Most of all he wanted Ben to do this so that he would have a reason to be there, to be in the most sacred of sanctuaries to the Four Gods. He was certain he could go through with this as long as Ben was still near.

He only hoped that John would forgive him.

Once Ben was gone and most of the others with him, the apartments seemed lonely, empty even of most of the his family's _Heilig-ombra_ who stood with them in the reception hall. Daniel tried to read, but couldn't concentrate on the words, couldn't think about anything but what was to come and how John might be when he finally saw him.

Where was Nelson? He must have taken John the message. If the King had refused to attend the reception gathering Daniel certainly would have already heard. He wanted to wait for his companion, but found himself too restless to stay in the apartments any longer. He found Athos. "Will you help me dress and take me to the temple now?"

His companion's steadfast care was a reassurance. "Of course, my light."

As public as the morning's celebrations were, the oaths and covenants of marriage were completely private, a sacred ceremony between two people as they sought the blessing and dedication of the four gods. Athos helped him bathe and dress in a simple, formal outfit of cream coloured silk, only different from his own uniform in the richness of the fabric. Then Daniel pulled on the mask of the _Heilig-ombra_ and became invisible, following Athos out of the apartments and into the palace proper.

The north-most wing of the palace was a temple to the Anemōnē, and while most of their worship with their guardian element was a daily, personal relationship, such structures were still built to house offices of learning, libraries, and the inner sanctums necessary for formal ceremonies such as this. A passageway underneath the foundations of the palace brought them up a narrow, winding staircase and into the receiving room of the sanctums, which was quiet and empty, the door to the marriage sanctum open, the room prepared.

Soon enough the procession would bring his husband here, escort John and Ben-in-his-clothes to the mouth of the sanctum with all of their blessings for the wedding dedication. Then they would truly be wed. Until then, all he could do was wait. Daniel pulled off his mask, leaning up to press a kiss at the corner of Athos's eye. "Thank you, my friend. Will you wait outside for the others?"

"Of course, _mein Schatzilein_." He gave Daniel a brief, tight hug, then slipped away, leaving him alone.

Then Daniel heard a soft cough behind him.

He spun around, his heart racing, then stuttering to a stop, simultaneously shocked and betrayed. "You!" There was no mistaking the man who stood in the doorway to the marriage sanctum, though Daniel had only seen him from a distance. The flame-red hair of the fire elemental immediately displayed his affinity. 

This was the man who was John's beloved.

The man bowed deeply. "You wished to speak with me, Highness?"

"Me?"

"Yes?" The man's eyebrows knit together. "That's what he told me when he brought me here. And your winds were quite insistent. Didn't you...."

Nelson. Daniel felt another soft pulse of betrayal. But Nelson had always been well attuned to the words of the Anemōnē, almost as much as himself. If they had asked this of him, he would not have disobeyed. He couldn't be angry at Nelson for that. Daniel nodded. "Come. It seems we should speak."

"Of course. Ah, but to warn you, Highness... I may not be able to."

"Talk?"

"No, leave this room. It's been... well, you'll see." He stopped and shrugged. Then he took a step forward.

Immediately the Anemōnē awoke with a turbulence Daniel had rarely witnessed except for when someone unconsecrated tried to enter the royal apartments. They whirled around them both with such force that he was pushed forward into the solidity of the fire elemental's body, and both of them stumbled back into the wedding sanctum, the door closing behind them with a punctuating click. Daniel froze, and the man pulled away immediately. "Apologies, Highness."

Despite everything that had happened and the situation they were in, somehow Daniel couldn't bring himself to be angry. Not at this man, anyway. It was clear what the Anemōnē intended. They had asked for Ben to seduce him, and his lover had not complied. So they'd escalated to this. "Come sit with me," he said, stepping around the tall, deep tub that John had requested be placed in the sanctum and perching on one end of the bench at the end of the bed. "And I think that considering where we are and what is to happen you should call me Daniel."

"Thank you, my lord Daniel. I hope you will give me the honor of calling me Lar." He was as well spoken as John was, Daniel thought as he watched the man settle on the other end of the bench, close without being too intimate. He wasn't as beautiful as John, of course, but there was something undeniably striking in his exotic looks - the pale skin splattered with warm kisses from the sun, his eyes ice blue like the mountains where his affinity lived. And his generous lips seemed as though they would warm the room with beautiful smiles if given the chance.

Daniel nodded. "And who are you truly, Lar? Other than my betrothed's beloved?"

"Laruin of clann Byrne, of the children of Danae. I owe a life-debt to the king, and he has given me so much more than that. He is my purpose. The six years I have spent in his service are the greatest blessing I could have ever asked for."

Six years together. Daniel looked down at his lap, a wave of hopelessness washing over him. How could he interfere with that? "And you love him?"

"Without compare. Only... I think perhaps I need to make a small correction for you, if you will forgive me...."

Daniel glanced up at him. "A correction?"

Lar nodded. "This word you use. Beloved. Your lover was kind enough to lend me a most marvelous and sacred book of love, and the language within... the way it differentiates...."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, puzzled at the man's hesitation. "Yes?"

"I'm not John's beloved," Lar said finally, gently. "He is mine."

"John is _your_ beloved?" The thought made his head spin. When Ben had told him of their love he had pictured it, felt a terrible and unfair jealousy at the thought of John making love to this man and a terrible fear that he could never compare to what John already had. In comparison, the thought of his husband-to-be submitting was strange and somehow even a little thrilling. But what would that mean for them? "Does he not desire to be the lover?"

"Oh, he quite enjoys it," Lar replied. "But he does not desire it with me. And no one else holds any kind of claim on his heart. But I believe that he would like it very much with you, and that you already hold claim on his heart. If you would desire to be his beloved."

Daniel felt his cheeks heat, and glanced down. How he'd longed for that even the first night they'd been together! "And you do not desire to be his beloved?"

Lar gave a soft, amused hum. "Truly, my prince, what pleases me is to please my lover. However they desire to be pleased."

Would Ben want to be with him? Daniel thought back to how he'd been after her met Lar, the hope and happiness in his gaze. "And how do you feel about my lover?"

He watched Lar catch his bottom lip between his teeth briefly, a small unconscious tell of desire that he quickly hid away. "I enjoyed our time together. I was grateful to find him an ally in our desire for the two of you to be happy together." He nodded towards the bed. "Can I assume that having love is expected to be part of the dedication?"

"Of course we will give the four gods an offering of intimacy." Daniel's eyebrow knit, puzzled. "Isn't that how everyone.... Does John not know?"

"I... don't believe that it is a common part of the marriage ceremony for the children of Mheridis," Lar said carefully, "though I am very certain that he will not find complaint in the practice as long as you are willing."

As long as he was willing. Daniel's stomach twisted with worry. "You can speak so confidently for him? And for yourself? You truly have no worry for allowing him to be intimate with me?"

Lar's smile was gentle, and sympathetic. Somehow it reminded Daniel of how Ben so often was with him. "I can. I have always known of John's betrothal, and when I first realized I loved him had to make peace with the knowledge that I may be asked to bow out of his life when the time came. But now, after all our time together, and after all that has happened since we arrived here..." he hesitated, gaze imploring as he reached out to take one of Daniel's hands between his, pleading. "I hope that my king's betrothed can in time allow me to offer him the same sincere love and devotion."

How could he speak with such fervent sincerity when they knew so little of each other? Daniel reclaimed his hand. "I'm sorry, this is - I appreciate your words. It's just a lot to consider."

Lar nodded, though disappointment painted his features. "I understand. But... if you'll forgive me for what may be an impertinent assumption, Daniel... what do your winds say? They sent me here to speak with you, they've kept me here. Would they let me leave, now that we've spoken? What is their will?"

Of course he should ask. He should have asked the moment Ben had told him of his and Lar's first meeting. But he'd felt so angry, so betrayed that the Anemōnē would set Ben to such a task without Daniel's knowing. And in truth... he'd been afraid of what they might tell him.

Daniel let out a long breath, then raised a cupped hand to cover his mouth. Still, he hesitated. What to ask? Where to even start?

Finally he closed his eyes and whispered the most simple and dangerous of questions. "Please tell me your will."

His answer came immediately, as if the Anemōnē had been waiting with eagerness for him to ask. Echoes of the voice of the man who sat in front of him were carried through the years to him by the winds of time. _I swear the loyalty, fealty and service of a life debt... I will serve you in any way you wish... I will grant you mionn-leannán.... I want to take care of you... my king... I am yours for as long as you'll have me....._

The words were so new, and yet so very familiar, so caring and fervent that they made Daniel's heart ache with remembering. How could he not think of his own dear companions who had promised him so much of the same? Then, as if to reinforce his own conclusions, the Anemōnē brought him the echoes of precious words he had first heard over twenty two years ago, the reverent promise of the man who would become his dearest love. _"With pure heart and noble purpose I offer unto you the oath of Heilig-ombra. To be your blessed and holy shadow for all my life, to bind my will and being to yours. To give unto you my love and devotion and serve you with every part of my being, so that you will be not only my lord but my light, mein Schatzilein, so that we may be of one mind and spirit and brothers in all things...."_

Daniel realized his cheeks were wet with tears, throat tight, breath catching with emotion. But how could he not weep with the beauty of it, or with how foolish he'd been? Out of everything the Anemōnē could have given him, this was something he understood with the depths of his soul. For all the differences that sat between Daniel and his husband to be, in this most important thing they were the same after all. Even if Lar could never be a true physical shadow to his King, clearly his devotion was just as great. Daniel could not deny it any more than he could were he marrying a noble of his own affinity, with their own _Heilig-ombra_. 

Lar's hands cupped his shoulders, warm and gentle. "Are you alright?"

Daniel nodded, swallowing hard. "I understand now," he managed, clearing his throat to force out the lump and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been so unreasonable. I understand. What you are to him. How things should be between us." He leaned in to press a brief, trembling kiss to his mouth, reaching up to cup the man's face in his hands and keep him close, imploring. "Please tell me you'll stay. I know now that I cannot ask John to be my partner unless I can welcome all that he is. Ben is a part of me that I can never ask him to accept unless we meet as equals, unless I can also love you, I can't - "

"Shhh. It's alright. Of course you can, of course you can, sweetheart," Lar murmured, drawing him close, and Daniel sagged against him, understanding more how John could love this warm, gentle man.

"Please stay," he whispered, cuddling closer. "Please be part of this. The world will not know, but the gods will. Please share our vows."

He felt Lar's arms tighten briefly around him, and when he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "My prince, if it is truly the will of you and your lover, then it would be my honor."

~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Even if he'd not been told, John felt like he'd have known, somehow, that the man he met in the reception hall of the palace was Ben, though he couldn't have said how. Ben looked even more resplendent than Daniel had been on the day he'd arrived, his face painted with the intricate gold designs of his station. The band of his headdress was beaded with hundreds of glittering glass beads in swirling shades of gold that shone almost as bright as his hair, and the layers of white and amber silk robes he wore were dyed and embroidered with fantastical scenes of birds and flowers. The workmanship was far more fine than anything John had ever seen, even from the best artisans of Trá Bhlaosc.

He was, without a doubt, one of the most magnificent sights John had ever witnessed; he only wished it could be Daniel standing next to him in such resplendent finery. Despite knowing that he would not be there, John couldn't help but look at the faces of his attendants as they followed him to the foot of the throne dias where John waited, arranging the trailing layers of robes around him in neat, artful fashion. They all wore the same, simple buff coloured uniforms he was used to seeing them in, but today wore full, featureless masks on their face that made them even more anonymous. Somehow their quiet formation behind Ben made him look even stronger.

John wished he felt half as regal. Despite having clothes he'd had specially made for this ceremony - light, delicate brocade of royal blue trimmed in silver - the velvet robe of the king sat heavy on his arms, and even his summer crown - lined in velvet instead of fur - made him feel like he was already stifling. He pushed away the discomfort and gave Ben a warm smile, taking his offered hand and pressing a kiss to the back. "I'm glad to have you beside me," he said softly.

Ben glanced down, a perfect imitation of Daniel's shy coquettishness. "I am pleased to stand at my king's side," he murmured. "I hope... that I will not give you cause to be unhappy this day. I know I may not be your first choice...."

John gave a small shake of his head, squeezing his hand. "Truly, I am glad for your support and approval of the life we will have together."

Ben's smile seemed distinctly relieved. Then he turned, one of his guards stepping forward as soon as he made eye contact. Ben raised a hand to cover his mouth as he whispered something in his ear, and the guard handed him a folded square of silk, which Ben in turn lifted to press delicately to John's forehead, dabbing away the dampness. "Let me ask the wind's blessing on this day, so that my husband-to-be might be more comfortable," he said, smiling. He tucked the handkerchief away into the folds of his robes, then raised a cupped hand in front of his mouth.

John didn't miss the way his guards mirrored him as he whispered, and wondered at it. Was his magic like John's, intensified by the sworn devotion of those who served him? A gentle breeze begun to blow through the hall, gently stirring the decorative silk banners and hangings, ruffling Ben's robes ever so gently and washing a blessed coolness over John. It didn't seem a particularly taxing piece of magic, but John was content to accept that he still knew very little about the abilities of the children of the winds.

Then he settled into what seemed like hours of greetings and well-wishes, many of which seemed a forced formality, but many more seemed completely genuine. He was glad to have Ben by his side; his disappointment at not having Daniel beside him was calmed by the presence of the gentle man who was his lover, and John told himself that if Daniel were truly angry with him that he would surely have sent his other doppelganger.

Finally the line of well-wishers came to an end, and the next thing John knew they were being escorted through the palace, down a high ceilinged hall open to the sunshine and into another wing of the palace, the grand doorway guarded by tall stone statues that reminded John of the colossal guardians of the bay he'd sailed into. They were lead through a grand hall, finally reaching a set of double doors where one of Daniel's guards stood waiting, and then they were alone inside a small but comfortable foyer with a table of refreshments, the doors pulled shut behind them.

Ben let out a long breath, shrugging out of his mass of trailing, decorative robes and draping them over the back of a lounge along with his headdress. Then he moved to latch the doors. "Thank you for your patience, Majesty. Let me show you in to Daniel. I will wait here while you make your offering."

Part of John rather wanted to ask him to stay. He shrugged out of his robes as well, setting them aside with a sigh of relief and leaving his crown on top of them. "Thank you. And for being by my side. I meant what I said about being glad that it was you."

"Then I am honored to have had the privilege," Ben replied, inclining his head respectfully. "I only hope that in time we can all find harmony." Then he crossed to room to where a second door stood closed, opening it and motioning him inside.

John smiled, touching his hand briefly as he passed. Suddenly he felt a hard shove, and Ben stumbled into him, the door pressing closed so violently that they were both pushed into the room beyond.

John blinked in the sudden dimness of the room. Two things were as he expected - Daniel, waiting for him, rising to his feet. The large, empty tub he'd requested for purification. Two things were very much not as he expected - a large, comfortable looking bed taking up half of the sanctum, and Lar, rising to his feet as well, standing comfortably close to Daniel, his smile soft and fond.

"You're both here," Daniel breathed, smiling as he crossed to them, reaching a hand to cup John's cheek, and Ben's with the other. "My lover and my husband... my heart and my King...."

"The Anemōnē wouldn't allow me to stay outside," Ben murmured, and Daniel nodded.

"Nor Lar. We're all meant to be here together." He turned his gaze to John, stepping closer, fingers stroking back into his hair. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble, John. I didn't understand what he was to you. If you are willing to be with me in spite of your love for him I will not question it. If you still wish to be with me."

There was no anger in his expression, just a soft, shy adoration and hope. John couldn't help but return his touch, brushing his thumb along those kissable lips, smiling as he felt them tremble and part under his touch. It was too lovely to resist, so he leaned in to claim a warm, slow kiss, reveling in the sweetness of Daniel's lips against his.

"Not in spite," he murmured. "In addition. That's why your winds have brought all of us here, isn't it? Ben is an inseparable part of you, so if I wish to marry you, I marry him, too." He traced his fingers along Daniel's jaw, feeling like his heart might pound from his chest at the tender, grateful adoration that lit Daniel's features at his words.

"My king, there is nothing in the world that could make me happier," he murmured, voice rough with emotion in a way that made John want to pull him to him and never let go. He wrapped his free arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him into a kiss with a soft, happy moan.

"Could you give me the same?" he breathed. "Now that you have met my lover...."

"Of course. A thousand times yes, John. It would be my absolute honor to share the love of such a man of such incomparable goodness and devotion...."

Behind Daniel, Lar cleared his throat, voice low. "Forgive me, my lord. I - I am not as you speak..."

John knew immediately from the old pain and regret that haunted his lover's expression that his words weren't just modesty. Before he could speak, though, Ben had stepped forward, reaching to take one of Lar's hands in both of his. "I know your heart is troubled," he said softly. "But whatever the reason, the winds speak only your praise. If you wish it, then I know that there is no one in the world more worthy to stand with me and share the most precious thing in my world."

Daniel turned from his arms, moving towards them as well. "The Anemōnē remember not the mistakes of the past when they have been overwritten by good deeds served with pure intention. Is the love of Danae not the same?"

"Of course," Lar whispered, taking one of Daniel's hands with his free one and lifting it to press a trembling kiss to the back. "But your kindness is what soothes my heart. Both of you. Thank you."

Daniel smiled, and as he leaned up to press a soft, sweet kiss to Lar's lips John felt an overwhelmingly tender love for both of them. He turned to smile at Ben, finding a similar look of adoration in the other man's gaze. "And you noble protector? Will you trust me with your most precious beloved? Could you come to care for my lover and I?"

Ben smiled, bowing his head respectfully. "Majesty, while I would without question do anything my prince asked of me, I can tell you truly that I would not have stood by your side today were I not willing to serve you as devoutly as I serve Daniel. If you desire my love for you and your beautiful companion than I give it humbly, freely and gladly."

"How beautiful your devotion is," John murmured, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him too. He gave a soft, appreciative hum as Ben's lips softened against him, parting, one arm pulling John closer as he captured John's bottom lip between his. For the first time John wondered not just what he must be like in bed with Daniel, but how he might be in bed with him. Would this strong but gentle man desire him, too? "You're incomparable," he breathed, shivering as Ben's fingers tightened at the small of his back, then smoothed down to cup one side of his ass.

"I will do my best to live up to your majesty's expectations," he murmured.

"John, please," John corrected, arching closer and enjoying the warm solidity of his body against his own. "I refuse to let anyone fuck me if they cannot call me by my given name."

Ben gave a huffed, surprised laugh, though his eyes darkened, fingers digging into his ass most delightfully. "So is that how you wish me to serve you, John?"

"Among other ways," John managed to reply, glancing over to find both Lar and Daniel watching them with open appreciation. "But perhaps we should complete the marriage dedication before I become hopelessly distracted by how unbearably sexy everyone in this room is?"

Daniel laughed softly, squeezing Lar's hand before turning his gaze upwards. "Yes. And the sun has reached its zenith. All is set."

John followed his gaze. The high, domed ceiling of the sanctum above them was solid stone, keeping the room dimly lit and cool, but five carefully placed openings in the stone let through five narrow beams of sunlight from the mid-day sun. Four fell upon the four corners of the sanctum, a small shrine to each of the elements touched by magic that would never fade - in the north, a pillar of stone held a bright, flickering flame, in the west, water bubbled up from the center of a similar pillar, running down in rivulets into the stone basin beneath. The east was an earthen hollow where a delicate white flower bloomed, and in the south a sheer swath of silk hung from the ceiling, teased in gentle swirls by the wind.

In the center was a empty, intricately carved stone basin on a pedestal, which Daniel approached, glancing back at Ben with a smile. "And we four can leave a complete offering of intent. I've been so foolish not to realize...."

"Not at all," Ben murmured, stepping behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Begin, _mein Schatzilein_."

Leaning back into him, Daniel brought both hands to his mouth, cupping them together, whispering into them. John thought that they began to glow slightly, and watched as Daniel transferred that glow to the center of the basin. John could feel the breath of the wind whisper into the sanctum through the openings above, whirling together and depositing what looked like sand in the center of the basin. No... soil, fine and dry. "For and by the wisdom of the Anemōnē, I offer to the four gods an intention to grow my life with those present, in partnership formed of pure love and trust."

As he spoke, Lar gave a soft hum of realization. "We do this, too," he murmured, and when Daniel beckoned him forward raised his hands over the soil in the basin, his eyes gaining the look of sharp focus John was familiar with in accessing his affinity. "Through the gifts of love blessed unto us by Danae, I offer to the four gods warmth and protection, power for the life and partnership I will grow with those present, and promise my intent with pure love and trust."

John stared at him in amazement as he spoke. He'd been prepared for this, of course, been given the text of the marriage offering that Daniel had already spoken as part of his study of the children of the wind. He'd thought it interesting how many similarities there were to the oaths offered to Mheridis when completing the ritual cleansing for marriage, but he hadn't paused to consider whether or not there was a reason for it. Stepping forward to join them, he set aside the text that he'd memorized, instead speaking the words taught to him by the devotees of Mheridis as he accessed his power. "The intention to grow my life is one I offer freely to the four gods in the name of Mheridis, she who purifies the air and earth and flame, and promise myself in partnership to those present with pure love and trust." There was only a little soil, but he could sense the moisture it needed, summoning it, feeling it soak into the earth, leaving it rich and moist and fertile with the nutrients Lar had given it.

When he looked up, Daniel was smiling at him, almost heartbreakingly sweet. John let his hands rest on the lip of the basin as the others were, he could feel a thrum of energy move through him that was a little like accessing the powers of his armies and yet completely different. 

He looked at Ben, wondering how a second offering from the Anemōnē would add to the power, but as he stepped away from Daniel and into the empty spot in the east, he held his cupped hands not to his lips but over the pile of rich soil, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "For and by the life of Mother Earth, who births and nurtures all of us, I offer to the four gods an intention to grow my life with those present, in partnership formed of pure love and trust."

The flash of energy that rushed through John was unlike anything he'd ever felt, and for a moment he couldn't see anything, senses overwhelmed, power bright behind his eyes. It left him feeling more energized than he'd ever thought possible, even more than the full power of his armies, and from the gasp he heard Lar make beside him he was certain the others were feeling the same.

"It's so big..." he heard Daniel whisper, and John opened his eyes to see the plant that had sprung from the center of the soil produce a single bud, its green stalk and leaves shining with new growth, its roots snaking out through the soil he'd fortified. He'd seen Earth Elementals work before, of course, but he'd never seen anything influence growth so quickly.

Ben lowered his hands, smiling. "The earth was well pleased with our offering," he said, and from the power that still sang in John's nerves he knew Mheridis felt the same.

"I think all the gods are," he said, still looking at Ben. "But how did you...."

"It's my affinity," Ben replied, looking more pleased and a little shy.

"But I saw you call the winds in the..." John started, then stopped, remembering the mirrored movements of the guards. "No... it was one of the others, wasn't it?"

Daniel nodded, smile warm and fond as he reached up to brush his fingers along Ben's jaw. "The gifts of the earth allow her children to change the colouring of their appearance over time. One of Ben's many gifts to me."

"It has always been my greatest honor to be your shadow and your love," Ben murmured, smiling as he leaned into Daniel's touch.

"My pleasure, too," John found himself murmuring, letting himself appreciate them without restraint and hoping Ben would kiss him. When they both turned their gaze to him with surprise he forced a grin, clapping his hands together. "Well! Now that the gods have blessed our intent, shall we be purified and move on to..." He motioned towards the bed. "Further offerings? Unless there is any other ceremony we should attend to?" He glanced to Lar.

"This is in keeping with the traditions of the children of Danae," Lar replied, and inclined his head towards the bed. "And that. If all parties are willing."

"Very much so," Daniel replied, lowering his head as he spoke in a way that was somehow adorably shy and incredibly appealing at once. He turned his face up to Ben. "Will you help me undress, _mein herz_?"

"Always, my treasure of light," Ben murmured, pulling him close, hands sliding around his waist to start on his belt.

Lar was at John's side before John could say anything, starting on the row of buttons at the back of his neck as John unbuckled his own belt. He pressed a warm kiss under John's ear, voice low and appreciative. "Such incomparably beautiful bedfellows you have found for us, my beloved...."

"Incomparable indeed," John sighed, eyes drinking in the beauty of their closeness. Though Ben set to undressing Daniel with the studious exactness of a manservant, it was with the affection and familiarity of a lover, and Daniel melted into him under the caress of his hands, letting Ben draw his tunic and shirt up over his head, then turning his face up for a kiss.

Ben's eyes flicked to John briefly, smile widening, then gave in to Daniel's request, capturing his mouth with his own with a low, yearning hum. John bit back a moan, feeling his cock twitch in his trews. Neal and Kenneth had kissed for him before, of course, but that had always just been teasing coquettishness, a show meant for only his pleasure, not their own. Ben kissed Daniel like no-one was watching and like nothing in the world was more important, licking into his mouth hungrily, hands moving over his body as if to own his every pleasure. Daniel gave a soft, needy moan into his mouth, yielding completely, winding his arms up around Ben's neck and arching against him, clearly craving the pleasure he offered. In moments his slacks were on the floor, and Ben's hands stroked down the bare length of his back, over the firm, round curve of his ass and down his thighs, moving back up to cup his ass as Daniel whimpered and rocked up against him.

"Holy fuck," Lar breathed, hips stuttering against his ass, and John nodded, vaguely aware that his mouth was open but not caring enough to close it.

Breaking from Daniel's lips, Ben pressed a kiss to his jaw, then turned his gaze back to them. "Are you not joining us?"

"You can continue if you like," John found himself saying, cock twitching harder at the mental image his brain supplied to match his words. "I mean, if we're talking about making an offering of intimacy, clearly the two of you have been together the longest, so...."

Daniel laughed softly, drawing away from Ben and holding a hand out to John. "It would please you to watch Ben and I have love?"

"More than you can imagine," John replied, stepping towards him and finding his trews now quite uncomfortably tight. "I would consider it a great kindness. If it would please you."

Daniel glanced down, the tip his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Do you not wish to be with me, though?" He asked softly, drawing John's arm around his waist to place his hand on his ass, and John gave a low groan, pulling him into a kiss without even thinking to argue.

"Very much," he moaned, and kissed him again, licking into the sweetness of his mouth and letting both hands stroke and explore the length of his back and that delectable rump. "Gods, you're so beautiful...."

The way Daniel arched up against him was very gratifying, stroking his arms up around John's neck as he had with Ben, his cock pressed hard against John's own through the fabric of his trews. "You're so tall," he breathed, stealing another kiss from his lips, and John released his hold on his nude form long enough to let Lar tug his shirtsleeves down his arms and off.

"Perhaps we can complete the purification bath and then see where things take us?" Lar suggested, already working on John's trews, and John pulled together enough self-restraint to reach out with a touch of his power and fill the tub. Normally two water elementals would offer their intent directly over the marriage basin, and no matter what magics they possessed, the tub would fill to signify the trueness of their union. Now it was enough to give this as a gift to his lovers, and when he reached out to trail his fingers in the water he was pleased and unsurprised to find it delightfully warm.

John turned to give Lar a warm kiss, then stepped out of his trews, climbing the step on the outside of the tub and searching for the ledge on the inside with his toes to step down into it. He held a hand out to Daniel. "Will you join me while the others undress?"

Daniel hesitated, then climbed up, lifting one leg over the edge. "Oh! It's warm!"

"Lar's contribution," John replied, smiling and helping him in. He drew him back towards one end, sinking down to perch on the ledge on the side, pleased when Daniel straddled his lap without hesitation.

"It's very different from the sea," he murmured, sighing as John's hands stroked over his hips and up his back under the water, returning the touch to John's chest, then sliding wet hands up around his neck and arching in for a kiss. John gave a low hum, pulling him closer and sighing at the press of his cock as his hips pressed to John's.

He was vaguely aware of Lar and Ben at the tub's side, of Lar's shy smile as Ben moved a hand to caress his cheek. John broke from Daniel's mouth to appreciate the soft, sweet kiss they shared, then the next, the way Lar yielded to Ben's kisses and touch with a beautiful softness that John had rarely seen.

"You really like watching, don't you?" Daniel murmured, and John looked back to find him smiling, moving one wet hand to caress John's cheek. "In truth, I can't blame you... our lovers are very beautiful together...."

"They are," John agreed, but leaned in to kiss him again. "But kissing you is just as beautiful... my sweet beloved...."

Daniel gave a pleased hum into his mouth, melting against him. "I would very much like to be your beloved," he breathed against his mouth. "I've been thinking about it since the first night we met... if that will please you...."

John let his hands cup his ass again, squeezing the round, firm flesh. "Very much so," he murmured. "If it would please you to be my beloved? In truth, I find much pleasure in both."

Daniel shivered against him, spreading his thighs more to press more firmly against him. "Please," he breathed, curling his fingers in his hair. "I... I really want you like that, I...."

"You like to be filled?" John allowed himself to trace two fingers down the crease of his ass, rubbing gently against the tight pucker of his hole and feeling a rush of arousal at the way it made Daniel whimper and shiver.

"So much," his beloved breathed, breath growing heavy. "John, please...."

Suddenly Lar gave a gasped laugh. "Oh my, how Danae has greatly blessed you!"

John glanced over to find them both half naked, Lar's hand down the front of Ben's loosened trews, cupping his cock. He glanced over to John with a remarkably wicked grin, then pulled the other man's slacks off completely, baring his cock to view.

John heard a rather embarrassing whimper leave his throat. "... holy fuck."

Daniel gave a soft, soundless laugh, nuzzling his face in and nibbling at John's earlobe. "My lover is beyond compare, isn't he?" he murmured, and John echoed his laugh.

"I see now why you would so enjoy being his beloved," he breathed, still staring at Ben's large, thick cock as Lar dragged him over to the tub. He turned to catch Daniel's mouth in a kiss. "Though I am a little concerned at being able to satisfy...."

Smiling, Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry, husband. I will very much enjoy having love with you. Ben has not been my only lover. "

"No?" Before John could stop himself, his mind went to the other not-Daniel. "The other guard I met dressed as you...."

"John!" Lar admonished, and Daniel gave a soft laugh, lowering his head.

"Well, Nelson mostly prefers to be beloved, but...."

John's cock jerked at the thought. "You've slept with him? Oh my god. Were you in the middle? Can I watch that too?"

"John!"

"It's alright," Daniel said softly, smiling despite his cheeks flushed pink. He bit his lip, glancing up at John through his eyelashes. "You would truly like to see me with the others?"

"Other...s?" John stared at him in amazement. "How many twins do you have?"

Somehow Daniel managed to flush even darker. "I...."

"There are nine of us, including Daniel. All the same," Ben said softly from where he'd settled at the other end of the tub with Lar leaning back against his chest.

John's cock liked that even more. "You have a whole harem full of twins?!"

Lar gave his calf a firm kick under the water. "I will turn this bath water ice cold if you don't stop it right now."

"What else am I supposed to say?" John felt faintly dizzy, and had to reach between them to tighten his fingers around the base of his own cock, taking a few deep breaths to keep from climaxing at the mental images his mind was supplying.

Daniel was still on his lap, and cast him a worried look. "You truly aren't angry?" he asked softly, and John let out an incredulous laugh.

"How could I be angry about my beloved finding pleasure in such an incomparably sexy way?" Then he reached up to cup his cheek, feeling a shiver of worry himself. "Is there anyone else who should be here? If we've left someone out...."

"No," Daniel whispered, and surged forward to press a hard, trembling kiss to his mouth. "No, my love. No one else I love like Ben. No one I will love like you."

How could anyone be more precious? John gave a soft moan, pulling him close. "My sweet beloved," he whispered, feeling his heart pulse stronger with the words. "My precious, beautiful Daniel...."

At the other end of the bath Lar gave a low moan, head turned back to catch Ben's mouth in a hungry kiss. He squirmed, and from the movement of Ben's arm he was undoubtedly stroking his cock under the water. "Are we purified enough go to bed now?"

"Just submerse yourself and you will be," John told him.

"Gladly," Lar breathed, turning onto his knees. He pressed a hungry kiss to Ben's mouth, then took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water - John was unsurprised when Ben sucked in a gasp, eyes falling half closed in pleasure as Lar undoubtedly took his cock in his mouth.

"Oh!" Daniel had turned to watch, eyes wide. "Can he breathe?"

"With practice, you don't need to." Suddenly wanting very much to show off, John shifted in the bath, helping Daniel off his lap to perch on the ledge on the side. "Let me show you," he murmured, then took a deep breath and dove down himself, mouth finding Daniel's cock easily under the water. The techniques to holding one's breath were much the same as those employed to pleasure a lover with one's mouth, and both he and Lar had had many years to perfect the art. He let himself relax into it, lips sliding down Daniel's shaft, enjoying the not unsubstantial girth of his lovely cock as he swallowed around him. He could feel Daniel's moans of pleasure as much as he could hear them through the water, and he let the muscles of his throat milk his cock, swallowing again and again until he finally had to surface for breath.

Daniel was as breathless as he, pulling him into a kiss. "Please let's go to bed now," he breathed, and ducked his head down under the water before John could reply.

At the other end of the bath, Ben was wiping the remains of the gold paint from his cheeks with Lar's help, though it was possible there was more gold on Lar's lips than in the bath water. Lar grinned at him, stealing another kiss from Ben's lips before rising, finding the towels and holding them out for each of them in turn. "Daniel, if I may make a suggestion...."

Daniel gave a pleased sigh as he let Lar rub him through the towel. "Of course?"

"Ben was ever so kind to lend me a very interesting book. Though I must admit that John and I got quite distracted by the chapter on anal intercourse, I was able to take a bit of a look through chapter ten. Perhaps the third form, with John in the middle, might make an acceptable offering of intimacy to the four gods? If you would allow me to please you with my mouth?"

"I like being in the middle," John agreed, casting an anticipatory glance down to Ben's cock.

Daniel smiled, running a thumb across Lar's lips and giving a soft hum as Lar sucked on it. "If you will allow me the same pleasure," he replied. "But do you not wish a part in the train?"

"I..." Lar hesitated, glancing to Ben. "Perhaps when you and John are pleased... if Ben would like to have me...."

In reply, Ben pulled him into a kiss, and John felt a rush of desire at the way Lar whimpered helplessly against his lips. "I'd like that very much," he murmured, giving his ass a brief squeeze before pulling away. "Come, _mein Schatzilein_... let me ready you for your husband's cock."

"I think you'll need that too," Lar murmured, and John let himself be lead over to the bed, watching hungrily as Daniel stretched out obediently on his stomach, sighing as Ben started to trail kisses down his spine, then licking up the crease of his ass.

John bit his lip, dropping to his knees on the mattress. "Holy fuck...."

"Mmmhmm...." Lar pressed a wet kiss to the side of his neck, sighing out an appreciative moan as they watched Ben lick over Daniel's hole. "Would you like me to do that for you, my beloved?"

"I won't last if you do," John breathed. "And I really want to watch...." He leaned down onto his hands, arching his back. "Just your fingers, please Lar...."

Daniel shuddered visibly, body arching, whimpering as Ben's tongue pushed into him, stretching him open with slow thrusts. "Oh gods... please, please _mein herz...._ "

John felt like begging himself as Lar pressed two slick fingers into him. "More," he breathed, torn between the pleasure on Daniel's face and the equal pleasure on his lover's, he way Ben groaned against him as he started to tongue him more earnestly. "Holy fuck, I can't...."

"I can't last either," Daniel gasped, arching under him. "Ben, please... enough, just slick me...."

"Maybe he could come on your tongue and then we could fuck?" John offered weakly, feeling arousal leak from his cock at the thought.

Daniel groaned, then shook his head. "No. No, I'm alright. Just... oh... just need to cool down...." He sat up as Ben pulled his fingers away, visibly struggling to control his breathing, then whispering something into his hand. Like in the receiving hall, John felt a cool breeze wash over him, drying his damp skin, making it easier to calm himself despite pressing back into the pleasure of Lar's fingers.

Finally pulling away, he sat as well, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Daniel's lips. "We can wait if you like," he said softly. "If you need a bit longer. Or if you'd like to find your pleasure with Ben now. We have all afternoon...."

Daniel smiled, but shook his head. "I want you," he murmured, stretching out on the bed on his side, then reaching up for John. "Like this... so Ben can take you from behind...."

"Gods, such pleasure you offer me...." John leaned down to kiss him, as he curled against his back, letting his cock grind between the cheeks of his ass. "My sweet beloved...."

"Please," Daniel gasped, squirming back against him. "John, please...."

"Don't keep him waiting," Ben murmured, and pressed a hand between them, stroking slick over the length of John's cock. It was certainly all the encouragement John needed, and he started to press into him, rocking slowly into the slick heat of his welcoming body and drinking in the breathless cry of pleasure Daniel made against his mouth.

His beloved's fingers pressed into his hip, pulling him closer, rolling his hips back onto his cock. "Oh yes... so good, John...."

"And you," John breathed, groaning against his lips and grinding deeper. "So tight around my cock, gods...." He felt Ben's fingers press against his ass, slick as they pressed into him, and his hips jerked harder into Daniel at the rush of sensation. "Oh god yes, please fuck me...."

Daniel gave a breathless, laughing moan against his mouth. "Thank you," he breathed, then turned to reach for Lar as he leaned down to kiss him, drawing him close. 

John turned his head back happily as Ben fit up against his back, finding his mouth for a breathless kiss. "If it's too much..." Ben started, and John cut him off with another kiss.

"I can handle it, trust me," he breathed, biting his lip on a moan as Ben replaced his fingers with the thick head of his cock. "Oh gods, yes, fuck...."

"As my lord commands," Ben murmured, reaching over him to grasp Daniel's hip, holding them both in place as he rocked against him. Despite John's words the man's cock was bigger than he expected, but the intensity of it was without compare, and it only took a moment of concentration for John to relax and accept him, crying out breathlessly as the head of his cock breached him. Then there was nothing but sensation and pleasure - the tight heat of Daniel's body hugging his cock, the thickness of Ben's cock filling him tight in slow thrusts that grew gradually deeper, pushing him into Daniel. Daniel's whimpers sounded as overwhelmed as he felt, though muffled around Lar's cock, and a tendril of coherent thought told John that Lar must be putting the considerable talents of his mouth to work. John reached back, gasping, pulling Ben into a breathless, trembling kiss. "Oh gods, it's so... both of you, fuck..."

"So good, John," Ben breathed, pushing deeper. "So good around my cock, thank you...."

All too soon the pleasure was so great that John could barely keep the rock of his hips even, his body screaming for release as much as he tried to hold back. He groaned unrestrainedly as he stuttered between them. "Fuck, I can't - please, gods - "

"Please fuck him into me," Daniel gasped and Ben gave a low growl, taking control, using him with harder thrusts and pushing him into Daniel. The push of his cock was unrelenting, and in moments John was crying out his climax, shuddering almost painfully tight around the girth of his cock. Shocks of pleasure overwhelmed him, and he spilled inside Daniel even as he felt his beloved do the same, shuddering around him as he pushed back onto his cock.

He felt Daniel's fingers clench at his hip, holding him close as he turned his face back into his kisses. "Please don't pull away," he murmured softly between breaths. "I... I want to keep you inside me...."

John felt his cock spurt a few more drops inside him at his words - though perhaps that was way Ben's cock rubbed against his pleasure spot as he eased away. He wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist, drinking in his kisses as he gradually caught his breath. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise."

"If it would please you to take me...." the words on Lar's lips were uncharacteristically tentative, and John lifted his gaze to watch Ben join him on the other side of the bed, leaning in to kiss him, slow and warm. He stroked a hand up Lar's thigh to curl around his cock, stroking him slowly.

"Are you sure? There are many ways we can find pleasure. If it's too much for you...."

"It's not. I want you. Please, Ben...." he reached for the slick as he spoke, coating his fingers and reaching between his thighs as he lounged back onto the bed, pushing them up into himself with a groan. "Oh...."

"Gods...." Ben followed him, claiming his mouth in a kiss, and soon was pressing slick fingers into him alongside Lar's, fucking him slowly. "You're so tight...."

"All for you," Lar whimpered, arching up into the penetration. "Please, please take me...."

It occurred to John that he'd never truly seen Lar in this role. He'd seen him taken before, of course - they'd been in enough orgies not to take advantage of the pleasure of flexible positions - but he'd never seen Lar truly submit to a lover like this, arching up to pull Ben into trembling kisses as he pressed against him, carefully rocking against him until his cock breached him. Ben, in turn, displayed nothing but tenderness towards him, kissing away his whimpers of pleasure as he rocked in him, gentle and slow until Lar gasped for more. As sexy as John had found it to think of Ben having love with Daniel, watching this was somehow just as beautiful, and he drank in the sight, feeling his cock twitch harder despite being spent. How could he not appreciate it to its fullest? His beautiful lover, who had so often given John such pleasure with his cock, submitting to this dear and handsome man, taking his huge cock again and again. John could just see where Ben's cock disappeared into him, Lar's ass stretched tight around the girth of his cock, and he gave a soft groan despite himself.

"Don't stop," Daniel breathed, pushing back against him, and John realized that he'd unconsciously started to rock against Daniel in time with Ben, his cock hardening more inside his lover.

He dropped his mouth to Daniel's shoulder, kissing and sucking at the sweetness of his skin, quickly coming to full hardness as he continued to grind with him. "Never," he breathed, kissing and sucking at the crook of his neck. "I'll fill you as much as you want, my darling... please you with my cock whenever you ask... over and over...."

Daniel gave a pleased, breathless moan. "Oh yes... all day...."

"If my husband wills it I will make sure it is so," John breathed, starting to roll his hips into him a little harder. He nibbled up the side of his neck. "Whatever it takes... and if I tire, my beloved's devoted harem can assist...."

Daniel laughed breathlessly, clenching briefly, intentionally around him. "I have a tincture that will allow you to have me as long as you like," he breathed, whimpering as John's hips stuttered into him harder. "Oh yes... gods... we can stay hard for hours... have love over and over...."

"For hours?" John felt a thrill of delight at the prospect. He pulled away long enough to rearrange Daniel underneath him, one knee braced against the bed, then straddled his thigh, sheathing himself again to the hilt. "Oh, beloved... I could think of nothing better...."

"Oh gods yes... harder...." Daniel's fingers tangled in the sheets underneath him, whimpering as John started to set a deep, quick pace, hips smacking into the pert roundness of his ass as he bottomed out in him. "Oh gods, John - !"

"So perfect," John breathed, leaning over him on his hands to steal a breathless kiss from his mouth. He could hear Lar's cries of pleasure, and while they were markedly different when he was being fucked, he knew his lover grew close. In response he rolled his hips harder into Daniel, finding the angle to bring them together that left Daniel shuddering and gasping, crying out with pleasure with each thrust.

"Oh gods, please, Ben - oh fuck yeah, please - "

Ben's voice was low, rough with pleasure. "That's it... come for me, beloved, let me feel you...."

How could anything be more perfect? John dropped his head to press a breathless kiss to Daniel's mouth. "I love you," he breathed. "All of this. So much. So perfect, Daniel, gods...!"

"Yes," Daniel gasped, finding John's hand on the bed and covering it with his own. "Yes, all of us, gods, John!" His fingers clenched tight, the sweetest cry of pleasure on his lips as he came, and John let his pleasure find its peak again, lost to orgasm and an overwhelming happiness that this would be his life going forward.

Afterwards he was more than content to stay cuddled close to Daniel, watching Ben fuss over Lar and soothe his body with a touch of earth magic and adoring care. He applied the same magic to John, which he rather appreciated - despite how very good the sex had been, he had a distinct impression that he might not be able to walk out of the sanctum with a normal gait otherwise. It was easy and comfortable to be in their company, sharing sweet, lazy kisses with each in turn until Daniel finally pulled away with a sigh.

"I suppose we should return before anyone in the royal assembly becomes too drunk," he said with a sigh, holding a hand out to Ben. "Will you help me wash and dress, _mein herz_?"

"Of course," Ben replied, and John tried not to pout as he stood, helping Lar regain their clothes from the floor.

"But wouldn't it be better for us to make a longer offering?" he tried, and Daniel laughed softly, letting Ben finish wiping him down before pulling away to press a soft kiss to John's mouth.

"We will have plenty of time for further offerings this evening, in my apartments. My bed there is much bigger than this one. And, if it pleases you, there are two of my companions who would very much enjoy putting on a show for you while you make love to me, my king...."

John bit his lip on a groan, fighting down a pulse of desire. "If you keep talking like that we're never going to get out of here."

"We'll all be able to go to the apartments, won't we?" Ben asked, looking worried. "Even Lar?"

Daniel nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Of course. The Anemōnē know that our oath of marriage is true, even if the world will not. Take him in through one of the hidden ways, my love? John and I will meet you there when we can. When mother and father see that the Anemōnē have granted him access they will not be able to deny our bond."

"Of course," Ben replied, smiling, visibly relaxing at his words.

When they were finally dressed John had another wish granted, being able to see Daniel resplendent in the intricate wedding finery that Ben had worn into the temple. Even without the gold paint, John couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. In fact, he was even more beautiful without it, fresh-faced and glowing with happiness. He couldn't resist the urge to lift one of Daniel's hands to his lips, kissing the back, gazing upon him, then Ben, then Lar, feeling like his heart might be near bursting.

"I never imagined I could find such perfect companions," he murmured against Daniel's fingers. "Or that I could ever be this happy."

"And today is only the beginning," Daniel said softly, glowing, pulling him into a soft, smiling kiss.

John still felt the same happiness as they emerged into the grand hall of the temple, hand in hand. The four grand pillars that held up the ceiling were not, as John had originally assumed, white marble - now each began to glow brilliantly with the magical energy of the four gods - the gold of the Anemōnē, the green of the earth, the blue of Mheridis and the red of Danae - so brightly that a murmur went up through the assembly.

Daniel's mother the Princess rose from her seat beside the Queen, climbing a few steps of the grand staircase and turning to face the crowd. "Behold - the four gods grant the greatest of blessings upon your prince, and their approval in the true match of his marriage is without dispute! So I present unto you his Royal Excellency Johnathine Muiredach the Sixth, High King of unified Trá Bhlaosc, new-blessed son of house Eisenschreiber and partner in glory of Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and heir to the grand house of Eisenschreiber!"

Daniel squeezed his hand, still glowing with happiness, leading him down into the throngs of well wishers. It was hard to remember who he'd spoken to previously when he could barely take his eyes off Daniel, and he forced himself to remember pleasantries and thank yous as the crowd began to slowly make their way out of the hall and back into the palace main.

Suddenly, as they were about to leave the hall, a sudden, powerful wind swept over them, whirling around them with such violence and fury that John almost felt as though the breath had been stolen from his lips. Instinctively he pulled Daniel to him as the wind began to knock dishes and ornaments from tables, the books that lined the walls toppling and falling from their shelves... 

....and all hell broke loose.

~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Like all children of the wind, Daniel had built a close relationship with the Anemōnē since birth, and as one of royal blood they gave him every answer he desired, bringing him echoes of stories and secrets and the knowledge of the world. But until the day of his wedding he had never once heard them _scream_.

Daniel clutched his hands over his ears with a cry as everything around him turned to noise and chaos - screams and cries and indistinguishable yelling, a deafening rush of sound, cracking and crashing around him. He was used to having to sort and pick through the words he was given by the winds, but there was none of this here, just panic and anger and pain.

He felt John pull him against him protectively, and was vaguely aware of his companions moving to surround him, though most clutched their heads, in as much agony as he, as was most of the room from what he could tell. It was too much to bear, and whatever the winds were trying to tell him he surely couldn't understand it like this. He had to take control.

"Stop!" he yelled, trying to access his power, but the maelstrom ripped the words from his lips. He needed more power.... no. He had the power he needed. The power that his marriage offerings had summoned still hummed warm and strong in his core. He allowed himself to reach for it, become it, drawing a deep breath and letting the power amplify his voice, picturing his words filling every part of the room. " _I command you to be still!"_

As quickly as it had come, the chaos died, the room completely silent but for the pounding of his head. The room was still apart from one last book, which floated gently down from the shelves to hover in front of him. He pulled it to his chest and clutched it tightly, closing his eyes against the pain throbbing through his head.

"Majesty, can you help us get him back to the apartments?"

Phree, unaffected by the winds. Then John's voice. "Of course. But the others - "

"They'll follow. Please. We need to go."

~~~

With John and Daniel away, the temple felt strangely silent, empty despite the time they'd spent there together. Lar let out a long breath. With John away and Daniel's fears put to rest, he could take a moment to himself to think, to try and wrap his mind around what had just happened. He'd sworn himself, before the four gods, to not just one king, but two. This was far more than just the declaration of _mionn-leannán_. This was an oath that would bind to the very core of their beings, and the power he'd felt when they'd made their promises bore witness of that. But who was he, to deserve such a bond with two such as they? And....

"Are you alright?" Ben's fingers smoothed over his shoulder, voice soft and warm, and Lar felt his stomach tremble in a way that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. The truth of it was that even though he was wed now to kings, somehow this was the part of it that he wanted to most feel worthy of: Ben, as strong and brave as he was gentle. Who'd spent his whole life in noble service, stalwart and true. Who was directing that care towards him now, reaching up to touch his cheek gently. "Lar?"

"I'm alright," Lar forced out, leaning into his touch. "It's just... it's all a lot to take in."

"A lot happening at once," Ben agreed. He pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, drawing him closer. "I'm really glad of it, though. I was so happy to see you here. I know we've only known each other for a short while, but... I'm glad that it's you."

Despite his and Daniel's words earlier of acceptance, of the Anemōnē forgetting his mistakes, Lar couldn't help but feel a shiver of worry. Saying such things in the abstract was one thing, but could they really feel the same way if they knew? How could he stand beside someone as noble as Ben? He wasn't even worthy of John's adoration, let alone more. He realized he was trembling, and heard Ben give a soft moan of dismay, pressing another kiss to his jaw as he stroked his fingers up into his hair. "Shh... it's okay. We'll adjust to this together, I promise. All of us."

Lar pressed his face to his hair, holding him close, trying to reassure himself with the strong solidity of his body. "I'm sorry. I'll be better by the time we see them again, I - "

"You don't need to be." Ben's fingers continued their gentle caress. "And we can stay here as long as you need to."

His kindness made Lar's heart twist, and he pulled back to press a trembling kiss to his lips. Part of him wanted desperately to ask Ben to take him to bed again, suddenly understanding how John could find such peace and strength in submitting. When Ben had been inside him all that had existed was pleasure, the most wonderful feeling of joy and connection and safety, losing himself to his kisses, his touch. _Tonight_ , he told himself firmly, and allowed himself to steal a warm, lingering kiss from his lover's - his husband's - lips as he pulled away, forcing a smile and hoping that a lightness of heart would follow. "Thank you. I'll be alright, though. We should go. Have to meet the parents, after all. And... the rest of you, I guess."

Ben chuckled softly, brushing his fingers along his jaw. "Don't worry. They'll love you."

He'd followed Ben into another mysteriously appearing gap in the wall, down dark, silent stairwells and through quiet corridors, and finally through a door that opened up into a room that seemed to be a light armory or wardrobe, full of sets of robes and leather armor pieces and head-pieces and visored masks.

"This is home," Ben said fondly. His hand was warm on the small of Lar's back as he took him out of the wardrobe, onto a wide, open terrace that surrounded a large garden. "Daniel's apartments are in the back corner. This side nearest the palace are all shared rooms, the hall where we take supper, the salle on the second floor, classrooms on the third. I'll show you around while we wait, we can - "

Before he could finish he was cut off by a cry of pain - one that didn't stop, and was quickly joined by the children crying. The wind had kicked up around them, blowing in dirt and leaves from the garden, and as Lar followed Ben through a doorway nearby it seemed to be everywhere, tossing silk hangings and pillows and papers into the air.

They found a woman in the apartments on the floor clutching her head, a maelstrom of wind around her along with three crying girls. "Please stop!" she gasped, and Ben dropped to a knee beside her. "Stella? What is it, what's wrong?"

One of the little girls threw herself at Ben with a sob. "Everything just went crazy - Fada Ben, what's going on?"

Then, as soon as it had started, the wind stopped. 

Ben hugged the girl briefly, tightly. "She'll be okay. But I need to go see to your family, _mein Engelchen_. Can you comfort your companions? Fara Stella will need quiet. We'll be back soon, I promise."

The little girl nodded tearfully. Then she caught sight of Lar, and stared at him with wide eyes, her whisper so soft Lar could barely hear her. "Fada, why does that man look so strange?"

"He's my husband," Ben said softly, and kissed her hair. "I'll explain later. I have to go now."

"What's happened?" Lar asked, following him back out of the room, matching his quickening pace.

"I don't know, but - the earth feels _wrong_ somehow. I have to go find Daniel, I - " he stopped suddenly before a set of double doors, looking up at him anxiously. "If you come with me - "

The doors opened before he could continue - one of Daniel's masked guards, followed by John and another holding Daniel between them. He was clutching one hand over his eyes, the other holding a thick leather-bound book to his chest. More figures followed - the rest of the royal family, Lar, recognized, each with a few guards helping them. "Take them through into the family hall," said one of the women. "Send for cold water and headache tincture. This isn't something earth magics can heal, and we need them in top shape to figure out what the hell is going on."

"It's getting better," Daniel murmured. "It's just so bright..."

"Shh, sweetheart. Just rest. You're safe." John brought him through as directed into a large room a bit like the grand hall they'd had dinner in, filled with clusters of cushioned benches and small tables. "I can help with cold water. Lar - bring me that large bowl over there, please."

Relieved for something to do, Lar did as directed, then continued to take direction, helping Ben pull down sun shades to block the light from the wall of the room that opened into the garden. When more of the others were brought in he helped to remove masks, pressing cool, wet cloths to fevered brows and over eyes, administering a headache tincture carefully with a spoon. He tried not to stare at how similar they all looked. 

Something had happened in Eisen Baistadt, the port city where they'd moored on their arrival, though somehow the winds weren't able to tell them exactly what. "An attack?" Daniel mused, looking a bit more recovered. "It can't be. If someone had launched an armada the Anemōnē would have told us long ago, and none of the Families have been at grievance with House Eisenschreiber for... since the agreement with Noredeanu, really...."

"My family remains blood tied to the house of Eisenschreiber," Daniel's father muttered from where he was laid out on one lounge with a cloth over his eyes. "The Anemōnē would tell me if there was unrest."

"There has been unrest about Daniel's marriage." One of Daniel's guards sat up, squinting even in the dim light. "Athos and I thought it only the expected displeasure about a foreign king, but...."

"This alliance has brought great power and prosperity to the house of Eisenschreiber," Daniel's mother, the Princess, sighed, reaching out to re-moisten a handkerchief and press it to her forehead. "There are powerful houses that may have found this a threat. There are ways to plot and communicate that the Anemōnē cannot hear, though we don't like to..." her voice trailed off, and Lar heard a sharp gasp of anger. "Who the hell are you and how are you in my sanctum?!"

 _Shit._ A chill of panic ran down Lar's spine as he turned from the man he was helping. He turned, but before he could speak John and Daniel were both on their feet, talking over each other.

"This is my husband, mother, The Anemōnē brought him to me - " 

"Forgive me, Highness. May I present to you Laruin o'Byrne, son of the Matriarch of clann Byrne of the children of Danae - "

"... _Husband?_ " The entire room fell to silence as the Princess regarded them. Lar started to feel rather faint. "King Jonathine, we did not consent to this."

"Mother, it's not like that." Daniel stepped closer to him, lacing their fingers together. "The Anemōnē brought him to me in the temple today," he repeated. "And Ben. Insistently. How could I ignore their will? So all four of us made the offering to the gods today. A full offering, mother. Comprised of each affinity."

"It would certainly explain why the four pillars of offering all shone for the first time since the marriage of Queen Leanore the bold with her harem." An old, stooped woman who'd been helping with the queen gave a wheezing laugh, settling onto the bench Daniel had abandoned and picking up the dusty tome he'd bought back with him with a low hum of intrigue.

"Fara, that's a fairy tale," the princess said, half scolding.

"But all tales are born of the truth of he Anemōnē, as the Ironscribe well knows." She offered up the book. "Where did you get this, child? I have not seen this in many years."

Lar watched Daniel open the cover and run his fingers over the strange, elaborate characters inside. "The handwritten stresses and flourishes make it a bit difficult to decipher... It's... I think a history of the first temple of the Anemōnē?"

"Then perhaps it will hold some answers to all that has happened today?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that. We are displeased, Daniel, but we will deal with this matter of marriage when his crisis has passed. If something has happened in Eisen Baistadt, we must determine what, and send protection and aid."

~~~

The flat-bottomed skiff would have hardly been considered a boat at home, but John seemed happy enough with it. He made sure that their hastily thrown-together cargo of men and supplies was secure before making the little river swell to twice its size, carrying them away downstream at speeds that Lar was used to but made Daniel turn immediately green under his borrowed mask. Fortunately the skiff had a small, covered awning piled high with supplies, but with enough room for Ben to hide him away, soothing his nausea with gentle magic and touch. When Lar finally joined them he found his lover much recovered, pouring over the dusty book of strange characters.

The other three were still masked, the two at the door to the awning starting to rise when he entered, but Daniel held out a hand. "It's alright. He's one of us."

 _One of us._ Lar wasn't sure exactly what it was Daniel had received from his winds that had made him so suddenly and completely change his mind about them all being together, but he wasn't about to question it. The stranger revelation was the fact that there were _nine_ of them - Daniel, Ben, and seven more, all the same.

Lar dropped to a knee where Daniel was curled on the floor with Ben - it was Ben, wasn't it? Yes - something about the warmth in his eyes over the visor made Lar's heart skip a beat. "Thank you for speaking for me with your mother. I'm sorry to add to the trouble...."

Daniel shook his head, reaching out with a smile to touch his face. "We're together now. You'll never be trouble. I only wish I'd been able to introduce you to everyone properly."

"We'll have time," Lar replied, and Ben gave a soft hum of agreement.

"We will. In the meantime - this is Phree and Yosiah. They're also earth elementals, like Ben. Loves, this is my unexpected third husband, Laruin of clann Byrne, of the children of Danae."

"Only you would end up with three husbands, _mein Schatzilein_ ," one of them teased, bowing his head and reaching out to offer Lar his hand. "Phree."

"Lar. I apologize in advance for inevitably mixing all of you up with each other."

The other - Yosiah - chuckled, offering his hand as well. "We'll take that as a compliment to our success." He tilted his head, regarding Lar, then looked to Daniel. "He's very pretty, _mein Schatzilein_. I've never seen a fire elemental before."

"My people stick mostly to themselves, I'm afraid."

"But not you?"

Lar tried not to think about his departure from clann Byrne. It was an innocent question, he couldn't have known how the reminder would make his feelings of unworthiness flare stronger. "From time to time we trade, mostly now with the kingdoms of Trá Bhlaosc. It can be... dangerous. That's how I owe a life debt to King Johnathine. In my service to him we fell in love."

"It sounds lovely," Yosiah replied softly, and sighed.

"I've been very lucky," Lar replied, glancing to Ben and Daniel and feeling a wave of affection for them.

"Me too," Ben said, his voice warm and fond, and Lar found himself very much hoping they would be able to resolve whatever-it-was quickly and find a nice, private place to spend the night.

He cleared his throat. "So. Phree and Yosiah. And the one outside is...."

Daniel looked up at him sharply. "Outside? It's just us. The others are with my decoy."

"Was it one of you, then?" Lar glanced to the others. "When I was standing with John, at the rear of the skiff...."

Daniel closed the book, standing, pulling his borrowed helmet and visor back into place. Lar followed him outside onto the deck of the skiff. He hadn't been mistaken after all - Daniel grabbed the arm of a man with familiar blue eyes, yanking him back to where the others waited. "Nelson! You're supposed to be with the others!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry I needed to be here. I needed to stay with you, _mein Schatzilein_ , the Anemōnē -"

"It won't be terrible to have another liaison," Ben pointed out gently. "If he agrees to obey you implicitly."

"Of course," the one named Nelson agreed quickly. "Of course, my treasure of light. Forgive me. I will do as you will, just don't send me - holy shit."

Lar followed his gaze out towards where the river widened into the bay. What he could see of the bay was empty - too empty, considering the multitude of ships that had been moored there when they'd arrived, let alone their own small fleet. What made his heart stop, though, was the sight of the two huge collossus that had guarded the cliffs at the edge of the bay, now mere piles of rubble and stalks of feet, crumbled stone tumbling down into the water below.

"Oh no," he heard Daniel say softly, darting back under the awning for his book, and something told Lar that as bad as things looked, they were only going to get worse.

~~~


	17. Part 7 - Elemental Imbalance

Growing up, Ben had seen Eisen Baistadt often. The city was only an hour's ride from the summer palace, a stone fortress built into the cliffs at the mouth of a small, naturally private bay. They'd spent their childhood playing in the shade of the sea caves and learning to swim in tide pools, occasionally visiting the city for events, or to sneak disguised into the markets. The city he saw now was a nightmare compared to that, the streets and buildings surrounding the bay a mass of wreck and ruin. It seems almost as though something had thrown all the ships in the bay up into the city itself, the heavy masts of sailing ships pierced through buildings like giant spears, great barnacle-encrusted hulls cracked and split open like broken eggs.

He took a step closer to Daniel. What could have caused such a thing?

"I've never seen anything like it." They'd met a longboat at the mouth of the bay with one of John's Captains. "It was like a storm, but there were no clouds, no rain. Just a terrible wind and turbulence in the sea, almost like it was boiling. Then waves as high as buildings that didn't move like waves at all. I did my best to use my men's powers to stabilize the fleet, but it was as if our magic was blocked. We barely managed to keep the longboats whole. We've been pulling survivors out of the water ever since. I'm sorry, your majesty, we've been doing all we can - "

"You did well, Captain," John assured him, then addressed to his men. "Unload the skiff! We need this on the water for recovery!" He turned to Daniel as if to say something, then stopped, moving through the group to speak quietly. "Can I use your name when you're like this?"

"Call me Carson," Daniel replied, the shadow-name he had chosen when they'd begun to change places. He caught Nelson's elbow. "We've told Duke Alexsis of our arrival with healers. Since you're here, please go with John and act as me. Take Phree and Yosiah. Ben and I will stay with the supplies." He looked down at the book clutched in his hands. "The answers are here, I'm sure they must be. I need to keep reading."

John nodded. "We'll set up a command center and hospital here. I'll return when we've finished sweeping the bay."

The day was grueling, working with half-trained earth-elementals to tend to the worst of the injured that were brought in. So many were already lost, crushed under rubble or drowned in the sea, and though the power he'd felt when they'd promised themselves to each other still hummed reassuringly in his veins, even the healing of the earth they could only do so much.

Daniel, engrossed in his translations, had a stack of notes nearly as thick as the book by the time the day was set, and looked as troubled as Ben felt. Ben sank down beside him on the bench he'd requisitioned in the corner of the supply tent, pushing up the face guard on his helmet, then lifting one ink-stained hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Have you unlocked the mystery of the Anemōnē's message, _mein Schatzilein_?"

"I think... I think I may have. I have some ideas. I need to discuss them with all of you." He screwed the cap back on his inkwell, blowing across the most recent page to dry it. "We need to go meet Nelson on the other side of the bay. They think one of John's ships may still be seaworthy, I need to help raise it. Then we can to the palace, the duke has rooms for us. We can speak more there."

 _Rest._ Ben felt a wave of relief, then a spark of guilt. "But the recovery efforts - "

Daniel smiled, brushing fingers along his cheek. "The convoy travelling from Eisen Stadtvon is almost here. You have done enough, _mein herz_."

It didn't feel like enough, especially when all he could do was stand by and watch as John and Daniel worked together to raise the ship from the dark water of the bay, placing it into dry dock for inspection.

"I wish I didn't feel so completely useless," Lar murmured beside him, blue eyes troubled above the face guard of his helmet.

Ben slipped a hand into his, giving a reassuring squeeze despite his own heart echoing the feeling. "You've been working as hard as everyone else today.'

Lar gave a soft, mirthless laugh. "But my magic is worthless. I can't heal or restore or even use it to help move things. All I can do is destroy."

It was the same kind of helpless sorrow Ben had seen from him in the temple. He let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close after a moment of resistance and wishing they were alone so he could remove the light armor they both wore and hold him closer. "Do you really think so poorly of yourself?" he asked softly, and Lar sighed, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry. I just... watching them together, they're so regal and capable. They're such a good match and I just feel... spectacularly unworthy."

 _Then how do you feel about me?_ The thought was hurtful, and Ben tried to push it away. Of course he wasn't a prince or a king, he didn't have the right to ask Lar to feel the same amount of love and reverence for him as he did for John, or even Daniel. But he and Lar were equals in this, Lar had said as much. Ben needed to take comfort in that kinship. It was easier to focus on that than to wonder about why he felt so upset. "We're all in this together," he said, hoping to reassure him. "The gods would not have blessed our union if any of us were found wanting. You can trust that, can't you?"

The anguish in Lar's gaze softened, and he nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm so glad you're part of this with me, Ben."

Behind his mask, Ben smiled, and tried not to think about the way the softness in his words made his heart twist.

They bundled Phree, Yosiah and Nelson into bed after the brothers nearly fell asleep in their dinner in their apartments in the Duke's household. Not enough attendant beds, Ben noted with a frown, but supposed as long as the doors remained guarded a few of the others could sleep in the main rooms when they arrived. They ate in silence, too weighed down by the day for much talk until Daniel finally cleared his throat. "I think I may have some ideas about what's happened. May I ask your thoughts?"

John nodded, wiping his fingers on a napkin and beginning to clear space from the table. "From what the survivors of my crews have told me, it can't have been a normal storm. If it's going to happen again... we need to understand it. We have to stop it, somehow."

Daniel nodded, setting the book on the table, along with his pile of notes. "The information in the book is very old, but I know the Anemōnē gave it to me for a reason. So, we know that the world was made through the union and magic of the four elements, yes? Fire that forms the core of the earth, water and air, all of it coming together to create a planet where life could exist. And the magic combined became the plants and trees and fish and animals. What are your legends of Mheridis? What happened next?"

"Well," John started, "It is said there was such magic in the water that it wanted a living form also, to explore the world it had helped create, as did the earth and air and fire. So they came together one last time and used their magic to become human - Mheridis and Danae, Earth and Wind. And they loved the world so much that they gave the world children, each inheriting the affinity of their mothers. And when Mheridis's children were so plentiful that she could no longer protect each one personally, she chose to return to the sea, so that all of her children could share in a little of her magic to guide and protect them. And she chose her oldest daughter to be the focal point of all magic, and the children that she bore became the strongest protectors and the first kings and queens of the land."

"The history of the children of Danae is similar," Lar agreed, "And the power of Danae is always the strongest with the oldest child of the oldest daughter, though we can't access other's power like John does." He glanced to Ben. "Are the children of the earth the same?"

Ben shook his head. "There are stories that once the children of the earth lived apart as tribes, but our stories have been lost. For almost all of our history we have lived among the children of the wind. The magic of the earth provides no offensive power, so our legends are only that we sought the children of the wind for protection."

Daniel gave a wry smile. "Knowing our own history, I would guess that the reality is far less kind, since history is written by the victors."

Ben placed a hand on his knee reassuringly. "Now we live in harmony. Your family has long treated its healers and farmers with as much respect as artists and scholars. That's all that matters. Others... well."

"The families have had a turbulent past," Daniel explained. "Mother Wind first bore not one but three daughters, all identical and fair. Then she bore three sons, who were the same. And then, not caring for the limitations of the human form, she returned to her true form, giving her First Children the ability to speak with her any time that they liked. And each of the daughters of the wind took to themselves a son of the wind, and gave birth to the three first heirs of the great families of the wind - the house of Eisen, the house of Zayhav, the house of Argent. And as the daughters and the sons of the wind loved each other equally, different pairs bore children, and their daughters became the lesser houses of the wind, and their sons became husbands and fathers."

John gave a soft, approving hum. "That sounds like a fun time."

Daniel laughed softly, a flush darkening his cheeks. "I suppose it was, in the beginning. They did not age or grow ill, and their children grew to bare children, and the great houses grew. And had their children had as much love for each other as their parents, it would have remained that way. But as the great and lesser families grew and spread across the land they became greedy, and began to wage war with one another over lands and riches - and probably the children of the earth - forming and breaking alliances despite their parents wishes. So in their sorrow, the First Children went to the great temple where their mother had returned to her true form, and they begged her to let them join her, to leave behind the pain of their children's wars with their mortal forms. They became the Anemōnē, giving all of their children an equal ability to speak with them and call on their powers, so that they could no longer hide their secret plots of war from each other, finally bringing a relative peace to the great and lesser houses."

John glanced down at the book on Daniel's lap. "And it's linked to what happened here? Is that why they brought you the book?"

"The first temple of the Anemōnē was scattered among the great and lesser families," Daniel said, opening the cover of the book and starting to carefully page through the bookmarks he'd left in it. "Our legends say it was to provide a monument to the First Children to all of them. But the book speaks of a great power in the temple, or rather... a way to unlock and control a great power." He smoothed down a page, revealing detailed sketches of a grand building, the doorway flanked by two collossal stone statues - warriors, their robes swirling around them as if lifted by the wind. 

Daniel touched a finger reverently to the ink. "At first I didn't know why someone would destroy them, unless they were trying to send a message to my family. The Anemōnē protect the bay, not the collossi. But I think..." he stopped, looking to Ben. "The Anemōnē could reconstruct the temple. If the great families agreed, we could all work together to do it. So if someone had somehow managed to summon a great power, logically their first course of action would be to try and remove any possible threat to that power."

"Shit." John stood up so quickly that he upset a bowl of rice, crossing to the door to the room. "Malcome. Get word to Captain Jennings. I need the strongest crew of men assembled, I need the Acionna restocked from whatever we salvaged from the bay. We leave for Hovestad at first light."

"I can send a message..." Daniel started, rising as well, but John shook his head as he turned, shutting the door behind him.

"Ask your Anemōnē something for me. The place where Mheridis returned to the sea is a holy place that only five people should know about - myself, my sisters, and the two highest priestesses of Mheridis. But past kings of Trá Bhlaosc have broken other oaths. Please ask them if anyone else knows of this place."

Daniel nodded, cupping a hand over his mouth, lips tightening as he listened. "A man, who told his son of a place of great power that would, if he could gather a powerful enough ally, enable him to... take his rightful seat on the throne."

" _Shit._ Alright. My head communicator is a woman named Jennifer. Please send a message to her for me. My sister Sarah needs to take her family and Anna and leave the city at once, go far inland to my hunting lodge. Jennifer should go with them. Then the army must begin evacuating the city, beginning with the docks, and homes closest to the bay. Send everything in the bay out to sea on patrol. We must be prepared for the worst."

He watched Daniel relay the message, then continued. "I have to go home, Daniel. If I can get to the temple first....

Daniel nodded. "It could be a chance to stop this. We'll come with you. Our relief party has arrived. Let me gather the rest of my companions and we'll decide what to do."

~~~

 

"You know your mother wouldn't allow it," Jaques said, when Daniel had told them everything. "I'm not sure I can, either. With something like that out there...."

Daniel shook his head. "That's why I can't stay here. You know I can't. If there's a chance to stop it...."

"And how will it look to the people if their Crown Prince deserts them when they need him, seemingly running away from this with his new husband?" Brooks' voice was quiet, but serious.

Daniel let out a long breath, considering it. "Then I won't. Not to their knowledge. David can be me, you can all stay here and help with the relief efforts in my stead. I'll take Ben and Nelson with me to keep me safe. We'll travel as John's men, just as we did when we came here."

Jaques's mouth pinched tighter. " _mein Schatzilein_...."

"I have to. Please. I know the Anemōnē brought this book to me for a reason. And... I can't leave John."

Jaques sighed, then shook his head. "Two of us aren't enough to protect you."

"Three," Lar said softly, and Ben felt a rush of gratefulness as he looked at him. "I will protect Daniel with my life, as I protect my king. I swear it to you."

"My own power is not unsubstantial," John added. "And I will use all of it to protect him. You have my word on that as well."

Jaques glanced to David, then gave a terse nod. "Fine. But I expect messages daily. Understand?"

"Of course. Of course, I promise it."

"We should sleep for a few hours," Ben said, touching his knee. "Once we're on our way who knows what we might find."

He half expected an argument, but Daniel nodded, turning to catch one of John's hands in his. "And you'll come with us, husband? And Lar?"

"I'd like that," John murmured, smiling as he brought Daniel's hand to his lips, the look in his eyes so tender that Ben felt a shiver of understanding for how Lar could say he felt so unworthy.

"Is there room?" Lar asked, drawing open the doors to the bedroom and regarding it dubiously. "I can stay out here...."

"Lar..." John started with a pout, and Ben moved to join his red haired husband, drawing him into the room and pulling him close for a kiss like he'd wanted in the square.

"All of us together," he said softly, watching Lar's gaze lower, lips parting to a soft breath. "Unless you don't want to be with us?"

"Of course I do," Lar murmured, wetting his lips. "Ben...."

"There's so many things I would want us to do if we were less tired," Daniel sighed as he stepped past them, pulling the doors closed behind him and untying the belt of his own tunic. He turned as he reached the side of the bed. "Perhaps, if you will, Lar... I can kiss you while John and Ben take us from behind? I'd like to be close to all of you...."

"I'd like that very much," Lar replied softly, lips turning into a smile as his arm tightened slightly around Ben's waist.

There was far less urgency than when they'd been in the temple, Ben thought, when he'd been surrounded by so much beauty, wanting nothing more than to please all of them. Now exhaustion made kisses almost languid as they disrobed, touching each other with unhurried care, finally pressing close in bed together - himself between Lar's thighs, but close enough to claim Daniel's mouth, or to turn and kiss John's smiling lips

Strangely, Ben found it harder to give himself over to it. There was too much to think about, to worry about, caught between needing the reassurance of Daniel's attention and wanting to devote his own to Lar, to kiss away the worry he'd seen in his new husband's expression and soothe him with pleasure. Perhaps the unexpected intensity of own feelings for Lar were what worried him the most. Would he risk betraying his oaths to Daniel, by letting himself feel this way? And if Daniel one day found his love for John was greater....

"Are you alright?" Lar asked softly, eyebrows knitting together in concern, and Ben felt a wave of affection. He pressed a kiss between them, then claimed his lips again, marveling at their lushness, at how generous his kisses felt. He dropped his head to press a kiss to his hairless chest, kissing one of the strange ruddy dots that sprinkled across his skin like kisses from the sun, then lapped at a nipple.

"Just wondering at how different we are. Daniel and I have never been to bed with anyone who wasn't...."

"Who didn't look like you?" John supplied in a approving purr, shifting from between Daniel's thighs to stretch out against his side. He lavished a wet kiss to the side of his neck, hands stroking hungrily down his midline and over his cock. "I can't believe you've been with all of them. How...."

Daniel arched his neck back to his kisses, but his eyes looked to Ben, sweet and fond. "Being together as we are... is like being brothers, but more than that... coming to know each other so deeply, to understand each other... Ben is the one I fell in love with, but after a time it felt selfish to leave the others out. Ben has been so good to me, always taken such good care of me..." He moved his hand from John's hair to reach out and touch Ben's face, the sweetness of his smile and the love in his eyes unchanged.

For a moment he could hardly breathe from happiness, throat tight, and he leaned in silently to claim a kiss from Daniel's lips, trying to let it speak for him, tell Daniel again as he had so many times how much of an honor it was to do so and how he adored him.

"Do you love all of them?" he heard Lar ask softly as their lips parted, and Daniel smiled.

"Of course I do. But Ben is different. This... us, we'll be different." He leaned in to kiss Lar, stroking fingers along his jaw. "I'm so blessed for it... this chance to be with all of you, to feel so much...."

His words seemed to calm Lar, and that, more than anything else, finally made Ben's concerns quiet. Daniel was happy. As long as that were so, everything else could be worked out. As long as Daniel was happy, he could do his best to do right by Lar and John, and all would be well.

Finally he felt like he could stop thinking and feel, curling against Lar's side, trading deep kisses with him that grew more needy, more desperate as he started to work slick fingers up into him. He relinquished Lar's mouth to Daniel and indulged instead in the taste of his skin, kissing over his strange paleness, relishing in the strength of his body. The way his breath hitched, the way he moaned against Daniel's lips as Ben slowly worked his fingers in him made Ben think of that afternoon, how wonderous it had been to be with him, how good it had felt to be inside him....

"Please," Lar gasped finally, breaking from Daniel's mouth to quest for his, a soft desperation in his voice. "Ben, please..."

Had anyone other than Daniel ever looked at him with such vulnerable need or such trust? Ben felt nearly overcome with love and desire both, and eased his fingers away as he kissed him, urging him onto his side. "Shh, of course... whatever you need, any time you need...."

"Just need you inside me," Lar murmured, breath hitching at the press of Ben's slicked cock. He reached back to grab his hip, urging more, shuddering against him as his body started to stretch around him. "Gods - !"

"Oh, yes...." there was always a note of triumph to Daniel's pleasure when he was taken, and part of him wanted to watch as he always did, watch Daniel let go and become entirely a slave to pleasure.

He couldn't open his eyes, though, couldn't pull his attention from the warmth of Lar's body, the way his fingers dug into Ben's hip as he rocked against him slowly. The tight heat of his body around him as he finally, finally, yielded to the press of his cock. How did it feel so different from making love to the others? "So good being with you," he breathed, drinking in Lar's groan as he pressed deeper, slow but insistent, needing to feel himself slowly surrounded by him, the bliss of his body hugging his cock. Even burying himself to the hilt was somehow not enough, and he held Lar to him tightly, grinding against his ass, gasping at the bliss of sensation as he pushed and shifted inside him. "So good, being inside you... Gods, Lar...."

Lar gave a breathless whimper as Ben rolled his hips against him again, moving his hand from his hip to tangle in his hair, to hold him to trembling kisses, gasps ragged against his lips as they slowly moved together. "Fuck, Ben... you're so big...!"

Ben tried to still the rock of his hips. "If it's too much...."

"No. No, it's so good, gods, Ben, please... oh fuck, more -!"

How could he not adore such a man who'd given himself to him so completely? Ben let his hand smooth over his chest, mapping the twist of his neck, the angle of his jaw, stealing his moans with kisses as he started to move harder in him. Such a gorgeous body, so lean and strong under his palm, and he let himself touch as much as he could reach, stroking his flanks, his stomach, his thighs. Finally curling his fingers around his cock, stroking his thumb over the head as he buried himself deep and feeling him jerk in his fingers, leaking more arousal, slick and warm.

"My sweet beloved," Ben murmured, keeping his thrusts even despite the familiar escalation of Daniel's cries. How could he rush this when the taut, trembling heat of Lar's body was so exquisite? "My sweet husband," he breathed, finally starting to move harder, drunk on the way each thrust made him cry out with pleasure, grinding back harder onto his cock.

"My husband," Lar echoed, fingers tightening in his hair. "Ben, please...!"

Ben relinquished his cock long enough to pull his thigh high, reaching under him to take him in hand again. It let them come together more deeply, driving a breathless cry from Lar's lips as Ben buried himself inside him again. "Oh gods - fuck - yeah - !"

He couldn't last long like that, not when each thrust made his beloved cry out his pleasure, not when he could feel the way each thrust drove him closer. Finally he drove Lar over the edge, his body clenching tighter around Ben's cock, shuddering around him as his climax broke free, as he spilled thick and hot in Ben's fingers. It was perfect, he was perfect, and Ben let himself close his eyes and follow, thinking of nothing but the bliss of being one with him.

He didn't realize he'd begin to doze until the soft murmur of Daniel's voice roused him. Ben fought to push away sleep with a surge of guilt, pressing soft kisses to Lar's shoulder and the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad we can all be together," Daniel had murmured, watching them both with a sweet smile. "I know we can't expect that everything will be easy or perfect at first... I think it would be impossible to expect that we might not at times feel uncertain. I'm so used to feeling first, like I am loved most... it will be strange to learn to think of it not in terms of order but of equalness."

 _I will always love you most,_ Ben wanted to say, as he had so many times before, but the words stuck in his throat. Was it right? Would it always be true? "My love for you will never lessen," he murmured, feeling a rush of warmth at the way it made Daniel smile.

"I know," he murmured, pressing a warm, sweet kiss to Lar's mouth, then turning his head back to find John's sleepy, smiling lips with his own. "Love will only grow."

~~~


	18. Chapter 18

John wasn't entirely surprised to awake to find one less husband in the bed, with Daniel seated at the desk, bent over the book by candle-light. Through the window shutters he could see the sky beginning to purple. He slipped out of bed and moved to embrace him from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair. "I hope you slept at least a little?" he murmured quietly.

Daniel yawned, covering one of John's hands with his and squeezing gently. "A little. I thought I might feel less ill if I let Ben put me to sleep when we were on the water."

John gave a soft dismayed noise. "I'm sorry my element makes you so ill."

His husband chuckled softly, voice a low purr. "It's just not the way I prefer to be on top of water."

John felt a rush of arousal at the insinuation. He let his palm splay against Daniel's chest, stroking over the thin silk robe his lover had pulled on during the night. "Does that mean I should take you back to bed for some being on top of water?"

"Perhaps in a few moments," Daniel replied, turning his head to brush a kiss against his lips. "I did feel rather restored after last night. Perhaps continuing to present an offering of intimacy to the gods will renew the energy we felt after our committment...."

John gave a low, pleased moan, starting to nuzzle kisses along his jaw. "In that case, it's practically our duty to do so."

"Well, when you put it that way...." Daniel tilted his head more, sighing as John started to nibble at his earlobe. Then he pulled away. "I need to show you something first."

"Of course." John turned his attention back towards the book, watching Daniel turn to a page with a complex diagram in it - four quadrants marked with measurements, small letters inked carefully around and inside them. "What is it?"

"I think it might be a spell. I've transcribed most of it. There's tale here of a terrible disaster that happened long in the past, a mountain of fire that began to pour molten stone onto the land. There were four kings, of the blood of each element, who came together to pray, and the gods heard their prayers and awoke the power to stop it. That's what we need to do."

"Except the children of the earth have no royalty."

Daniel nodded, lips pursing as he looked towards the bed where their lovers lay entwined, still fast asleep. "Well... Ben is married to us. Is that enough?"

John regarded him as well, worrying. "I hope so. Though... the king of Berjadalsá is a trusted friend of mine, his father was an earth elemental. I could send a message to him tomorrow? Just in case?"

Daniel nodded, looking relieved. "Please." Then he stood, eyes moving briefly, appreciatively down John's naked body before pressing close to him, stroking his arms up around his neck. "Now... where were we?"

John ran his hands hungrily down the length of his body, reveling in the warmth of him through the thin silk of his robe. "I was going to take you back to bed so that you could take your pleasure of me." he murmured, stealing a kiss from those tempting lips.

Daniel gave a soft, needy noise into his mouth, lips parting eagerly, fingers tangling in his hair. How could John resist such unbridled want in such a sweet, beautiful form? He let his hands stroke and caress the length of his body, the strength in his lean muscles, the curve of that delightful, pert bottom, sighing as Daniel arched against him as he did.

Then Daniel glanced back towards the bed. "Let's not wake them yet. Sit on the chair for me."

That sounded even more delightful. "As you wish, my lord," he murmured, stealing one more kiss before doing so. Then he pulled out the chair Daniel had vacated and sank down into it, wrapping his fingers around the base of his half-hard cock and indulging in a few slow strokes as he watched Daniel make his way back to the bed to retrieve the bottle of slick. He undid the tie on his robe as he moved, baring his body to John's view, and John let himself appreciate the sight fully, hardening more as his mind went to how very good it had been to have love with him.

Daniel set the slick on the desk, pausing only long enough to set the book and his notes aside safely before sinking down to straddle John's lap and claim his mouth again.

"How am I so lucky..." John smoothed his hands around his waist under the robe, pulling him closer and sighing at the press of Daniel's cock against his stomach. "You're so beautiful...."

"Me?" Daniel laughed soundlessly, stroking his hands over his shoulders and running one down his chest, brushing a thumb against one nipple as he tugged lightly at his smattering of chest hair. "You, John... so regal, so... different...."

John felt his cock twitch at the reminder. He rubbed his hands over Daniel's ass, encouraging him to rock against him, pressing his fingers between his cheeks to tease over his hole and sighing at the way it made Daniel's breath catch. "You've only ever been with them, haven't you?"

Daniel's breath hitched against his mouth. "... yes."

John gave an appreciative hum and pressed one finger tip into him, circling it slowly finding him still relaxed from their lovemaking the night before. "By design?"

Daniel squirmed on his lap. "I... it was encouraged. Safer. Not to... ohh... form attachments that could be dangerous.... Nelson has taken more than a few men to bed... mm, who thought they were fucking me... but I didn't want to."

"Of course not," John murmured, lips ghosting his as he spoke. He pressed another finger into him, teasing inside him slowly. "Why would you need to... with such handsome men available to satisfy you...."

Daniel sucked John's bottom lip between his with a whimper, teasing it with his teeth. Then he reached back for the slick, stroking it down the length of John's cock and his own, eyes lowering self-consciously as he did. "I... yes."

"My shy, sweet beloved..." John murmured, free hand stroking his back. "You don't need to be shy around me, my darling... I know what it feels like... wanting so badly to be taken..." he eased his fingers away, tugging his hips forward. "Come on, love...."

"Gods...." it only took a moment for Daniel to reposition them, sinking down onto him, body hugging his cock as he impaled himself. "Ohh, yes...."

"My love..." John murmured again, drinking in his kisses, running his hands over Daniel's hips and encouraging him to rock. He was certainly as adept as he'd claimed, knowing well how to balance, holding onto the back of the chair with his arms around John's neck as he began to fuck himself, rolling his hips down onto him with growing insistence.

"So good..." his lover breathed, words hitched as he ground his hips against his again.

"Mm-hmm...." John stole soft, breathless kisses from his lips as they rocked together, fingers finding his hip bones, torn between letting Daniel move as he would and pulling him down harder onto his cock. "You really love this, don't you? Being taken? .... Being fucked?"

A soft whimper escaped Daniel's throat. "So much," he whispered, breath catching again. "Gods, John...."

"Have you taken all of them?" John couldn't resist asking, bracing his feet against the floor to rock up into him, drinking in the cry he struggled to hold back.

Daniel's breath was a soundless, helpless laugh against his mouth. "Almost. I... gods, they were so willing, and I... that tincture... I was so hard, I - I couldn't help it...."

 _At one time?_ It hadn't been what John was asking, but the thought of it was mindlessly arousing. He stuttered up harder into Daniel, barely holding back a groan. "Fuck yes... my beautiful beloved... hard and aching to be filled... taking full use of his beautiful harem...."

"They're not my harem," Daniel tried to protest, and John silenced him with a kiss.

"Of course, beloved... perhaps... perhaps you are theirs, then? Mmm... giving yourself to all of them... a reward for such - mm, devoted service... taking one after another... pleasing all of them over and over...."

That certainly seemed to strike a chord with him, Daniel grinding down harder onto him, breathless and desperate. "Gods, John, please...."

John pulled from his lips long enough to make sure the table was clear. Then he wrapped his arms around him tightly, standing, laying him back across the desk, hips snapping into him hard and fast. "Shhh...." he breathed, kissing away his helpless whimper. "I want to watch that so badly, beloved... watch you find pleasure again and again...."

"You want it too," Daniel gasped, fingers digging into his back, pulling him closer. "You want... you want my harem to fuck you... both of us... over and over... feel them come deep inside you... until it's dripping down your thighs....!"

Had any thought ever been more compelling? John choked back a cry, stuttering into him roughly, dropping his mouth to the crook of his neck to bite at the roll of muscle as his passion crested. He felt Daniel shudder under him, jerking up onto his cock, fingers digging into his back painfully tight, shuddering around him as he found his release.

For a few moments John felt dazed beyond words, struggling to catch his breath. Finally he lifted his head to kiss Daniel tenderly, stroking his fingers up into his hair again. "I think you may be the death of me, beloved," he murmured, and Daniel smiled.

For a moment Daniel just kissed him, silent laughter shaking his form. Then he reached up to stroke his fingers through his hair, voice low and pleased. "Oh, my lord, there is no fear of that. I have well enough healers to ensure you are always able to walk again the next morning."

John sucked in a soundless, delighted laugh, kissing his smiling mouth. "Then I have indeed made myself the best marriage that has ever been."

For a time they cuddled like that, trading soft, smiling kisses, adoring touch. Finally Daniel twisted his head to look towards the bed, his smile fond. "Still sleeping."

"Mm. We'll need to go soon."

Daniel's fingers trailed through his curls. "Perhaps... perhaps we should go wake them with pleasure until we can ride them together...?"

For a moment, John felt overwhelmed at the suggestion, delight, desire and adoration all warring for his attention. He pressed a kiss to Daniel's smiling mouth. "Beloved, that's the best idea I've heard all day."

~~~

 

The panicked scream of the Anemōnē tore Daniel from slumber when they were in the middle of the ocean, the sun high overhead. Daniel tried to get out of bed, and grabbed at the bedpost as the ship pitched violently in the wind, nearly throwing him to the floor. It was no less disorienting than it had been the day before, but he fought to listen, to identify some kind of message in the maelstrom beyond the yelled voices, the screams of pain.

It was too much. He wrapped one arm around the bedpost to steady himself as he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to pull from the depths of his power to amplify his voice. " _I command you to be still!_ "

The pitching of the ship stilled almost as quickly as the winds did. Seconds later the door to the captain's cabin burst open, John rushing to his side, frantic. "Please tell me that my family's alright. Please - "

 _Please tell me of the King's family,_ he whispered to the wind, sorting through the murmured words and voices that came back to him. The whispers were only positive. "They're alright."

"Thank the gods." John dropped his head. "I have to get there. I'm using as much of my magic as I can without the riptide overwhelming the ship...."

"I'll ask the winds to fill our sails," Daniel replied. "We'll get there as fast as we can. We'll be alright."

He only wished he could say the same of Hovestad. Daniel had never seen the city, but when they finally approached the tip of the grand cape of land near sundown the damage in the buildings was far too familiar. The ruin of what had recently been a great lighthouse clung to the edge of the cliffs at the tip of the cape, scars of fresh loam and clay running down the cliff-face, clearly ripped away as the structure fell into the sea.

"Signal the ships to keep a wide berth of the lighthouse," John told the captain, eyes slightly unfocused as he gazed out towards the sea, concentration elsewhere. "I've managed to clear the shipping path of the greatest rubble, but I can't guarantee they won't run aground."

"The temple?" Daniel asked softly when he'd gone, and John turned his gaze back towards the pile of rubble and stone protruding from the sea.

"Gone. Destroyed," he whispered, words so soft and heartbroken that the Anemōnē nearly stole them away completely before they reached Daniel's ears.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, heart sinking at his husband's pain, and more besides....

What could they possibly do now?

Then, as they were preparing to allow the longboats to take them to shore, Lar pulled him aside. "Your mother said... that there are ways to plot and communicate that the Anemōnē cannot hear. Is that something you can show me? I... need to tell you something. About your book. It's important."

~~~


	19. Chapter 19

After nearly twenty years, slipping into the role of Daniel was as easy as breathing for Nelson. He wouldn't say he was the best at it, but the truth of it was, well... Daniel did ask him more than anyone else.

The others weren't lacking in their performances, of course. But he couldn't help but notice that there was always a touch of something that wasn't quite right, a part that wasn't quite Daniel, or something Daniel would never show in his role as prince. With Ben it was serenity, the kind of languid and absolute calm that took hold of their Prince's form after they'd made love. With Jaques it was a fierceness, and David was a touch too sly. Athos was a touch too inclined to glower, like Brooks was to wilt, and Phree and Yosiah.... Nelson felt a fondness for them that was only a touch bittersweet. He loved them both too much to begrudge their inclination to always turn to each other.

He did have his own tell, he supposed. As far as he knew, he alone had dared to seek pleasure outside the apartments, something Daniel had allowed with an indulgent smile. Encouraged, even.

"There are many who look to us with want," his prince had murmured against his hair one night as they lay sated in a tangle of limbs. "I have no need or desire to look elsewhere for pleasure, but I think you would enjoy it. Wouldn't you, beloved?"

There had been more than a few acquaintances among the lords of the court that Nelson had admired. "If it would please my prince. You have no concern about appearing to favor one lord over another?"

Daniel chuckled softly, and Nelson felt his prince's fingers tangle in his hair, dragging across his scalp and down the back of his neck. "Well, the key is not to appear to favor any one lord over another. To be... generous with one's affections. To earn the devotion of the young lords of all the high families for me. If you would enjoy such a thing, beloved, then I trust you to conduct yourself as such. I believe you are the only one among us I could trust with such a thing."

 _Because I am the only one without an other,_ a disobedient voice said inside his mind, but Nelson did his best to push it away. He had long ago made himself accept the reality that he would never be first for Daniel, the same way he would never be first for Jaques, or Phree and Yosiah.

He shifted to turn his mouth up to Daniel's, arching against his prince's bare form. "And you ask this because I will most accurately portray your pleasure at being beloved of many?" he murmured against his mouth with a smile. "Perhaps I need to test my mettle once more."

Daniel gave an amused hum against his mouth, fingers teasing down his spine. "And just how would you propose to do that?"

Nelson let himself wrap a thigh over his hip boldly. "We should make love again. But this time in pose five, so that as Ben drives into you he can watch me come undone on your cock and guide me to be your perfect shadow."

From the way Daniel's voice hitched against his mouth, Nelson knew his proposal was appreciated. He felt Ben's hand stroke up the back of his thigh to clasp his ass, pulling him closer to them both. "Already you are the only one who could possibly ever be as insatiable as our prince," he murmured against Daniel's ear, and Nelson felt the shudder that ran through him in response.

"Perhaps," Daniel breathed, though his hand joined Ben's, clenching at Nelson's ass as he shifted to let his awakening cock press into his belly. "But perhaps another period of study would not be remiss...."

Nelson had felt almost shy about it at first, seeking lovers among the court. The last thing he wanted was to make overtures towards someone who felt only obligated to please their Prince. But soon it became easy to encourage the overtures of those who looked at him with true desire in their eyes, to pull them aside in a quiet moment to murmur in their ear, or ask the wind to carry a whispered invitation. _"Though I am betrothed and have no desire for a partner, if you wish to be my lover tonight it would please me greatly."_

Soon he had over a dozen lords at his beck and call. It was hard to like King Johnathine Muiredach when his arrival meant a necessary end to all of that.

Still, he was glad he'd snuck onto the barge to follow Daniel and his new king to Eisen Baistadt. How could Daniel deal with such a tragedy without his most adept shadow? When Daniel asked him to step into his place almost immediately upon their arrival it completely validated his thoughts.

And if, as he began to work to help set the city to rights, his gaze strayed to a certain beautiful grey-eyed healer in the King's retinue that he'd frequently admired back at the palace, well... he could still look, couldn't he? And if his thoughts began to stray to more carnal things, they were just thoughts, weren't they?

His name was David, Nelson had learned, and tried not to laugh at the ridiculous notion that this gentle, serious man could possibly share a name with his sly, sharp-tongued counterpart. Dave was completely respectful, of course, making no move towards him or intentional display of want, but Nelson was used to looking for the hint of admiration and desire in a man's eyes. Fortunate that the man was not an air elemental. Nelson wasn't sure he could have resisted the urge to whisper an invitation to him, Married or no.

But he wasn't, and Daniel was married now, so Nelson firmly put all thoughts of sex out of his mind, to enjoy the man's presence when he was near.

He'd rarely see him again once they reached Trá Bhlaosc. Especially not when Daniel had his own, trusted healers. And yet, they would still in the same country. Perhaps, as he continued to spend time there, there would be occasion... perhaps there could be a masked ball....

He was surprised when Daniel pulled him aside, early in the morning of their first day in that new country. His Prince looked worried, like he'd barely slept... and where was Ben?

"I need you to do something for me," Daniel said, sitting back down at the desk and beginning to write something on a sheet of parchment as he spoke. "I've decided that I can't stay here. I need to go home again, coming here was a mistake. I need to be back in Eisen Baistadt."

Nelson stared at him in confusion. "What? But we just got here. You really mean to leave - " Then his eyes went to the parchment Daniel had lifted, moving over the words with a sudden shock of dread.

_Don't speak. It's not safe to give the winds our plans._

Not safe? The thought of keeping secrets from the Anemōnē grated against everything he'd ever been taught. He swallowed.

"I do mean to leave," Daniel said, starting to write again. "I need you to stay here in case I need to communicate. I will of course take Ben home with me, to protect me."

"I will of course do anything you ask of me, _mein Schatzilein_."

"Good." Daniel nodded, then motioned to the page again, and Nelson stared down at the words.

_I need you to break up with my husband for me._

~~~

"I don't belong here anymore." Laruin's words felt thick in his mouth, heavy with emotion that was far too easy to summon. He'd thought it would be difficult to do this, but once he'd started speaking the words had come easily. The tremulous dam on his insecurities had crumbled at the first lie he'd uttered, and filling those lies with emotion, making them sound _real_ was far too easy. Because too many of these words were secretly true. "You know I don't, John. You've found the love you were always meant for."

"Please don't do this." John's fingers dug into his arms, green eyes pleading. He looked genuinely miserable, and it should have made the farce harder. Instead his emotion only fueled Lar's own.

"He deserves you," he continued, trying to swallow around the knot in his throat. "He's good and kind and wise and _pure_ in a way I can never be, John. I don't deserve you. I can't - "

"Of course you do!" John pulled him closer, fingers clenching in his hair, too tight. "Please don't think that. Gods, if I've ever let you believe that, if I've ever said anything, done anything - "

"It's not you." He reached up to return John's touch, heart aching at the pain in his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry, John. But you can't change the way I feel. Just like I can't change the way you do."

"Lar, please...." John's lower lip trembled. "I love you. Please believe me. I'll always love you. Loving Daniel doesn't change the way I love you! I swear it!"

"I know," Lar said softly. "I have no doubt of that. But it changes the way I love you."

The soft, broken moan his words tore from John's throat nearly ruined his resolve. "Please tell me that isn't true," John plead, and Lar found himself unable to answer either way.

"I have to leave," he forced out. "I must go home to where I belong. Forgive me, my liege."

"But if you go home I won't be able to follow you."

"I know," Lar replied, stepping back, turning so he didn't have to look at John's face. "Goodbye, John."

"Lar wait. Wait, please - wait!"

"Are you commanding me to stay?" He whirled, but seeing John's face took the bite from his words. Was it just a reflection of his own insecurity? Lie or no lie, John looked just as helpless as he felt, just as frightened.

"Please tell me it isn't true," he whispered, and though Lar couldn't speak to assuage his fears he couldn't stop himself from stepping into him, pulling him close and claiming his mouth. _I could never truly leave you,_ he wanted to say as he stroked his fingers through John's curls, kissing him deep and trembling. _I'll be here as long as you want me. I only hope you always will...._

John gave a choked sob against his mouth, and Lar silently pressed a kiss to his cheek, kissed away the dampness of his tears. He caught John's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back, pressing it to his own heart. He held John's gaze, and his lover nodded, drawing a deep breath as if for strength. "Go, then. I can't keep you. But I'll send three guards with you to keep you safe on your way home. You will always be my husband and my dearest friend. I won't let you ignore how much I love you, even if you insist on breaking your promise to me. And my heart."

 _Are you sure you can handle this?_ he wanted to ask. John's part was by far the hardest, having to fake first this fight, then another with Nelson-as-Daniel. To pour enough emotion into it to make sure that anyone commanding the Anemōnē would have no doubt as to the truthfulness of their lies, to believe that the four of them had well and truly parted. But John had assured it, sworn it with fervent scratches of the pen as they silently made their plans by candlelight and then burned them.

"Your heart will mend," he said softly, glancing away. "Goodbye, John."

It would only be a few days until they saw each other again, but he couldn't resist the urge to pull John tight against him, to kiss him silently again, willing his thoughts to reach him. _I love you. Forgive me for hurting you. Come quickly._

John gave him a brave smile as they parted, squeezing his hand briefly, then pushing him towards the door to leave. And Lar tried to close his ears to the all too-real sounding sob behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lar told the two men who waited for him as he entered the stable, in the full armor of John's forces, standing beside four horses saddled and laden with supplies. "Your king has ordered you to take me to the borders of my own land. That's all I want to do."

But Ben caught his hand as he went to take the reins of his own mount from him, squeezing gently, blue eyes worried above his visor. More than anything Lar wanted to throw himself into his arms, to claim all the comfort his husband could offer. But there would be time for that later, when they were no longer in the public eye. When they were truly away, anonymous and safe.

There was far too much at risk to have it any other way.

~~~

 

"Just because I am your husband does not make me your slave!" Nelson hissed, jerking his wrist from John's grasp. The foreign king looked stung at the words, and though part of Nelson knew he ought to feel guilty, he still wasn't completely sold on the man despite the fact that both Daniel and Ben had accepted the marriage with open arms.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way," John replied, contrite and anxious. "I swear that I don't. But I love you. I don't want to lose you. Whatever this thing is that's threatening our people, can't we face it together? I know we can beat it if we - "

"My duty is to my people, not yours," Nelson snapped back. "Do not ask me to chose!"

John stepped back, face falling. "It seems to me that you already have."

"John..."

"No. If you must go, then go. I know what you're really saying, who you're really choosing. That's fine. Ben's been with you forever. Our love is only minutes old in comparison."

Nelson glanced towards the man who stood with them, wondering if the disguise would be enough. He'd needed a confidante, he'd written to Daniel when they'd silently worked out the details of this plan. Someone who could be trusted to know the truth and help him keep up the charade. Suggesting a certain handsome grey-eyed healer was only partly out of self-interest.

Dave had travelled with him to the wedding, so his skin was bronzed with the sun behind the mask of the _Heilig-ombra_. It had only taken a little earth magic to convince his gray eyes to be a blue as Nelson's, and his height and build were much the same. It would be enough to convince anyone who did not know the truth of the _Heilig-ombra_. He'd just have to make sure that Jaques and the others read his letter of explanation as soon as he returned home, before they could ask any questions.

"It's unfair of you to measure my commitment to you like that," he said to John with a frown.

"But it's true, isn't it? Look. I've committed everything to you. I love you. I let Lar leave because of you, I - I chose you!"

"Exactly. _You_ chose. So don't blame me for it!"

John closed his eyes, a soft, helpless huff of breath escaping his lips. Too believable, Nelson thought, and wondered for the first time if this marriage of four was truly as ideal as Daniel made it seem. "Will you come back?" he said softly, finally.

"When this crisis is over, yes."

"Alright. And you... you'll be true to me, won't you? Beyond Ben? Will you give me that much?"

Nelson smiled, reaching up to touch his face. "I promise. I will sleep with no-one but Ben in your absence."

John let out a shaky sigh, then nodded. "Go, then. But I'm sending some of my guards and one of my healers with you. I want Dave to help you, to look after you as if he were one of your guards. To make sure you come safely back to me."

"Your majesty is most generous," Nelson replied, and stepped back, leaving the room with Dave trailing silently behind him.

It didn't take long for them to transport Daniel's luggage back to the boat that waited in the harbor and get underway, though it would take over a week to return home under regular sail. More than enough time to consider the second thing Daniel had asked of him.

"Please don't stay with me tonight, Ben," he said to Dave as they made their way down below and into his cabin. "There's too much uncertainty. I don't think I can be with anyone right now."

Then Nelson paused, and sighed, thinking of Ben and letting his voice adopt the slightly deeper timbre, the slight roughness he was used to in his companion. "Of course, _mein Schatzilein_. Anything you wish."

It was easy to let his voice soften back into Daniel when he'd spent his life emulating his prince's tones. "Thank you. And please send John's healer to me."

"Of course, _mein Schatzilein_." Nelson opened the door, then closed it, glancing over to where Dave was unwinding the travelling mask from his face with a bemused smile. 

Dave removed his head covering as well, setting both aside and moving to open and shut the door. "You wanted to see me, highness?"

"Mm. Undress me, please." He had nice hands, Nelson couldn't help but think, watching them undo the fastenings of his robes with careful precision. Should he wait to fulfil the second request Daniel had made of him? And was Dave aware of it? He searched the man's eyes, finding his calmness refreshingly appealing. As appealing as the rest of him, Nelson decided. So there was really no need to wait. And he wasn't certain that he could, given how much he'd thought and wished for exactly this.

"So. You are a faithful servant of my husband the king. And he has given you direction to serve me in my absence, yes?"

Was it his imagination, or was there a hint of a smile on the man's lips? "Of course, highness. Anything you desire."

"Anything I desire...." suddenly Nelson could think of dozens of delightful things. "And is that what you told my husband, when you entered his service?"

"Of course it was."

Nelson let himself run his fingers along the man's jaw, admiring the set of it. "My husband surrounds himself with beautiful men. It's nice to see that you are no exception, David. I suppose you have given my King the service he asked for? Everything he desired?"

Dave took a moment before replying, pulling Nelson's shirt off over his head. "To a degree. Before his marriage, my king often sought companionship from those who served him. Desired them to be his beloved. It is not how I prefer to have love, so my service to him in that matter has been... limited."

Nelson bit his lip to keep from making a pleased hum. How did every word make this man more appealing? "And what of outside the King's bed? Is there any you have promised yourself to?"

"None, your highness."

"Call me Daniel," Nelson murmured, and let himself step close to him, sliding his hands around his waist. "I want you to stay with me tonight, David. I want you to serve me."

"I'm not sure it would be appropriate for me to serve you in the way you are asking, sire," Dave murmured, though a smile toyed at the corners of his lips, and his hands smoothed around Nelson's waist, teasing the bare skin above his trews. 

Surely he must have been told about this request, Nelson thought with a thrill of excitement. Surely he must _want_ it as much as Nelson did. He stroked his hands up Dave's midline, starting to undo the buttons of his tunic, letting his voice drop to a purr. "You say that. But I don't think you mean it. I've seen the way you look at me, David."

"I'm sure your majesty must be mistaken," Dave replied back softly, holding his gaze. "I would never do something so inappropriate."

"Even if I ordered it?" He pushed his coat and tunic off his shoulders, pulling Dave's shirt up over his head to run his fingers down his chest. "Even if I ordered you to strip naked for me right now so that I could swallow your cock?"

He watched Dave's eyes darken, watched him bite his bottom lip on a soft grunt of a moan. "I could not dishonor my king, sire. No matter how much I would like to obey."

"But you wouldn't be." Nelson let his fingers stroke down his midline, watching them trace over firm abdominals before finally moving to cup the man's half-hard cock through his trews. "John didn't order you not to do this. He ordered you to serve me as my guards serve me. And he is well aware that all my guards do however I ask, up to and including fucking me whenever I want them to."

"Highness - " Dave tried, but the word was throaty on his lips as Nelson continued to caress the length of his cock through his slacks, stroking and squeezing and feeling him grow satisfyingly hard under his touch.

"I asked you to call me Daniel," Nelson murmured, tugging his trews down enough to stroke his thumb over his head where it peaked from the waistband. He couldn't help but smile wider at the soft groan it pulled from Dave's mouth, and he repeated the motion, seeking out the sensitive spots he was familiar with, stroking and teasing until arousal leaked slick from the head. "And I told you to let me swallow your cock."

"Highness - Daniel, please, I - "

"Don't disobey my orders," Nelson breathed, leaning in to steal a slow, yearning kiss from lips that responded with hot eagerness. Then he slid to his knees, pulling Dave's trews down with him, and licked up the length of his cock with a low, pleased groan.

"Oh fuck," he heard Dave gasp, and his fingers tightened in Nelson's hair. It was more than enough encouragement, and Nelson took him in his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around his head to lap up the slickness of his arousal. He was delightfully thick, Nelson realized with a thrill of want. At least as thick as Ben, which lead him to wonder not for the first times if Earth Elementals could influence this as much as they could influence the colour of their hair.

"Such a gorgeous thick cock," he breathed, letting his breath tease against his skin. He nuzzled the length of him with a groan, tugging his own slacks down to curl his fingers around the base of his cock. "A cock fit for royalty," he continued, taking him in his mouth again.

Dave's fingers tightened in his hair, his arching up into his mouth most delightfully. "Highness, this isn't appropriate, I - " he gasped, words catching as Nelson's lips slid down his shaft, swallowing around him with practiced ease. "Oh fuck, you're good at that...."

"See?" Nelson gasped as he pulled back, licking and sucking at his head. "Now quit complaining and fuck my mouth."

"Gods - !" Dave's words fell to a groan as Nelson swallowed him down again, hips jerking up against his lips. Then his fingers tightened in Nelson's hair to hold him still, drawing back, then slowly thrusting deep into his throat again. It was a kind of control Nelson rarely managed to ask of the others, and it made him feel wild, made him fight against the hold of Dave's fingers to try and blow him more eagerly, groaning around his cock as he bobbed on it. His own cock was achingly hard, and he made no effort to stay demure, stroking himself as he swallowed down Dave's cock again, a little too eagerly, half choking around it.

"Stop," Dave gasped, pulling him back suddenly, breathless. "Stop. God, stop. Please - "

Nelson gave a whimper of frustration, fingers slowing on his own cock. "You truly don't want me?"

Dave gave a soft, helpless laugh. "I want you," he murmured, moving a hand to press a thumb to Nelson's lips. "Believe me, Daniel. I want you more than you know."

The look in his eyes was so intent that Nelson couldn't help but moan, sucking his thumb into his mouth. "Then don't stop me."

"I - " Dave stopped, and shook his head, pulling his thumb from Nelson's lips. "I just... need to know that you want this. That you're not just doing this because... out of anger or wanting revenge, or....."

There was a desperate pleading to his gaze, and Nelson suddenly understood what he meant. He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Dave's palm. "I want this, David. Truly. Very much."

For a long moment Dave searched his gaze. Then he smiled, dropping to his knees in front of him, pulling Nelson into a kiss that was long and deep and left no question of his intentions. "Well, then... I have something to ask of you."

Nelson gave a pleased hum into his mouth, stroking his hands up his thighs. "Anything."

"Anything, highness? Be careful what you offer." Dave's fingers slid into his hair, running his nails over the back of his scalp and down his neck in a way that made Nelson shudder and gasp openly. Dave gave a pleased moan, kissing him again. "I will go to bed with you if that is what you wish, Daniel," he murmured. "But it must be on my terms. You must do as I ask. Are you willing to do that to have me?"

Just the thought of it made Nelson's knees weak. "Yes. Oh yes."

"Good," Dave purred, nipping briefly at his bottom lip. "Then I wish to make you my beloved. Take off your slacks and go to the bed. Get onto your hands and knees and wait for me."

Nelson's cock gave a jerk in arousal at his words, and he nodded, hurrying to do as he'd said. He heard Dave turn the lock for the cabin, and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation as he heard him stalk towards the bed, felt the mattress dip behind him.

"I'd heard that the princes of air had the most delectable asses in the world," Dave murmured, stroking his hands over each ass cheek. He gave a low, pleased moan, fingers digging into the flesh of Nelson's ass, pushing his cheeks together than pulling them apart so he could blow over his hole.

Nelson gave a soft yelp despite himself, arching his back more. "You can do whatever you want with it," he whimpered, and Dave gave another low groan.

"Whatever I want? What a beautiful, dangerous offer you make, highness...." He reached over to pull the glass bottle from the shelf beside his bed, and moments later Nelson felt slick fingers press inside him, pumping slowly.

"Anything," he gasped, trying to press back into the stimulation and craving more. "Oh god, please...."

"You should know that I've read your book of lovers," Dave murmured as he continued, fucking him with unhurried thrusts. "I haven't lived in Trá Bhlaosc all my life. I'm both schooled in and very fond of the second appendix. And still you offer me anything?"

He twisted his fingers inside him as he spoke, brushing up against his prostate and making Nelson cry out. "Anything," he gasped again, feeling wild at the thought, at all the possibilities. "Bind me, blindfold me, spank me, choke me. Gods, whatever you want, just please fuck my ass, David, fuck, please - !"

"My prince is a desperate little whore, isn't he?" Dave breathed. He pushed the back of Nelson's shoulders down until he was resting on his forearms, but gave no time for a response, moving behind him to begin press inside him. He was thicker than Nelson had anticipated, but he felt so worked up that it didn't matter. He shuddered under him, grinding back against him and crying out at the rush of sensation as he pushed Dave's cock to the hilt. It was too much, he was too big, but Nelson couldn't help but whimper and writhe, trying to fuck himself back onto him, needing to feel all of him.

"Fuck, Daniel... shh, baby, hold on. Hold on, I'm in charge here." One of Dave's hands gripped his hip, holding him in place, and Nelson felt more oil slide down the crease of his ass, sicking Dave's cock as he started to rock in him slowly, easing the way until the press of his hips brought nothing but pleasure, pushing a low groan of pleasure from Nelson's lips every time they came together.

"There we are," Dave breathed, still moving in him slowly. "That what you wanted, baby? Wanted me to use your tight little ass however I like?"

"Please," was all Nelson could manage to reply, gasping out another cry as Dave sheathed himself to the hilt in a hard thrust. "Oh fuck - more, please - !"

"You're not calling the shots here, remember?" Dave gave another hard thrust to punctuate his words, then moved to curl over him, pressing wet kisses to the side of his neck. "You said I could do anything I wanted, didn't you? You have to let me, or else I'm going to stop."

"Please don't stop," Nelson managed to gasp, shuddering as he rolled his hips back against him.

Dave groaned, grinding his hips against his ass. "Fuck, I couldn't bear to... fucking my prince feels so goddamn good, Daniel... but I'm going to school you... you get to be in charge all the time, but not here... here you belong to me."

The thought was maddeningly arousing whether or not he was playing the prince. "Oh fuck, please, yes... master me, do what you want with me - !"

"Master you...." Dave started to pick up the pace a little, mouthing hot kisses to Nelson's ear. "Oh yes, my prince... gonna fuck the hell out of you, Daniel... make you forget all about the king...."

"Please," Nelson gasped, feeling like he could hardly catch his breath between thrusts, crying out unrestrainedly as Dave drove pleasure through his body. "Oh god, please, David!

"Shh," Dave breathed, and Nelson felt him reach beneath him to curl his fingers around his throat. "You must be quiet, my prince, or I must make you...."

The thought of it was wild. Nelson found himself trembling, pushing back against his cock as much as he could. "Please," he begged, "God, David, please choke me, please - "

Feeling Dave's fingers tighten around his throat sent a rush of adrenaline through him, excitement and panic like he'd never felt before. He gasped for breath even as they grew tighter, even as the stuttering bucks of Dave's hips came harder. The sensation was exquisite, more vibrant than he'd ever felt, so that the only thing that existed was Dave's fingers around his throat and the pound of his cock, pushing him quickly towards oblivion.

"You're mine now, Daniel," he heard Dave murmur, voice this with pleasure, possessive in a way that somehow made the pleasure of it all more intense. "No matter who fucks you you're going to beg to come back to me, you're going to beg to be my beloved... gonna beg for me to do this, make you come on my cock - "

"Please - " Nelson managed to gasp, shuddering, the world swimming around him, and Dave groaned helplessly, hips stuttering into him, using him roughly.

"Come for me," he gasped, releasing Nelson's throat, and in a sudden rush of ecstasy everything came to a peak, pleasure overwhelming him, drowning the world into perfection in a way that he'd never felt before.

When he could think again Dave's lips were gentle on his skin. His fingers caressed his throat gently, warm in a way Nelson had only felt a few times that he knew meant the healing magic of the earth. His breath came easy as he managed to catch it, and he closed his eyes, curling back into the warmth of his lover's form. "Oh...."

Dave's lips pressed to the corner of his jaw, and though Nelson could feel him begin to soften inside him, he made no effort to ease away. "Is that the pleasure you wanted, my prince?"

"All of it and more," Nelson managed to respond. "Gods... more than I've ever felt, more than I could ever imagine...." a soft laugh escaped his throat that felt suddenly helpless. "How can I go back to another now that I've tasted this?"

Dave's fingers ceased their gentle caress of his throat, simply holding him closer without speaking. Finally he let out a soft breath. "When we first met... if you had written me a love letter, would it have said these things? Or is this only because of circumstance?"

Nelson knew immediately what he was really asking. He pressed back into him with a sigh, closing his eyes. "When I saw you," he murmured, thinking back to that day in the palace, standing at Daniel's side when they received John's entourage, "I though that you were beautiful, and serene in a way I very much wanted to know. Duty prevented me then from approaching you. It does not anymore. And as long as you want this, I will endeavor to pursue it. Is that enough for you?"

Dave's soft, pleased moan thrummed against his back. "Yes. And every love letter I shall write you will the same. I want you. You draw me, intrigue me. I want nothing more than to come to know you, to discover how to please you, how to take care of you. How to make you happy."

It was an attachment he wasn't allowed to make, Nelson knew. The others wouldn't approve. But he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"I'd like that very much," he breathed, and cuddled back into his lover.

~~~


	20. Part 8 - A Mission of the Gods

Laruin awoke from a restless sleep and stared into the darkness, disoriented. Then his memories returned. Of course - he was in John's hunting lodge with Ben and Daniel. Or rather, the small house attached to the stables, the curtains drawn and the room dark apart from the embers of the wood in the fireplace. They'd been there for nearly a week, waiting for John in silence, with no news of the world except the whispers Daniel asked of the winds.

John had to make it believable for their plan to work, he knew that. Had to fall into such an angry and helpless depression from the loss of his lovers and the destruction of his city that the kingdom would believe Sarah when she said the king had locked himself in his rooms and was refusing to see anyone. Had to behave with such irrational anger that his ministers would happily work with the princess-regent rather than dare to disturb him. So that by the time anyone thought to wonder at his absence that he would have silently snuck so far away that no-one would be able to track him. To track any of them.

Lar heard a noise outside, and for a moment his heart stopped. Then he recognized the sound of hooves on the cobbles of the barn, and with a rush of relief his heart started beating again.

He slipped from the bed without waking Ben and Daniel, stuffing his feet into boots and hurrying from the room, summoning a lick of flame at his fingers to light his way. Three cloaked figures had entered into the barn, dismounting, and the leader he pulled his hood back.

John.

Lar let the flicker of flame at his fingertips go out as he rushed to him. He didn't need light to catch John in his arms, finding his mouth for a trembling kiss, again and again. He wished he could say a thousand words that the winds couldn't hear, reaffirm his love and devotion. But being with him again was enough, kissing him, stroking his fingers over his lover's face and hair as if to re-learn them.

John gave a soft, heartbreaking sigh against his mouth, clutching him tightly, fingers digging into his back as he returned his kisses with the same desperation. Lar made a low, soothing noise in his throat, wanting nothing more than to get him inside as soon as possible. They couldn't leave tonight anyway, not with the horses exhausted, not until - 

The sound of someone striking a flint pulled his thoughts back. Guiltily, he extracted himself from John's embrace and reached out with his magic to light the remaining barn lanterns. He inclined his head respectfully to King Franklinn of Berjadalsá, unsurprised to find him accompanied by his consort, the sweet-faced Captain Haasselbeck. Lar was sure that it must have been hard for John to recruit the other king in secret and silence, but the ceremony Daniel had uncovered needed a king of the earth, and they couldn't take any chances.

With the horses rubbed down and stabled for the night, and King Franklinn and his consort silently settled in the lodge, Lar finally took his king back into the little stablehouse where their husbands lay, waking sleepily at their entrance.

In the morning they would have to leave, to make haste to his homeland in the north. He could only pray that he would be able to convince his people to let them pass to his own clan without completely revealing themselves.

For now, though, there was more than enough time to welcome John back into the comfort of their bed, to warm him with silent kisses and touch. To make right in deed, if not in word, the argument they had feigned. And as he finally rocked inside his king, Lar let himself forget about unseen monsters and secret conspirators and the very real possibility that things might not turn out alright.

~~~

Closing his eyes for a moment against the cold and blinding white, Lar forced himself to focus on staying upright as they descended the slippery slope, placing one foot in front of another and not the bone-weary fatigue that it felt like had seeped into every inch of his body.

They'd left the horses behind that morning, sheltered in the shallow cave he'd managed lead them to the night before. Sensible, when they'd had to resort to leading them through the snowstorm in the early part of that day, but Lar found himself wishing for the bulk of the animal if only to help shield himself from the tendrils of ice that blasted the bare skin around his eyes and worked itself into his furs regardless of the seemingly dozens of layers he wore.

He could use his magic to drive the snow away, but he needed to preserve his energy. Keeping them from freezing overnight hadn't been easy when what wood they'd been able to find at the camp for the fire had been frozen and soaked through. He tried not to think how much harder it would be if they didn't find ample shelter before the night was through.

How much farther could it be? When they'd left the last village he'd estimated three days of travel on horseback to the edge of his lands, and another to his clan, but that was before the ice storm had blown in from the north. Storms like this weren't normal so late in the spring. Even in the dead of winter, a storm like this lasting as long as it had was unheard of. Could it be another manifestation of their enemy, hunting them despite all their efforts for secrecy? The same power of water and air that had ravaged Eisen Baistadt, then Hovestad? 

Ahead of him, thank god, King Franklinn was taking a turn at breaking the path, one arm raised to cover his eyes against the driving snow as he picked his way carefully through the terrain. There was no shelter from the wind this high, but if they could just get down this descent and into the valley below then surely he could orient himself again, lead them to some kind of scout outpost or shelter. They had to get through this. Lar tried to keep that thought firm in his mind. But the possibility that he'd led them all out here in vain weighted heavy. Even if it meant burning through every bit of Danae's power, he couldn't let this be the end for them, couldn't let them die here in the frozen cold and driving snow....

Then he heard a yell behind him, whirling to see Daniel tumbling past him down the slope amidst a rush of loose snow. "No!" he yelled, and lunged to grab Ben before he could throw himself after. "You'll only make it worse!"

"I can't - "

John thrust an arm out in front of him to likewise keep him in place, lifting the other towards Daniel. Through the whirling snow they could just see the drop at the end of the slope, but not how far below the ravine was. A drop like that would certainly be deadly, especially in this weather. But before Daniel could reach it ice began to form, large columns rising up out of the snow. Lar heard them crack as Daniel slammed into them, but they held. He lay still.

"Here!" Ahead of them, Leon had secured the end of one of their ropes to an outcropping, tossing the bundle in Ben's direction. He caught hold and started down after him without hesitation, half sliding in the snow himself as he hurried to reach Daniel. John started after him more carefully, and Lar looked up to King Franklinn and his consort with a nod.

"Go! Secure the other end and I'll follow."

Lar huddled close to the outcropping for shelter from the wind as he watched them descend. Daniel had to be alright. He couldn't let himself believe anything otherwise. Ben could heal any injuries, right? But he'd need someplace out of the storm to work his earth magic. Lar had to find some kind of shelter for them now, and quickly. Something more than a biovac against the rock face, anything....

He felt King Franklinn pull on the rope to signal he'd secured the other end of the rope, and brushed away the snow to untie Leon's careful knots. Then he froze.

Scratched into the rock face - faint, but unmistakable - were glyphs that he'd recognize anywhere. Patrol glyphs, identifying the area. Which meant he could do far better than just a haphazard shelter.

As he started down the slope towards the others he drew on his reserves, sending out a burst of heat into the earth. The snow and ice cleared in a brief, intense cloud of steam. It wouldn't stay clear long in such a storm, but it was more than enough to get his bearings and find the path he needed.

"Carry him!" He yelled to Ben over the wind as he approached. "Come this way! We're here!" It only took a few moments to pick his way down the goat trail to the overhang he was looking for, starting to clear away the piled brush that obscured the door set into the stone. It wasn't where he intended to bring them - the storm had blown them farther off course than he'd thought - but it was still a way to get underhill and out of the storm. And his mother had maintained strong ties to clann Maoilriain. The door was barred from the inside, but he knew where to apply his flames to get the bar to fall, shoving it open and hurrying the others inside.

It was just a patrol entrance, he noted as he shoved the door closed against the howling wind, reaching out to light the single small torch on the wall with his mind. The stairway inside opened to a musty cavern that was empty of any supplies, sloping down into darkness in the dim light. But it was out of the storm, and Ben could tend to Daniel. And at least out of the storm he was finally beginning to feel warm, Lar thought with a rush of relief, starting to peel his scarves away from his face.

No.

It was _too_ warm.

"Fuck! Drench us!" He yelled at John, even as he felt the rush of Danae's power directed at them, bringing smoke and intense heat. The rush of water that burst over him before it could take hold was stunningly icy in comparison. It pushed the breath from his lungs, but he gasped for air to yell out into the darkness as he pulled his furs and scarves from his head. "Stop! I'm of clann Byrne, I seek sanctuary! I'm a child of Danae! Stop! Stop!!"

For a moment there was no response, but the rush of deadly heat that had overtaken him faded, leaving him drenched and shivering. The circle of firelight faded into blackness ahead of him, and he strained his eyes, searching for their assailant. Was that the faint glow of a patrol scout brazer? Lar directed his gaze towards it and swallowed hard. But he certainly couldn't attack one of his own people, not if he wanted any hope of being able to reach his clann's lands underhill. "I'm of clann Byrne," he repeated carefully, heart pounding. "I seek sanctuary for myself and my guards, and passage to my clann's home. We will accept any restraints that clann Maoilriain deems necessary and pay you for your assistance when we are safely delivered. Please."

"Your guards are _ghoila_ ," a gruff voice echoed back in the darkness. "To bring them to clann lands is death to you and to them."

"My clann has a trade allegiance with the kingdom of Trá Bhlaosc, they are granted safe passage in my presence. The storm blew us off course. Please. My mother is Matriarch, I promise you will be rewarded for your help and mercy. Please."

For a long moment there was silence. Lar stared ahead into the darkness, shivering, tensing at the sound of boots on stone. Two sets, he thought, tensing, but the steps were slow. Then he heard a second voice.

"...Laruin?"

A cold swept over Lar that had nothing to do with his sodden furs. Dizzily, Lar swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat as a man stepped into the flickering ring of torchlight, sheathing his sword. His beard was thicker than Larry remembered, red burnished to a deep auburn. But then, it had been nearly a decade since he'd run so hard from this heartbreak. Part of him wanted to turn and flee again, back into the storm. "Aodhan."

The patrol scout stepped past his companion, expression unreadable as he regarded Lar. "You haven't been to clann lands for years. They say you granted the King of Trá Bhlaosc _mionn-leannán_."

Lar swallowed again, trying to will his racing pulse to slow, to keep himself from shivering. "I did. But he is married now. So here I am."

Aodhan's flicked behind him, expression guarded. "With a small battalion of men."

"Resources promised to my clann as part of our allegiance." Lar grit his teeth against his shivering, trying to speak past it. "Aodhan, please. Let me go home. Or just kill me now and be done with it, because if you send us back out there the storm will!"

"You know this man?" came the gruff voice from the shadows, and Aodhan's face softened.

"We were friends once," he said, and Lar tried not to read into the softness in his expression. "He broke your heart, didn't he? This mighty king?"

 _Not like you did,_ Lar thought, and bit back his words. He looked away. "... he had no choice but to fulfil his duty."

"And now you're back where you belong," Aodhan murmured, and Lar fought not to flinch away as he brought a hand up to touch the side of his face. "Jesus, you're freezing. Seann, get the brazer and the wraps."

Lar shook his head. "My companions - " he turned to where John and Ben huddled over Daniel on the floor. "Is he alright?"

Ben nodded, relieved. Daniel certainly seemed it, already pulling the small leather document tube from the inner layers of his clothing, though his fingers visibly shook with the cold. The leather was darkened from the sudden heat that had been directed at them, but his precious notes inside appeared unscathed.

"Leave your outer furs here," Lar told them, starting to strip off the sodden mass of his own. He reached out with a little more of his precious magic to warm the air around them and the earth underfoot. "We'll be travelling underhill the rest of the way to my home. You'll take us, won't you, Aodhan?"

"I don't think your aunt will be pleased," the other patrol guard said, but Aodhan shook his head.

"I wronged this wonderful man long ago. I won't do it again. No one of Maoilriain would question a decision made in honor." He helped Lar set aside his wet furs, wrapping him in a blanket despite his previous protestation. "You'll come back here, won't you?" he asked quietly. "When you're settled. Time has given me so much clarity, Laruin... I regret the way we ended...."

There was a time when Lar would have given anything to have heard him say such things, and he cursed his heart inwardly for remembering those feelings so clearly even after so much time. But the clarity of longing also made him remember his former lover's actions just as clearly. Even had his three husbands not been at his side, he couldn't ever imagine agreeing. "When my heart no longer aches for the sea," he said finally, softly, managing a small smile. "Then I will return, and we can speak of making things right between us."

It would never happen, but his answer seemed to please Aodhan, who caught one of his hands and placed a kiss to the back. "As beautiful as ever," he murmured, smiling. "Come. I will see you home, _ma breagha Prionn_."


	21. Chapter 21

As a child, Daniel had heard tales of the Children of Fire, but they were little more than myths and legends. Tales of a people who had disappeared into an uninhabitable land and used their magics to carve homes for themselves out of unyielding stone. Who harnessed warmth from above and below to melt the ice and make things grow.

He'd imagined cramped tunnels and dark hovels, stuffy and suffocating, and was astounded to find anything but - even the passageway the two patrol guards started to take them down was wide in the flickering torchlight, and no matter how many locked doors and heavy iron gates they were taken through the air remained fresh. Even an occasional whisper of chilled wind touched his skin, making him shiver in his still-damp clothes despite the blanket Lar had wrapped around him.

His body ached from the fall despite the touch of Ben's warm magic. He ached, and his fingers and toes tingled and burned painfully in the blessed warmth that finally surrounded them. His skin felt raw everywhere his damp clothing rubbed against it, sensitive after the dual onslaught of the freezing storm and the brief, burning heat of a fire elemental's attack that even John's power hadn't been able to completely quench. Still, he'd fought with the buckles on the leather document tube he'd been carrying against his chest, checking to make sure his precious notes were still in tact. If they'd come so far only to lose the workings of the spell to the storm or the flame....

The paper was smooth and undamaged to his questing fingers, and he gave a sigh of relief. _"Be careful,"_ the Anemōnē whispered to him with their stolen words. He'd heard nothing from them in the storm, but before that their words had been coming more and more frequently, urgent and unbidden in a way they'd never been before. He knew from the little worried lines between Ben's eyebrows that he was surely feeling the same anxious pull from the Earth. The breath of the Anemōnē told him why. _"Hurry... The balance... of the world... tilts greatly. It must be... restored...."_

Could he tell Lar? He looked ahead to where his husband strode alongside the lead patrol scout. The man Lar had called Aodhan. In return, Aodhan had said they'd been friends and spoken to him with adoration, but something about the thinly veiled panic in Lar's eyes told Daniel a much different story.

 _"Hurry,"_ the Anemōnē whispered again, and Daniel wondered if he dare speak to Lar. He'd promised Lar that they'd take every precaution against revealing their destination, that they'd do everything to prevent the terrible power his enemies had harnessed from turning against Lar's clan like it had to John's city. But what if it was already here? Surely the storm outside - colder than Daniel had ever imagined anything in the world could be - must be unnatural. But was it a result of the intentional malice of his unknown enemies, or simply a side effect of the imbalance in the power of the elements?

He'd have to take the risk, he decided, touching a hand to John's arm to slip past him in the passageway, towards Lar. But before he could catch his husband's attention a sudden, chilled blast of wind froze the words in his throat, and the Anemōnē spoke again.

This time he recognized the voices, recognized the man who lead them, hissed and gruff in anger. _"How dare you make me lose face like this in front of everyone, Laruin!"_

_"Me? You're the one who wants to see other people! How could you expect me to be anything but upset?"_

_"Fuck, stop crying! You're making me look like a fucking asshole!"_

_"You're breaking up with me at my sister's ceremony! You couldn't have wanted a few goddamn hours, Aodhan?"_

Daniel stopped short, heart pounding, almost making John run into him. "You alright?" his husband asked softly, and Daniel nodded. The winds' message was clear, though: this man couldn't be trusted.

"Where is everyone?" Lar asked as the passageway widened into a larger cavern, and Aodhan frowned.

"Matriarch's hall and the keep. The storm's been too cold for too long, even with the earth-vents we can't keep things warm enough. Come on, we'll pass through there on our way to your lands."

Lar slowed, brows knitting together in confusion. "But the way to clann Byrne is to the east."

"Just a small detour," Aodhan replied, words a touch too smooth for Daniel's liking. "I can help you re-gear. Lend you some dry clothes."

Daniel felt a spike of alarm, and Lar stopped short. "Aodhan, we're not going back there with you."

The second patrol guard spoke from the rear. "You've brought _ghoila_ into the lands of clann Maoilriain. That is an offense only the matriarch can judge. You'll be our prisoners until then."

"I won't let you get hurt," Aodhan said. "I'll protect you. I swear you'll be safe as long as you're by my side."

Lar's face paled in the torchlight. "You'll protect me by making me your prisoner?"

"Please, Laruin. Just come. Don't make me do this the hard way."

Lar took a skittish step away from him. "You do this and it will be an open show of hostility towards my clann!"

Aodhan's eyes glittered dangerously. "And how will your clann know we have you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel could see John's hand move towards his belt, but they'd left their weapons behind out of necessity. Lar shook his head, a look of panic in his eyes that Daniel's heart echoed. "You don't understand. I have to get home. There's so much at stake - "

 _"Stop him!"_ cried the Anemōnē, and Daniel closed his eyes against the cry helplessly.

 _"Tell me how,"_ he begged, and a split second later words were spilling from his mouth as fast as he could process their answers. "I know what you did to her," he said, pulling the scarves from his hair. "I know all your secrets and if you don't let us go I swear that my dying words will be to tell him everything!"

The guard at the rear stiffened. "Aodhan, what is he talking about?"

Even in the torchlight Daniel could see the man pale. He glared at Lar. "You brought a secret-stealer to our lands."

"It was necessary," Lar said helplessly. "Please. I can't explain, but you must trust me. Aodhan, please - " He brought a hand to the other man's arm, only to have him wrench it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"The river is freezing," Daniel continued as the winds brought worried words to his ears. "Your clan needs all of the power of Danae to sustain itself. Go and protect your own people and leave us to protect ours."

"Please," Lar begged. "I have to go home. Our lives depend on it. Aodhan, if you ever loved me...."

For a moment the man glared at Daniel in silent fury, nostrils flared. For a moment Daniel was certain he was going to feel Danae's flame again, that he'd burn to a crisp despite all the power of the Anemōnē. Then abruptly he turned, stalking off into the darkness. "Seann. Leave them. We're needed at home."

"You can't possibly believe that lie!"

"That's an order!" Aodhan cast a glare at Lar over his shoulder. "Your mother will hear from me!"

Lar said nothing in response, but caught hold of Daniel's arm, taking them in another direction. He caught an un-lit torch out of a sconce at the edge of the cavern, which quickly spluttered into flame, re-lighting the cavern around them. "Come on," he said quietly back towards them, starting towards another unlit torch. "Hurry. Before they change their minds."

"Have we said too much?" Leon asked, eyes wide, and Lar shook his head.

"Couldn't be helped," he replied, handing him back the second lit torch. "But we're not in a bad place. I can get us where we need to go."

 _"The temple,"_ the Anemōnē whispered urgently, and Daniel hurried to keep stride with him, guiding the power of the winds to unlock the heavy gate on the other side of the cavern to the passageway beyond and descending deeper into the earth. When Lar hesitated at the next fork the Anemōnē whispered the direction, and again, until the wide, smooth passages gave way to precarious rock falls they had to clamber over, to rough-hewn fissures made by mountain streams that ran icy around their ankles.

"This is the way," Lar said as they reached what appeared to be a sheer drop. He dropped to his knees and leaned over the edge, shining the torch down and finally hauling up what proved to be the top of a rope ladder, which he stretched up to secure to the rock face above them. "There shouldn't be this much water, though. It's not natural."

"There should be more," John murmured, eyebrows knit slightly in concentration. "I'm holding it back, but it's very... insistent. Tell me we're close."

Lar nodded. "Follow me." Then he took the end of the torch in his teeth and started down the ladder over the edge.

John followed him, and as Ben stepped past to do the same he gave Daniel a soft, encouraging smile, touching a warm hand briefly to his face. King Franklinn motioned Daniel forwards, and so he started down, holding tight to the rope ladder rungs in the dim light from the flickering torches above and below and carefully searching for each descending rung with the toes of his boot. Finally he reached a place where Lar had wedged the torch into the rock, and a few rungs later caught sight of Ben standing at the mouth of a narrow crevice to the side of the ladder that he would have missed otherwise. He let Ben help him across the divide, squeezing past him and down a narrow and seemingly unending spiral staircase, and finally through a grand oak door that opened up into....

Stillness.

The cavern before him was warm, warm and quiet in a way that was comforting, not stifling. It was wide and high-ceilinged, its walls smooth and unornamented and as different from the sanctuaries of the Anemōnē as it could be. The middle was sunken, floor covered in a soft dark sand that glittered faintly in the glow of the four stone basins of flame that burned brightly around what looked like an empty offering plate at the very center. Lar had already approached it, kneeling down on the sand to press his forehead to the edge of the plate. Behind him, on the other side of the cavern, Daniel could just see a curl of white moving through the air, and as he looked around he realized that as different as it was, this temple held same tokens of the gods that his own people placed in their sanctuaries, right down to the lush green plant growing in the east, despite how far underground they were.

Lar rose as Ben finally joined them with King Franklinn and Leon, crossing the sand back to them. "This place is known only to the Matriarchs," Lar said as he returned to them. "It's held secret and sacred. I was very ill as a boy, near to dying, my mother told me. She carried me here on her back to beg Danae to save me."

"And now we must beg her to save us all," Daniel said, unbuckling the leather document tube again. His eyes moved over his translations, handing each of the four pages to one of his companion - the prayer to Mheridis to John, Danae to Lar, and finally the dedication of the Earth to King Franklinn.

"I can't guarantee this will work," the king warned, grey eyes concerned. "I've never had any affinity for my father's magic."

Daniel shook his head. "It can't be helped. The spell requires the dedication of four kings, of the blood of each element. There are no kings of the earth."

King Franklinn nodded slowly. "Then I will do my best." He leaned into his consort, cupping the younger man's face gently as he gave him a slow, sweet kiss, then stepping away, following John towards the center of the temple sanctum.

Daniel hesitated, fingers clutching his own sheet of translation tightly as he looked to his oldest friend. "Ben...."

"I'll be right here," Ben replied reassuringly, stepping into him to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "We'll watch over you, _mein Schatzilein_. Now go save the world so that we can go home."

His words sent a wave of relief through Daniel, and he nodded, pressing another kiss to his mouth. "Thank you," he murmured, and then stepped away, walking down the steps into the center of the sanctum and across the sand to kneel in front of the last basin of flame.

Even though the spell would require all of their efforts, his part was his own. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to let his forehead press to the sand, then righted himself, concentrating on clearing his mind and urging his heart to be calm and at peace. Over the crackle of the flames he could hear the soft murmur of the other's voices, so he took a deep breath and began, directing his words and his power towards the offering plate in the center of the four basins of flame.

"In sincerest faith and worship I pray to the wind, Mother of wisdom, Mother of life. As a king of the wind, I pray to my Mother to hear my plea, to grant my request, to accept my sacrifice. I place an offer of my whole self on the altar of her power, so that her power may be one with me and that I may be one with her power. I ask for this power, so that we who are gathered here might, with one mind and spirit, become a vessel to the forces of the four gods."

For a moment he could feel a surge of power at the edge of his awareness, a magic far stronger than even what he'd felt from their marriage dedication. But as quickly as it had arrived it faded.

The spell hadn't worked.

The surge of realization turned to disappointment, then quickly to panic. It _had_ to work. "I know I translated it right," he said aloud, getting to his feet. "Please try again. It has to work, we have to - "

"No. It's me. It won't work with me." King Franklinn rose, moving to hand him the sheet of translation. "But I think you already know that, don't you?"

Daniel cast his gaze back towards the open door, where Ben still stood with Leon. Ben caught his gaze, then started towards him. "He's your husband," King Franklinn said softly. "Don't doubt that the four gods brought you all together for a reason."

Lar and John had moved from their places as well, and Lar touched Daniel's elbow. "You can ask your winds, can't you? What we need to do? They helped bring us here. Just like they brought us together to be married."

Ben offered him a tentative smile as he reached them. "If the gods will accept my love for all of you to be a substitute for the blood of kings, then I will offer myself to them with all of you," he said quietly, looking to Daniel. "Will you allow me, _mein Schatzilein_?"

Daniel hesitated, conflicted. Of course they had to try it. To come so far just to fail wasn't an option, the Anemōnē had made that much clear. They had to restore balance to the world.

Drawing a deep breath, he cupped a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes to whisper the most simple and dangerous request to the Anemōnē. _"Tell me your will. Guide me to a King of the Earth."_

For a moment there was nothing but stillness and silence. Daniel held his breath. What if they had no answer for him? What if - 

Then the Anemōnē answered, whirling around him in near-violent excitement. Bringing him the knowledge he requested, the full truth that only a king could demand. The Anemōnē's touch carried the voices of the past, echoes of once was. The first was as familiar to him as his own.

His father.

_"I love you, Laleh. I've always loved you. Can you deny the same?"_

_"My king, my oath is to your sister. And you cannot lay with a woman who is not your betrothed."_

_"I don't care. I don't want anyone else. I've never wanted anyone but you."_

_"I cannot love... Carson, I can't.... "_

_"But you do, you do. Don't leave me. If I must marry tomorrow, let me at least have your love tonight. Let me love you. I love you...."_

Another echo. The same woman's voice. 

_"Forgive me, my lady. I have laid with one of your brother's Heilig-ombra and am with child."_

_"No forgiveness needed for love, my dear companion. I only wish I were the same, so your child might be raised as a companion to mine. Does your lover know?"_

_"No. I would ask it remain that way, highness."_

_"Of course. Then we will ask the winds to give us a family that can raise your child in love, as their own."_

Of course. Of course. Daniel trembled with the knowledge. But part of him had always felt it, hadn't he? Then, one last whisper was given to him, as if to remove all doubt. The desperate apology of a mother.

_"My son, my son. My sweet child. Forgive me that I'll never know you. Forgive me the oath I've given that cannot allow any attachment that could be used against me, be used to sway me against my oath. I've already broken my vow and loved where I should not, and my punishment is to lose your love also. But you will never lose mine. The earth will hold and care for you. With all my love, the earth will keep you safe, my sweet little Ben. The earth will bring you love. No matter where you go."_

"Daniel?" Ben's fingers were warm on his jaw, his gaze concerned. Daniel swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that burned at his eyes and reaching up to mirror his touch. How could he be so happy when at the same time it felt like his heart was breaking? How could such a marvelous thing make him feel so sad?

Ben's eyebrows knit together more. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Daniel swallowed hard. "I asked the Anemōnē to send me a king of the earth. The truth they have given me is that the only one I need stands before me. That the blood of a king that runs through my veins is - is shared with you."

For a moment Ben only stared at him, lips parting. "I don't understand. My blood? My parents were winemakers, earth elementals. I can't - "

"Your mother by birth was _Heilig-ombra_ to the princess of Nordenau. Your father... was an air elemental." He pressed the paper of translations into Ben's hand, then stepped back, away from his touch. "Your magic will work."

"Then we haven't any time to lose," Lar replied, moving back to his corner of the altar, and Daniel ignored the questioning look on Ben's face to move back to his.

It was easier to focus on the spell than the information the Anemōnē had given him, and what it might mean for the future. There would be no future if they couldn't restore balance. That was the only thing that mattered now. Daniel took a deep breath and began his offering a second time.

"In sincerest faith and worship I pray to the wind, Mother of wisdom, Mother of life," he murmured, and this time felt the immediate warmth of power begin to build. "As a king of the wind, I pray to my Mother to hear my plea, to grant my request, to accept my sacrifice. I place an offer of my whole self on the altar of her power, so that her power may be one with me and that I may be one with her power. I ask for this power, so that we who are gathered here might, with one mind and spirit, become a vessel to the forces of the four gods."

By the time he'd finished the offering, his whole being felt as though it was humming with magic, thrumming, pulsing through him in a way that felt wild and feral. But he didn't have time to wonder whether or not he could control it. As he murmured the final words, the build of power crested in a sudden rush, in a gust of wind that pushed him down onto his stomach in the sand as it tore the flames from their pedestals and everything went black.

~~~


	22. Chapter 22

As the rush of power had knocked him prone, John pushed himself up slowly, eyes searching the darkness. Was that what was supposed to happen? The power had felt immeasurable, a power that still seemed to tingle just at his fingertips, as if taunting him to reach out and take hold of it. But how on earth was he to use it to set things right?

Then, as he sat wondering, he became aware of a faint light before him, blue and cold, slowly brightening until he could see the glint of the sand under him.

He looked up.

His husbands were no-where in sight, but a figure perched on the side of the offering plate. A woman, with pale skin and handsome, perfectly sculpted features, her hair a long, dark mass of curls cascading down over her bare breasts. She tilted her head slightly as she looked upon him, and when she finally opened her mouth to speak it was as if the tide of the sea was rushing over him, carrying him away, threatening to pull him under.

"You ask for a great power, my son."

Mheridis. John trembled, bowing his head almost to the sand again. "Most Ineffable Goddess... please forgive my unworthiness. I ask only to protect our people. To combat the force that has destroyed so much, taken innocent lives... please. I beg of you."

The woman before him gave a soft hum, as if contemplating his words. "It has been some time since all four of our children have asked to awaken the unnamed magic. Do you truly know all that your request entails, my son? Are you truly ready to accept the cost?"

John swallowed, not daring to raise his eyes. "In all humility, Glorious Mother, I will accept any cost you deem necessary."

"Look upon me, my son. Come sit at my feet." She reached out a hand as John moved forward to cup his jaw, and though her skin was cool to the touch it felt undeniably real. Gentle, and somehow refreshing, calming after the long journey he'd endured. He didn't realize that he'd closed his eyes to the caress of her fingers until they withdrew, and he opened them with a start to find her smiling, looking down on him with eyes that shifted from dark to light, from brown to green to grey, as mercurial as the sea.

"You are as noble a king as I could ever wish for, my son," she murmured, and John felt a rush of pleasure.

"I've always tried to be," he responded frankly. "I know I can be selfish, I'm too much of a hedonist - "

"You are human, as I have always wanted my children to be. Your heart is good, my son. Your heart is so big. So before I grant your request, I must ask you... are you truly prepared to sacrifice all that you are for this power you desire?"

Her words held a weight to them that John hadn't anticipated, and he felt his stomach twist. An offer of his whole self, he'd said. Had he even stopped to think about what that might entail? John swallowed hard. "Great Mother, I humbly accept any cost you deem necessary to keep my people safe."

"Such is the mantle of a king," Mheridis murmured, though her words seemed sad. She reached out again to run her fingers through his curls. "The power you ask for transcends this mortal form, my son. It is the power of our origin, the power that came together to form our very world. This is the evil that threatens your world now, the power of two elements combined in one purpose. It is a force that you will only be able to combat if you are all truly of one mind and spirit."

John swallowed, giving the barest nod. "We are, Great Mother."

For a long moment she didn't speak, and John felt a twist of worry in his stomach. Then the goddess's eyes softened, her voice lowering, gentle like the spring rains. "Are you completely certain of that, my son?"

The twist of worry tightened into a knot. "Should I not be?" he whispered, and she smiled sadly.

"That is a question you must ask yourself, for each of your lovers in turn. The child of flame owes you a life debt. Can you be completely certain that the love he professes is more than just his debt repaid?"

Her words were too real, too close to the things that haunted John's thoughts in his moments of deepest insecurity. "I have to believe him," he said helplessly, trying to summon the memory of Lar's touch, trying to remember the sincerity in his eyes when he'd first murmured his love, trying to remember his passion. He had been sincere, hadn't he? "I love him. I have to believe him."

"As you believe the oath of the child of the earth? A man who comes to you only because of his ties to your betrothed?"

John trembled, swallowing hard. That, too, he was afraid of. He tried to summon memories of Ben, of the wam and stalwart devotion in his eyes. Of the gentleness of his touch. "I'm well aware that I have no right to ask any kind of devotion of him. And that he would do anything to make Daniel happy. But he's been so tender with me, Great Mother. I must believe in that devotion."

Her expression didn't change, neither confirming nor denying his words. But her thumb stroked the corner of his jaw gently. "And what of the child of the Wind? He was betrothed to you as a treaty between countries. A line item in a list of promises. Are you certain of his love for you, my son? He has had everything he's wanted since birth. He has the heart of a man who is both lover and brother. Are you certain that he even needs your love?"

John tried to swallow past the knot in his throat, eyes burning. "Are you saying this because it's true, Great Mother?"

"Do you believe it is so?"

John closed his eyes, the helpless ache in his heart making his breath catch in his throat. "What are the consequences if it is?"

"If you are not of one mind, then you will be lost to me forever. It will be as if you have been blown away on the winds into nothingness. It will be as if you have sunken into a parched earth, as if you have evaporated in the heat of the sun. They will take your power from you, and you will be no more. Are you willing to take that chance, my son? Think on each of them carefully before you give me your answer."

For a moment John couldn't speak, too overwhelmed by the possibilities of her words. Everything she had spoken could so easily be true. He forced himself to think just on Daniel, with his sweetness and passion and intelligence. "Daniel doesn't need me," he forced out, tears burning at his eyes. "I know that. He is loved and adored and there is nothing I can give him that he doesn't already have. But I love him. I can't help that. Even if his love is a lie, it doesn't change how I feel. Even if Ben has pledged himself to me only out of duty, out of love for Daniel, I still love him too. And Lar..." he forced back a sob. How terrible was it to consider the possibility that he had forced him to live a lie!

"He's my lover and my dearest friend. I'd do anything for him, Great Mother. I can't imagine being in a world without him."

"Then you are certain of their devotion, my son?"

For a moment John couldn't answer. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard against the frantic pound of his pulse. Finally he looked up at her.

"I cannot truly ever know another's heart. I can trust them, I _do_ trust them, but the only heart I can ever be certain of is my own. And I know that my love for them is true, Great Mother. So I give you again my offering. If I am lost to the power of the air and the earth and the flame, so be it. It is a sacrifice I will gladly make for them."

"So be it," Mheridis said, and smiled.

~~~

 

"Are you certain his feelings for you remain the same? Even now, with what you both know?" The voice of the Mother of the Anemōnē curled around Daniel, gentle as a spring breeze despite how her words cut to his core.

Ben. Ben, his oldest friend and dear love. His blood, his _brother_. But what did that matter, when they had always been closer than brothers? He shook his head, trying to force back the shiver in the pit of his stomach. "Ben loves me. He's always loved me. And he's never taken issue with any of the others finding love, even Yosiah and Phree. He wouldn't stop loving me because of this. He won't."

"Even though you have subjugated him? Even though his birthright, by blood, should be to stand by your side? To stand taller than you?"

Daniel trembled, closing his eyes against her words. He felt the touch of one golden-skinned hand on his cheek, warm and soft. "I do not say these words to cause you pain, my child. But you must be certain. My First Children love you greatly, as do I. We do not wish to see you needlessly sacrificed."

"Ben loves me," Daniel whispered again, because he had to believe it. Because if that was false, how could anything in the world be real?

"And the others?" The goddess's fingers drew over his hair, soft and gentle. "Your king of the sea feels quite strongly about subjugation. Will he still love you, knowing that you have made your brother serve you? Will he still support you, when you give your heart to someone of your own blood? Will the child of flame?"

Daniel choked back a soft sob at the thought. He'd spent over a decade in fear that his to-be husband would take issue with his love for Ben. "I thought I could live with a marriage that was nothing but a contract, I told myself it didn't matter if my husband loved me. But now that I've met him, Great Mother...." He thought of John's smile, his sweet words, his tender passion. He thought of Lar's gentle, selfless devotion, so much like Ben's. "I've felt such love. How could I bear to lose it?"

"Pull back, then, my child. Reclaim your offer. Do not sacrifice yourself on the altar of the world. The power of three will be more than enough to combat the menace that threatens our world."

Her words were logical. But Daniel's heart rejected them with a disgusted vehemence before his mind could even consider contemplating them. "No. No, I can't leave them. I won't." He raised his eyes finally, forcing himself to meet the sky-blue gaze of the goddess. "Forgive me, Great Mother. My love for them is too great. I cannot let them stand alone. Even if it means my life."

"My son," the wind whispered, and as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, her lips turned up into a smile.

~~~

 

"Are you certain he will still love you now? Still trust you to serve him, now?"

It was too easy for Ben to listen to her words when he could still see Daniel's expression, still hear his husband's words echoing in his ears. _"That the blood of a king that runs through my veins is shared with you,"_ he'd whispered, looking as though his world had been turned upside-down. It was a feeling Ben shared now. How could it not? Everything he could remember was being with Daniel, loving Daniel. Wanting nothing more than to be his perfect companion. To protect him. To see him smile.

"Will the others still trust you to serve him?" The Earth murmured, her eyes like pools of night and skin like burnished bronze. "Will they allow you to be his companion still? Will they allow you to be his husband?"

"It doesn't matter." No matter what the outcome, his heart was certain about one thing. "I love Daniel. Nothing will ever change that. I will never stop loving him. And our new husbands...." he thought of the tenderness in John's eyes when he looked at Daniel, the joy with which he'd given himself to Ben in bed. He thought of Lar and felt his heart twist with love for the unexpected kinship he'd felt for the man, the adoration he felt for him. "I love them," he said, heart aching. "I love them enough to trust them with the most precious thing in my world. So I will trust them with this. Even if it is the last thing I do."

"My stalwart-hearted child," the Earth murmured, and sank to her knees on the sand to enfold him in her arms.

~~~

 

As the flame in Danae's temple went out, Lar felt a coldness come over him. He shivered, pushing him up off the sand, eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness. No - there was light, slowly growing brighter, like a flame being coaxed into being. Light coming from....

He fell to the sand again, hiding his eyes, trembling and overwhelmed. "O Glory of Light. Forgive me. I am unworthy to look upon you."

"And yet I am here," the goddess said, her voice soft and warm. "Rise, my child."

Lar closed his eyes tighter, the sand rough under his forehead. "Please, Great Mother, I - "

"Rise, Laruin. Look at me."

Drawing a shuddering breath, Lar pushed himself back up to his knees. She was beautiful, unspeakably perfect, pale skin a riot of ruddy sun kisses, scarlet hair cascading around her in thick waves. Beautiful and bright and good - everything he had always believed and nothing of what he deserved.

The Goddess's lush, generous lips turned down in sadness, and she leaned closer, reaching a hand out to stroke her fingers over the side of his hair. "Why do you cry, my child?"

Lar swallowed hard, blinking at the tears that blurred his vision. "Because I am unworthy to even ask this boon of you, let alone see you, Great Mother. And I know it is a boon that you will not grant lightly to one such as I. But I must beg you for it. For the safety of the world. For - for my husbands. Please, O Light of the World. I will accept the cost."

She tilted her head slightly. "And what cost is that, my son?"

Lar blinked hard, feeling two fat tears run over his cheeks. "I know that we four must be of one heart to claim this power and restore balance. I - I know that I cannot be. I know that will mean my life, Great Mother. And I know that I'm not even worthy for that. But please, I beg of you - "

"Child, why do you call yourself unworthy?" Danae moved forward to kneel in front of him, cupping his face in her hands, her expression fraught with sadness. "I am here to answer your plea, as I would to any of my children who ask with a pure heart."

The kindness in her words was too much, and Lar had to choke back a sob to speak. "You know why I am unworthy. What I have done."

Danae nodded slowly. "Of course. But I also know that you have done much to try and re-balance the scales, child. I would not be here if I did not accept that. If you feel yourself not of one heart with your husbands, it is only because of the heaviness you hold there yourself."

"How can I not?" The words burst from his lips before he could think to hold them back. "How can I ever make recompense for what I've done? How can I ever call myself worthy to stand beside them, Great Mother?"

The Goddess's brows drew together in concern. "Do you not believe their words? The son of Mheridis forgave you your offenses against his people long ago, Laruin. Do you not accept that?"

Lar gave a helpless, choking laugh. "John is the brightest light in my world, my Goddess. The purest heart I have known. He has been my salvation. But just because he has given his forgiveness does not mean I deserve it! It doesn't mean that Ben - that Daniel...." he stopped, heart aching.

Gentle fingers brushed the tears from his cheeks. "You are afraid they will not accept what you have done."

"How could I ever ask them to?" Lar shook his head helplessly. "They have all devoted their lives to the service of their people. Ben lives to protect Daniel. It's the opposite of what I am!"

"Oh, child..." Danae leaned into him, winding her arms around him, warm like the sun. "Do you truly think so little of the gifts of love I have given you?"

"I'm just afraid to lose them," Lar choked. "Please, Great Mother. Let me sacrifice myself for the good of the world. For them. It's the only thing that can truly make recompense for what I've done!"

"To die, child? You would leave them? That is a selfish wish."

"To give myself for them. They have each other, Great Mother. I - "

"No." Danae drew back, and though her eyes were still kind, her expression was stern. "I have far more to ask from you than just a noble death, child of my flames. Don't assume that the love I have given you is for your benefit only, Laruin."

Lar lowered his head, heart aching with shame. "Forgive me, Great Mother."

"The one who must forgive you is yourself, child. And as that may take you a lifetime, I will not allow you to throw the rest of yours away. For now, unburden yourself to your loves. Then I will grant your request, for good or ill."

She was gone before Lar could question, leaving him alone in the faint light. No, not alone - he could just see John again in the dim light, wiping a hand across the back of his eyes. John looked to Daniel. "Is that it? Did we do it?"

Daniel got to his feet, just visible on the other side of the altar. "I... I don't think so. But we've done everything, I... I don't understand. I thought She was pleased with my answer...."

Lar closed his eyes against a rush of anguish as he listened to them talk and compare experiences. They'd all seen the Goddess of their affinity, all spoken with them as he had. But he was the only one who had failed. He was the one who wasn't strong enough, and because of him this terrible power would remain unchecked, there'd be more destruction, his people would freeze, all because of his stupid, selfish choices - 

"We've done what we can," Ben said softly above him, the warmth of his hand stroking over Lar's shoulder, gently rubbing the back of his neck. When Lar glanced up at him, his smile was gentle. Kind. "Come on, love. We should leave now, go to your family. Do you mind to make some light?"

Lar leaned into his touch, heart aching as he tried to find words. How easy it would be to just leave, to forget all of this! But then where would they be? He swallowed hard. "I... need to tell you something. You and Daniel."

"Yeah?" Ben's eyebrows knit together in concern. "Now, love?"

Lar managed to nod, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat. "I have to. We can't succeed otherwise. And I can't let that be my fault."

John was at his side in an instant, dropping to one knee beside him. "If she said you were unworthy because of what happened in the past, she's wrong. I'll pray again. Mheridis - "

"No. No. She didn't - I - " Lar had to stop, helplessness overwhelming the ability to speak. He pressed his lips tightly together, drawing a shuddering breath. What would they think of him, when he told them? He couldn't help but imagine it - seeing judgement in Daniel's eyes or disappointment in Ben's. He didn't know which was worse.

Daniel sank to his knees in front of him, moving to press a hand to Lar's thigh. "If it's too difficult for you, husband, I can ask the winds...."

Lar shook his head, breath escaping in a helpless laugh that somehow managed to clear his throat. "No. No, that won't - I have to do this. It's my burden. I just...." he looked at John helplessly. "Part of me thought it would be easier to sacrifice myself than to face this with them... I'm so sorry, love."

The sorrow in John's expression grew, and he reached out to cup Lar's cheek, his fingers warm and soft where Danae's had been only moments earlier. "Will you let me speak for you, my love?"

Lar swallowed, shaking his head. "You care for me too much, John. You will make excuses for me where I have none. I have to...." He stopped, closing his eyes, and forced himself to speak.

"When I was young I left the clans. Foolishly, recklessly. The caravan I was with was captured by men who sought to use our power as a weapon for their own gains. I let them. I let them capture a city, I let them kill... _I killed_... many. Too many. That's what John rescued me from."

"You did it to protect your cousin," John sad softly, and Lar gave a hard, helpless laugh, shaking his head, eyes still clenched shut.

"I did it because I was selfish," he said, hearing his voice shake and realizing that his hands were clenched into fists so tight that they trembled. "I did it because I was afraid. Because it was easier to kill people I didn't know than to face up to my own failure. I should have let them kill me."

"But... I love you." John's voice was small and sorrowful, and when Lar opened his eyes it was to find tears in John's. "I forgive you. Have you truly never forgiven yourself?"

Lar touched his face, heart aching. "Your love has been my salvation. But you know that I never deserved it. Like I never deserved your mercy that day."

"You're wrong," John whispered back, breath catching. "You're so wrong about that, Lar, I - "

"But that's how he feels," Daniel said softly and when Lar chanced to look at him he found none of the judgement he'd been afraid of - just a quiet, sad concern. "Lar... think this through. You must realize that we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. That the entire world would be at the mercy of these powers that attack us. Regardless of the decision that you made then, it has still lead your life to this. Can you not accept that?"

"Accept that helping you was an acceptable trade for the lives that I took?" Lar raked his fingers through his hair helplessly, covering his face. "I don't know. I don't know! I can't make that decision, I can't - I can't use this to justify what I did!"

"Because it's easier to sacrifice yourself to the power of the four gods than to live with us knowing the truth of what you've done?" Daniel looked more hurt. "How is that decision any different, any less selfish than the one you made then?"

"Please," Lar begged. "I don't mean to upset you. I know that you're right, rationally I know that. I just don't know if I can _feel_ it!"

Ben had been silent through all of this, on his knees as John was, at Lar's other side. What Lar didn't expect was to feel Ben's arms come around him, for Ben to press close to him, face against his hair.

"I've been afraid, too," he murmured and Lar turned into him, astonished.

"You?"

Ben gave the barest nod. "It's hard not to feel... unworthy. For whatever the reason. Daniel is as glorious as the sun, and I could not have wished him a better husband than your John. It's hard not to feel unworthy of being part of that. But the earth sent me to you, and so I'm trying to accept that it's going to be okay. Because as much as I told myself that going to you that day was just about Daniel, about finding a way for him and John to be together... in the end I think it was about me. She... she knew how much I'd need you."

His words made Lar's heart skip a beat, and he tried to push down the unwelcome fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled back enough to look at him. "So that you won't resent John for his place in Daniel's life when you've given him everything."

Ben's lips parted, hesitating on words. "... maybe," he said finally, helplessly. "I don't know. I'm afraid to find out. I need you, Lar. I thought everything would be alright as long as Daniel still loved me, still accepted my devotion. But I was wrong. I needed to love John, too. And I... I'm not sure I could have without you being here. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone besides Daniel. And I'd do anything I could to take this pain and this regret away from you. I'd shoulder it for you, as long as you were beside me."

It shouldn't have meant anything, not when the past was unchangeable despite Ben's words. But somehow the love in his eyes made his words mean everything. A soft, helpless sob escaped Lar's lips. "I need you," he whispered, pressing into his embrace again, burying his face in his neck. "Help me, please. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave any of you. Please help me be strong enough...."

He felt Ben's arms tighten around him, trembling. "I'm here," he whispered, pressing another kiss to his hair. "I won't let you fall. I promise. With all my love, I promise...."

 _"Do you still promise your intent to these men?"_ Danae's voice was a whisper of warmth next to his ear, and Lar gave a soft sob.

"I do," he said, even knowing the others surely weren't hearing her. "I promise. With pure love and trust."

 _"Then I will give you what you seek,"_ she murmured, and suddenly everything around him was so bright that Lar couldn't see, couldn't open his eyes for fear of blindness. Suddenly everything around him was brightness, and then somehow it wasn't there at all - he could feel Ben's arms around him, could feel the sand under his knees, but his awareness was rushing out, out through the mountains and and snow and the whirling, biting blizzard, through the cold whiteness of the clouds until it was if he was looking down on them from below and above and abreast, completely aware, all at once, of _everything_.

For a moment he couldn't quite process it, overwhelmed by the rush of sight and sound and sensation. Then a thought crossed his mind. An image, a memory. A detailed map of Trá Bhlaosc, of carefully drawn mountains and streams and cities. A map he'd studied dozens of times as a youth. His kingdom. No - John's kingdom, John's memories, he realized, and felt a warm press of reassurance against his awareness.

 _Of one mind and spirit,_ he remembered, and suddenly everything became clear.

He could focus now, recognize the land below him as if looking down on it from a great height, see the wind of the rivers beyond the heavy clouds and the glitter of the sea far in the south. He could see the angry swirl of the clouds and the driving wind and snow.

The storm is trying to kill my people, he thought, and found himself reaching out towards the clouds. There was much magic there, somehow he could feel that, and then somehow that didn't matter. He was more than just fire, more than just the destruction of water and air that formed the storm. He was all of that, and the steadfastness of the earth. He was the power that had created this world, created _life_. They were exponentially more powerful. The storm was nothing compared to that.

He pressed against it, drawing the power into himself, back into its natural state of being. He felt a resistance, a fierce, terrible anger, and for a moment it was as if someone was screaming at him, pounding at him, trying to resist him with all of its might. Then it was gone, leaving stillness and a lingering touch of memory - two men, in a temple deep beneath the waves, murmuring devotions to the gods. Two men united in a desire for power and revenge, who gave an offering of themselves for this power. But there was no love there, and as the gods had granted their wish the stronger had turned upon the weaker, destroying his consciousness and claiming all the power for himself.

 _But we are of one mind,_ came a thought that felt very much like Daniel, and Lar felt more gladness envelop him than he had ever thought possible.

Had they vanquished the threat? Before he could wonder how to do so, his awareness was spreading, out past clann lands, out past the borders of Trá Bhlaosc. The men who had claimed the power of air and sea had done so from the temple of Mheridis. Their physical forms were still there, he realized, buried beneath tons of crumbled rock and leagues of sea. The stronger had not cared to ever return to his physical form, Lar realized, feeling a repulsion at the thought that was far too strong to just be from himself. He had destroyed the temple with little care to how it had destroyed his body, and now his consciousness was gone the way of his companion's, taken and claimed by the greater power of the four gods.

It was a power they could not allow to be awakened again. That was without question. Lar became aware of the sprawling southern continent, and felt Daniel recognize the lands of his family, of the other great and lesser families of the winds. The great desert where nothing grew, the mountain ranges, sparsely populated. And then the mountain valley, long forgotten by man, verdant with greenery that had almost completely reclaimed the temple of the Earth.

How much could they learn from such a place? Daniel's awe matched all of theirs, and the only thing brighter than his curiosity was the aching longing from Ben. The temple felt restful and _good_. But it could just as easily be used for evil as the temple of Mheridis had been.

 _It must be destroyed,_ came a somber thought that was most definitely Ben, and for a moment Lar had no control, could only watch as their power extended itself to crush the foundations of the temple. New greenery sprang up, growing with unnatural speed to wind around columns and walls, toppling them down and growing over them until there was nothing left but nature itself, thriving where the temple had once stood.

 _We have to do the same to the temple of Danae._ That thought was Lar's own, and sobering. Could he bare to destroy such a powerful link to his goddess? And what of their own safety? Their physical forms were still in the temple, Lar could sense that much. Could they destroy the temple and still save themselves? And what of their companions?

But then... was it eve possible to return to their physical forms at all, after being _this?_ Lar felt like his awareness was everywhere now, one with every part of the world the gods had created. How could they become so small as to be mortal again?

 _I am still the High King of Trá Bhlaosc,_ came the thought from John's awareness, with an overwhelming confidence. _This is my birthright. Leave it to me._

Of course - John had trained for this, practiced handling such large amounts of power as the fulcrum of the oceans. With dizzying speed Lar found himself pulled back to clan lands, to the snow-covered mountains that warmed with a thought, driving away and melting the unnatural snow. The valleys should not be so frozen at this time of year, but it was easy to bring back the new spring growth, leaving crops far more verdant than they would have been even before the storm. There was far too much water, though, water they should divert back to the sea. But did they need it? They could feel the force of the waters that had flooded the chasm they'd travelled down to reach the temple of Danae, a force that pressed against the wooden door to the temple, barely held at bay by the lesser magics of King Franklinn and his consort. Their physical bodies were still there as well, kneeling in supplication around the altar as if they had never moved or spoken to the goddesses or each other.

Could they take care of this? They could help King Franklinn, and did with a thought, keeping the water back with little more effort than it took to breathe. Such a force could easily be used to destroy the temple. But there was no way out for them, not with the weight of a mountain over top of them.

No, Lar realized suddenly. He was - they were - thinking too small. The power of the children of Danae united could carve their homes from solid stone, and what was that compared to the power of Danae herself? Immediately their course of action became clear, and they began to enact each piece at once. It was simple to find the easiest path from the temple to the surface, to press the power of Danae into the stone, turning it to molten magma. The heat and pressure and added force of the winds forced the magma to the surface as the excess water from the melted ice storm gathered and rose up the rock face, meeting the molten rock in a cloud of steam as it poured down towards the valley below. It was easy to form, Lar realized, and diverted it to the pass into the valley, making the road at once more easily travelled and far more defensible.

When barely a sliver of rock remained between cavern of the temple and the new passageway he let the heat fade. The last piece of their plan was nearly complete, the verdant green vines springing from the sand, cocooning around them. It only took the gentlest touch of power to reach out with them, to gather their final two companions inside, to secure them to the sides of the living arc with careful branches as they had secured their own physical forms.

Then all they had to do was let go.

In the disorientation of returning to the physical Lar could hardly tell what was happening except for knowing what they'd planned - the force of the water crashing into the temple, destroying the last layer of stone and carrying their ark along in a violent rush as it sought the outdoors. The restraints of the vines held him in place but did little to keep him from being wrenched about as the ark tumbled end over end. Would it hold?

For a second there was stillness - free-fall - and then the ark slammed into the valley floor beneath with such force that everything around him went black.

~~~


	23. Part 9 - a Cardinal Purpose

Sitting across from Leon in the carriage, Crown Princess Margaurite cast her eyes out over the city of Eisen Stadtvon as they ascended to the palace, appearing perfectly composed apart from her wide fan, which pumped frantically in front of her face. "I just don't see why they had to get married while it was so bloody hot," she muttered, lush lips pursing.

Beside him, Frank chuckled, regarding his niece with affection. "In truth, they tried to be married weeks ago, on the cusp of spring. The celebrations were interrupted. Which you should be glad of, since the change in circumstances has allowed you to travel to join the revels."

"I hear it gets much hotter than this at the height of the summer," Leon said, though he wasn't certain himself how anyone could bear such a thing.

"King Johnathine will call a brief rain once we are settled in the palace," Frank told them both. "We will retire for the remainder of the afternoon, as they do here. The celebrations will take place this evening."

Retiring sounded like the best thing to do as far as Leon was concerned, though part of him rather wished it was at home, in their own beds in Kelda. But when they had finally left the lands of the children of Danae, it would have been unthinkable not to return with the High King to Hovestad and march with him in the procession of triumph. They had remained there long enough to set things to rights in the city, then set sail for Eisen Baistadt, to complete the nuptials that had been interrupted by the attacks.

The High King's entourage was much larger this time, and Leon suspected John wanted to combat any unrest caused by the attacks with a greater display of power and inclusiveness to his nobility. His youngest sister, Princess Anna, travelled with them this time. He'd been surprised when Frank had extended the invitation to his niece, but he'd said that, being in her majority, it was time for Peggy to experience the world beyond Kelda.

By the time they were settled in their rooms - a grand set of apartments that easily housed both Frank's attendants and Peggy's - rain had begun to fall over the city, a gentle breeze ruffling the gauzy curtains and bringing the coolness inside the palace. Leon glanced out to where the rain drummed against the bedroom balcony, then at the securely latched doors to the main room of the apartments. Mind made up, he started to undo the buttons of his robes - summer robes for Kelda, but far too hot for the weather here. "I'm going out in that."

"In the rain?" Frank's eyebrows rose. "You'll get soaked."

"That's the plan." Stripping out of his jacket and undershirt, Leon stalked to the doors. The balcony was surprisingly private, he discovered, walled off from view of the rest of the palace, the ceiling of the balcony above creating privacy. He turned to look at Frank, trying to keep from smiling. "And I'm going out in it naked."

"Are you, now." Frank's eyes darkened at his words, his smile bemused. "You'll scandalize my niece."

"The balcony's private. And we're too far above the city for anyone to catch sight of me. Come see." Leon kicked out of his trousers, holding Frank's gaze as he started backwards into the open air. "Besides, aren't you hoping this trip will inspire your niece to find a bedfellow or two?"

"I hardly think catching sight of her uncle ravishing his consort is the kind of thing that would inspire her," Frank replied, but smirked, starting on the buckets of his jacket. Leon felt his pulse start to race. 

"Is that what you want to do to me, then?" he bit his lip on a smile, then let himself lean back against the balcony rail, tilting his head back to the rain. It was a gentle, cool rainfall, far warmer than the rains back home, but still cool enough to feel decadent on his sticky, heated skin as it fell against his shoulders to wind down his chest.

"Isn't that what you want me to want to do to you?" Frank's voice was a low purr as he joined him, gloriously naked, drawing Leon into his arms and against the strength of his body.

Leon drew a soft hiss in through his teeth, arching against him. The warmth of Frank's skin in contrast to the cool rain was even more decadent, and he stroked his hands up his husband's chest and around his neck, tilting his head up to Frank's kisses. They'd had sex in the bath before, of course, and he loved the feeling of Frank's wet skin under his fingers. But this somehow felt different. "We've never had sex out in the rain before."

"Never been warm enough," Frank sucked at his bottom lip, hands tracing over him with unhurried languor, tracing down the lines of his back and over his ass. "I'd really like to, though."

Leon gave a soft groan into his mouth, quickly growing hard as they rocked together. "You want to ravish me right here on the balcony? Right where anyone could see?"

"I thought you said no-one could see us." Frank's voice was teasing, his fingers tightening on Leon's ass most delectably as he pressed him more firmly against the stone rail.

"We could pretend," Leon breathed, and Frank chuckled, nuzzling along his jaw to suck and nip lightly at his throat.

"My dirty little love," he purred, and suddenly Leon couldn't imagine doing anything but.

He wiggled free, enough to sink to his knees, drawing a hungry lick up the length of Frank's cock. "I don't mind if anyone sees me servicing my King," he breathed, then took him in his mouth with a low groan, lips sliding down his shaft as he sucked him with familiar eagerness.

Frank's fingers curled in his wet hair with an approving groan, encouraging him. "My sweet Leon," he murmured, sighing appreciatively as Leon lavished attention on the head of his cock. "My devoted, dedicated husband...."

"How could I not be devoted to this?" Leon murmured against his skin, then took him in his mouth again, taking him deep. It had taken some time to train himself to do this, to be able to relax and take the full girth of Frank's cock in his throat, but it was worth it for the way it made Frank gasp and shudder in pleasure. From the way it made him feel - accomplished and generous and cherished all at once.

Frank's hands tightened in his hair, fingers pressing deliciously into the back of his scalp as he arched up into his mouth just a little. That Leon adored even more, the idea that he could try Frank's carefully cultivated control and propriety. He groaned as he took him deep into his throat again, swallowing around him eagerly, then whimpering as Frank pulled from his mouth all together before he could do it again.

"You deserve a proper ravishing," Frank murmured, voice low and promising, running his thumb over Leon's lips. "Stand up and lean over the balcony. Wait for me."

Leon moaned at the thought, sucking briefly, indulgently on Frank's thumb. "Your wish is my command, my king," he breathed as he drew back, leaning in to lick the rainwater off the length of Frank's cock once more before standing, turning to lean over the balcony and wiggle his ass back against Frank's cock.

"God, Leon..." Frank's hands caught hold of his hips, digging into his hipbones briefly as he ground the length of his cock against his ass. It felt heavenly, and part of Leon wanted to ask Frank to make him come undone just like that first as he had many times before - grinding against Leon's ass and working his cock as he sucked and nipped at his neck and murmured dirty promises against his skin. It was incredible to give himself over so completely to the pleasure Frank inflicted, to let himself go to orgasm knowing that Frank would fuck him afterwards when he was boneless and sated, fuck him slow and deep until he was hard enough to come again on his cock. He felt too keyed up for that today, though - the contrast of the cool rain and Frank's warm, wet skin was too compelling.

He twisted his head back to catch Frank's mouth, gasping as he gave another slow thrust against his ass. "Please, Frank... take me just like this, I need you...."

"Ask respectfully," Frank murmured, even as his fingers curled around Leon's cock, and Leon whined in pleasure.

"Please, sir," he breathed, grinding between Frank's cock and the slow stroke of his fingers. It had taken some time for him to make Frank feel secure enough his love for him to be able to talk like this, but after so many years it was easy to play with complete confidence. "Please, my king, please gift me with your pleasure... bestow upon me the honor of your cock...."

"My dirty, needy little love," Frank growled, nipping at his earlobe. "Lean over the balcony."

The stone balustrade was wonderfully wide and secure, the stone cool from the rain, and Leon let his weight rest along it eagerly as Frank drew away. He reached back to stroke his hands up his thighs and over his ass, squeezing and caressing his own flesh, stroking the rain water over his skin. He heard Frank give an approving hum as he returned to him, stroking a hand down his spine, fingers teasing briefly against his hole. "So eager to serve, my love... pull those perfect ass cheeks apart, darling, let me see your pretty little hole."

Leon groaned, doing so eagerly. He hadn't expected Frank to take to the scenario so readily when they were outside, but he was certainly going to take full advantage of it. He felt even more exposed like this, groaning as he felt Frank pour slick down the crease of his ass, his lover's fingers stroking over him, teasing, finally starting to work inside him. "Oh god yes," he gasped, trying to press up against the penetration. "Yes, my king, please ready me for your cock...!"

Frank gave a low groan, pressing his fingers deeper, teasing up against his sweet spot and humming appreciatively at Leon's gasp of pleasure. "You are the only one worthy of such an honor," he murmured, leaning over him to mouth at the back of his neck. "My perfect, beautiful husband...."

Leon bit his lip on a moan, arching under him, feeling desperate for more sensation. "Oh god, Frank, please....!"

"Anything you wish, my little darling." Then Frank was pulling him up to rest on his forearms, curling around him, sucking on his neck as he began to rock into him in slow thrusts. "God yes, my Leon...."

For a moment Leon couldn't speak, could hardly think, lost to the exquisite rush of pleasure. Even after so long, it still took a moment to adjust to how wonderfully thick Frank was, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved feeling so helpless to the push of his cock even as sensation turned to pleasure. "Fuck yes," he gasped finally, shuddering with pleasure as he pressed back against him. "God yes, my king, fill me with your glorious cock...!"

Frank chuckled against his ear, wrapping one arm around his waist to keep the stone balustrade from digging into his stomach as he ground firmly against his ass. "You beg like I have not given you this pleasure every time you have asked for it," he breathed, continuing to grind against Leon's sweet spot as he rocked in little unhurried thrusts, the pleasure so exquisite that it took Leon a moment to respond.

"How could I not?" he gasped finally, whimpering as Frank gave a slightly harder thrusts. "Oh fuck yes, please... nothing is like having you inside me, Frank, please...!"

Frank groaned, lips sliding wet against his skin. "Nothing is like being inside you," he breathed, then started to pick up the pace until he was using Leon just how he liked, rocking into him with perfect speed and force, pushing a flood of sensation through him with each thrust.

Leon didn't try to hold back his pleasure, letting Frank's cock push breathless gasps of pleasure from his throat, sensation building hard and fast. "Oh god yes, fuck me just like that... fuck, Frank, make me come on your cock, oh god please...."

"Your wish is my command," Frank breathed, arm tightening around him as he continued to fuck into him. "My sweet, my darling... my perfect, beautiful love, my Leon - "

"Always," Leon gasped, and sobbed out his pleasure as sensation crested into orgasm, shuddering around the girth of Frank's cock. The intensity of pleasure as Frank continued to use him was incredible, almost more than he could handle, but before it became too much Frank was stuttering up into him, groaning against his skin as he pulsed inside him, filling him with heat as he joined him.

For a long moment Leon stayed with eyes closed, pulse calming, reveling in the sensations. It seemed as though the rain was lightening, gentle droplets pattering against his bare skin where Frank wasn't pressed against him.

"Perhaps we could come back in the winter, if they would have us," he said finally, and Frank gave a pleased hum against his skin.

"Perhaps we could."

~~~

 

"Nelson." The seven men that met them in the grand entry of the Royal Apartments all looked the same to Lar's eyes, but Daniel singled out one, pulling him into his arms as he named him and pressing a warm, sweet kiss to his mouth. "You have served me with excellence. Thank you."

The man looked near to tears at his words. "No. No, forgive me, my treasure of light. I've failed you, I've failed in my vows, I - "

"I know what you've done." Daniel pressed his fingers to his lips, as if to hold back the choked sob the man gave against them. "Shh. Come, beloved. We will speak in our apartments."

The Royal Apartments were even more opulent than Lar remembered, walls of high arched windows and doors open to the gardens at the center, which were even more lush and green than they had been before. But then, everywhere they'd travelled so far had been bountifully verdant, just like the valley at home. Perhaps the last vestiges of the magic they'd worked.

As wondrous as it was to see all of Daniel's entourage at once, it was a little disconcerting. Moreso the others they passed as they made their way along the veranda towards Daniel's apartments, more blonde men and women moving throughout the apartments, the same faces and features repeated over and over. He stepped closer to John, reassured when he felt his husband slip his hand into his, the new, strange _sense_ of his presence warm and loving.

"I'm sorry," the one named Nelson said again as they stepped into a large and comfortable seating room. "Daniel, I - "

"You love him." Daniel's smile was soft and fond as he turned to face him. He cupped Nelson's cheek, touch gentle. "Don't apologize for that, beloved. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

Nelson shuddered, pressing into his touch. "I've broken my promises. You have every right to dismiss me, I - "

"Beloved, I could never...." Daniel pressed his fingers to his lips, then looked to John. "The oath of _Heilig-ombra_ is most sacred. I accept these men as my brothers because they forswear everything for me, including forming any outside attachments that could cause them to be compromised by my enemies. However, I feel I would be remiss in my promises to my brothers to deny them a gift of love so graciously made by Danae. Will you help me enable this?"

John gave a low hum, rocking back on the balls of his feet as he considered it. "Well," he said finally, "I daresay that my current King's Physician would welcome a lessening of his duties, he so hates to travel. Perhaps I will allow him retirement to Sarah's household, so that I can promote a new King's Physician. He would be as safe from harm and compromise in my retinue as anyone else who is near me, and I'm sure the Anemōnē have already verified their trustworthiness to you. Will that be sufficient?"

Daniel beamed at him. "More than." His smile softened as he turned his gaze to Nelson again. "See, beloved? You have leave to spend any night you wish away from my side. Or every night. As long as you are happy."

Nelson gave a choked sob, burying his face in the crook of Daniel's neck. "Thank you, _mein Schatzilein_ ," he gasped, and Daniel smiled as he hugged him tight.

"I told you it would work out," one of the others said softly, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Nelson's shoulders. He turned his attention to Daniel. "My treasure, we should get you four settled and ready for tonight."

It was strange, for Lar, to step back and let himself be taken care of when he was so use to taking care of John. Especially by Daniel's throng of look-alikes, who spoke and interacted with the ease of the closest of friends. But John easily integrated himself into their casual conversation, laughing when he got their names wrong, and his happiness and comfort made Lar feel more at ease.

"The robes of the royal house of Eisenschreiber look very becoming on you, your Majesty," said the one who was dressing John in layers of their strange, elaborate embroidered robes.

Lar felt a twinge of flattered pride from John as Daniel laughed. "David, stop flirting with my husband."

David chuckled, pulling a playful pout. "But you have three of them, _mein Schatzilein_. Surely you won't miss one?"

"I would, like I would miss any of you," Daniel retorted. "Now play nice and perhaps I will ask you to perform for us later tonight."

"You're assuming that I've forgiven you for running off without any of us to protect you but Ben," rumbled the man in front of Lar, who he was fairly certain was Jaques. He frowned as he fussed with the positioning of Lar's sash under his robes, adjusting the deep red silk.

"Jaques, I - "

"It's my fault," Lar said, before Daniel could continue. "I feared the consequences to my people if our foe discovered our plans. Please don't blame Daniel."

Jaques gave a non-committal huff, but Lar thought he could see the corners of his mouth creep upwards. He looked to Ben. "I suppose if you considered it all necessary I can accept it. As long as I can go on the record as not being happy about it."

"Lar kept us all safe," Ben replied softly, his words accompanied by a warm wave of love and gratitude from him.

It was a reassurance Lar tried to keep with him as they finally made their way back out of the apartments. It was difficult, when he felt so over-dressed in the layers of royal robes and the gold paint that adorned his cheeks, with one of Daniel's attendants following close behind him to carry the long train. Before they could reach the entrance to the palace proper they were met by Daniel's mother, equally resplendent, trailed by a handful of her own guard.

"The Anemōnē say you have called an assembly? Through all of our cities?" Her lips pursed in displeasure, and she eyed Lar critically. "This is because of _him_?"

The flare of fierce protectiveness Lar felt from each of his lovers was nearly as overwhelming as the Princess's displeasure, but he tried to relax into it, clinging tightly to Ben's hand.

Daniel faced his mother calmly. "This is because of the threat to our world, and how the Four Gods have protected us from the evils of greed and corruption. All deserve to know the truth of that. Afterwards, if you are not pleased... we will talk. Is that acceptable to you?"

"I suppose it will have to be," she replied, still frowning, and turned for the palace.

The grand reception hall where they had last taken dinner in the palace was much the same as Lar remembered, filled with tables and benches where well dressed people were beginning to sit. The raised platform at the end of the room, however, was empty of everything but a line of the plush benches along the back wall, alongside the three grand thrones of the royal family, one of which was already occupied by Daniel's father, the King of Nordenau. 

" _mein Schatzilein_." One of Daniel's guard met them, bowing his head respectfully, and Lar tried to determine which one, examining his eyes above the light silk mask. Athos, perhaps? "The altar and sands of The Ironscribe are prepared for whenever you are ready, as they are in the coliseums of all our great cities, and with the all the communicators of the Kings of Trá Bhlaosc, as you have asked."

"Thank you, my friend." It was then that Lar noticed the huge, flat silver basin that sat on the floor in the center of the platform, the metal polished so smooth and bright that it shone like a mirror. Large dishes of what looked like coloured sand sat in front of it - shining white and gold and ochre and indigo. Daniel glanced back to give them a smile, and though Lar felt a pulse of nervousness from him, his resolute determination was stronger. "Please allow my attendants to seat you on the bench directly behind me. I would have all in attendance see that we are one. And please be comfortable. This may take some time to scribe."

John leaned closer to Ben as they moved to sit as Daniel had asked, voice low. "What does he mean... scribe?"

"Daniel has exercised his right as The Ironscribe to add to the histories," Ben replied, pointing towards the long back wall of the room, where a tall roll of parchment was being pinned to the plaster. "He will speak, and the Anemōnē will bear witness to the truth of his words, and record them, and carry them to all the cities of our people."

" _The_ Ironscribe? That's a title?"

Ben's eyebrows rose. "Yes? One chosen by the Anemōnē in every other generation of the royal family."

"But isn't that just like - the family name? Eisen-schreiber?"

"Names have meaning," Ben replied, and from the sense of pride that he felt Lar was certain that this designation must be special indeed.

He didn't have to wait long to witness it. As the Queen and Princess took their seats, a number of attendants lit a cluster of strange, shuttered oil lamps, hoisting them up to hang from the high ceiling. They effectively directed a column of light down onto the polished surface of the tray, and as the lamps around the room were trimmed down it became the brightest point in the room.

Daniel sank down to his knees on a cushion, bowing low over the edge of the surface, skin and hair shining golden in the focused light. He stayed low until his attendants had fanned his robes out wide behind him and slipped away. Then he straightened, drawing a deep breath, and Lar felt the energy in the room _shift_ , as clearly as if he was calling on the powers of Danae himself.

"In humble service to the Anemōnē, I have been chosen to be the Ironscribe, as was my great uncle Harold, and his grandmother before him, all the way back to the beginning of the great and powerful house of Eisenschreiber," he started, and Lar stared, astonished. Though Daniel spoke low and calm, his voice was as clear as if he was speaking directly next to him. At the back of the room in the low light he could just make out a flurry of movement, what must have been feather quills darting through the air on their own, beginning to ink out his words into the upper right corner of the blank surface of the parchment.

"I do this so that the important stories of our world may be heard by all," Daniel continued, "heard and recorded, by the grace of the Anemōnē, so that none may question the truthfulness of the events that shape our world. Tonight I will speak to you of the great and terrible power that has caused such tragedy in Eisen Baistadt and our coastal towns, to our allies in the north in Trá Bhlaosc and beyond. But to tell this story, I must first give to you a tale of long ago. The truth of the tale of Queen Leanore the bold and her consorts three, who ushered in the first grand age of prosperity for the Great House of Eisenschreiber."

Lar felt the air move around him, and as he watched, it began to disturb the dishes of coloured sand, catching up particles and whirling them into the air. In the bright beam of light they became a form - a woman, tall and proud, blonde curls pulled up underneath a beaded headdress of royalty. Then the voice that spoke to him was not Daniel's, but a woman's, and though it echoed as if from across a great chasm, it was clear and strong. 

The Queen spoke of a great treaty that had been signed, that would be secured through her marriage to the second son of a great King of the North. How they had both decided that they could only make a true offering to the gods if it included the dearest loves of their hearts. The marriage and offerings the forms in the sand made were ones that mimicked their own marriage completely, though the forms that surrounded the offering basin included a dark haired man who was undoubtedly of Mheridis' get, a doe-eyed, dusky-skinned daughter of the Earth, and a fierce red-haired woman. Lar thought of his mother's own tales of bonny Anne o Séaghdha, and wondered if they were one and the same.

The tale of their union and the bright-lit pillars of the temple moved into a tale of a great threat, a mountain in the south spewing fire and brimstone and ash that threatened to block out the sun. Sometimes the tale was told in Daniel's words directly, but more often it was in the voices of the past, the images of people long dead telling their story through the swirl of coloured sand on the wind.

The ancient queen and her lovers had worked the same spell of the Four Gods, Lar realized as the tale progressed, travelling far to reach the abandoned temple of the earth. They had worked the spell, and restored balance to the earth, and ushered a great age of peace and prosperity to the children of all the gods.

Then he was witnessing his own marriage, watching himself in the swirling sand, promising loyalty to Daniel, to all of them, uttering his marriage vows. The blessing of the gods that lit the temple pillars once more. The destruction to Eisen Baistadt, caused by the union of two who each sought revenge against the world for what they thought they deserved - John's throne, and his place at the side of the Prince of the great house of Eisenschreiber. It made Lar feel rather self-conscious to see his image manifested on their great journey north, to hear his own words fill the air, in part due to how falsely heroic it made him seem when he didn't feel that way at all. But he could feel Ben's warm support and approval, and John's growing pride, and so he let his emotions settle, trying his best to feel the same peaceful acceptance that was so warm in Daniel.

Finally the tale reached its close, the wind calming, depositing each colour of sand back into its basin. "This is my tale," Daniel finished, "The gift that I give unto you through the grace of the Anemōnē. And I ask all of my noble house to accept the vows that I have made to the Four Gods - "

Before he could continue, Daniel's mother rose from her throne, and Lar's heart lept into his throat in panic. But the winds caught up the sand again, whirling into her form in the light, and as she spoke her voice carried out on the winds through the room, just as Daniel's had.

"This is the tale of the Ironscribe, in the fourty-fifth year of the reign of Queen Isabelle of the royal house of Eisenschreiber. The Queen welcomes in marriage to the Ironscribe the allegiance of High King Johnathine Muiredach the Sixth of Trá Bhlaosc, the allegiance of Laruin o' Byrne of the children of Danae, son of the Matriarch of clann Byrne, and the devotion of Royal Consort Ben of Nordenau of the children of the Earth. The Queen and myself, Crown Princess of the House, ask all of my noble house to stand with us in accepting that which the gods have blessed, to help us enter a new age of peace and prosperity."

Daniel rose as she spoke, throwing his arms around her, and the room erupted into cheers so enthusiastic that it startled Lar almost more than the show of magic. He felt Ben give a great sigh of relief, and John rose to thank the Princess fervently.

"I wish you hadn't made me out to be such a hero," Lar murmured to Daniel when he was finally next to him, as the altar was struck and palace attendants began to bring out platters of food to the tables.

"Aren't you?" Daniel tilted his head, regarding him. "The Anemōnē only portray what truly was."

Lar shook his head helplessly. "I don't feel that way."

He expected Daniel to argue, but instead his husband reached up to cup his cheek, smiling. "Well, then... perhaps when we are done here we will have to see if we can't change the way you feel."

~~~


	24. Chapter 24

"And.... what is this?" Lar watched Daniel work the stopper from the small glass bottle and carefully drip two drops of tincture onto a silver spoon.

His husband, stripped out of his royal finery to a loose shirt and trews, smiled as he stepped closer. "A celebration. Pleasure for twice as long. Will you have some with me, husband?"

"You won't regret it." Ben stepped close to press against his back stroking his arms around his waist and nuzzling his ear. "I guarantee it."

Lar opened his mouth obediently to the spoon, tasting a warm, oily spiciness that was medicinal but not unpleasant. "You will share some as well?"

"Of course," Ben murmured, breath hot as he sucked at his earlobe, pausing to take the drops of tincture Daniel offered. "How else are we supposed to spoil you rotten?"

The promising rumble in his voice made Lar feel suddenly weak in the knees. "Spoil all of us roten."

"Well yes. But mostly you." John gave him a wink before opening his mouth to Daniel's spoon. "Mmm. Because you need it right now."

His observation somehow made Lar feel even more self-conscious. "I..."

He felt a pulse of love and reassurance from all of them almost at once. Daniel took the last dosage of the tincture, then stepped into him again, cupping the side of his cheek. "I'm sorry to acknowledge it. It's something we'll all have to get used to, the idea that it will be so much more difficult, maybe impossible to put walls up and hide our true feelings. We'll have to work to find a balance of respecting when we are tired or sad, respecting when someone wants time away. But... Lar, I hope you will sometimes let us try to reassure you?"

Even if he hadn't been able to _feel_ Daniel's earnestness, the sweet guilelessness in his eyes, in his words, would have swayed him. It was easy to understand how Ben loved him so completely, how John had fallen so quickly. He smiled, feeling a little of his own anxiousness settle, smiling wider as Daniel gave a soft, pleased hum in reply. "What did you have in mind?"

Ben's lips nuzzled his neck. "Daniel wants to ride you," he murmured, words punctuated by a warm rush of arousal, and Lar wasn't quite sure who it came from. "Don't you, _mein Schatzilein?_ You haven't had Lar yet."

"Oh yes..." Daniel cuddled up to him with a soft sigh, turning his mouth up for a kiss. "I would very much appreciate it, lover...."

How could he resist such sweetness? Lar gave an approving hum into his mouth, letting his hands smooth over his hips, stroking him through the fine silk trews and drawing him closer. He glanced back to John and Ben. "And you, husbands?"

"I'm gonna watch those gorgeous men fuck," John said gleefully, looking to where two of Daniel's attendents lingered, taking care of the formal robes they'd all worn that evening. "Ben will keep me company, won't you? And then for round two...."

"You're ours for round two," Ben purred against his ear, voice low and promising.

"You like the idea of that, don't you?" Daniel drew him over to a long, backless lounge, smiling. "How lovely it will be to be pinned between them...."

The sense he felt from them was one of warm anticipation. "I like the idea of being with you, too," Lar replied, stepping close again to catch his mouth. It was suddenly hard to think of anything else, and he let his fingers splay against Daniel's ribs, stroking over the silk of his shirt, over the dip of his waist and the delightful roundness of his ass.

The pulse of desire that came with Daniel's soft moan as he arched up against him felt almost as good as the press of his body. Daniel's arms wrapped up around his neck as he kissed him, trembling and eager. Then he pulled back to turn in his arms, presenting the row of small pearl buttons along his spine. "Undress me, husband?"

"Gladly." Lar let himself feast on the tender nape of his neck as he plucked the buttons undone, sucking and nibbling at the soft, golden skin, encouraged by the little noises of pleasure his attentions drew from Daniel's lips. By the time he was pulling his shirt away Daniel was grinding back against him, letting the hard length of his cock press between his ass cheeks, rubbing against him with eager, breathless little moans.

"God, how could anyone resist your sweetness?" Lar sealed his mouth over the crook of his shoulder, sucking hungrily as his hands roved over his body. The ties on Daniel's slacks were easy to pull undone, and soon his smallest husband was gloriously nude against him. The warmth of his body was exquisite with only the thin layer of Lar's silk pants between them - silk that was quickly becoming stained and slick with Lar's own arousal.

Daniel reached back to tangle his fingers in Lar's hair, holding him to his neck and whimpering as he worried the crook of his neck with his teeth. "God, Lar... make me want you so badly, just like this...."

"Are you sure it's not just the tincture?" Lar teased, and Daniel laughed breathlessly, moaning as Lar curled his fingers around his cock.

On the foot of the bed beside him one of Daniel's attendants laughed. "It does tend to turn him into an incorrigible little slut," he said before swallowing his companion's cock down with a groan. Lar felt a pulse of pleasure from John, though wasn't certain if it was from his words, the sight of the two of them together, or the fact that John had his own lips wrapped around the wonderful girth of Ben's cock.

"I've only had two drops and am quite in control of all my faculties, thank-you," Daniel reported with a pout, turning in Lar's arms again to kiss him, fingers starting to tug the buttons at the back of his neck undone to remove his clothes. "Do you only want me because of the tincture?"

It was easy to remember how much a delight it had been every time they'd all gone to bed together, how the sweetness of Daniel's kisses and the _feel_ of him were completely compelling. "No," he murmured, and pulled his own slacks off before pulling Daniel down onto the chaise lounge, into his lap.

"Good," Daniel purred into his mouth, kissing him deeply as he shifted to straddle his lap, grinding slowly against his cock. "Because I feel the same."

It was easy to lose himself in the pleasure of Daniel's body, drinking in his kisses as the beautiful man rocked against him slowly, cock sliding hard against the length of Lar's own between them. At some point one of the men on the bed had handed across a bottle of oil, and Lar let himself indulge completely in the perfection that was his husband's ass, stroking slick fingers against his hole, teasing him until Daniel was breathless and shivering on his lap.

"Please," he gasped, pouring oil into his own hands and stroking both their cock together. "Please, Lar, I need you...."

"You have me forever," Lar found himself smiling as he murmured the response, carefully working two fingers up into him. "Whenever you want, husband, anything you want...."

Daniel whined as Lar pressed his fingers up against his sweet spot, hips undulating. "What I need is your cock and when is now," he gasped, reaching back to pull his fingers away. Then he was rocking down onto him, tight and hot, pushing him deep with needy bucks of the hips as he gasped his pleasure against Lar's lips. "Oh - !"

"You should take a page from him," said one of the men on the bed - David, surely, who was face down on the bed with his ass in the air, eagerly grinding back against his lover's cock. "You infernal tease."

"We're supposed to be putting on a show," Jaques replied, mouth turning into a smirk at John's delighted laughter. He turned his gaze to John. "What say you, majesty? Shall I fuck him for your pleasure, or continue to make him beg? Which will please you?"

John gave a low groan, head still in Ben's lap, lazily mouthing at his cock as he stroked himself languidly. "Perhaps tease him a little more," he said finally, eyes moving over their bodies. "Your cock looks so lovely pressed against his tight ass, rubbing over his hole as he begs for it...." he sucked hungrily at the head of Ben's cock again, cheeks hollowed, then looked up at him. "I don't suppose I could ride your cock while I watch, husband? Will we still have energy for Lar afterwards?"

"Undoubtedly," Ben replied, gaze low and promising, pulling John up to kiss him. "Come sit against the headboard with me. I know just the position."

Daniel gave a breathless, approving moan, hips undulating slowly, grinding down onto his cock. "Such love the gods have blessed me with," he breathed, catching Lar's mouth with his own again. "Oh god... such pleasure, Lar...."

"The sweetest," Lar murmured, stroking his hands restlessly over his ass and thighs. Feeling Daniel's pleasure as he fucked himself - adoring and wondering and needy - was beautiful and indulgent. It was nearly nearly as compelling as the tight heat of his body, hugging Lar's cock. "God, Daniel... feel so good, sweetheart, so perfect...."

"You do," Daniel gasped, hips stuttering down a little harder, whining as he started to bounce on him more eagerly. "My brave, beautiful, passionate love... oh god, please fuck me, Lar -!"

"Yeah?" Enthralled by his pleasure, Lar caught hold of his hips, shifting until he could brace his feet on the chaise and push up into him. It pushed the most beautiful cry of pleasure from Daniel's lips, so he did it again, groaning, fingers tightening on his hips. How could he feel anything but love for such a beautiful man that gave himself over to pleasure with such need and passion? "Oh god, sweetheart, that's it... show me how much you love to be fucked....."

"So much," Daniel gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as he moved on him, his gaze dark and needy. "God, Lar... needed this, needed to be close to you, know you, feel you....!" 

There was so much more truth to his words thank just plesantries gasped in the heat of passion. Lar could feel the love behind them, sunshine-bright and true. He could feel his husband's longing for the same, his uncertain longing for Lar to love him the same, and it was somehow so pure that Lar's heart melted into an aching, adoring love.

"Me too, sweetheart," he breathed, drawing Daniel into another, trembling kiss. "My sweet husband... beautiful, darling beloved....!"

Daniel gave a soft, happy sob against his lips, happiness flaring bright. He fought against his grip to rock down and meet the thrusts of his hips until they fell into rhythm, Lar's hips smacking up against his ass as he buried himself deep again and again. He let his head fall forward to press into the crook of his neck, breath growing ragged. "Oh god yes, please... harder, please, Lar...!"

The pair at the end of the bed had finally moved onto fucking earnestly, Jaques driving deep into his lover, fingers digging into David's hips as he pulled him back onto his cock. It was something John was enjoying immensely, straddling Ben's lap backwards where he lounged against the headboard. Lar could just see where Ben's thick cock disappeared into him, and his hips stuttered up harder into Daniel in response, pushing a breathless cry from his lover's lips.

John gave a throaty, pleased laugh as he met Lar's gaze, hips undulating. "Fuck him over the end of the lounge," he breathed, and Lar groaned at the thought, pulling Daniel's mouth back to his, slowing.

"You want that, sweetheart? Wanna lean over the lounge for me so I can fuck you as deep as you want?" he murmured, and Daniel stole his words with hungry kisses, his whimper needy against Lar's lips.

"Please," he gasped, grinding down against his cock with a little helpless groan before finally pulling back. He was exquisite, Lar couldn't help but think again as he watched him kneel to lean on his elbows over the end of the chaise, back arched, cock hard and slick with arousal. Lar pressed a warm kiss to his shoulder as he moved to kneel behind him, grabbing the oil and pouring more down the crease of his ass.

"Exquisite," he said aloud, teasing Daniel's ass with the head of his cock and then letting himself rock deep, hips grinding against his ass as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

Daniel gave a throaty, exalted cry, hips stuttering back against him, and Lar let himself get lost in it, drunk on the surge of pleasure and the breathless cry he drew from Daniel's lips each time he buried himself in the perfection of his ass. In how good, how satisfying it was to be the cause such pleasure in his sweet lover. It would have been impossible to hold back with the way John was feeling, with Ben's deep, protective pleasure as he stroked John's cock, encouraging him to ride him. As Lar watched he shifted, pulling John back until he lay helpless against Ben's chest, thighs on either side of Ben's as he began to drive up into him with hard snaps of his hips.

"Holy fuck," Lar gasped, falling into rhythm with them despite himself, hips smacking into Daniel.

"Yes," Daniel cried, shuddering under him. "Oh god yes, yes yes - !"

The build of pleasure was so overwhelming that Lar was hard pressed to know which one of them came first, or even if it had been their husbands on the bed. He only knew that it was impossible to control his pleasure, using Daniel hard and fast as his husband cried out his pleasure and begged for more. Perhaps it was the crest of his own pleasure that drew him over the edge, or perhaps it was Daniel's, his body shuddering around him, pressing back to meet his thrusts as sensation crested and crashed, overwhelming his senses over and over. Part of him couldn't bare to stop when it felt so good, mouthing breathless kisses to the back of Daniel's neck as he emptied himself inside him, grinding into him again and again until the sensation was too intense for him to move.

"Gods," he breathed, closing his eyes and hearing John give an incredulous moan.

"Is it the drug that makes this feel so intense, or our bond?" He said, and Daniel gave a soft whimper under him, tightening around Lar's cock in a way that was both agonizing and intoxicating and made him realize that he was still very, very hard and unlikely to be any other way any time soon.

"Both," he breathed, pushing back against Lar's cock with a soft, whimpering moan. He turned his attention to Jaques and David, who were happily lost to pleasure at the end of the bed, and as Jaques drove David to climax Ben tightened his fingers around John's cock, milking another spurt of come from him and pulling a whimpering cry from his lips.

"Feels like I could do this all day," Daniel gasped, grinding back against him again. Lar was beginning to understand what he meant.

He nuzzled a kiss under Daniel's ear, sucking on his earlobe and giving a slow, deliberate thrust. "I'll fuck you as long as you need me to, sweetheart," he murmured, He couldn't help but picture it, the bliss of fucking Daniel for hours on end in every position possible, giving him every pleasure until his sweet husband was exhausted and spent. He felt his cock twitch harder at the thought, and Daniel moaned, rolling his hips back onto his cock again.

"Such a tempting thought," Daniel breathed, letting out a long sigh as he rocked back against his cock again. "Feels so good, having you inside me...."

"Incomparable," Lar murmured in agreement, licking up the side of his neck and giving into the urge to rock in him slowly."But that would be... mmm, so selfish of me...."

"Terribly," Ben murmured from the bed, and John smirked over at him as he eased off of Ben's cock. 

He patted Ben's thigh. "Come, lover. I have a free seat for you."

Lar bit his lip on a groan as he eased away from Daniel, regretful to lose the pleasure of his body. He nuzzled a kiss to his lips. "And you, sweetheart?"

"I'll watch for now." Daniel smiled, then stalked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss David's lips. "Thank you for your service, lovers. Would you like to stay and watch?"

"If you require our service?" David smiled breathlessly against his mouth. "A drop of the tincture and Jaques and I could both satisfy you...."

Daniel's answering moan was hungry, but he shook his head. "Go take your rest."

Lar found himself rather glad of it, as pretty as they both were. He felt strangely vulnerable as John and Ben left head of the bed to join him, sinking down on either side of him on the lounge. Their hands smoothed over his body as they claimed his mouth in turn, as if in silent agreement to drive him crazy, and before Lar knew it he was perched on Ben's lap, grinding the length of Ben's exquisite cock against his ass as he stole breathless, needy kisses from John's mouth.

"I want you," John moaned, curling his fingers around Lar's cock. "Kneel at the end of the lounge so you can take me, so Ben can take you from behind."

Lar groaned at the thought and Ben gave an approving grunt, pulling away to toss a cushion down onto the floor. It really was the perfect height, he thought as he sank down onto his knees, as John slid down to the end of the lounge eagerly, grinding his ass into Lar's cock. "It's like this lounge was made for sex," he noted, pouring more oil in his hand to coat his cock.

Daniel laughed as he sank down onto Ben's lap, trading a slow kiss with him. "Who says it wasn't?" he said, and Ben chuckled, low and appreciative, kissing him deeper and working his fingers up inside him.

"Fuck, that's too hot for words," John gasped, squirming. "Come on, Lar, I'm good, please...."

There had always been something intensely gratifying about the way John gave himself over to sex, his body welcoming Lar's cock like he was made for it. But being able to feel him brought a new level of intensity Lar hadn't felt possible. He groaned, bottoming out and grinding his cock deep in him just to feel John shudder and groan. "My sweet, needy beloved," he murmured, still moving slow and deep, feeling a rush of adoration and happiness from John as he beamed up at him.

"Always," he sighed, then tilted his head back to look up at Ben. "Coming, husband?"

"He can stay with Daniel," Lar offered, even as Daniel was pulling away with a disapproving frown.

"That's not what we agreed," he said, and it was hard to argue when Ben was sinking to his knees behind him, pressing slow, warm kisses along his shoulder and up his neck as he teased slick fingers against his ass.

"But what about you?" he tried weakly, and John gave a contemplative hum.

"Perhaps... Perhaps Daniel can kneel over my chest so that I can fuck him with my fingers while he fucks my mouth?"

"Perfect," Ben murmured as Daniel laughed breathlessly. He nuzzled Lar's his ear, and the warm, stalwart adoration Lar could feel from him was so overwhelming that for a moment he couldn't breathe. "Can we still share you?" 

"Yes," he gasped, whimpering as he felt Ben's fingers press up into him, teasing and exploring with unhurried pleasure. The feel of his devotion was so strong, so protective and true that Lar couldn't help but think back to that moment in the temple when Ben had promised so fervently to stand beside him, to help him shoulder his burdens. To give him his love. He turned his head to catch Ben's lips, not realizing he was whimpering until Ben made a soft, soothing sound into his mouth, his free hand strokng over Lar's chest.

"I've got you," he murmured, kissing him deeper as he pressed another slick finger up into him. "Always, beloved, always...."

"God, Ben, please," he gasped, suddenly feeling as needy as Daniel, whimpering at the surge of desire his words wrought in his husband. It only took Ben a moment to slick his cock, and then he was kneeling behind him, pushing Lar's thighs together as he started to rock into him in slow yet unrelenting thrusts. 

The intensity of it was momentarily all Lar could feel, and he closed his eyes to it, reaching one hand back to pull him closer as sensation spiked through his nerves. He felt tight, so tight around the glorious girth of Ben's cock, simultaneously helpless to it and so spoiled, so cherished by Ben's deep kisses and the adoring, protective love he could feel washing over him in waves. "Oh fuck...!"

"You okay?" Ben's voice was low and warm as he lavished soft kisses on his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip. He rubbed a hand over Lar's ass as he did, but responded to Lar's insistent pull until he was grinding against his ass, slow and deep. "God, beloved...."

He could understand now how overwhelming it must have been for John to be between Ben and Daniel like this. More, now, feeling their pleasure alongside his own. Feeling Daniel's pleasure as he let John urge him to kneel over his face, pushing his fingers up into him and taking him in his mouth with eager joy. "Feels so good," Lar managed to whisper shakily, shifting between them, groaning at the dual onslaught of Ben's cock shifting inside him as John tightened around him. "Fuck, it's so good, I don't know if I can...."

"Wait for me," Ben murmured, words low and warm against his ear as he began to move in him, drawing back slightly and pushing deep again in slow rocks. "Just feel all of us, let us feel you.... We'll all share this...."

Lar wasn't sure if doing so made it easier or more difficult to cling to control. It was hard enough to think through the intensity of physical pleasure - Ben's thrusts beginning to control him, to draw him back and push him deep into John. Ben's desire, his stalwart resolution to give him pleasure, and John's joyful gratitude at being fucked made him feel drunk and simultaneously desperate for more sensation.

He wasn't feeling enough _Daniel_ , he realized with a sudden surge of clarity. But perhaps that was easily rectified. Lar pulled John's calves up into his shoulders, reaching to tug at Daniel's hip. "Get back here. I'm sure there's room."

Daniel laughed, breathless and surprised, shifting down, and Lar felt a surge of satisfaction as he helped guide John's cock up into him. "Perfect," Ben breathed into his ear, and he pulled John's thighs wider to give Daniel more room, using them to hold himself in place as his hips stuttered up into Lar a little harder.

"Lar brings us all together," Daniel breathed happily, curling over John to claim his mouth as he began to ride him eagerly. John gave a delighted laugh in agreeance, so overwhelmingly pleased that Lar couldn't even think to argue with him.

He turned his face back into Ben's kisses again, whimpering as Ben filled him again. "More," he gasped, not trying to hold back the cry his next thrust pulled from his lips. "Oh god, lover, please - like that, more, god - !"

How could he not lose himself to the surge of joy and pleasure Ben felt? Part of him knew that it was all too good, too much for him to last long, but he refused to focus on that. He wanted Ben to fuck him for ages even if he himself was spent, wanted to stay lost in this focus and adoration and pleasure, in the thick girth of his cock, filling him, pushing sensation through him again and again.

Somehow it was easy to find rhythm between them even as the pleasure built, bucking up into John in hard snaps as Daniel rode him, as he fucked himself back onto Ben's cock. And somehow it felt as if their pleasure fell into line, twining together and growing en masse, desperate and overwhelming. John's little mewling cries of pleasure echoed his own, and Lar could feel his thighs shake, body screaming with the need to come. Not yet, he thought, begged, needing the pleasure of taking and being taken to go on, needing one more thrust, his own pleasure nothing compared to the pleasure of all of them.

Ben's hips stuttered up into him, desperate and rough. "Please, beloved," he gasped, and as Lar felt his body helplessly give in to climax everything else crashed down around him as well, sensation cascading through him unstoppably. He could feel the rush of Ben's pleasure as he spilled inside him, grinding deep as if he still couldn't get close enough to him. He could feel John's delight at being so helpless to pleasure, taking Lar's seed as Daniel came undone on his cock. And Daniel, the clearest and most distinct feeling of all - relief and triumph and an overwhelming sense of belonging.

Like the world was finally set to right.

Orgasm had never felt so radiant or so exalting, and Lar let his head fall back against Ben's shoulder, revelling in the glow that followed as ecstasy ebbed. He could do this forever, he thought. _Be_ this forever, part of a whole so much greater than the sum of its parts. He felt Daniel push himself up, and reached to embrace him without thinking, nuzzling a kiss into the hollow under his jaw and feeling a pulse of happiness as much as he heard Daniel's contented hum.

"Of one mind and spirit," his lover breathed, and Lar smiled, kissing him again.

 _You don't deserve this kind of happiness,_ flitted across his mind, jarring him from his post orgasmic tranquility, but he pushed it away with a sudden fierce determination. His husbands felt him worthy. The _gods_ felt him worthy. Even if it was difficult to always feel that way, he could accept that they believed it.

John's thighs shifted to tighten against his sides even as Ben cuddled up against his back, nuzzling kisses into his neck. "I really like this," he murmured. "All being together like this. Thank you."

Lar chuckled softly. "It was you three's idea to begin with."

"A delightfully selfish one," John agreed stretched out boneless on the lounge. "And that tincture is phenominal. Can we do it again? What happens if I take three drops, could I come three times in a row?"

Daniel gave a laugh that was undeniably rueful. "Well, yes, but it's more than just that. It's like... your need grows exponentially and your body is just pulled along for the ride. Three is a commitment."

"Nelson took four once and quickly came to regret it," Ben rumbled against his neck. "We all had to take care of him in shifts and it still took almost a full day to calm him down again."

Lar felt a stronger flicker of interest from John. "I don't know, that kind of sounds like fun."

Daniel shook his head. "He also couldn't walk properly for three days, and that was _with_ earth magic. We can try three together if you like, husband. I think you'll find it more than enough."

Ben gave a hum in agreement, patting John's ass. "Even for your slutty little asshole."

They both felt so much affection towards John that Lar felt ecstatic from it, and he turned his head back to claim another kiss from Ben. "Thank you," he murmured, feeling his emotions sink back into the glow of post-orgasmic contentment. "Let's do this again. Let's do this a lot."

"Well, you know," Daniel started and Lar felt a warm pulse of promise as he spoke. "Now that we have finally dedicated ourselves and been formally recognized, we really should give the gods an offering of our private devotion. Four times four days should be appropriate."

"Does that mean sex?" John perked, grinning. "Sixteen days of sex?"

Ben chuckled, sucking briefly at Lar's lower lip as he moved a hand forward to stroke Daniel's chest. "We would be remiss in our devotion to our husbands if we did not impart to them the study of chapter ten," he murmured, and Daniel felt a shiver of anticipation and a soft pulse of desire.

"Oh yes... and a few times over, to truly study all the combinations...."

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," John declared, and Lar couldn't imagine ever disagreeing.

He guided Daniel's mouth to his again for a warm kiss. "I'm glad the gods sent me to you," he murmured, and was struck with a sudden, deeper realization of what he was saying. Despite his abhorrence of his past actions, none of this would have ever happened if his life had been different. Even if he couldn't ever do enough good to balance the scales and deserve the happiness that he felt now, perhaps he could at least accept the path his life had taken to bring him here.

Daniel twisted more, stroking his cheek and smiling as he kissed him again. "Now you understand, husband," he breathed, and Lar did.

~~~ Finish ~~~


End file.
